


Imagine... Magnum P.I. (Saison 3 et 4)

by LaFaucheuse1383



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 95,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFaucheuse1383/pseuds/LaFaucheuse1383
Summary: Initialement commencée avant la sortie de la saison 3, c'était donc ce que j'imaginais qui aurait pu se passer lors de celle-ci...avec en plus, maintenant, la continuité de l'histoire (saison 4).À chaque chapitre il y aura une enquête, avec tous les détails... Ce seront de vrais épisodes !!!Il y aura aussi du Miggy !!!Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. Par contre, tout le reste vient de mon imagination.Bonne lecture les Hawaïens et les Hawaïennes !
Relationships: Thomas Sullivan Magnum/Juliet Higgins
Comments: 177
Kudos: 111





	1. (S3) Épisode 1 : Un homme à la mer

Thomas Magnum faisait son footing matinal depuis maintenant près de vingt minutes. Le Soleil commençait à peine à se lever et au loin, il pouvait observer les magnifiques couleurs qui se dessinaient dans le ciel d’Hawaï. Depuis plus d’un mois, tout était tranquille après ces histoires de visa, de mariage… Rick n’était pas allé en prison malgré toutes les mésaventures avec Pic à Glace. Higgins et Magnum avait des clients régulièrement, et en plus de cela, elle était maintenant l’heureuse propriétaire de la maison de Robin.

Pas seulement la maison principale, elle avait aussi acquis la maison d’ami, toutes les voitures, pour résumer tout le domaine au plus grand damne de Magnum. Elle était maintenant son employeur mais il ne s’en souciait guère. Ce qui comptait le plus pour lui était qu’elle reste à Hawaï, là où se trouvaient sa nouvelle vie et sa nouvelle famille.

Thomas écoutait de la musique pendant sa course, AC-DC, oui, elle datait des années quatre-vingts mais qu’importe. Alors qu’il courait le long de la plage, il tourna la tête pour observer l’océan et s’arrêta net en voyant quelque chose flotter. Il se rendit compte alors, que c’était un corps qui était en train d’être ramené sur la plage par les vagues. Il retira ses écouteurs et se précipita dans l’eau puis ramena le corps sur le sable tiède. Il prit le pouls de ce jeune inconnu mais il était trop tard. Il était déjà mort depuis un certain temps.

***

Katsumoto était sur place trente minutes plus tard avec toute une équipe médico-légale dont le docteur Noelani Cunha. Higgins quant à elle, était arrivé quelques minutes seulement après l’appel de Magnum. Avec ses matériaux sophistiqués, elle avait tenté de déterminer l’identité de la victime mais elle n’était pas répertoriée. Mais en ayant plus de détail, peut-être qu’elle trouverait quelque chose sur cette personne.

Voyant que Katsumoto s’approchait de la légiste, les deux P.I. firent de même.

\- Que savez-vous sur la victime ? Demanda-t-il au docteur Cunha.

\- La victime est un jeune garçon de type Afro-américain, environ quinze ans. Je ne peux pas dire exactement quand il est mort mais je dirais que c’était il y a deux ou trois jours. Il y a des marques sur ses poignets et ses chevilles.

\- Il a été attaché ? Questionna Magnum.

\- C’est très probable.

Elle prit un ciseau et découpa le t-shirt du garçon soigneusement, et c’est alors qu’ils découvrirent une énorme entaille mal recousue qui partait du sternum jusqu’au bas du ventre. Magnum n’en croyait pas ses yeux, il n’avait jamais encore eu à faire à cela, tandis qu’Higgins sut, à partir de ce moment-là que cette affaire ne serait pas si simple. Le docteur Noelani releva la tête vers eux et leur confirma ce qu’ils pensaient tous.

\- Je crois que l’on a à faire à du trafic d’organe.

***

Higgins recherchait sur son ordinateur l’identité du garçon. Elle avait rentré son âge, son type et une date large pour sa disparition tandis qu’elle attendait patiemment un résultat pendant que Magnum donnait sa déposition. Les disparitions d’enfants devaient être obligatoirement signalées donc elle espérait vite trouver un résultat.

Magnum entra nonchalamment dans la pièce et comme à son habitude posa ses fesses sur le bureau.

\- Du nouveau ?

Elle jeta rapidement un œil vers lui et vît qu’il était, comme toujours assis sur son bureau. Peut-être que si elle mettait une punaise à cet endroit précis, cela lui ferait passer l’envie de s’asseoir ici.

\- Non pas encore. Et Magnum voudrais-tu bien poser tes fesses ailleurs ?

\- Pourquoi ça te dérange maintenant ?

\- Pour ta gouverne, ce n’est pas une chaise et peut-être que tu devrais apprendre à respecter le matériel des autres.

Il allait répondre comme quoi son bureau était très confortable mais son ordinateur émit un bip pour signaler que la recherche avait abouti, se concentrant à nouveau sur l’affaire.

\- On a trois individus possibles.

\- Non, c’est lui, dit-il en pointant du doigt son image.

Magnum le reconnus comme s’ils s’étaient déjà vus au paravent. Il avait des cheveux châtains, longs et frisé alors que les deux autres avaient des cheveux beaucoup plus courts et plus foncés.

\- Il s’appelle Jonathan Sullivan, disparu il y a cinq jours. C’est son père, Andreas Sullivan qui a déclaré sa disparition. Il habite dans un petit cartier résidentiel à Mililani.

\- On y va. Je préviens Katsumoto.

***

\- Mr Sullivan, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Alors qu’ils s’installaient sur le canapé, Mr. Sullivan préparait du café et se retourna subitement la mine triste à l’entente de cette phrase, comme si il l’avait déjà entendu. Magnum avait déjà dû à de nombreuse reprise annoncer la mort d’un proche à une personne, mais cela n’en restait pas pour le moins difficile.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, commença Magnum. J’ai retrouvé votre fils Jonathan mort ce matin, sur la plage de Waimanalo.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues mais il les chassa rapidement d’un revers de la main.

\- Je ne comprends pas...il a disparu il y a cinq jours et maintenant vous dites qu’il est mort...

\- Nous sommes enquêteurs privés, nous pouvons vous aider et trouver ceux qui ont fait ça à votre fils, fît doucement Higgins.

Magnum dirigea son regard vers une étagère et vis des photos de famille. Il y avait une femme et quatre enfants sur l’une d’elles, tous avaient l’air heureux et épanouis. Mr. Sullivan ayant vu où le regard de celui-ci se dirigeait, décida de s’expliquer. Il prit la photo et leur montra les personnes présentes sur celle-ci.

\- C’est ma femme Ashley, ici ma petite dernière Lou. Jonathan est là et enfin il y a les deux plus grand Théo et Alan. Il eu un regard triste dans ses yeux et fixa longuement l’image puis continua. Malheureusement, cette photo date d’il y a deux ans. C’était juste avant l’accident qui a emporté ma femme et ma fille.

\- Nous sommes vraiment navrés, firent-ils d’une même voix.

Comme s’il ne les avait pas entendus il continua sur sa lancée, dans ses pensées.

\- Et maintenant on m’enlève mon John. Tandis qu’il tournait son regard embué vers eux, il s’exprima avec la plus grande tristesse et la plus grande détermination qu’il pouvait y avoir. Pouvez-vous retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça à mon fils ? Je vous payerai, travaillerai plus mais je vous payerai...

Magnum tourna son regard vers Higgins et lui demanda silencieusement si elle acceptait de le faire gratuitement. Après toutes ces affaires, elle savait que pour lui se travail ne servait pas seulement à gagner sa vie, c’était aussi un moyen d’aider les gens les plus démuni. Elle ne lui avouerait peut-être jamais mais elle admirait ça chez lui.

\- Non, vous n’avez pas à faire ça… commença-t-elle.

\- Vous avez deux autres fils, vous devez les soutenir et les accompagner dans leur vie. Vous devez être là pour eux et je suppose qu’ils vont bientôt rentrer en faculté, alors vous aurez besoin de cet argent. Gardez-le.

\- Merci. Vous êtes des gens bien. Avant, j’avais ma femme, on avait deux salaires, on tenait la route mais depuis sa mort, je peine à tenir les fin de mois. Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

\- On va tout faire pour retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça à votre fils.

***

Katsumoto était arrivé quelques minutes après leur départ de chez Mr. Sullivan. Ils étaient en route pour retourner à la propriété alors que le téléphone de Magnum sonna. Il avait demandé au docteur Cunha de les tenir informés sur les résultats de l’autopsie, il espérait donc que c’était cela la raison de son appel.

\- Noelani ?

\- Magnum, j’ai les résultats de l’autopsie. Je confirme ce que je craignais, on lui a bien retiré ses organes que ça soit cœur, poumon, foie, cornées... Je vous rassure, il était anesthésié pendant tout le processus. Ils l’ont ensuite mal refermé, sûrement pour ne pas prendre trop de temps. Celui qui a fait ça est vraiment très doué.

\- Ok merci Noelani.

Alors que Magnum raccrochait, Higgins réfléchissait à une certaine question qu’elle se posait.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- Oh rien, je pensais juste. L’ont-ils choisi parce qu’il était noir, ou parce qu’il était juste là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment… je ne sais pas... Ce qui est sûr c’est que pour prélever des organes, il faut un professionnel.

\- Oui, un chirurgien, peut-être désavoué. Il faudrait trouver où il a été jeté à la mer. Si c’est vraiment du trafic d’organes, alors je suis sûr qu’il n’est pas la première victime.

Higgins ouvrit son ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches.

\- Je vais essayer de suivre la trajectoire de son corps grâce aux satellites. Comme tu le dis, s’il y a d’autres victimes, peut-être qu’elles ont toutes été jetées au même endroit.

***

\- Alors ? Du nouveau ?

\- Pas pour l’instant. Je viens tout juste de commencer parce que j’ai fait des recherches sur des chirurgiens désavoués.

\- Et ?

\- Aucuns n’ont l’air suspect. A part deux qui ont des entrées d’argent douteux mais insuffisant pour les suspecter. Si c’est du trafic d’organes alors ils devraient recevoir des milliers, peut être même des centaines de milliers de dollars, pour ces deux personnes ce n’en était qu’une poignée.

Magnum prit une grande inspiration et souffla. La seule piste qu’ils avaient était le bateau qui a jeté les corps. Mais une idée émergea dans son esprit.

\- Et si c’était un chirurgien à la retraite ? On l’a obligé à la prendre parce qu’il commençait à devenir vieux et qu’il ne voulait pas s’arrêter.

\- Possible. Je vais devoir encore étudier des centaines de personnes et leurs comptes bancaires.

\- Je peux le faire pendant que tu t’occupes de suivre la trajectoire du corps par satellite.

\- C’est déjà fait ! Amuse-toi bien Magnum ! Lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Son téléphone sonna tandis qu’il ouvrit le mail qui contenait des documents sur chaque chirurgien à la retraite, tous aussi long les uns que les autres.

Après environ trente minutes de recherche et des dizaines de chirurgiens étudiés, Magnum tomba sur un, dont ses comptes bancaires paraissaient intéressant. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Juliet tout en continuant de lire les informations le concernant.

\- Hé Higgy ? Tu veux bien me trouver tout ce que tu sais sur Maxwells Shan ?

\- Ok... Alors, Maxwells Shan, soixante-huit ans, ancien chirurgien général très réputé. Il a été mis en retraite forcé, il y a deux ans après une erreur médicale pendant une opération qui a causé la mort du patient.

\- Regarde ses comptes bancaires.

\- Ces trois dernières semaines, il a amassé environ huit cent mille dollars. Il n’a même pas de compte caché.

\- On tient notre chirurgien. 

Elle regarda de nouveau les images du satellite en mer et enfin ils avaient quelque chose d’intéressant : l’endroit où étaient jetés les corps. Ils observaient tout deux attentivement les images et avaient bien raison sur le fait qu’il n’était pas la seule victime.

\- On les voit très clairement jeter six corps ! Elle fît ensuite quelques recherches sur le bateau grâce à ce qu’ils savaient. Ce bateau a été déclaré volé hier et a mystérieusement été retrouvé aujourd’hui. Il y a eu cinq autres vols de bateaux similaires, ces deux dernières semaines.

\- Commençons par faire un petit tour en mer avant d’aller voir ce chirurgien.

***

Higgins et Magnum était sur le T.R. Belle en direction des coordonnées où les corps avaient été jeté tandis que Katsumoto et son équipe les rejoindraient plus tard.

\- Nous y sommes, annonça Higgins.

Magnum était déjà prêt, habillé d’une combinaison et d’une bombe d’air sur le dos, prêt à partir sous l’eau.

\- Magnum, soit prudent, le fond est à au moins cinquante mètres.

\- T’inquiète ! Je gère !

\- Justement... Tu sais qu’il faut une formation spécifique pour plonger profondément ? Peut-être qu’il faudrait justement attendre l’équipe de Gordon.

\- Peut-être...mais maintenant que je suis prêt autant y aller.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, pour son plus grand désespoir, il sauta dans l’eau.

\- Je te préviens, si dans soixante et une minute tu n’es pas remonté, j’appelle directement la morgue pour prévenir que ton corps arriverait dans peu de temps.

Pour simple réponse, il leva le pouce en l’air et s’enfonça dans les profondeurs marines.

Il n’avait jamais été entraîné pour descendre aussi profondément, vingt ou trente mètre, cela allait encore mais au fur et à mesure qu’il descendait, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Malgré tout il continuait lentement sa descente, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive au fond. Ce qu’il vît l’horrifiât au plus haut point, il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de corps au fond de l’océan. Pour ne pas qu’ils remontent à la surface, chacun avait été attaché à un énorme bloc en béton creux qui les maintenait au fond de l’eau. Il y avait tout type de personne, des femmes, des hommes...apparemment il n’y avait pas de personnes âgées, de ce qu’il voyait. C’est alors qu’il vit un bloc de béton creux, une corde y était attachée mais personne n’était raccordé à celle-ci. Il supposa donc que c’était le bloc sur lequel Jonathan Sullivan fut attaché et que la corde c’était rompue.

En ayant assez vu il décida de remonter à la surface.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors ? Des corps partout, je dirais une trentaine, je ne les ai pas comptés. Apparemment il n’y a pas de cibles particulières, il n’y a pas de personnes âgées et pas de trop jeunes enfants.

\- Il doit forcément il y avoir quelque chose qui relient toutes ces victimes.

\- Sûrement...mais quoi.

Au loin, Magnum et Higgins pouvait observer l’arrivée de Katsumoto.

\- Vous n’avez que trois bateaux ? Demanda Magnum perplexe.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu’il y aurait autant de corps. Vous en aviez compté six, en ajoutant Jonathan. Répliqua Katsumoto.

\- Oui mais vous auriez peut-être dû vous dire que ce n’était pas la première fois que ces gens jetaient des corps au fond de l’océan.

\- Si j’étais mieux informé peut-être que tout ce passerait dans de meilleures conditions.

\- Il n’a pas tort. Ajouta Higgins.

\- Comment ça « il n’a pas tort » ?

\- C’est vous qui prévenez Katsumoto ! Ce n’est pas ma faute si vous ne lui donnez pas toutes les informations.

\- Non mais j’hallucine ! Bon, on va en prendre sur le T.R. Belle.

\- Comment ça « on va en prendre sur le T.R. Belle » ? Et puis quoi encore ! Débrouillez-vous tous seul pour réparer vos bêtises.

\- Relax ! Ils seront dans des sacs mortuaires…

\- Ne vous emballez pas, je vais appeler du renfort. En attendant, vous avez d’autres choses à m’avouer ?

\- Euh oui. On a peut-être trouvé l’identité du chirurgien qui a prélevé les organes de tous ces gens. Révéla Magnum.

\- Ah génial ! Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt ! On aurait déjà envoyé une équipe chez lui.

\- Du Magnum tout craché... Désespéra Higgins.

\- On est partenaire je vous rappelle, on est sensé se soutenir ! Dit Magnum consterné.

\- C’est vous qui le dite ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

***

Magnum et Higgins étaient en route vers la police municipale d’Hawaï où se trouvaient déjà le suspect présumé pour être le chirurgien qui avait opéré ces gens, leur meurtrier par la même occasion.

\- Gordy ! Commença Magnum.

\- Magnum ne m’appelle pas comme ça.

\- Oh très bien ! Fît-il avec son sourire narquois habituel. Qu’à t’il dit ?

\- Il a demandé une remise de peine s’il négociait, mais étant donné qu’il est le meurtrier de trente-huit victimes au total... c’est lui qui les a tués en prélevant leurs organes.

\- Il refuse de parler ?

\- Il veut cinq ans de prison en échange de ses aveux.

Pour toutes les victimes qu’il a faites, c’est vraiment peu. En l’état actuel des choses il aura droit à la prison à vie, du moins pour ce qu’il lui reste à vivre.

\- Je pourrais essayer de le convaincre...

\- Ou tout simplement je pourrais retracer le parcours de son téléphone de ces deux dernières semaines. Le coupa Higgins.

\- En effet, répondit Magnum pensif.

\- Soit, si vous découvrez quoique cela puisse être, appelez-moi avant d’intervenir et d’arrêter ces trafiquants.

***

-Hé Kumu.

\- Salut Thomas. Dis-moi, tu comptes refaire la façade de la maison d’ami avec cette carte ? Je ne crois pas que Juliet soit d’accord avec ça.

\- Non, c’est juste pour une enquête, d’ailleurs je n’aurais jamais cru qu’une aussi grande carte puisse exister. Sais-tu où elle est ?

\- Dans son bureau je pense. Je vais au centre culturel, passe une bonne après-midi

\- Toi de même Kumu.

\- Higgy ?

\- Magnum je viens à peine de commencer à tracer l’itinéraire de son téléphone, donc non je n’ai rien pour l’instant.

\- Non, ce n’est pas pour ça. J’ai demandé à Noelani de m’envoyer le nom de toutes les victimes, j’ai ensuite cherché leurs adresses, éplucher leur compte bancaire et...je vais te montrer, ce sera plus simple.

Elle le suivit jusqu’à la maison d’ami où elle y trouva une grande carte de l’île d’Hawaï, accrochée sur le mur extérieur de la maison. Des petits points rouges étaient placés à certains endroits, on pouvait en compter une quarantaine et les quartiers où se trouvaient ces points étaient entourés.

\- Ok, donc j’ai commencé par placer les points là où chaque victime habitait. Et ce que j’ai remarqué, c’est que tous vivent dans les quartiers les plus pauvres d’Hawaï, tous ont des difficultés à arrondir leur fin de mois.

\- Ils sélectionnent donc des gens avec de faible moyen, des proies faciles. Et ils recommenceront tant qu’ils en auront l’occasion, peut-être même qu’en ce moment même, des personnes subissent le même sort.

\- Sur les trente-huit personnes, seul quatre ne sont pas dans les fichiers, ni dans ceux des personnes portées disparu, sans compter Jonathan. Je pense que c’était des SDF.

\- C’est possible… fît-elle pensive.

Elle l’observa discrètement durant quelques secondes, le temps qu’il finisse ses explications. Il était tellement impliqué…il avait fait toutes ses recherches pour trouver la raison pour laquelle ces gens avaient été enlevés. Ils ne connaissaient pas ces personnes et leurs familles, mais pourtant il se souciait tellement d’eux… C’était un de ses grands atouts, c’était ce qui faisait de lui un si bon P.I. Après cela, elle retourna à ses recherches, espérant trouver quelque chose qui permettrait d’arrêter ces trafiquants pour qu’ils passent le reste de leurs vies en prison.

***

\- Et bien pour une fois, nous arrivons avant vous, leur fît remarquer Katsumoto. Ils ont tous déjà été arrêté. Nous avons trouvé cinq personnes enfermées dans un sous-sol du bâtiment. Grâce à vous et vos recherches ont a pu arrêter tout ce trafic.

\- C’est tant mieux. Justice sera rendue à toutes ces familles.

\- Et bien, Magnum, Higgins, à un de ces jours.

\- A plus Gordy !

Ils se serrèrent la main puis ils remontèrent dans la Ferrari, pour aller annoncer à leur client que leur enquête était terminée.

***

\- Monsieur Sullivan, nous avons retrouvé les assassins de votre fils. Ils auront une longue vie derrière les barreaux.

\- Merci, merci à vous deux, réellement.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ces joues tandis qu’il leur sera la main. Magnum ne pu s’empêcher de dire quelques mots même si cela ne changerait rien à sa douleur.

\- Je sais que ce n’est pas grand chose mais grâce au fait que l’on est retrouvé le corps de votre fils, des dizaines d’autres familles ont pu savoir ce qui était arrivé à leurs proches. On a pu rendre justice à tous ces gens.

Il savait que c’était à cause que les ravisseurs aient utilisé une corde fragile et abîmée qu’ils ont pu retrouver le corps, mais si de savoir que grâce à son fils des familles ont eu des réponses à la disparition de leurs proches, peut-être que cela atténuerait un peu sa tristesse.

Higgins observait attentivement l’attention que portait Thomas pour cet homme. Elle ne l’avouerait peut-être jamais mais cela l’attendrissait quand il était soucieux du bien-être de ses clients. Il les réconfortait quand ils en avaient besoin et ne les laissait jamais tomber.

\- Vous avez deux autres fils, prenez bien soin d’eux et de vous.

Il hocha la tête et les remercia encore puis ils partirent, retournant après cette longue journée, à la propriété.

Ecrit du 14 au 16 Mai 2020, publié le 13/07/2020

Salut les Hawaïens et les Hawaïennes, j'espère que vous allez bien... J'espère aussi que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, le suivant sortira le 24 juillet normalement, après je sortirai un chapitre tout les vendredis. Dîtes-moi si il y a des choses incohérentes ou autre. Merci d'avoir lu !!!

_**Episode suivant :** _

_Un client demanda à Magnum d'aller voir si sa mère se portait bien. Pensant que ce n'était juste qu'une petite visite de courtoisie à une personne âgée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas..._


	2. Épisode 2 : Une histoire de chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important ---} Je suis vraiment désolé si pour le chapitre un il y a eu des incohérence... J'ai remarqué, le lendemain de la publication, qu'il y avait des erreurs, des phrases manquantes (Ex: Le docteur Cuhna mentionne que le garçon a des marques sur les poignets et les chevilles). Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai fait le copié collé... En tout cas j'espère que ça n'a pas dérangé votre lecture et que cela ne se reproduira plus...
> 
> Sinon, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris ce chapitre... Ce n'est, de loin, pas mon préféré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même... Et j'ai décidé de le poster plus tôt finalement.
> 
> Bonne lecture les Hawaïens et les Hawaïennes !

Thomas et ses amis, Rick et TC étaient partis tous les trois de bonne heure en mer, ce matin-là, pour faire du ski nautique. Ils avaient réservé un bateau, une paire de ski et un surf il y a quelques temps, et aujourd’hui était le jour où ils pourraient en faire. Chacun leur tour, ils étaient traînés derrière le bateau, faisant quelques figures parfois. TC préférait en faire pieds nu, tandis que Rick lui opta pour en faire à ski, alors que Thomas pencha plus pour le surf. Tous les trois profitaient bien de leur matinée, jusqu’à ce que Thomas reçoive un appel.

\- Thomas Magnum, j’écoute ?

\- Bonjour Mr. Magnum, je me présente, Brian Ollerman. Je vous appel car j’aimerais que vous alliez voir ma mère chez elle, je sais, vous êtes détective privé mais voyez-vous, normalement, ma mère m’appelle toutes les semaines et il y a trois jours elle ne l’a pas fait. J’habite sur le continent, il n’est pas simple pour moi de me déplacer. S’il vous plaît, pourriez-vous allez voir si elle va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Envoyez-moi son adresse.

\- Merci Mr. Magnum.

\- Bon les gars, vous allez devoirs continuer sans moi. Le devoir m’appel.

\- Aller, je suis sûr qu’il peut bien encore attendre une heure ? Supplia TC.

\- Aller Thomas, on a attendu longtemps cette journée ! Il faut en profiter jusqu’au dernier moment ! Renchérit Rick qui se préparait.

Thomas soupira, il devait aller chez cette vieille dame mais il avait tellement envie de rester encore un peu avec ses amis. Cette femme pouvait bien attendre une heure et demie et puis il était sûre qu’elle allait bien, du moins il l’espérait…

\- Bon ok ! Vous gagnez.

***

Magnum était en route vers la maison de cette vieille dame avec son associé Juliet Higgins. Il avait eu beau lui dire que sa présence n’était pas nécessaire, elle avait fortement insisté pour l’accompagner.

\- Tu sais, tu n’étais pas obligé de venir. Je vais juste vérifier si une vieille dame vie confortablement chez elle.

\- Oui mais on ne sait jamais à quoi s’attendre. Surtout avec toi dans les parages ! Tu pourrais très bien tomber sur un voleur, ou tomber sur un chien avec du sang sur les pattes puis trouver un corps…

\- Surtout avec moi dans les parages, bien sûr… C’est sensé signifier quoi ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’à chaque enquête, il y a toujours quelque chose de pas normal. Exemple il y a plus de deux semaines, tu tombe sur un corps, on en retrouve quarante par la suite ! Tu es un aimant à événement étrange !

\- Tu voulais plutôt dire un aimant à catastrophe. Au moins nos enquêtes ne sont pas ennuyeuse…

\- Ça c’est sûr qu’elles ne sont pas barbante et monotone…on ne sait jamais à quoi s’attendre, comme je l’ai déjà dit.

Magnum soupira et ne répondit pas, capitulant face à son incroyable répondant mais aussi face au fait qu’elle avait peut-être raison. Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il avait les affaires les plus étranges qu’il puisse y avoir. Il ne choisissait pas ses clients.

***

\- Nous y sommes.

Tous deux descendirent de la voiture et observèrent les alentours. La maison se situait au bord de la route, une forêt l’entourant. Le quartier d’habitation le plus proche était à moins de deux kilomètres mais cette maison en bois était vraiment éloignée de tout et de tous. Cette femme voulait sûrement ne pas être dérangée par les nuisances extérieures.

\- Nous n’avons croisé personne, tout à l’air paisible ici, dit Higgins

Ils montèrent les marches puis quand ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte, ils entendirent de drôles de bruit, comme des animaux.

\- Tu entends ça ? Fît-elle. On dirait…des chats.

Des chats, il fallait que cette femme ait des chats, il espérait profondément qu’elle avait tort. Magnum toqua mais après plusieurs minutes, il décida de regarder si la porte était verrouillée mais elle ne l’était pas. Constatant qu’il n’y avait personne, il ouvrit la porte mais ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans une petite entrée de trois mètres carré. Drôle d’agencement se dit Higgins tandis qu’elle refermait la première. Les bruits s’intensifièrent et ils purent nettement mieux les identifier et effectivement, c’étaient bien des miaulements.

\- Il fallait que ça soit des chats, pesta Magnum.

\- Oh ! Parce que tu croyais sincèrement que ce serait quoi ? J’espère que tu as des antihistaminiques parce que je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver avec ton cadavre sur les bras, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Ah, ah, très drôle. On dirait qu’il y en a une bonne trentaine là-dedans.

\- Au lieu de rester devant cette porte et de te poser des questions, tu ferais mieux d’ouvrir.

Il accéda à sa « requête » et ouvrit la porte lentement puis se mit immédiatement à éternuer tandis qu’une odeur nauséabonde vînt jusqu’à leurs narines.

\- Mme Ollerman ?

Personne ne répondit tandis qu’ils continuaient leur avancée. A vu d’œil, ils pouvaient au moins compter une centaine de chat dans cette pièce de trente mètres carré. Des excréments jonchaient le sol, mais malgré tout, ce n’était pas cette odeur là, qui était la pire.

\- Mais quel horreur ! S’exclama Higgins. D’où cette odeur peut-elle bien venir ?

\- Sûrement d’un ou plusieurs chats qui sont…atchoum !

Ils ne savaient pas où mettre les pieds et avançaient prudemment dans cet endroit hostile. Magnum se dirigea dans la cuisine sur la droite, tandis qu’Higgins continua son chemin lentement, passant devant une étagère où se trouvait une photo avec une jeune femme blonde et son fils, c’était sûrement Mr. Ollerman et sa mère. Elle se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit le corps en début de décomposition d’une vieille dame derrière le canapé.

\- Magnum… Je ne crois pas que l’odeur vienne de chats mort.

***

Higgins et Magnum attendaient Katsumoto, son équipe et une multitude de personnel de la fourrière, assit sur les marches de la maison.

\- On peut dire que j’avais raison, commença Higgins avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- Comment ça tu avais raison ? A propos de quoi ?

\- Du fait que tu tombes toujours sur des enquêtes plus farfelues les une que les autres, et comme quoi j’ai bien fait de venir.

\- Qu’est-ce que cette enquête à de farfelu ? Cette vieille dame a sûrement fait une crise cardiaque et elle est décédé, c’est tout. Fît-il consterné.

\- En parlant de ça, je suis étonnée que nous ne sommes plus à l’intérieur pour enquêter sur sa mort.

\- Figure-toi qu’éternuer toutes les deux minutes n’est pas idéal, et puis imaginons que c’est un meurtre.

\- Un meurtre ? Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Higgins ne comprenait plus où il voulait en venir. Il y a quelques secondes, il parlait d’une crise cardiaque et maintenant, il parlait d’un possible homicide.

\- Eh bien, dans la cuisine il y avait du verre cassé sur le sol, un fusil, des trous dans le mur et puis même l’emplacement où est son corps, c’est comme si on avait voulu le dissimuler derrière ce canapé. Certes aucunes portes n’ont été défoncé mais peut-être qu’elle se croyait en sécurité et que du coup elle ne fermait jamais ses portes, par ailleurs, beaucoup de gens ne ferment jamais leurs portes à clé.

\- Mais qui voudrait s’en prendre à cette vieille femme ? De ce que j’ai vu elle n’a aucun objet de valeur, il n’y a rien à convoiter.

Magnum réfléchis longuement puis fît soudainement la moue avec ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Qui a autant de chat chez soit ?

\- Peut-être une femme qui justement adore les chats…

\- Non, si on aime tellement ces animaux on peut en avoir jusqu’à dix ou quinze, mais après il y en à trop. Si ce n’est pas pour l’argent, c’est forcément quelque chose de personnel.

\- Tu veux essayer de me faire avaler que cette femme a été tué à cause d’une histoire de chat ?

\- Hmm… peut-être…

\- C’est absurde !

\- Nous verrons bien ! Katsumoto arrive…

***

\- Alors ? Comment êtes-vous tombés sur le corps…d’Amanda Ollerman ?

\- Oh et bien c’est son fils qui m’a appelé ce matin, parce qu’il n’avait plus de nouvelle d’elle depuis quelques jours. Malheureusement il habite sur le continent donc il ne pouvait pas lui-même vérifier si sa mère allait bien.

De loin ils virent le docteur Noelani Cunha sortir de la maison et se diriger vers eux avec des informations.

\- Cette femme est décédée il y a environ quatre jours. On voit des traces de lutte un peu partout dans la maison et sa nuque a été brisée. De plus, je pense que le corps a été déplacé.

\- Donc c’est un meurtre. Vous voyez je vous l’avez dit, fît Magnum à Higgins.

\- Oh il n’y a pas de quoi jubiler.

\- Je ne jubile pas ! Je dis juste que j’avais raison.

\- Ah oui ? Vous allez aussi dire que c’est à cause de ces chats qu’elle a été tuée ? Répondit-elle.

\- Comment ça ? Dit Katsumoto perdus.

\- Magnum pense que sa mort à avoir avec ces animaux, fît Higgins consternée.

\- Non mais c’est vrai ! Qui a autant de chat chez soi ? Katsumoto demandez à la fourrière de regarder si ces chats sont pucés et à qui ils appartiennent.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Oui je suis très sérieux.

Il soupira mais il fallait bien admettre que Magnum ne se trompait que rarement. Il acquiesça puis se dirigea vers un homme qui mettait les chats dans des cages qui se trouvaient dans un fourgon. Le lieutenant lui demanda quelque chose puis celui-ci s’exécuta, pris un chat dans ces mains et un appareil puis regarda si l’animal était pucé. Katsumoto revint vers eux puis leur annonça ce qu’il avait découvert.

\- Bon, ce chat n’appartient pas à la victime.

\- Ah ! Vous voyez ? J’avais encore raison…

\- Je crois qu’on a compris Magnum, fît Katsumoto. Bon et maintenant ? Si ta théorie est vrai, la personne qui l’a tué à sûrement récupéré son chat…

\- Les gens qui habitent à deux kilomètres ont peut-être vu quelque chose… C’est un tout petit cartier, s’il y a une voiture étrangère qui passe ils le remarqueront. Et peut-être devrions-nous aller voir ce qu’il y a au bout de ce chemin.

Higgins chercha quelque chose sur son portable puis partagea sa découverte.

\- Cette route se fini quelques kilomètres plus loin, impossible de venir de ce côté et il n’y a aucune autre habitation.

\- Très bien. Je vais me renseigner s’il y a des caméras dans le coin. Si vous avez du nouveau, faite moi signe.

\- Ne t’en fait pas ! Comme d’habitude, répliqua Magnum.

\- C’est pour ça que je m’inquiète…

***

Thomas se reposait tranquillement sur un transat sur la terrasse de la maison d’amis. Enfin, se reposer était un grand mot, disons qu’il se remémorait des souvenirs. De vieux souvenirs, pour être plus précis. Cette journée n’était pas particulièrement agréable pour lui. Il y a vingt minutes de cela, Katsumoto leur avait envoyé la vidéo d’une caméra de surveillance qui filmait la route qui se dirigeait chez Mme Ollerman. Higgins et lui analysaient les images chacun de leur côté et il avait donc décidé de prendre du bon temps en attendant. Mais il se rappela qu’il devait prévenir son client, alors il sortit sont téléphone et l’appela.

\- Mr. Ollerman ? C’est Thomas Magnum, je suis allé chez votre mère…

\- Merci Mr Magnum ; elle va bien ?

\- Et bien j’ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Elle est décédée.

\- Comment ? Mais…

\- Elle a été assassiné, je suis désolé Mr. Ollerman.

-D’accord… je…

Magnum sentit qu’il était choqué et perdus mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, à part retrouver son assassin.

\- Ecoutez, venez quand vous le pouvez à Hawaï et je vais enquêter sur son meurtre, d’accord ?

\- Oui… je…je vais essayer de venir le plus vite possible…merci.

Il raccrocha puis se réinstalla sur son transat, ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, cachant sa peine, tandis qu’un calme relaxant planait dans l’air. Mais c’était sans compter sur Higgins qui avait entendu un bout de la conversation et qui était bien décidé à mettre au travail Magnum. Elle rempli un verre d’eau et se dirigea tel un ninja, vers la terrasse où il se trouvait puis lui versa l’eau sur la figure.

\- Non mais t’es malade ? Railla-t-il en se redressant vivement.

\- Magnum, ne viens-tu pas de dire à ton client que tu allais enquêter sur la mort de sa mère ?

\- Mais nous sommes déjà en train de le faire non ?

\- Oh non, fît-elle ironiquement. Katsumoto, son équipe et moi-même, nous enquêtons sur sa mort. Toi tu roupilles sur le transat.

\- Je faisais une petite pose, je n’ai plus le droit de me détendre cinq minutes ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Tu ferais mieux de changer de chemise, elle est trempée, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle commença à ce diriger vers la maison principale mais ce retourna puis revint sur ses pas.

\- Ah et n’oublie pas de me nettoyer tout ça...

\- Non mais c’est toi qui viens de mettre de l’eau partout et c’est moi qui dois nettoyer ?

Elle ne répondit pas et partit pour de bon avec un sourire satisfait et taquin sur le visage.

\- Le soleil séchera tous ça pour moi, lui lança-t-il alors qu’elle était déjà loin.

***

\- Doucement les gars ! Gentils ! Aller s’il vous plaît quoi ! J’aimerais juste accéder à ma voiture !

Il n’y avait rien à faire, depuis cinq minutes maintenant ces chiens de l’enfer lui barraient la route, aboyant et montrant les crocs.

\- Les gars allez ! Soyez gentils avec moi pour une fois ! Ecoutez si vous vous poussez un peu je monte dans ma voiture et je m’en vais ok ?

Apollon aboya et grogna encore plus et tout ce que faisait Magnum n’arrangeait pas la situation.

\- Zeus, Apollon, assis ! Assis !

Il avait essayé de dire cela avec le plus de fermeté possible mais rien ne pouvais y changer quoique ce soit. Ils avancèrent tous deux de quelques pas vers lui, prêts à lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Higgins ! Higgins !

Il s’apprêtait à courir un sprint vers la maison principale quand une voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien rappela les chiens.

\- Zeus ! Apollon ! Venez les garçons.

Il s’appuya contre la Ferrari, une main sur le cœur, inspirant et expirant fortement.

\- J’ai bien crus qu’ils allaient me dévorer cette fois-ci.

\- Mais non ! Je leur autorise à te faire une petite frayeur de temps en temps mais ils n’ont en aucun cas le droit de t’attaquer. Allez, rentrez les garçons.

\- Tu es vraiment…diabolique.

Elle sourit malicieusement et ne contredit ses paroles.

\- Et sinon, où comptais-tu aller ?

\- A La Mariana, Rick à besoin de moi pour un truc… Tu sais j’aurais vraiment pu faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Tu veux vraiment en avoir une maintenant ? Regarde la plaque d’immatriculation.

\- Non, tu n’as pas fait ça ?

\- Vois par toi-même.

Il alla regarder l’arrière de la voiture et vu que la plaque d’immatriculation avait été changée. On pouvait lire « Higgins 2 ». Sa tête se décomposa littéralement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Juliet qui dû se retenir de rire.

\- Alors satisfait ?

\- C’est très, très drôle. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Maintenant, tu ne vas pas aller à La Mariana, nous avons une enquête à finir et j’ai trouvé un suspect potentiel. En route.

***

Ils mirent le suspect sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il avait tenté de s’enfuir mais il été facile de l’attraper et maintenant tous deux étaient debout face à lui, essayant de le faire coopérer.

\- Bon, Mr. Sanders, nous savons que vous êtes allé chez Mme Ollerman. Pourquoi ? La police va bientôt nous rejoindre, vous feriez mieux de nous dire ce que vous savez.

\- Ecoutez, ce n’est pas moi ! Je ne l’ai pas tué ! Je le jure ! C’est l’autre type !

Il avait l’air terrifié et regardais tout autour de lui. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée.

\- Racontez-nous tout depuis le début.

\- Ok. Un jour cette vieille femme c’est fait déposer par un taxi dans le quartier et elle s’est assise sur le banc là où il y a l’arrêt de bus puis a déposé un bol de nourriture par terre pour attirer les chats. Puis elle revenait tous les jours, à la même heure. Je me suis dit que c’était juste une femme qui cherchait de la compagnie, mais un matin elle n’est pas venue et après un certain temps, je me suis rendu compte que le chat de mon fils avait disparu, comme pour certains voisin. Je savais que c’était elle.

Higgins et Magnum l’écoutaient attentivement, ne sachant quoi penser de cette affaire. Toute cette histoire était vraiment bizarre, mais cet homme avait vraiment l’air innocent, choqué et même terrorisé.

\- Je ne l’avais pas seulement fait pucé, son collier était équipé d’un traceur. Alors un jour, je suis venue chez elle et elle m’a menacé avec son fusil et n’a pas hésité à tirer. J’allais remonter dans ma voiture quand ce gars est venu me voir, il disait que lui aussi il voulait récupérer son chat, mais je n’avais pas confiance en lui, il me paraissait vraiment bizarre. Il m’a dit qu’il s’appelait… Sawyer. Alors une nuit, on a pris ma voiture, puis on est rentré par effraction chez elle et je ne sais pas ce que ce gars à fait. Il la tenait puis d’un coup il lui a brisé le cou et il avait un sourire machiavélique sur son visage, comme si il était satisfait de ce qu’il avait fait. J’ai récupéré mon chat et je me suis enfui en courant puis je suis rentré chez moi.

Il avait déballé toute son histoire d’une traite sans reprendre sa respiration et il paraissait essoufflé, alors Magnum lui apporta un verre d’eau.

\- Vous me croyez ? Je vous jure, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal…je…

\- On vous croit, vous allez décrire cet homme à la police et nous allons le retrouver.

***

\- Cette affaire est vraiment inquiétante, fît remarquer Magnum. Peut-on faire une reconnaissance faciale de son visage, sur la vidéo de surveillance?

\- Non, j’ai juste pu voir la plaque, les images sont trop mauvaises.

\- Donc on n’a rien sur cet homme. Génial.

Le nom de l’homme n’avait rien donné. Ils avaient montrés à Sanders tout les Sawyer qui vivaient sur cette île mais aucun ne correspondait à l’homme. Magnum reçu un appel alors qu’ils étaient en route pour retourner à la propriété.

\- Mr. Ollerman ?

\- Mr. Magnum, j’arrive demain dans l’après-midi, pouvons-nous nous voir ?

\- Oui, absolument, je vous enverrais l’adresse où nous allons nous rencontrer.

\- Très bien merci, à demain.

Il raccrocha et se concentra sur la route, puis se posa alors une question.

\- Quand as-tu changé la plaque ?

\- Oh, hier matin.

\- Donc depuis hier matin, je me ballade avec cette plaque d’immatriculation ?

\- Peut-être…

Il était consterné mais ne pouvait rien dire, après tout c’était sa voiture maintenant, et tout ça grâce à lui.

***

Toute la matinée, Higgins et lui avaient cherché des informations sur cet homme mais rien à y faire, ils n’avaient pas dégoté un seul indice sur son identité, tout comme la police. Ils étaient même aller voir les habitants de ce petit cartier, avec le portrait robot, faisant du porte à porte mais personne ne savait qui il était.

Dans l’après-midi, il avait reçu Mr. Ollerman et lui avait expliqué la situation, puis lui avait dit que l’enquête était maintenant du ressors de la police. Peut-être qu’un jour ils auraient une information sur son identité mais en attendant l’enquête était au point mort. Certes ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’abandonner, mais il avait un informateur dans la police qui lui dirait s’il trouve quelque chose à propos de ce mystérieux homme.

Magnum se dirigeait tranquillement vers la maison principale en passant par le jardin pour aller voir Higgins. Mais quand il entra dans son bureau, deux molosses se levèrent en même temps pour l’accueillir chaleureusement.

\- Gentil, les gars…gentils. Higgins ! Higgins !

\- Zeus, Apollon ! Coucher.

Les deux chiens obéirent immédiatement tandis qu’elle se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- Je vais à La Mariana, boire un verre…Tu veux venir ?

\- Volontiers.

\- Allons-y alors.

Ils sortirent de la maison puis se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Higgins paraissait hésiter à commencer la conversation mais finit par se lancer.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le dire que demain c’est ton anniversaire.

-Ah tu es au courant…

\- Oui, Rick et TC ne sont pas très discret.

\- Ce n’est pas contre toi, je…je ne fête plus mon anniversaire depuis l’Afghanistan. Aujourd’hui c’est la date d’anniversaire de la mort de ma mère.

\- Je comprends. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. En attendant, ton cadeau est déjà prêt.

Il ne comprit pas sur le moment, alors elle lui indiqua la Ferrari. Il se dirigea vers la voiture et tourna autour puis regarda la plaque : « Magnum 1 ».

\- Attend, tu m’as donné la Ferrari ?

\- Court toujours ! J’ai juste changé la plaque.

\- Tu as mis l’immatriculation « Higgins 2 » juste pour m’embêter ?

\- Oh mais bien sûr ! Et ça a marché. Tu aurais dû voir la tête que tu tirais, on en a rit toute l’après-midi avec Kumu. Enfin, maintenant si tu veux voir, regarde les enregistrements vidéo.

\- Non, ça va aller ! Et merci pour ça…

\- Ce n’est rien.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture puis Magnum démarra tandis qu’ils commencèrent à rouler en direction de La Mariana.

\- Et si mon anniversaire avait été dans quelques mois, j’aurais gardé cette plaque pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Je me serais fait un plaisir de te la laisser plus longtemps.

Ecrit du 17 au 18 Mai 2020, publié le 17/07/2020

Et bien voilà ! Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le suivant, qui est déjà écrit. Il sera plus long et j'espère que vous le trouverez amusant, surtout avec le retour de Jin...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, je vous répondrez, toujours. Bonne journée/nuit/soirée/matinée !

**_ Episode suivant : _ **

_ Quand Jin rend visite à Thomas et Juliet et que tous deux s’aperçoivent qu’il n’est pas dans son assiette, les deux P.I. s’inquiètent. En effet, une de ses sœurs a disparu et en creusant un peu plus sur celle-ci, ils découvrirent que cette disparition, cache quelque chose de bien plus important. _


	3. Épisode 3 : Virus mortel

Ce matin, Thomas faisait du surfski, comme à son habitude ces derniers temps. Alors qu’il ramenait son bateau sur la plage, il vît Jin et Higgy venir vers lui. Sans qu’il s’y attende, Jin sauta dans ses bras et l’étouffa en le serrant trop fort. Higgins rit de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Magnum et se dit qu’elle devait peut-être faire quelque chose pour éviter qu’il meurt d’asphyxie, en voyant son visage devenir rouge tomate ; mais ne bougea pas d’un pouce pour autant ; Il se débrouillerai très bien tout seul !

\- Magnum je suis tellement heureux de te revoir !

\- Jin, moi aussi sa me fait plaisir. Articula-t-il maladroitement parce qu’il manqué d’air. C’est inhabituel de ta part de faire ça… Peux-tu me lâcher maintenant, s’il te plaît ?

\- Oh bien sûr, désolé.

Il prit une grande goulée d’air puis observa longuement Jin, et vît quelque chose d’étrange dans son regard, il paraissait triste et anxieux. Il se tourna vers Higgins, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu’il avait, mais elle non plus ne le savait pas.

\- Jin, tu vas bien ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Non, j’ai besoin de votre aide. Mon beau frère, m’a appelé ce matin, bien qu’il ne m’apprécie pas à cause que je suis un ancien pic poquet, mais c’était pour que mes sœurs puissent faire des études…

\- Jin, viens en au fait, lui demanda gentiment Higgins.

\- Oui, donc il m’a appelé pour me dire que ma sœur Kayla, à disparu hier et ses enfants aussi.

\- Tu as essayé de lui téléphoner ?

\- Oui, on s’appelle de temps en temps et elle décroche toujours, c’est ce que j’ai fait pendant toute la matinée, mes autres sœurs aussi ont essayé mais elle ne répond pas. Je suis vraiment inquiet et j’ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.

Jin les regarda un a un, attendant une réponse. Bien sûr qu’ils allaient l’aider.

\- Bien sûr Jin, on va retrouver ta sœur, annonça Higgins.

\- Oh c’est vrai ? Merci !

Sans qu’elle s’y attende, il lui sauta au cou, l’étouffant elle aussi à son tour. Magnum rigola intérieurement de cette situation tandis que Higgins essayait tant bien que mal de s’écarter de Jin, mais en vain.

\- Jin, s’il te plaît, je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

\- Merci, merci, merci à vous deux…

***

Thomas, Jin et Juliet étaient dans le bureau et commencèrent à enquêter sur la disparition de Kayla Sanchez, la sœur de Jin.

\- La police a commencé à enquêter non ? Demanda Juliet à Jin.

\- Oui, son mari, Brian Sanchez a prévenu la police le soir même, quand il est rentré chez lui et qu’il a vu qu’il n’y avait personne. Ils ont retrouvé sa voiture sur le bas côté d’une petite route, elle emmenait ses enfants à l’école. Après elle était sensé aller à son travail mais elle n’y est jamais aller…

\- Elle n’a pas disparu d’elle-même. Il faut trouver pourquoi on voudrait l’enlever, déclara Magnum.

Juliet faisait des recherches sur l’endroit de sa disparition et fut consternée en apprenant l’endroit où cela s’était passé.

\- Attend Jin, ta sœur habite à San Francisco ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Jin, on est à Hawaii !

\- Mais on peut acheter des billets d’avion, partir aujourd’hui et nous y serons dans quelques heures. Allez, s’il vous plaît !

Higgins et Magnum se regardèrent, se demandant comment ils allaient faire… En tout cas, ils savaient qu’ils auraient besoin d’aide.

\- Ok… commença Magnum. On va se débrouiller.

\- Merci !

Il se leva de son siège pour les prendre à nouveau dans ses bras mais Magnum lui dit de rester assis et qu’il y avait eu assez de câlin pour aujourd’hui.

Higgins trouva une caméra quelques kilomètres avant l’endroit où sa voiture avait été retrouvée. Elle fît signe à Magnum de s’approcher et ils virent le véhicule de Kayla puis quelques instant après, deux gros SUV noir, avec des vitres tintées. Malheureusement, les plaques étaient des fausses, mais tous deux étaient persuadés que ces deux voitures étaient la cause de son enlèvement. Son téléphone n’émettait aucun signal, il n’y avait aucune trace d’elle.

Jin les observait depuis l’endroit où il était assis. Il tenta de rappeler sa sœur mais elle ne répondit toujours pas, ce qui ne fit qu’accroître son angoisse. Higgins approfondissait les recherches sur Kayla, sa famille, son mari… jusqu’à ce qu’elle apprenne où elle travaillait : à l’institut de recherche Vitalant à San Francisco.

Cet institut traitait surtout sur le sang et les produits sanguins mais faisait aussi des recherches sur les maladies épidémiologiques et virologiques. Kayla travaillait spécialement dans ces domaines-là. Si c’est pour cela qu’on l’a enlevé, la sécurité nationale et même internationale étaient en jeux, surtout si un virus tombait entre de mauvaises mains.

***

Magnum, Higgins, TC, Rick et Jin étaient dans le jet privé de Robin, dans les airs en plein milieu de l’océan. Juliet était assise en face de Thomas et tout les deux ne cessaient de se chamailler.

\- On ne peut pas prévenir la sécurité nationale !

\- Mais il le faut pourtant ! Il s’agît de la vie de millier de gens, si notre théorie est la bonne.

\- Je sais ! Mais on ne peut pas les prévenir maintenant. Si les kidnappeurs s’aperçoivent que la sécurité nationale s’en mêle, on ne reverra jamais vivant Kayla et ses enfants. Je sais que c’est risqué mais recherchons-les discrètement pour l’instant. On préviendra les fédéraux quand le moment sera venu.

Higgins expira longuement, elle savait qu’il avait raison. Après tout, ce n’était qu’une hypothèse, mais tout pouvait déraper si facilement.

\- Tu as raison, mais il y a bien des façons où tout pourrais mal se passer…

\- Je suis sûr que ça n’arrivera pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Parce que j’ai confiance en nous, Rick, TC… Tous ensemble nous allons y arriver.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans rien se dire, se parlant juste à travers leur regard. Juliet se demanda ce que voulais dire ce « nous » mais elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion en voyant TC se diriger vers eux.

\- Dites, c’est bien beau de vous chamailler depuis tout à l’heure mais il faudrait peut-être prévoir un plan, leur fît remarquer TC.

\- Pour commencer, nous irons voir le mari de Kayla et ensuite nous aviserons, commença Higgins. De plus, j’ai connecté mon ordinateur à toutes les caméras de la ville de San Francisco. S’il y en a une qui aperçoit Kayla, nous le saurons.

***

Après cinq heures de vol, ils atterrirent à l’aéroport de San Francisco, vers vingt heures, où deux SUV les attendaient à la sortie de l’avion. TC et Rick allèrent en ville réserver un hôtel tandis que Magnum, Higgins et Jin se rendirent chez Brian Sanchez qui ne les accueilli pas très chaleureusement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Bonsoir, excusez-nous il est un peu tard, je suis Thomas Magnum et voici mon associé Juliet Higgins, c’est votre beau frère Jin qui nous a…

\- Toi ! Fît-il en pointant du doigt l’intéressé. Je ne veux pas de toi ni de tes amis frauduleux !

\- Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs ou des fraudeurs... Il nous a demandé d’enquêter sur la disparition de votre femme, si vous le voulez bien on a quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui me dit que vous n’êtes pas comme lui ? Je ne veux pas le revoir !

\- S’il vous plaît on en a que pour quelques minutes… Dit Higgins.

Il observa quelques secondes Juliet puis Thomas et grogna de mécontentement. Malgré cela, il les laissa entrer tandis qu’il continuait de fulminer alors que tous les trois restèrent debout, attendant qu’il soit plus calme pour discuter.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi votre femme aurait pu être enlevée ?

En quelques secondes, sa mine changea et se fît plus triste et mélancolique. On pouvait lire toute la détresse qu’il éprouvait dans ses yeux.

\- Je crois qu’elle a disparu de son plain gré…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Fît Higgins.

\- Elle est brillante, magnifique, elle a un super bouleau et moi je suis juste un employé de fast-food parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie. J’ai toujours su qu’un jour elle allait me quitter. Je travail jusque tard le soir, je ne m’occupe que très peu des enfants, je ne suis vraiment pas le père ni le mari idéal…

Il semblait croire qu’il méritait cela mais Magnum savait qu’il avait tort. Et ils avaient des indices pour le prouver.

\- Je crois que vous vous trompez. Je pense qu’il y a une bonne raison au fait qu’elle ait décidé de faire sa vie avec vous. Je suis sûr qu’elle vous aime et…malheureusement on a peut-être la preuve qu’elle n’est pas partie d’elle-même.

\- Je ne comprends pas… 

Higgins lui montra les images de vidéo surveillance où l’on voit le véhicule de Kira puis les deux SUV suspect. Ils lui expliquèrent ensuite leur théorie à propos de son enlèvement mais il ne pouvait leur donner plus d’informations que ce qu’ils savaient déjà. Ils décidèrent donc de le laisser et de rejoindre Rick et TC à l’hôtel.

***

\- C’était une galère de trouver une chambre ! Fît remarquer Rick. On a fait tous les sites des hôtels mais tous affichaient complets, en même temps, il y a un grand festival en ce moment. Mais on réussi à trouver cette petite perle rare.

Tous les cinq avançaient tranquillement dans les couloirs du dernier étage de l’hôtel, se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

\- Casa Loma Hotel ?

\- C’est l’hôtel le plus proche que j’ai trouvé du centre de recherche puis il n’est pas trop cher et il y a avait encore des chambres…

\- Ce qu’il oublie de vous préciser, ajouta TC, c’est qu’il ne restait qu’une chambre. Du coup on va devoir un peu se serrer.

\- J’espère au moins que ce ne sont pas des lits pour deux personnes ?

\- Ça reste à voir… Disons qu’il y a trois lits pour une personne et un grand lit. Et, continua Rick, comme c’est nous qui avons trouvé cet hôtel, nous allons prendre les lits simple. Et ce n’est pas négociable ! Donc, TM, Jin, Higgy, vous allez devoir vous arranger pour savoir qui dort avec qui.

\- Je prends le lit simple ! Revendiqua rapidement Jin. A moins que tu veuille dormir avec moi Higgins…

\- Sans façon ! Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi, Jin qui irait dormir avec Magnum ? C’est quand même toi qui as fait appel à nous !

\- Mais j’ai une réputation à tenir moi ! Se défendit-il. Je ne dors qu’avec des filles !

\- Non mais je rêve…

\- Attendez, c’est une blague les gars, vous n’auriez pas pu prendre que des lits simple ?

\- Eh ! Ce n’est pas de notre faute ! Il n’y avait pas d’autre chambre… Et soyez content qu’il y ait le nombre suffisant de lit.

Rick sorti la clé et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, une porte sur la droite menait à la salle de bain et au fond se trouvait deux portes, menant aux chambres. Rick, TC et Jin entrèrent rapidement dans celle de droite et s’installèrent sur les trois lits simples, dont un était à étage.

\- Génial… Il n’y a même pas de canapé où je puisse dormir, maugréa Thomas.

Juliet s’installa sur la table de la cuisine et commença à travailler sur son ordinateur. Elle préférait garder le silence sur cette situation plutôt gênante et faisait comme si de rien n’était. Magnum lui se dirigea vers la chambre, pris un oreiller et la couette et installa le tout par terre. Il sorti ensuite de la chambre et s’installa en face d’Higgins.

\- Elle n’a toujours pas été repéré ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en expirant longuement.

Dans la chambre, Rick et Jin se battaient encore pour savoir qui dormirait où. Jin gagna le lit du haut, celui que Rick voulait aussi, alors il prit celui près de la fenêtre. TC quant à lui c’était déjà installé depuis longtemps et les observait se chamailler, attendant de voir qui gagnerai.

Il reporta son attention sur Juliet qui était toujours collé à son ordinateur. Il se demandait ce qu’elle pouvait bien faire. En réalité, elle continuait les recherches sur Kayla, mais aucune trace d’elle pour l’instant.

\- J’ai pris la couette et je vais dormir sur le sol. Désolé, il n’y en a qu’une. Mais en contre parti tu as le matelas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, arrêtant ses mouvements et tout deux se fixèrent silencieusement. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne prononçait un mot, plongeant chacun le regard dans les yeux de l’autre. Juliet trouvait ces moments étranges mais pourtant ils n’étaient pas désagréables. Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire tout cela mais pour autant elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard du sien. Enfin jusqu’à ce que Rick passe sa tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Dites, on pourrait aller manger un bout ?

***

Après avoir mangé dans un petit restaurant dans le coin, ils étaient tous partis se coucher, pour se préparer à la journée de demain. Seulement, depuis maintenant près d’une heure, Thomas ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens, ne trouvant le sommeil. Par la même occasion, il empêchait Juliet de dormir paisiblement à cause de tout le bouquant qu’il faisait.

\- Magnum pourrais-tu arrêter de bouger, s’il te plaît ?

\- Désolé mais ce n’est vraiment pas confortable de dormir à même le sol.

Elle expira longuement. Elle sentait que cette nuit allait être longue. Il fallait qu’elle trouve une solution à ce problème, et vite. Malheureusement, elle n’en voyait qu’une. Il bougeait encore et encore se retournant sans cesse. Elle se redressa subitement, alluma la lampe de chevet et lui ordonna une chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé dire un jour.

\- Magnum, tu ne vas pas dormir par terre, tu prends tes affaires et tu viens sur le lit.

Il se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux, étonné puis se reprit très rapidement.

\- Non, c’est bon, ça va aller. Je vais arrêter de bouger et tu ne m’entendras plus. Je ne veux pas te gêner.

\- Tu me gêne plus en dormant par terre et en faisant du bruit qu’en venant sur le lit ! Et là n’est pas la question. Pour commencer, demain, tu vas te réveiller avec un affreux mal de dos. Ensuite, tu ne vas pas très bien dormir, peut-être même pas du tout, parce que ce n’est pas confortable. Donc, tu ne vas pas t’arrêter de bouger parce que tu ne trouveras pas une position agréable pour trouver le sommeil. Et pour finir, j’ai froid. Donc maintenant tu vas lever tes fesses et venir ici.

Il obéit et s’installa sur le lit, à ses côtés. Il lui passa un côté de la couette et se retournèrent chacun de leur côté.

\- Bonne nuit Juliet…

\- Bonne nuit… Thomas…

Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas partagé son lit avec quelqu’un. C’était étrange d’avoir une personne à côté de soi, même s’il n’y avait rien entre eux. Elle se surprit à penser qu’il se retournerait et la prendrait dans ses bras. Mais elle effaça cela rapidement de son esprit. Pourquoi imaginait-t-elle cela ? Elle n’en avait aucune idée. Elle ne su pourquoi elle trouvait sa présence agréable et s’endormit dans un long et paisible sommeil.

Juliet émergeait lentement, elle sentait quelqu’un près d’elle. Elle se souvînt que Magnum était dans le même lit qu’elle, mais elle le trouvait étrangement près. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jin qui dormait profondément. Elle se redressa précipitamment, se cognant la tête contre le plafond. Jin hurla, ce qui réveilla Magnum en sursaut et il tomba du lit. Elle se demanda ce qu’il faisait avec eux et se frotta frénétiquement la tête, tentant vainement d’atténuer la douleur.

\- Jin, pourrait-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Magnum encore endormit, allongé sur le sol et passant ses mains sur son visage.

\- Et bien je dormais, jusqu’à ce que Juliet me réveille ! Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ?

\- Jin ! Tu n’es pas censé être ici ! Tu as un lit dans l’autre chambre ! Protesta Juliet.

\- Mais je n’arrive pas à dormir seul dans les endroits que je ne connais pas !

\- Mais tu n’es pas seul ! Il y a Rick et TC !

\- Oui mais ils ronflaient ! Et j’ai besoin d’avoir un contact avec les autres personnes.

\- Non mais je rêve !

\- Jin pourrais-tu partir, s’il te plaît ? Demanda Magnum qui se relevait en s’appuyant sur le lit.

\- Oh ! Oh je comprends... Vous êtes ensemble et vous voulez de l’intimité... très bien je vous laisse... Et rassurez-vous, je garde le secret.

\- Jin nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

\- Non mais je comprends ! Motus et bouche cousu !

Il dit cela en faisant le geste puis sorti de la chambre tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. Thomas se réinstalla sur le lit et mit sa tête sous son oreiller, essayant de se rendormir.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Neuf heures.

\- Ça veut dire qu’il est six heures à Honolulu. Je me rendors.

Elle se leva et sortit quelques affaires de soin de sa valise. Elle expira longuement et désespéra en le regardant. Même s’il était fatigué, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se rendormir, ils avaient du travail.

\- Magnum, peut-être qu’à Hawaii tu dormais encore mais là il va falloir se lever. Et tout de suite.

Pour simple réponse il grogna, elle fît le tour du lit puis enleva le coussin qui se trouvait sur sa tête et le frappa avec.

\- Debout. On a une personne à retrouver.

***

Magnum, Higgins et Jin étaient sur la route, au téléphone avec Rick et TC. Juliet avait suivit par satellite les deux voitures, qui c’étaient arrêtée dans un hangar près d’une forêt, il y a plusieurs heures. Rick et TC étaient justement en route vers celui-ci mais ils y allaient seulement en repérage pour l’instant. Ces trois derniers se dirigeaient vers l’institut de recherche, Magnum voulant absolument trouver un moyen de se faufiler dans le bâtiment, au cas où il s’y passerait quelque chose.

\- Franchement TM, commença Rick, crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de s’infiltrer dans un centre de recherche ? Et comment vas-tu y rentrer ?

\- Relax, je vais trouver un moyen... peut-être devrais-je me déguiser en agent de sécurité ou en chercheur...

\- Je dis que c’est une mauvaise idée, fît Higgins pensive, et que l’on devrait rejoindre Rick et TC. Ils sont forcément là-bas, ils n’ont pas bougé. Du moins de ce que j’ai vu sur les satellites.

\- Sa y est les gars ! On y est, annonça TC.

\- Soyez prudent.

Thomas gara le Range sur le bas côté, observant l’entrée principale du centre de recherche. Higgins cherchait sur son ordinateur un moyen pour ne pas qu’il est à passer cette porte et la sécurité. Il fallait aussi qu’elle hack le système de sécurité mais elle décida qu’elle s’en occuperait après.

\- Dites les gars, fît Rick. Je crois que l’on a un problème.

\- Quoi ? Paniqua Jin. Où sont-ils ? Vont-ils bien ?

\- Jin calme-toi, dit gentiment Higgins.

\- Ils ne sont pas là. Il y a les deux voitures, avec toutes les portes ouvertes mais il n’y a personne dans le hangar.

\- Comment ça ? Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin ! L’angoisse de Jin ne cessait de s’accroître.

\- Attendez ! Il y a une porte au fond.

Ils les entendirent marcher pendant quelques secondes, puis il y eu le bruit d’une porte en métal qui s’ouvrait.

\- Il y a un chemin de terre qui mène dans la forêt plus loin. Et il y a des traces de pas dans la boue.

\- Suivez-les.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes tandis que Jin à l’arrière se ronger les ongles. Il était terrifié à l’idée d’apprendre que les corps de ses neveux et de sa sœur soient retrouvés. Les deux P.I. restaient calme et patient, Juliet continuant ses recherches.

\- Il y a des traces de pneus. Ils ont changé de voitures. Elles ont l’aire fraîche.

\- Alors ça veut dire qu’on ne les retrouvera pas ?

\- Ne t’en fait pas Jin, je suis sûr qu’ils vont bien, tous les trois.

\- Magnum, j’ai trouvé une entrée potentielle.

\- Ok les gars, on vous rappelle dans quelques minutes.

\- Ok.

Après avoir raccroché, il écouta ce qu’elle lui disait. Apparemment, aujourd’hui était un jour où il y avait des livraisons de matériels. Il fallait juste qu’il arrive à se faufiler et il pourrait entrer en espérant ne pas avoir de problème. Pendant qu’il serait à l’intérieur, elle suivrait la trajectoire des deux véhicules. Malheureusement, la tâche s’avérera plus compliquée vu qu’il y avait énormément d’arbre, brouillant la vue des satellites. Thomas s’apprêtait à partir mais elle l’arrêta.

\- Attends ! Je viens de découvrir quelque chose. Comment ai-je pu rater ça…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce soir, il y a un gala de charité pour obtenir des fonds pour les recherches. Devine où ça se passe.

\- Dans le centre de recherche.

\- Exactement. C’est le meilleur moment pour s’infiltrer parmi les convives et voler un virus.

\- Changement de plan. Ce soir nous allons à un gala de charité !

\- Je peux venir avec vous ?

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers lui puis se regardèrent. Il sera sûrement plus intéressé par le gala que par retrouver sa sœur. Mais sa mine triste semblait dire autre chose, il voulait vraiment venir et les aider. Après tout, une paire d’yeux en plus ne serait pas de refus.

\- Bien sûr !

Il fallait qu’ils y soient pour dix neuf heures, ils leur restaient donc cinq heures pour préparer leur plan.

***

\- Ok, alors Jin, tu es prêt à y aller ?

\- Franchement, vous auriez pu choisir une meilleure tenue ! Je ressemble à un guignol !

\- Jin, tu es un serveur et ce smoking blanc est le dresse code des serveurs qui vont à ce gala, donc ta tenue est parfaite.

\- Bien, il est dix-huit heures et demie. Nous ne rentrons que dans trente minutes mais toi, il est temps que tu y aille, annonça Magnum.

\- Ok et qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu plaisante ? On en a parlé pendant toute l’après midi ! Fît Higgy désespérée. Ils ont aménagé le hall du centre de recherche en grand buffet à volonté. Et toi tu vas devoir faire le serveur, tout en observant les gens autour de toi ! C’est simple ! Si tu vois ta sœur, tu l’arrête.

\- Je l’arrête, du genre, je fais de mes doigts un pistolet et je lui dis : « Haut les mains ! » ?

\- Magnum…

Elle lui lança un regard qui l’amusa énormément, un regard qui était consterné et qui demandait désespérément de l’aide.

\- Bien, Jin. Concentre-toi et écoute-moi bien. Tu as une montre au poignet, ce n’est pas pour rien. Quand il sera…non oublie ça. Disons quand la salle sera plutôt bien remplie, tu nous feras entrer par cette porte de secours. Tu sais, celle qui est dans les toilettes des hommes… Une fois cela fait, tu feras en sorte de rester dans le hall, au milieu des convives et tu chercheras ta sœur. Nous ferons de même pendant ce temps.

\- Ok mon capitaine ! C’est parti !

Il sorti de la voiture en trombe avant même que Magnum ne puisse finir et rejoignit les autres serveurs, qui attendaient chacun leur tour pour rentrer.

\- Tu es sûr que ce Rodriguez ne viendra pas travailler ?

\- J’en suis plus que certaine. J’ai trouvé son numéro de téléphone et je me suis fait passer pour l’organisatrice de cette soirée, lui disant clairement que nous n’avions pas besoin de ses services ce soir. Je lui ai dit qu’il serait quand même payé.

\- Eh bien, je pense que c’est un plan qui tient la route. Sinon, où sont Rick et TC ?

\- Apparemment, ils ne sont plus très loin de l’immeuble abandonné, une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Génial, j’espère que Kayla et ses enfants y sont toujours et en sécurité. Maintenant, j’espère aussi que Katsumoto a réussi à convaincre la police de San Francisco d’intervenir.

Après une trentaine de minutes d’attente, Thomas reçu un appel de Rick.

\- Hé, ça y est, nous sommes dans le bâtiment d’en face et nous observons les ravisseurs. Ils sont bien armés. Par contre, nous n’avons pas encore vu Kayla ou ses enfants. La police va intervenir ou faut-il que l’on s’y colle ?

\- Non, je suis sûr que Katsumoto réussira à les convaincre. Il faut juste patienter.

\- Ok, on a comprit, on les surveille juste en attendant des renforts inexistant.

A ce moment même, Magnum reçu un appel de Katsumoto et raccrocha alors pour lui répondre.

\- Magnum, j’ai réussi à convaincre la police de San Francisco après avoir raconter pendant plus d’une heure vos histoires. Heureusement que je connaissais un collègue là-bas.

\- Merci Gordy. Ils interviennent dans combien de temps ?

\- Vingt minutes. J’espère sincèrement pour vous que vous ne vous trompez pas.

\- T’inquiète Gordy ! Tout va bien se passer. On se voit à notre retour.

Après cela, Thomas envoya un message à Rick, lui apprenant la venue d’un groupe d’intervention et que tout les deux devaient juste rester et surveiller les ravisseurs.

\- Il est temps d’y aller, annonça Higgy. Si Jin ne nous a pas oublier et oublier le plan, il devrait bientôt venir nous ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu as désactivé les caméras de surveillances et les détecteurs à l’entrée des portes de secours ?

\- Bien sûr que je l’ai fait. Seulement, nous n’avons que dix minutes. Après ce temps, ils s’en rendront compte et je ne suis pas sûr que si cela arrive deux fois dans la même soirée, ils prennent cela pour une coïncidence.

\- Bien allons-y.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la porte et attendirent dans le silence. Discrètement, Magnum observait Juliet dans sa splendide robe bleu nuit tandis qu’elle le scrutait d’un œil, elle vît que sa cravate était mal nouée et le lui fît remarquer.

\- Ton nœud est mal fait, lui dit-elle en dénouant sa cravate.

Après avoir fini cela, ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne pouvaient détacher le regard de l’autre. Thomas se surpris à vouloir l’embrasser mais se ravisa, il savait qu’elle lui filerait la plus grande claque de toute sa vie. Juliet quant à elle, finit par briser le contact et se força à croire qu’il ne s’était rien passé, que cela ne signifiait rien. Elle vérifia son arme qui était dissimulé sous sa robe tandis que Magnum décida de contacter Jin. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l’attendre toute la soirée…

***

Pendant ce temps, dans le hall du centre de recherche, Jin se pavanait au milieu des convives et draguait la première fille qu’il croisait.

\- Alors ? Que faites-vous dans la vie ? Moi je suis…un grand intellectuel, je vois beaucoup, beaucoup de personne. J’ai aussi beaucoup de fille à mes bras si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais pour vous, je ferais une exception…vous serez la seule à mon bras.

Elle le regarda d’un œil dubitatif, elle se doutait bien qu’il n’était pas ce qu’il prétendait et n’était absolument pas attiré par lui.

\- Excusez-moi mais vous savez que vous avez la même tenue que les serveurs ici présents ?

\- Oh ! Oui, c’est pour me mettre à leur niveau et voir le monde comme eux il le voit. J’écris un livre où mon personnage principale est un serveur, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant. Je me mets dans la peau du personnage.

\- D’accord… Si vous le permettait, j’aimerais rejoindre mon mari.

Il prit une grande inspiration et expira longuement. Ce ne serait encore pas aujourd’hui où il aurait une fille à ses côtés. Son téléphone sonna, c’était Magnum tandis qu’il lui répondit en rechignant.

\- Magnum ! Tu ne peux pas me déranger alors que je suis en train de draguer de superbe femme !

\- Jin ! Tu as oublié le plan ? Et ta sœur ?

\- Non, désolé, c’est juste que de ne pas y penser, ça me permet de ne pas trop stresser. Tu vois ?

\- Ouvre-nous la porte, s’il te plaît.

Magnum raccrocha avant qu’il ne puisse lui répondre une absurdité puis il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour homme. Il vérifia qu’il était seul dans la pièce et leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Merci Jin. On a cru que tu allais nous laisser dehors toute la nuit. Bien maintenant, il va falloir couvrir tout le hall, on se sépare.

A ce moment-là, le téléphone de Thomas sonna, c’était Rick qui venait au nouvel.

\- TM, un des SUV avec deux hommes armés, un en costume et une femme sont partis. Il ne reste que cinq hommes dans le bâtiment.

\- Ok, donc si on ne se trompe pas, ils vont venir au gala et envoyer Kayla voler les virus. Quand l’équipe d’intervention arrivera, rejoignez-nous au centre et essayez de trouver le SUV.

\- L’homme costumé a sûrement une invitation à la soirée, je peux essayer de le chercher dans les registres. Il sera là pour surveiller les actions de Kayla. Peux-tu me donner une description ?

\- Bien sûr Higgy ! Tout ce que tu voudras !

\- Sérieusement ? Fît Magnum consterné. Peu importe, Higgy tu attends vers l’entrée et tu m’envois un message quand ils seront là, Jin… Jin ? Jin tu écoute ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je resterai près du buffet à volonté, j’ai compris.

\- Si tu veux… Les gars, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

\- T’inquiète TM, on les aura.

Il raccrocha au téléphone et se dirigea vers la sortie. Visiblement, il y avait beaucoup d’inviter, mais au moins il serait facile pour eux de se fondre dans la masse. A chaque escaliers ou ascenseur se trouvait un agent de sécurité. Les convives ne pourraient donc pas partir de ce hall mais Kayla ayant une carte, pourrait passer sans problème.

\- Ok, je vais vers les ascenseurs, j’intercepterai Kayla. Mais… où est Jin ?

\- Déjà bien occupé apparemment.

Pour le plus grand désespoir de Magnum, il était près du buffet, discutant avec plusieurs femmes. Juliet prit un verre et partit près de l’entrée, tandis que Thomas se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il observait la salle, les gens qui l’entouraient, tout semblait si calme. Après une dizaine de minutes, il reçu un message de Higgins « Ils sont là. » avec la photo de l’homme costumé. Il releva la tête et c’est là qu’il repéra Kayla. Il se dirigea vers elle et l’appela.

\- Kayla ! Ma chère amie ! Ça fait longtemps que l’on ne s’est pas vu !

Il la prit dans ses bras, comme s’ils étaient amis et lui chuchota à l’oreille.

\- Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Ne volez pas ces virus.

\- Mais ils vont faire du mal à mes enfants.

\- Une équipe d’intervention sera là-bas dans quelques minutes, ne vous en faites pas tout ira bien.

Au même moment, son téléphone vibra tandis qu’il reçu un message de Rick lui signalant que la police était arrivé.

Juliet de son côté, surveillait Alexandre Pearce. Celui-ci regardait de loin Thomas et Kayla et prit son téléphone, sûrement pour prévenir ses complices qu’elle ne faisait pas ce qu’il lui demandait. Ni une, ni deux, elle s’avança vers lui mais Jin fut étonnamment, plus rapide qu’elle. Il tenait en main un plateau avec plusieurs coupes à champagne et les renversa sur lui.

\- Oh pardon ! Je suis tellement désolé ! J’ai deux mains gauches !

Juliet lui arracha son téléphone des mains et lui montra discrètement son arme.

\- Si vous tentez quoique ce soit je n’hésiterais pas à m’en servir.

Elle le tira par le bras en direction de la sortir, Magnum, Jin et Kayla sur les talons. Une fois qu’ils furent sortis, Magnum attacha les poignets de Pearce et s’éloignèrent du centre.

\- Amenez-nous à votre voiture, lui dit sèchement Thomas. Jin, retournez dans le SUV, on vous rejoint.

Il lui lança les clefs puis Jin et Kayla se dirigèrent vers le véhicule. Magnum força l’homme à avancer tandis que celui-ci le toisa quelques secondes avant d’obéir et de se diriger vers sa voiture. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, Rick et TC c’étaient déjà chargés des deux gars armés. Les portières avant étaient grandes ouvertes et sur le sol se trouvaient deux hommes dans les vapes, qui ignoraient ce qui leur étaient arrivés.

\- Enfin ! Vous venez nous aider ! Leur fît remarquer Rick avec un sourire moqueur.

Au loin, le capitaine de la police de San Francisco arrivait, le bruit des sirènes réveillant tout le cartier et les gyrophares éclairant la rue.

***

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que toi et tes enfants alliez bien.

\- Jin, merci d’être venu à mon secours. Tu m’avais manqué.

\- Toi aussi Kayla.

Il la prit chaleureusement dans ses bras tandis qu’au loin son mari arrivait en courant dans le poste de police. Il sentit que quelqu’un lui tirait le pantalon et baissa son regard, c’était son neveu.

\- Dit oncle Jin, est-ce que l’on va te revoir un jour ?

\- Oh je n’en sais trop rien…

\- Tu es le bienvenu, viens pour Noël, lui dit gentiment Brian.

Jin fût émut par ses paroles si gentille et si chaleureuse. Il lui fît un de ses plus beaux sourires et lui serra la main.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir. Bon je dois y aller. Mes amis m’attendent. On se voit à Noël !

***

Tout le petit monde avait repris l’avion le matin de bonne heure, rentrant à Hawaï. Après ce long voyage, ils étaient tous exténués mais ce soir-là, ils étaient quand même tous présents à La Mariana.

\- Franchement, merci les gars d’avoir secouru ma sœur et mes neveux.

\- Mais de rien Jin, c’est notre travail, répondit Magnum.

\- Ah ! Et ne vous en faites pas, je garde votre secret !

\- Quel secret ? Demanda Rick.

\- Il n’y a pas de secrets… Fît Juliet consternée. En tout cas, si j’en avais un, je ne le partagerais pas avec toi.

\- Oh… ce n’était pas très sympas ça…

\- Ne t’en fait pas Jin, tu seras mon confident ! Le réconforta TM.

\- Et nous, on est quoi pour toi ? Interrogèrent TC et Rick en même temps ?

\- Vous êtes mes confidents numéro un.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l’impression de me faire recaler par tout le monde…

Tous rirent à cette remarque et discutèrent de tout et de rien, tout au long de la soirée. Depuis la dernière fois qu’ils avaient vu Jin, il avait bien changé. Il avait arrêté de voler les gens et cherchait depuis un certain temps un travail. Il lui restait du chemin à faire mais Thomas était persuadé qu’il s’en sortirait très bien tout seul. Et s’il avait besoin d’aide, il savait où le trouver.

\- Au fait les gars ! Commença Rick, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire.

\- Voilà quelque chose qui promet d’être intéressant !

\- Vous vous souvenez de l’homme qui est décédé dans mon bar et que j’ai recherché sa fille ?

\- Laisse-moi devinez mon frère, fît TC avec un grand sourire. Tu sors avec elle ?

\- Quoi comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Depuis que tu l’as rencontré, tu passe beaucoup plus de temps sur ton téléphone. Je me suis dit que t’avais rencontré quelqu’un et maintenant que tu parles d’elle, je l’ai su tout de suite.

\- Eh bien, je l’ai recroisé peu de temps après l’avoir rencontré et le l’ai invité au restaurant. Depuis, le courant passe bien entre nous et on se voit régulièrement.

\- Je te souhaite que du bonheur avec elle, dit Thomas en levant son verre.

Ils firent tous de même et finirent la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ecrit le 18, du 21 au 23 Mai ; du 19 au 20 Juin et du 12 au 13 Juillet 2020, publié le 20/07/2020

Salut à tous. Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu... Je voulais aussi remercier les personnes qui aime mon histoire mais aussi vous qui la lisez. On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite !

**_ Episode suivant : _ **

Alors que Kumu écoutait tranquillement la radio, elle apprit qu’un tueur en série sévissait sur l’île depuis deux mois. En creusant un peu, Magnum et Higgins découvrirent que cette affaire était liée à une autre…


	4. Épisode 4 : Tueur 2.0

Ce matin, Kumu écoutait attentivement la radio, tout en préparant son petit déjeuner. L’animateur parlait des actualités et depuis quelques minutes, un sujet peu commun avait attiré son attention. Celui-ci parlait d’un tueur de jeunes femmes qui sévissait sur l’île.

Depuis deux mois, il avait déjà assassiné six femmes, apparemment toutes blondes. Ce qui était horrifique était le fait que le commentateur donnait des détails, comme le fait qu’elles avaient été torturées et les précisions de celles-ci. Comment diable avait-il eu vent de tout cela ? Toutes ces femmes avaient entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq ans. Kumu espérait que ce tueur serait vite arrêté, mais là encore, celui qui parlait à la radio disait qu’ils n’avaient rien sur le tueur et que la police était face à un mur.

Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’il y eut un témoin, et qu’il fît un portrait-robot. Apparemment c’était un homme brun, environ 1m80 et la trentaine. Le témoin était trop loin, il n’a pas pu tout détailler mais c’était déjà une petite avancée. Apparemment, il aurait vu le tueur mettre une jeune femme blonde dans le coffre de sa voiture, une BMW noire et partir. Quelques jours plus tard, le corps de cette jeune femme fut retrouvé au même endroit que le lieu de son enlèvement.

Magnum entra dans la maison principale par la terrasse et salua Kumu tandis qu’elle baissait le son de la radio.

\- Bonjour Thomas.

\- Hey, Higgins est dans son bureau ?

\- Je crois.

\- Je viens de recevoir une information très importante, par rapport à une ancienne enquête et des meurtres récemment commis.

\- Attends, tu parle de l’homme qui tue de jeunes femmes depuis deux mois ?

\- Oui comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Ils sont en train d’en parler à la radio. A mon avis cette histoire doit faire tout le tour de l’île.

\- Oh et bien apparemment, le portrait-robot qui a était fait de ce tueur ressemble au portrait qui a été fait de l’homme qui voulait récupérer son chat, tu sais l’histoire de la vieille dame…

\- Oui je m’en souviens. Vous aviez passé un temps fou à essayer d’identifier cet homme.

\- Si les deux sont un seul et même homme nous allons vite le découvrir.

\- Soyez prudent Thomas.

\- Comme d’habitude !

Il partit en direction du bureau de Juliet et Kumu sentit une certaine angoisse l’envahir. Cette histoire ne promettait rien de bon, surtout que ces jeunes femmes étaient le portrait de Juliet et cela l’inquiétait énormément.

***

\- Katsumoto, on aimerait savoir ce que tu sais sur les récents assassinas de jeunes femmes.

\- Eh bien je ne suis pas habilité à vous communiquer ces informations.

\- S’il te plaît, nous sommes dans le même camp, fît Magnum consterné.

\- On pense que cet homme est lié à une autre affaire, déclara Juliet.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu te souviens de l’affaire avec la dame aux cent chats ? Poursuivit Thomas ; L’homme que nous recherchions est exactement le même physiquement que le tueur en série qui sévit actuellement.

\- On a déjà fait un profil, il ne tue que des jeunes femmes blondes. Pourquoi il irait tuer une vieille dame ? Les tueurs en série suivent un schéma.

\- Étant donné que ça serait le meurtre le plus ancien, il serait donc probable que celui-ci soit son premier. Donc, c’était un essai, argumenta Juliet.

\- Possible, mais en attendant nous faisons avec ce que nous avons et ce témoin nous a était d’une grande aide.

\- Pourrions-nous avoir les coordonnées du témoin ? Et as-tu plus d’informations sur la voiture ?

\- Non, juste que c’est une BMW noire, type berline. Nous ne savons pas quel est le model. Et pour le témoin, il prit un morceau de papier et écrivit son nom et son adresse ; nous lui avons déjà posé toutes les questions.

\- Merci Gordy.

Alors qu’ils allaient partir, Gordon les interpella une dernière fois.

\- Tenez-moi au courant. Et Higgins ?

Les deux P.I. se retournèrent et attendirent que Katsumoto révèle ce qu’il voulait lui dire.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Elle lui fît ce qui s’apparentait à un vague sourire et partit, tandis que Magnum hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu’il serait prudent.

En se dirigeant vers la Ferrari, Juliet interpella Thomas.

\- J’ai vu vos petits signes avant que l’on parte. Je n’ai pas besoin de ta protection, dit-elle un peu sèchement.

\- Ce n’est pas contre toi, je sais que tu es plus que capable de te défendre toute seule. Mais il y a un tueur, un tueur de jeune femme qui te ressemble. Si c’était Rick, ou TC, je ferais la même chose.

\- Désolé, je n’ai pas l’habitude que l’on s’inquiète pour moi.

Elle expira longuement puis tous deux plongèrent leurs regards dans l’autre pendant quelque secondes, avant de monter dans la voiture. Au fond, elle était très touchée par son inquiétude et par le fait qu’il était un peu « protecteur ». Il se souciait d’elle et réaliser cela lui fît chaud au cœur.

***

\- Monsieur Swan ? Fît Magnum en toquant.

Après quelques secondes d’attentes, un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis Thomas Magnum et voici ma partenaire Juliet Higgins. Nous sommes des enquêteurs privés et nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions, à propos de votre témoignage et de ce que vous avez vu ce soir-là.

\- Bien sûr, il n’y a pas de problème. Entrez.

Ils s’installèrent sur le canapé tandis que l’homme apporta trois tasses et du café.

\- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien comme nous vous l’avons dit, nous enquêtons sur les récents meurtres, dont vous avez était témoins de l’enlèvement d’une des victimes.

\- Oui, c’est vrai… j’aurais aimé faire plus…

\- Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- Bien sûr. Ma femme et moi étions allé au cinéma ce soir-là et alors que nous étions arrivés à la voiture, je me suis rendu compte que j’avais oublié mon manteau. Ma femme s’est donc installée dans la voiture, pendant que je retournais dans le cinéma. Quand je suis revenu, je ne sais pas, une intuition peut-être, j’ai regardé autour de moi. Et c’est là que j’ai vu cet homme traîner le corps d’une jeune femme. J’étais trop loin pour intervenir, alors j’ai appelé la police. Seulement, il est partit et je n’ai pas vu sa plaque d’immatriculation.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire vers où il était exactement ?

\- Près de la porte de secours du cinéma. Je crois que beaucoup de ceux qui y travail se gare ici.

\- Merci pour votre aide.

Ils partirent après avoir obtenus de nouveaux indices et montèrent dans la Ferrari. Le trajet était plutôt silencieux et Magnum remarqua que Juliet était en pleine réflexion depuis un bon moment.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- A rien… Juste à toute cette affaire… Si pour sa dernière victime il a déposé son corps à l’endroit où il la enlevé, alors il est probable qu’il a fait de même pour les autres. Il veut qu’on les retrouves.

\- Eh bien, de ce que l’on sait, c’est possible. Pour commencer, il enlève ses victimes en pleine nuit et dépose leurs corps à peu près deux jours plus tard… Tout se passe dans ce cartier de Kailua. On sait qu’il n’est actif que la nuit. Qu’est-ce qui relie toutes ses victimes…

Thomas prit alors son téléphone et appela Gordon. Peut-être qu’il pourrait leur donner plus de précision sur l’enquête.

\- Hey Katsumoto, pourrais-tu nous dire où les corps des cinq autres victimes ont été retrouvées ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C’est juste une intuition, une piste à creuser.

\- La première victime a été retrouvé sur Akumu Street, la seconde près d’un magasin d’article pour animaux sur Punua PI, une près du Mc Donald’s, la suivante près de la supérette Keolu Market, une sur Manulani Street, et la dernière sur le parking du Kailua Cinéma.

Pendant que Katsumoto énumérait les endroits où ces femmes avaient été retrouvées, Juliet notait sur son ordinateur, plus précisément sur une carte. Après avoir fait cela, six points rouges étaient affichés sur le plan.

\- Savais-tu ce que faisaient les victimes le soir de leur enlèvement ?

\- Les deux premières victimes rentraient chez elles après avoir été chez des amis. Quant aux autres, trois d’entre elles étaient allées au cinéma et une était allée au supermarché. Maintenant que l’on sait son terrain de prédilection, tout le périmètre est quadrillé et des patrouilles vadrouillent dans les cartiers.

\- C’est une bonne chose.

\- Quel est le profil du tueur que vous avez établit ? Demanda Juliet.

Il expira longuement mais lui répondit quand même. Il n’était pas censé divulguer des informations à propos d’une enquête mais si cela lui permettait d’arrêter le tueur plus vite, cela ne le dérangerait pas. Au contraire, il serait arrêté et plus aucunes femmes ne seraient en danger.

\- D’après les experts, on chercherait quelqu’un qui a été battu par sa mère étant enfant. Vu que ses victimes sont blondes, sa mère l’était probablement. Il prend des victimes qui lui ressemblent…

\- Ok, merci Katsumoto.

Il raccrocha avant même que Gordon puisse finir son explication et lui demander la raison de toutes ces questions.

Juliet regarda le plan et découvrit quelque chose. Les deux premières victimes rentraient chez elles, donc peut-être que le tueur les a juste aperçu et les a enlevé. Ensuite, trois d’entre elle étaient allées au cinéma se soir-là. Serait-il possible que le tueur y soit lui aussi allé au même moment ? Ou travail-t-il là-bas ? Et celle du supermarché… Peut-être qu’en sortant du dit cinéma, il l’avait aperçu et avait sauté sur l’occasion de faire une nouvelle victime.

Cela fait beaucoup de supposition. Mais pourtant, quels étaient les chances que ces hypothèses soient justes ?

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Fît Higgy en pleine réflexion.

\- Quoi ?

Elle lui expliqua alors toutes ses présomptions. Thomas était un peu sceptique au début mais il lui faisait confiance. Et si elle avait raison ?

\- C’est possible mais ça reste encore à prouver.

\- C’est pour cela que ce soir, nous allons au cinéma.

***

\- La dernière séance se finit vers minuit, les autres vers vingt-trois heures trente. C’est le plus tard que j’ai trouvé, lui annonça-t-il. Apparemment, ce film n’attire pas grand monde.

\- Parfait, au moins il y a de suspects, au plus on a de chance de trouver notre tueur.

\- Qui te dit qu’il est dans cette file d’attente ? Je ne vois que des couples. En même temps, je crois que c’est un film romantique… je ne sais pas, j’ai demandé à l’homme deux places pour la séance qui se finissait le plus tard.

\- Magnum, le film nous importe peu.

Après quelques minutes d’attente, ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle et se placèrent sur les sièges qui se trouvaient tout en haut pour observer la salle. Avant que le film ne commence, Magnum partit chercher des popcorns sous l’œil désapprobateur d’Higgy.

\- Quoi ? Il faut toujours avoir des popcorns quand on va au cinéma !

\- Bien sûr ! J’aurais dû m’en douter. Je te rappelle que l’on est là en observation.

\- Oui et bien c’est ce que j’ai fait ! Comme c’est la dernière séance, il n’y a plus personne dans le hall et à l’accueil. Donc j’ai pu un peu voir le personnel… Aucuns n’ont l’air suspect. D’ailleurs, celui qui m’a servit était le gérant du cinéma, et j’ai un peu discuté avec lui. Il m’a dit qu’il ne voyait pas ces employés être de possible tueur en série. Mais je suis sûr qu’il me cache quelque chose, je crois qu’il a des soupçons.

Elle expira longuement et observa les personnes présentent dans la salle. Effectivement, il n’y avait que des couples et aucune chance que l’un d’eux soit le tueur. Le film débuta et Magnum était absorbé par l’histoire malgré le fait que les comédies romantique n’étaient pas trop sa tasse de thé. Higgins quant à elle, ne suivait pas trop le film et restait surtout très attentive à ce qui se passait dans la salle.

Après presque une heure, une jeune femme se leva et sortit de la salle, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Juliet. Surtout que cette femme était la victime type du tueur. Elle décida donc de se lever et de la suivre. Magnum ayant lui aussi vu la scène, compris immédiatement pourquoi elle partait. Juliet lui dit qu’elle en aurait seulement pour quelques minutes, elle surveillerait juste qu’il ne lui arrive rien tandis que Thomas insista sur le fait qu’elle soit prudente.

Elle sortit à la suite de la femme et la suivit tout en gardant ses distances. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers les toilettes qui se trouvaient en entrant par une porte au fond d’un couloir. Et au bout de celui-ci se trouvait une sortie de secours. Juliet ouvrit de quelques centimètres la porte et observa l’intérieur. La femme entrait dans un WC et voyant qu’il n’y avait aucun danger, elle décida de repartir.

Au bout du couloir, un concierge avec son chariot venait dans sa direction. Il gardait sa tête baissée et portait une casquette. Il passa à côté d’elle sans lui jeter un regard et laissa son chariot devant la sortie de secours tandis qu’Higgy retournait en direction de la salle. Sans qu’elle s’y attende, on lui posa un mouchoir sur la bouche et le nez, enduit d’une substance dont elle connaissait bien le nom. Du chloroforme. Elle l’avait reconnu à l’odeur. Elle avait beau se débattre telle une lionne, elle se sentit partir dans un long sommeil.

Pendant ce temps Magnum attendait impatiemment son retour ou un message de sa part, disant qu’elle allait bien. Mais après le retour de l’autre femme, il s’inquiéta et ne put rester une seconde de plus en place. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les toilettes. En plein milieu du couloir, il vît une chaîne en or sur le sol et la ramassa. Il reconnu aussitôt le bijou, c’était celui d’Higgy. Il entra en trombe dans les toilettes pour femmes mais ne la trouva pas, ni dans ceux des hommes. Il ouvrit alors la porte de secours et regarda à l’extérieur pour voir si il y avait quelque chose d’étrange et c’est alors qu’il vît au loin une voiture noire sortir du parking. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le logo, BMW. C’était lui.

Il retourna dans le cinéma et vît que juste à l’entrée du couloir, il y avait une caméra. Il se dirigea en trombe vers le gérant du cinéma, qui était toujours à l’accueil.

\- Donnez-moi vos vidéos de surveillance !

\- Quoi ?

Il le prit par le col de sa chemise et le tira en avant sur le comptoir. Il n’avait jamais était violent au paravent, mais là il était pressé, qui pourrait savoir ce que ce malade pourrait faire à Juliet. Il devait la retrouver, et il ferait tout pour y arriver.

\- J’ai dit donnez-moi vos vidéos de surveillance ! Maintenant ! Mon amie vient de se faire enlever par ce timbré !

Magnum le regarda dans les yeux et il vît qu’il était apeuré mais aussi horrifié. Le gérant du cinéma baissa la tête, comme s’il avait quelque chose à se reprocher et Magnum sût tout de suite de quoi il s’agissait.

\- Vous savez qui c’est ? Hein ? C’est ça ! Avoue !

\- Peut-être ! Hurla-t-il. Jake Sawyer. Quand j’ai commencé à entendre que des femmes blondes se faisait massacrer je n’avais aucun soupçon contre lui. Mais quand ils ont dit que le tueur avait probablement une BMW noire de type berline, j’ai tiqué. Surtout que je connais son histoire.

\- Dites-m’en plus.

Thomas le lâcha lentement et le regarda fixement, les poings serrés.

\- Ma femme et moi somme une famille d’accueille. Il y a bien vingt ans de cela, nous avons recueilli un petit garçon de dix ans qui se faisait battre par son père. De ce que je sais, sa mère l’aurais trompé et les aurais abandonné sa sœur et lui avec leur père violent quand il avait cinq ans. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu’il était un bâtard, qu’il n’aurait jamais dû venir au monde.

\- Où habite-t-il ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Il est revenu il y a quelques mois ! Son père venait de mourir et il l’avait déshérité ! Il n’avait plus rien alors on l’a recueilli et je lui ai donné ce bouleau. Enfin, si ; il lui restait juste la maison de son père.

\- Où est-ce ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je vous ai tout dit !

Il partit en trombe tandis qu’il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela de l’aide.

\- Kumu, tu sais utiliser l’ordinateur d’Higgy ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu m’inquiète Thomas…

\- J’ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches sur un certain Jake Sawyer…

***

Juliet émergeait lentement de son sommeil. Un néon au plafond éclairait faiblement la pièce sombre et caverneuse. Elle était menottée à un lit et ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et tout était encore un peu flou dans son esprit.

\- Êtes-tu confortablement installé ? Fît une voix grave sur sa gauche.

Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers un homme qui était assis sur une chaise, la regardant fixement. A côté de lui se trouvait une table de chevet où étaient posés un cendrier et une cigarette se consumant lentement dans celui-ci.

\- Il fait froid, tu ne trouves pas ? Il se tut quelque secondes avant de reprendre. C’était ici que père m’enfermait, pendant des jours, me laissant mourir de faim la plus par du temps.

Juliet réfléchissait tellement à un plan dans sa tête, qu’on aurait presque pu voir des rouages se mouvoir. Il fallait qu’elle trouve une diversion, le temps que Thomas la retrouve ou une quelconque aide. Comment manipuler un psychopathe ? Comment tourner la situation à son avantage ?

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Cela t’importe peu ce qu’il m’a fait subir ? Tu t’en fiches de moi, ajouta-t-il d’une voix chagrinée.

La prenait-il pour sa mère ? Peut-être que justement, il recherchait l’amour d’une mère, celui qu’il n’a jamais eu. Il fallait qu’elle aille dans son sens, ou du moins qu’elle essaye.

\- Tu vas m’abandonner ! Comme toutes les autres !

\- Non ce n’est pas vrai ! Je ne vais pas t’abandonner, je te le promets.

\- Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Hurla-t-il. Je t’ai vu partir avec cet homme un après-midi ! Tu m’as abandonné ! Tu es partit avec lui alors que tu aurais pu m’emmener avec toi… Et je vais te faire souffrir, comme moi j’ai souffert pendant toutes ces années.

\- Laisse-moi te le prouver ! Si on s’en va maintenant, je resterai avec toi, pour toujours !

Il la regarda tristement, comme si d’un certain côté, il était désolé.

\- Les autres aussi m’ont dit ça et à la première occasion elles ont tenté de s’enfuir. C’est juste après ça que je les frappais, encore et encore. Elles m’avaient menti… Vous êtes toutes pareilles, dit-il mélancolique.

\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je suis différente…

Malgré ses chaînes, elle tendit sa main vers lui, pour lui montrer qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais malgré tout cela, rien ne le faisait changer d’avis. Il la regarda d’un œil déterminé, qui n’exprimait plus aucune compassion.

\- Désolé mère. Je ne crois plus personne. Tu dois être puni pour avoir trahi mon père ! Tu n’es qu’une traînée !

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi appel-tu cet homme ton père ? Il t’a battu, pendant des années ! Il n’est même pas ton père biologique !

\- Mais c’est lui qui m’a tout appris ! J’aurais aimé être son fils et être digne de lui ! Mais je ne l’étais pas ! Par ta faute ! Avant que tu ne partes, c’était toi qui subissais tout cela ! Et quand tu es parti, il a décidé de s’en prendre à moi ! Il lui fallait un tortionnaire ! Puis un jour, il est mort. Et j’ai compris que tout ce qu’il m’avait fait, c’était pour que j’en tire un enseignement, il voulait que je prenne la relève. Il voulait que je termine ce qu’il a commencé avec toi.

Il prit la cigarette dans une main et se leva puis s’approcha dangereusement d’elle.

\- Ne fais pas ça, tu peux me faire confiance…

\- Désolé mère… il est trop tard.

Il souleva son t-shirt et posa la cigarette sur son ventre. Cela la brulait atrocement, mais il ne fallait pas qu’elle crie. C’était exactement ce qu’il voulait, qu’elle ressente la douleur, qu’elle souffre. Elle se mordait la langue et serrer ses poings de toutes ses forces tandis qu’il continuait et faisait d’autre brûlure profonde. Après quelques secondes, qui parurent pour Juliet une éternité, il s’arrêta, mais ce n’était pas pour le mieux.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne crie pas ! Hurla-t-il de rage. Pourquoi tu ne souffre pas !

Il envoya tout valser dans la pièce, du mois juste les deux, trois trucs qui pouvaient être jeté tandis qu’il continuer de se déchirer les cordes vocales. Alors qu’il détruisait la petite table de chevet contre le mur, il se retourna violement et la frappa d’une telle force qu’elle toussa et peinait à reprendre son souffle.

\- Ça fait mal, hein ?

\- Ce n’est pas si terrible que ça… articula-t-elle difficilement. J’ai vécu pire…

Elle le provoquait, elle n’avait pas réussit à le résonner alors il fallait essayer une autre technique. Elle le voyait respirer de plus en plus vite, ses mains tremblaient de colère et la veine sur sa tempe tressautait. Il reprit d’une voix grave et basse, qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

\- Je ressens encore la douleur de ses coups de règles en fer. J’ai encore les traces de ses brûlures de cigarettes. J’ai encore les marques de ses coups de fouet. Je me souviens de la force de ses coups tellement puissants, qu’ils me brisaient les os. J’entends encore les mots qu’il me répétait sans cesse dans ma tête. « Tu n’es qu’un bâtard ! Un putain de bâtard ! »

Il la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes puis s’approcha d’elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Il ne faisait rien à ma sœur, oui, c’était sa petite fille chérie ! Blonde comme lui et toi ! Et moi ! Moi ! J’étais le bâtard ! Celui qui n’aurait jamais dû naître ! J’étais une erreur. Elle ne m’a jamais défendu, protéger de ses coups. J’aurais aimé avoir une grande sœur qui m’aime.

\- Je…

Ils entendirent du bruit à l’étage. Juliet souffla de soulagement, elle savait que c’était Magnum, du moins elle l’espérait.

\- Il est venu te chercher, c’est ça ?! Tu vas m’abandonner et me laisser avec ce fou ! Sauf si je te tue avant !

Il passa ses mains autour de son cou et serra mais s’arrêta presque immédiatement, une idée ayant traversé son esprit.

\- Ou je pourrais le tuer lui, comme ça, tu resteras avec moi pour toujours…

Il lui mit un tissu dans la bouche mais elle le mordit, alors il lui fila une grande claque qui lui fît voir quelques étoiles au dessus de sa tête. Pour bien l’énerver, elle recracha le tissu, mais cette fois-ci, il lui remit et l’attacha derrière ça tête. Il s’éloigna et se mit dans le coin, dans l’ombre, un couteau à la main.

***

\- Merci Kumu, je te tiens au courant.

Thomas appuya à fond sur l’accélérateur. Il se fichait bien du code de la route et des limitations de vitesse, Juliet était en danger et il fallait qu’il la sauve. Il savait qu’elle arriverait à gagner du temps, mais combien… Après un trajet qui dura, pour lui, une éternité, il s’arrêta devant une maison délabré. Comparer aux autres, on avait l’impression qu’elle allait s’écrouler. Il descendit de la Ferrari et passa derrière une voiture qui était garé devant la porte d’un garage qui était fermée. C’était une BMW noire série 5, il était au bon endroit. Le coffre de la voiture était face au garage, ouvert mais vide.

Il envoya un message à Katsumoto pour lui dire où il était et pourquoi, puis rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. En regardant par les fenêtres, il vît qu’il faisait nuit noire à l’intérieur. Il fît le tour de la maison et entra, arme à la main, par la porte de derrière qu’il crocheta. Le parquet grinçait énormément, il ne pourrait donc pas compter sur l’effet de surprise. Il décida de commencer par l’étage et monta les escaliers. Mais une marche se brisa sous son poids et sa jambe passa à travers le bois. Il se dégagea difficilement, et en plus de cela il avait mal. Ça n’avait pas l’air trop grave et son autre jambe était valide, alors il s’appuierait sur celle-ci, se dit-il. Il y avait plus urgent que cela.

Il fouilla rapidement l’étage et redescendit, en prenant encore plus de précaution qu’en montant. Il fît le tour du rez-de-chaussée, mais là encore, il ne trouva rien. Il y avait encore une porte qu’il n’avait pas ouverte. Celle-ci débouchait directement sur des escaliers qui descendaient vers le sous sol, où il vît une faible lumière. Il descendit un peu précipitamment et failli tomber mais se rattrapa, fort heureusement, à la rampe.

Arrivé en bas, il vît Juliet, les quatre membres attachés avec une chaîne au lit, qui se débattait et bougeait dans tout les sens. Il se précipita à ses côtés sans jeter un œil autour de lui. Elle n’arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d’œil au dessus de son épaule et malgré le tissu dans sa bouche, elle n’arrêtait pas de lui crier de se retourner.

\- Attend ! Arrête de bou…

Et c’est là, qu’il comprit. Il se retourna et esquiva un couteau de justesse. Malgré cela, il réussit à lui entailler le flan. Il para le coup suivant et réussi à lui faire lâcher l’objet tranchant. Maintenant, ils étaient tout les deux égaux, Thomas parait les coups de son adversaire autant qu’il en donnait mais il s’avérait très coriace. Il poussa le P.I. et prit ensuite sa tête et la cogna contre le mur.

\- Tu ne me la prendras pas ! Pas cette fois !

\- Ça c’est ce qu’on verra…

Par une chance inouï, Thomas réussi à le faire tomber et celui-ci se cogna la tête contre le rebord du lit. Il sortit son arme et le tint en joue. Après quelques secondes, il ne bougeait toujours pas, alors Magnum pensa qu’il était dans les vapes. Il s’approcha de Juliet et lui enleva le tissu de sa bouche.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, je crois…

Thomas s’accroupit près de Sawyer et sortit les clefs des menottes de sa poche. Mais celui-ci avait feinté ça somnolence et se jeta sur lui. Il l’étranglait et Thomas cherchait désespérément son arme mais il l’avait posé sur le lit. C’est alors qu’il entendu un coup de feu et Sawyer s’écroula sur le côté. Juliet avait réussi à l’attraper et avait tiré au hasard. Elle lui avait tiré dans les côtes mais il avait toujours un pouls. Il se releva, ramassa les clefs et la détacha.

***

Les ambulanciers s’occupaient encore de Juliet tandis que Magnum avait eu le droit à huit points de suture sur son flan et une boîte de médicament pour faire dégonfler sa jambe. Sawyer avait été emmené en urgence à l’hôpital avec des policiers assurant sa garde. Il s’assit à côté d’Higgy dans l’ambulance, qui était sur un brancard.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je pense… Ils veulent me faire passer un scan, au cas où… Et toi ?

Thomas regarda ses mains et hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. Juliet sentit tout de suite qu’il s’en voulait et qu’il se sentait responsable de tout cela.

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute…

\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr… J’aurais dû venir avec toi, au moins assurer tes arrières. Nous sommes partenaires, on doit pouvoir compter sur l’autre et toi, tu n’as pas pu compter sur moi ce soir.

\- Si tu étais venu avec moi, il ne m’aurait probablement pas enlevé. Et je savais que tu allais me retrouver, j’en étais persuadée. Je n’ai jamais douté de tes talents d’enquêteurs Thomas.

\- On savait grâce à l’autre enquête qu’il s’appelait Sawyer, on aurait dû chercher de ce côté.

\- Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Il y en a sûrement des milliers. Trouver le bon aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps et nous n’étions même pas sûrs.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra légèrement pour le rassurer.

\- Oh, attends… Je suis désolé, la chaîne est cassée…

Il fouilla de son autre main dans sa poche et lui donna son collier, qu’il avait ramassé au cinéma.

\- Merci…Thomas.

Ils se turent tout les deux, tandis que Juliet observait son collier puis le serra dans sa main.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu’il t’a fait subir.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que je me fais…« torturer » et je t’assure qu’il y en a qui sont bien plus atroces. Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà et que tu te sens juste responsable. Et je te le répète, tu n’y es pour rien.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, se tenant toujours la main. Il déplaça son regard sur son ventre et pouvait deviner les brûlures de cigarettes. Il avait vaguement entendu parler des sévices que les autres filles avaient subis. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, des cicatrices sur un si joli corps… Cette pensée le mit dans une telle rage qu’il sera son poing, ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il prit une grande inspiration et se détendit, Sawyer passerait sûrement le reste de ses jours en prison ou dans un asile.

Un ambulancier vint vers eux, leur disant qu’ils allaient bientôt partir.

\- Je vais ramener la Ferrari et je te rejoindrais à l’hôpital.

\- Oh non Magnum. Crois-tu sincèrement que tu peux conduire avec cette jambe enflée comme ça ? Le médecin t’as dit quoi, de ne pas t’appuyer sur ta jambe et une semaine de repos ? Ah, et aussi de faire un passage à l’hôpital.

\- C’était un ambulancier et je suis sûr qu’il m’a dit que c’était cinq jours dont j’avais besoin.

\- Bien sûr. Tu restes ici et tu ne touches pas à la Ferrari.

\- Nous allons partir, leur fît l’ambulancier qui monta et ferma les portes derrière lui.

Pendant tout le long du trajet, ils ne s’étaient pas lâché la main et se regardaient longuement, de temps en temps. Après l’admission d’Higgy, Magnum décida d’aller se faire examiner plus rigoureusement la jambe. Katsumoto le rejoignit plus tard avec quelques nouvelles.

\- Vous aviez raison. Nous avons envoyé une photo à Mr. Sanders et il nous a confirmé que c’était bien l’homme qui a tué Mme. Ollerman. Comment va Juliet ?

\- Plutôt bien je crois… Elle signe ses papiers de sortie.

\- Je suis content de savoir que vous êtes tous les deux entiers.

\- Et bien j’en suis heureux moi aussi.

Katsumoto regarda Thomas quelques secondes. Il trouvait son comportement étrange, surtout lorsqu’ils parlaient de Juliet mais aussi, il les avait observé quand ils étaient dans l’ambulance. Ce passait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Il décida de ne pas s’en mêler après tout ils étaient libre de faire ce qu’ils voulaient.

\- Bonne nuit Magnum.

\- Toi aussi Gordon.

Ecrit du 14 au 15 et du 20 au 22 Juillet 2020, publié le 24/07/2020

Salut les Hawaïennes et les Hawaïens ! Alors je vous le dit clairement, je ne suis pas une experte en psychiatrie, ni en psychologie, ni en tueur en série... Bref ;) Je remarque aussi que je fais des chapitres de plus en plus long et quand j'écris je ne m'arrête plus... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Et merci à LeilaKate pour son commentaire dans l'épisode 3 (Auquel j'ai répondu) !

Sinon, le mercredi 5 Août, Magnum revient sur TF1 ! Est-ce que je suis heureuse ? Oui, mais encore... Bien sûr, ils continuent à les diffuser dans le mauvais ordre ! Pour commencer, il y aura le 16, puis le 14 et pour finir la soirée le 12 ! Mais quelle intelligence, j'ai envie de dire ! Enfin bref... Ils ont décidé de massacrer cette série.

Et aussi, en français, Magnum et Higgins continuent à se vouvoyer... Pourquoi ? Quand je regarde en Anglais, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se tutoie... Du coup... je suis perdue ! En même temps quand elle lui dit clairement dans l'épisode 11 : "Saving your ass" et en français " Je vous sauve la vie". Mais pourquoi ? C'était trop vulgaire qu'elle lui dise : "Je sauve ta peau" ? Ou même la traduction exacte... Du coup, personnellement, je les fais se tutoyer. Des fois quand j'écris, je pense à mon histoire en Anglais... Enfin... Déterminer si ils se tutoient ou si ils se vouvoient en Anglais, c'est très...subtil.

Voilà pour les news... Aussi depuis le début que je publie, je poste les vendredis et les lundis, donc je pense cela va continuer. 

**_ Episode suivant : _ **

_ Un bébé est déposé devant le portail. Jin passe voir Magnum pour lui demander de l’aide. Mais à qui est cet enfant ? _


	5. Épisode 5 : Un bébé imprévu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre, disons que je doutais énormément de la fin...

Comme à son habitude, Juliet faisait ce matin, du Yoga. C’était son petit rituel qui lui permettait de se détendre, de recentrer son énergie et tout simplement de se sentir bien dans son corps. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à changer de posture, son téléphone lui signala que quelqu’un venait de sonner à l’interphone. En regardant l’écran, elle ne vît rien qu’un sac sur le sol et quelque chose d’autre derrière. Personne ne se manifestant, elle décida d’aller voir d’elle-même ce que c’était.

\- Zeus, Apollon.

Les chiens se levèrent immédiatement, vif et alerte, et la suivirent. Arrivé devant la grille, ce qui était à côté du sac n’était autre qu’un siège auto pour bébé. Elle ouvrit le portail et s’accroupit près du bébé. Il dormait paisiblement et n’avait pas l’air d’être en mauvaise santé. Il n’y avait aucune voiture à l’horizon, la personne avait juste déposé l’enfant et les affaires dont il avait besoin et est parti. Quel parent censé ferait ça ? Qu’allait-elle faire de cet enfant ? Les chiens s’approchèrent doucement du bébé et le reniflèrent puis Zeus se coucha à côté et couina doucement. Elle récupéra l’enfant et le sac et rentra dans la maison principale, les chiens la suivant de très près.

Elle posa le siège auto sur la table, l’enfant somnolait toujours paisiblement. Elle décida de regarder d’un œil ce que le sac contenait : trois biberons, des pots de lait en poudre pour nourrisson, quelques vêtements, des couches, des produits de soin pour bébé, quelques jouets et deux ou trois peluches. Il y avait de quoi faire pour au moins une semaine. Ne sachant que faire, elle décida d’appeler son associé, mais celui-ci était visiblement bien occupé.

\- Magnum ? C’est encore moi, il faut que tu rentres, c’est une urgence. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras ce message.

En dix minutes, elle l’avait déjà appelé trois fois et il ne répondait toujours pas. De toute façon, il devrait bientôt rentrer de sa séance de surfski. Elle était debout sur la terrasse attendant patiemment son arrivée. Une éternité plus tard, elle le vît enfin revenir de la plage. Quand il la vît au loin sur la terrasse, il se dirigea immédiatement vers elle.

\- Enfin tu es là. Dis-moi, tu as fait tomber ton téléphone dans l’océan ?

\- Désolé je n’avais pas vu ce matin en partant que je n’avais plus de batterie. Il y a un problème ?

\- Tu parles du fait que depuis trente minutes j’ai un bébé sur les bras ou du fait que quelqu’un a délibérément abandonné un enfant devant le portail ? Je crois que ça en fait deux en faite.

\- Attends... Quoi ?!

\- Tu as parfaitement compris... Je vais te présenter à notre nouvel invité.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le siège auto qui était sur la table, l’enfant était maintenant réveillé et gazouillait joyeusement. Les chiens qui étaient sur le sol près de l’enfant levèrent la tête à la vue de Magnum et grognèrent légèrement.

\- C’est dangereux de laisser un enfant sans surveillance là-dedans ! S’écria-t-il. Et surtout avec ces chiens de l’enfer à côté !

\- Relax, il est attaché et il ne va pas bouger d’un millimètre Magnum. Et Zeus et Apollon ne ferait pas de mal à un petit être sans défense !

Il expira longuement puis reporta son attention sur le bébé.

\- Mais à qui est cet enfant ?

\- Je me le demande bien ! Je crois que c’est l’une de tes…anciennes prétendantes qui t’as laissé un cadeau, fît-elle ironiquement.

\- C’est impossible puisque je ne suis sorti avec personne depuis Abby.

\- Magnum crois-tu que tes histoires amoureuses m’intéressent ?

\- Non mais tout ça pour dire que cet enfant n’est pas le miens. Il doit avoir quoi, trois, quatre mois ?

\- Peut-être que c’était un dernier cadeau d’Abby.

\- Non elle m’aurait appelé. Et c’est quoi cette attitude ? On dirait que tu es jalouse !

\- Moi ? Jalouse ? De toi ? Jamais de la vie ! Fît-elle avec un grand sourire. Ce serait tellement absurde.

\- Salut les amis !

Les deux tournèrent leur tête vers le nouvel arrivant, Jin. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes se demandant la raison de sa venue. Il vînt à leur côtés et c’est alors qu’il aperçu l’enfant.

\- Waouh ! Vous avez fait vite pour faire un bébé ! S’écria Jin. Il est trop mignon !

\- Jin, comment es-tu rentré ? Questionna Juliet. Et ce n’est pas notre enfant.

\- Magnum m’a donné le code. Et comment ça ce n’est pas votre enfant ? Oh ! Tu l’as trompée ?! S’écria-t-il en se tournant vers Magnum.

\- Jin, avant d’avoir un enfant, il faut déjà que les deux personnes aient des sentiments l’un pour l’autre !

\- Ce qui n’est pas le cas, ajouta Juliet.

\- Nous sommes seulement partenaires et amis. Ok ?

Magnum ressentit un pincement au cœur en disant cela, comme s’il se mentait à lui-même mais en fît abstraction.

\- Ok ! D’accord ! Ça veut dire que tu es toujours sur le marché ? Fît-il à Juliet.

\- Oh pitié ! Je te laisse te débrouiller !

\- Attends, j’en fais quoi de cet enfant ?

\- Tu le nourris, tu lui change sa couche… Je n’en sais rien ! Mais moi pendant ce temps, je vais visionner les caméras de surveillance et découvrir qui l’a déposé ici.

\- Donc moi je dois m’occuper de Jin et de l’enfant pendant que toi tu enquêtes ?

\- C’est cela. Peut-être que t’occuper de ce bébé te feras grandir en maturité. Passe une bonne après-midi !

\- Très drôle…

Sur ce, elle s’éclipsa rapidement dans son bureau sans se retourner, les chiens la suivant. Magnum regarda le bébé qui jouait tranquillement avec ses mains mais fût sortit de sa torpeur par Jin.

\- Waw ! Toute cette tension sexuelle me rend… toute chose…

\- Il n’y a…Passons à autre chose. Que se passe-t-il, Jin ?

\- Eh bien, j’aurais besoin de ton aide pour trouver…un travail. Mais attention ! Pas n’importe lequel ! J’aimerais un travail où j’aurais plein de fille à mes bras, où je voyagerais partout. Et je pensais à devenir… ! L’agent 007 ! Annonça-t-il en faisant le geste avec ses doigts.

Magnum le regarda, la mine désespéré. Comment pourrait-il lui faire comprendre que ce qu’il se passait dans James Bond n’était que de la fiction et pas forcément la réalité ? De plus, il devrait plutôt se renseigner au près de Juliet pour en apprendre plus sur le MI6.

\- Jin, tu ne peux pas devenir comme James Bond… c’est un film…

\- Oui, je sais. Et alors ?

\- Et alors ce n’est pas la réalité. En plus, il travail au MI6 et c’est en Angleterre.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- Ecoute, je suis un peu débordé pour l’instant. Je te promets que je vais me renseigner sur un métier où tu auras plein de fille à tes bras, où tu voyageras partout, tout ce que tu veux. Mais pour l’instant… tu vas chercher un peu de ton côté d’accord ? Je t’appellerai.

\- Ok, fît-il un peu dépité.

Jin le salua puis parti tandis que Magnum se concentra sur l’enfant.

\- A nous deux.

Il sortit un biberon vide du sac et le montra au bébé.

\- Tu as faim ? Fît-il en l’agitant devant son nez.

Le bébé ne réagit pas et continua de jouer avec ses pieds et à gazouiller.

\- Bien. Je ne connais même pas ton prénom. Mais je dirais, à la vue de ses vêtements, que tu es une fille.

Il prît ce qui semblait être un pyjama et lit l’inscription.

\- « Curieuse comme un poux ». C’est original.

Il fouilla un peu plus dans le sac et tomba sur une enveloppe. Il y était inscrit « Alicia ». Etait-ce son prénom ? Il n’attendit pas plus et ouvrit l’enveloppe pour y découvrir un petit mot.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Magnum. Je sais que vous êtes enquêteur privé et c’est pour cela que j’ai besoin de votre aide. Je suis désolé d’avoir déposé ma fille, Alicia, devant votre portail sans parler directement avec vous. Mais mon mari me suivait et j’ai peur de lui. Je veux simplement la protéger. S’il vous plaît aidez-moi. »

Juste en dessous de ce texte y était écrit qu’elle serait au camion de Kamekona à 15h et qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il amène Alicia. Il n’y avait pas de nom, ni prénom, et comment pourra-il la reconnaître ? En attendant il devrait s’occuper de l’enfant et il n’avait pas trop d’expérience en la matière. Il la décrocha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? Jouer ? Manger ? Ta mère n’aurait pas laissé un mode d’emploie par hasard ?

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux puis lui fît un grand sourire. Elle avança sa main vers sa barbe et se mît à rire lorsqu’elle toucha les poils piquant.

\- D’accord, j’ai compris tu veux jouer. Alors, tu veux ça ?

Il prit un jouet qui faisait du bruit en le secouant mais cela n’eut pas l’effet attendu. Elle se mit à pleurer et tout ce qu’il faisait ne changeait rien à son état.

\- Non, s’il te plaît ne pleure pas ! Tu n’aime pas ce jouet ? D’accord je le range ! Chuuut… Chuut, calme-toi.

Il essayait de la bercer doucement mais cela ne changea rien et Thomas commençait à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Pourquoi aujourd’hui était un jour où Kumu n’était pas là…

\- Magnum ! Hurla Higgins de son bureau. Cesse de martyriser cet enfant !

\- Mais je n’ai rien fais ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle… elle pleure ! Elle n’arrête pas !

***

Juliet était à son bureau et regardait les vidéos de surveillances du portail. Elle commença à visionner l’enregistrement de ce matin à neuf heures ; heure à laquelle elle avait commencé son yoga. Elle accéléra la vidéo, jusqu’à ce qu’elle aperçu une voiture. Une femme descendit du véhicule, sortit le siège auto qui était à l’arrière puis un sac du coffre et déposa le tout devant le portail. La femme sonna, puis remonta dans son véhicule et partit. Elle fît marche arrière et arrêta l’image au moment où l’on voyait correctement son visage. Elle essaya de faire une reconnaissance faciale mais pour l’instant, il n’y avait aucun résultat. Elle fît aussi des recherches sur la plaque d’immatriculation et attendait là aussi, un résultat. Après quelques minutes d’attente, elle entendit au loin le bébé pleurer, ce qui la fît désespérer.

\- Magnum ! Hurla-t-elle. Cesse de martyriser cet enfant !

\- Mais je n’ai rien fais ! Lui répondit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle… elle pleure ! Elle n’arrête pas !

Elle expira longuement puis se leva et se dirigea le pas rapide vers les cris et les pleures. Elle le vît tenant l’enfant dans ses bras, l’air paniqué, essayant désespérément de le calmer. Sur la table se trouvait une enveloppe et une lettre, chose qu’elle n’avait pas vu tout à l’heure. Il la regarda d’un œil qui lui suppliait de l’aider.

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle pleure ?

\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste des bébés Magnum ! Peut-être qu’il a faim !

\- C’est elle et je te signale que moi non plus ! Tient prend-la pendant que je fais le biberon.

Il lui tendit l’enfant mais elle hésita.

\- Quoi ? Non… Je ne vais pas la prendre.

\- Ne me dites pas que Juliet Higgins à peur d’un nourrisson ? Dit-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Elle la prit à contre cœur et la tint à bout de bras et cela fît rire Magnum.

\- Tu sais, elle ne va pas te manger, lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu peux la prendre plus près de toi.

\- Je te remercie pour tes conseils mais je n’en ai pas besoin ! Occupe-toi de son biberon au lieu de te marrer.

Il sortit le lait en poudre, prit le biberon sur la table et commença à le verser à l’intérieur.

\- Il n’y aurait pas un mode d’emploie quelque par ?

Juliet pris la lettre et la lu rapidement puis la retourna et trouva quelques conseils.

\- Ici.

\- Oups, je crois que les dosages ne sont pas bons.

\- Ah tu crois ? Moi, j’en suis sûre étant donné que tu as versé tout le lait en poudre dans le biberon !

Il roula des yeux et cette fois-ci, il suivit à la lettre les instructions. Mais au moment de lui donner, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Elle ne voulait pas le boire.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas boire ?

Juliet prit le biberon et versa quelques gouttes de son contenu sur son poignet.

\- C’est brulant ! C’est normal qu’elle n’en veuille pas !

\- Et comment j’aurais pu savoir moi ?

\- Tu ne va pas manger quelque chose qui pourrait te cramer de l’intérieur ? Elle non plus figure-toi !

\- Ou alors, peut-être qu’elle n’a pas faim, peut-être qu’elle veut nous dire autre chose…

Tout les deux se regardèrent et Juliet compris immédiatement où il voulait en venir et lui remit le bébé dans les bras.

\- Oh non, je ne ferai pas ça !

\- Quoi comment ça ? On est une équipe…

\- Ne me sors pas le coup de « nous sommes partenaires… ». Moi j’enquête et toi tu t’occupes d’elle. Tu as le mode d’emploi ici, tu t’en sortiras très bien !

Sur ce, elle retourna dans le bureau et laissa seul Magnum avec la petite qui pleurait toujours.

\- Bon et bien, allons-y…

***

Il était près de deux heures de l’après-midi et Thomas s’occupait toujours de la petite Alicia. La table de la salle à manger et la cuisine était un champ de batail, les affaires trainant de part et d’autre dans la pièce. Depuis pratiquement dix heures du matin, il s’était attelé à la tâche. Il n’avait pas mangé mais Juliet avait accepté de lui faire un café et des tartines grillés. Elle refusait de s’occuper de la petite, soit disant, s’occuper d’un enfant lui donnerai des responsabilités et le ferait peut-être grandir. Tout cela dit avec le plus grand sarcasme dont Higgins pouvait faire preuve. Il était l’heure de lui donner à nouveau un biberon, et pile à ce moment-là, Kumu arriva.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Kumu ! Merci Seigneur, tu es rentrée plus tôt ! Tu vas pouvoir m’aider !

\- Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce capharnaüm Thomas ! S’exclama-t-elle. Si Juliet voyait ça elle en serait malade.

\- Oh, rassure-toi, elle le sait et m’a déjà fait toute une scène. Peux-tu me garder la petite pendant deux heures, s’il te plaît ? Elle s’appelle Alicia.

Il lui donna l’enfant et le biberon puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais avec un enfant de cet âge ? Tu l’as kidnappé ?

\- Euh… Non. C’est une longue, très longue histoire. On te racontera plus tard. Mahalo Kumu !

\- Mais Thomas…

Elle le regarda partir sans pouvoir rien dire ni rien faire avec l’enfant qui gazouillait joyeusement dans ses bras.

***

Magnum et Higgins étaient en route vers le camion de Kamekona, tandis qu’elle lui révélait ses découvertes.

\- La voiture est au nom de Karen Fox, les images des vidéos de surveillance correspondent avec sa photo. Elle a un mari, Mathias Fox, depuis plus d’un an. Il travail dans des bureaux et elle dans une boutique de vêtement.

\- Tu as trouvé des choses sur lui ? Dans la lettre elle disait que son mari lui faisait peur. On peut supposer qu’il est violent.

\- Non, de ce que j’ai vu, c’est un homme respectable, charmant et généreux.

\- Hmm…

Thomas ne connaissait pas cet homme et ne voulait pas avoir de conclusion trop hâtive. Un bon bout du trajet se passa dans le silence jusqu’à ce que Magnum ne le brise.

\- J’ai remarqué que tu ne voulais pas trop t’occuper d’Alicia, soit disant je dois m’en occuper pour savoir ce que c’est que d’avoir des responsabilités. Mais je suis sûr qu’il y a autre chose…

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, c’était son choix et Magnum l’accepta mais il était quand même curieux de savoir.

\- Tenir cet enfant me rappelle que mon rêve a été brisé il y a longtemps. Fonder une famille avec quelqu’un de bien…

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux toujours le réaliser. Regarde, j’ai plus de quarante ans et pourtant j’ai toujours l’espoir de rencontrer une merveilleuse femme, de fonder une famille avec elle et de passer le reste de mes jours à ses côtés. Il y a toujours de l’espoir Higgy.

\- Peut-être…

\- En attendant, profite d’avoir cette enfant à tes côtés. Et au moins, ça te fera un entraînement.

Elle le regarda longuement, en pensant à ce qu’il venait de dire. Il était si positif face à son avenir, malgré tout ce qui a pu lui arriver par le passé… Alors que tous ses rêves à elle avait été détruits. Mais peut-être avait-il raison…

***

Ils arrivèrent près du camion de Kamekona et virent assise seul à une table, Karen Fox. Elle ne cessait de regarder autour d’elle, comme si elle avait peur ou bien quelqu’un la surveillait.

\- Mme Fox ?

\- Monsieur Magnum…

Ils s’assirent en face d’elle et continuèrent les présentations. Elle regardait d’un œil méfiant Juliet, mais se détendait aussitôt lorsqu’elle croisait le regard de Thomas.

\- Voici Juliet Higgins, mon associée. Ne vous en faite pas, vous êtes en sécurité avec nous.

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et des larmes se mirent à couler aussitôt.

\- Désolé… Je… Je suis tellement stressée ses derniers temps… J’ai peur constamment…

\- Ce n’est rien… Expliquez-nous ce qui vous arrive… fît gentiment Juliet.

\- Eh bien, c’est mon mari… Au début quand je l’ai rencontré, il était si gentil et si charmant. C’était le mari parfait mais après cela, il a commencé à changer. Il est devenu de plus en plus violent... Au début il me hurler dessus, après il a commencé à en venir aux mains… Quand je suis tombée enceinte, il est redevenue gentil mais maintenant avec les pleures… tout ça…

La femme n’avait pas de mouchoir et n’arrêtait pas de sniffer et d’essuyer ses larmes avec le dos de ses mains. Tous les deux l’écoutaient attentivement, malgré le fait qu’elle soit un peu incompréhensible par moment.

\- C’est de pire en pire. J’ai peur qu’il lui fasse du mal.

\- Ecoutez, on ne peut pas garder votre fille, votre mari pourrait porter plainte pour enlèvement d’enfant.

\- Je lui dirais qu’elle est chez ses grands-parents, s’il vous plaît ! Juste le temps que vous trouviez des preuves…

Thomas expira longuement et regarda Juliet. Elle n’approuvait pas trop cet arrangement que la femme souhaitait mais que faire… Si l’enfant était en danger alors il ne pouvait pas la laisser.

\- Très bien, on va la prendre… Juste pour cette nuit. Et on va vous aider.

\- C’est vrai ? Merci !

Immédiatement, les larmes cessèrent de couler et un léger petit sourire s’installa au coin de ses lèvres. Cela dérangea profondément Magnum, son comportement était étrange. Dès qu’elle les avait vus, elle s’était mise à pleurer et une fois qu’ils avaient accepté de l’aider, elle s’était mise à sourire. Il décida d’en faire abstraction pour le moment et de partager ses soupçons avec Higgy plus tard.

***

Alors qu’ils rentraient à la propriété, ils remarquèrent qu’une voiture les suivait depuis un bon bout de temps. Thomas décida alors de s’arrêter sur le bas côté et le véhicule fît de même plus loin. L’homme descendit de sa voiture et Higgins le reconnu aussitôt, c’était Mathias Fox.

\- Mr. Fox, fît Magnum. Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

\- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas faire d’histoire, je veux juste récupérer ma fille ! Ce que ma femme vous a raconté sur moi, c’est faux ! Je ne lui ai fait jamais de mal ! Jamais !

\- Désolé, nous ne pouvons pas. Nous avons lui promis que nous la garderions cette nuit.

\- Très bien.

\- ?

\- Je préfère la savoir avec vous plutôt qu’avec elle. Ecoutez, il faut me croire ! Elle a inventé toute ces histoires ! Un jour un de ses amis est venu me voir et a failli me casser la gueule parce que soit disant j’étais violent avec elle et que je la frappais ! Une autre de ses amies m’a harcelé au téléphone pour que je la quitte, que je ne m’approche plus d’elle !

Magnum ne savais plus quoi penser, il était perdu et Higgins était dans le même état. Qui fallait-il croire ?

\- J’aime ma femme, j’aime ma fille, plus que tout au monde. Mais depuis qu’elle est née, ma femme à changé. Elle rentre tard le soir, alors c’est moi qui m’occupe de notre fille. Elle me reproche que je me préoccupe plus d’Alicia que d’elle ! Que je suis très proche de notre fille, même trop.

Il se tut quelques secondes puis leur donna son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier. Avant de s’éclipser, il leur dit qu’il les laissait faire leur enquête et que la vérité triomphera.

\- Je ne sais plus qui croire, fît Higgy pensive.

\- D’un côté nous avons une femme qui nous supplie de l’aider parce que soit disant son mari est violent et de l’autre, nous avons un homme charmant, qui clame son innocence et nous fait confiance pour démêler le vrai du faux.

\- J’ai envie de les croire tous les deux, mais il n’y a qu’une vérité.

\- Je dois dire que quelque chose me dérange chez elle. Je ne sais pas… tout à l’heure j’avais l’impression qu’elle jouait la comédie…

\- Le comportement du mari était étrange lui aussi. Qui laisserait son enfant à des inconnus ? Peut-être qu’il va appeler la police et dire que l’on a enlevé sa fille.

\- Il a dit qu’il préférait savoir Alicia en sécurité avec nous plutôt qu’avec sa femme… Je crois qu’il était sincère.

Après cela, ils décidèrent de poursuivre leur route, ne trouvant pas de réponse à leurs questions.

***

Cette nuit, Juliet n’arrivait pas à dormir. Cette enquête la tracassait à un point… Vers cinq heures du matin, elle s’était levée pour continuer les recherches sur Karen et Mathias Fox. Elle avait retrouvé deux anciennes petites amies à lui. Ils les appelleraient plus tard pour avoir quelques renseignements sur lui. Quant à Karen, elle avait trouvé une information intéressante sur elle. Apparemment, elle avait été suivit par un psychiatre à l’âge de douze ans, mais elle n’a pu savoir la raison.

Après ces quelques trouvailles, elle décida de retourner se coucher et c’est alors qu’elle aperçu Magnum sur le canapé, avec la petite dans ses bras. Les deux dormaient paisiblement et elle trouva cette vision attendrissante. Elle décida de récupérer l’enfant pour la mettre dans le siège auto où elle serait plus en sécurité au cas où, il la lâchait par accident.

\- Hmm… Higgy, fît-il de sa voix endormie.

\- Ce n’est rien, chuchota-t-elle. Rendors-toi.

\- Hmm… Elle a eu du mal à s’endormir… Apparemment le timbre de ma voix ne lui convenait pas pour sa berceuse…

Elle sourit à l’entente de cela et se mit à penser qu’il serait un père génial. Enfin, si l’avenir lui réservait cela un jour… Elle attacha Alicia et mit une couverture sur Magnum puis retourna se coucher.

***

\- Très bien merci.

Magnum raccrocha au téléphone pour la deuxième fois ce matin. Il avait appelé les ex-petites amies de Mathias et toutes les deux disaient qu’il était quelqu’un d’attentionné, de patient et qu’ils se sont séparés en de bons termes. Par contre, ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi Karen avait été suivit par un psychiatre, et cette piste avait l’aire vraiment importante. Peut-être que Katsumoto pourrait les aider…

\- Hey ! Gordy ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Désolé Magnum, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Et je vais très bien.

\- Mais je ne t’ai encore rien demandé !

\- Justement Magnum, tu vas solliciter mon aide pour quelque chose d’illégale.

\- Ce n’est pas illégal si c’est toi qui le fais ! J’ai besoin du dossier médical de Karen Fox. Elle a été suivit par un psychiatre pendant quelques années et je dois savoir la raison.

\- Désolé Magnum, je ne peux rien faire sans mandat. Mais je suis sûr que toi et Higgins allez trouver une solution illégale à votre problème, dont je ne veux aucunement avoir connaissance.

\- En parlant de chose illégale…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir Magnum ! Au revoir.

Il lui raccrocha au nez et Thomas soupira longuement. Il jeta un œil à la petite qui dormait paisiblement, en même temps il était huit heures du matin et elle s’était endormie tard et s’était en plus réveillé deux fois pour réclamer son biberon. Il la contempla et réfléchit à une solution. Comment obtenir un dossier médical sans mandat ? Si le psychiatre avait un cabinet privé, il serait difficile de voler le dossier en sa présence, et si les rendez-vous avaient lieux dans un hôpital, alors là, il ne pouvait même pas y penser. A moins de…pirater le système informatique, en espérant que tout avait été informatisé. Il allait maintenant devoir convaincre Higgins…

\- Tu n’aurais pas une meilleure idée ?

\- Me faire passer pour un patient ? Il soupira puis reprit. Tu en es capable ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le faire ?

\- Magnum, tous les services médicaux, que ce soit hôpitaux, cabinets privés ou cliniques ; ont commencé à informatiser leurs dossiers seulement il y a vingt ans ! Ses premières séances remonte à il y a vingt-quatre ans ! Et elle n’y est allée que pendant deux ans. De plus, certains médecins préfèrent garder les dossiers médicaux de leurs patients sur papier.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes et réfléchit à une autre solution. Soudainement, elle se mit à rechercher quelque chose sur son ordinateur, Magnum la regardant faire sans rien dire.

\- En fait, oui. Son médecin était Dan Kapernick. Il exerce encore et depuis toujours dans un cabinet médical privé et j’ai son numéro de téléphone.

\- Tu crois qu’il va te donner son dossier médical comme ça ?

\- La voix d’une femme fait des merveilles !

\- J’ai déjà entendu ça…

\- En effet, et cette fois-ci tu ne remettras pas en question mon talent pour obtenir ce que je veux des hommes.

\- Très drôle…

Elle lui fît un grand sourire et composa le numéro.

\- Docteur Kapernick, j’écoute ?

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Higgins du centre médical du Straub, à Hawaii. Je vous appel car j’ai une patiente, Karen Fox et j’ai appris qu’elle a était votre patiente pendant deux ans. Je n’ai pas accès à son dossier et j’aimerais savoir les raisons de ces séances avec vous. Elle présente un comportement étrange et je me demandais si ce ne serait pas lié.

\- Et bien, j’aimerais vous aider mais malheureusement, je garde les dossiers de mes patients seulement sur papier et il me faudrait un peu de temps pour le retrouver.

\- Oh, il n’y a aucun problème, je peux attendre. Vous me rappelez quand vous le trouverez ?

\- Je le ferais. Je ne refuse jamais d’aider les gens, surtout une si charmante femme comme vous.

\- C’est si gentil de votre part, merci.

Elle raccrocha et Magnum la regarda en plissant les yeux.

\- « Une si charmante femme comme vous »… répéta-t-il avec une note au-dessus.

\- Réaction typique d’un enfant de quatre ans jaloux…

\- Moi je serais jaloux ? Parce qu’un homme s’intéresse à toi ? Il a au moins soixante ans ! Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

\- C’est ça… marre-toi, mais en attendant, cela nous permettra d’obtenir plus d’informations sur Karen.

Au même moment, son téléphone signala que quelqu’un sonnait à l’interphone. C’était justement Karen et elle avait vraiment l’air bouleversée. Ils la reçurent dans le bureau et l’écoutèrent attentivement. En l’observant de plus près, ils purent voir qu’elle avait quelques hématomes sur les bras et les yeux bouffis.

\- Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça… J’aurais dû vous appeler hier, mais j’avais peur…

Elle pleurait à chaude larme et cette fois-ci en ayant en sa possession, Higgins lui tendit la boîte de mouchoir.

\- Merci…

\- Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Magnum.

\- C’est mon mari… Je suis rentrée immédiatement chez moi, après notre rencontre… Et il m’attendait…

\- Il vous attendait… c’est-à-dire que quand vous êtes rentrée, il vous a frappé ? Questionna Higgins. C’est lui qui vous a fait ces bleus ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse mais les deux P.I. étaient septique. Magnum avait l’étrange impression qu’elle n’était pas sincère.

\- En combien de temps êtes vous arrivé chez vous ? Interrogea Magnum.

\- Une vingtaine de minutes… Ce n’est pas très loin…

Magnum et Higgins se regardèrent, ça ne collait absolument pas puisqu’à ce moment-là, Mathias était avec eux. Il les avait suivit pendant un bon moment avant qu’ils ne s’arrêtent sur le bas-côté.

\- Veuillez nous excuser un instant.

Ils allèrent sur la terrasse, laissant Karen seule dans le bureau. Les chiens étant dehors, ils se rapprochèrent à la vue de leur maitresse qui était sortie et s’assirent à ses côtés tout en aillant l’œil fixé vers le bureau.

\- Tu penses comme moi ? Fît Magnum à Higgins.

\- Son histoire ne colle pas ! Avant que l’on remarque que Mathias nous suivait, il s’était passé au moins dix minutes depuis notre départ et nous avions roulé quelques minutes de plus après, avant de nous arrêter.

\- Mais pourquoi se ferait-elle passer pour une victime ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait vraiment que l’on en apprenne plus sur la raison de ses séances.

\- Je suis d’accord mais en attendant, il faut qu’elle croit que nous sommes toujours de son côté.

Apollon émit un petit aboiement et tous deux regardèrent en direction du bureau. Elle n’était plus là. Tout de suite, ils pensèrent à Alicia et se précipitèrent à l’intérieur. En arrivant dans le salon, le siège auto où se trouvait l’enfant, n’était plus sur la table. Il ne restait que les affaires qu’elle avait apportées hier. Ni une, ni deux, ils se précipitèrent à l’extérieur mais là encore, ils arrivèrent quelques secondes trop tard, sa voiture était déjà loin sur le chemin.

Ils montèrent dans la Ferrari tandis que Magnum démarra au quart de tour. En quelques secondes, ils la rattrapèrent mais ils ne pouvaient rien tenter, ne voulant risquer la vie d’Alicia, ou même la sienne. Karen roulait déjà à une vitesse folle et slalomait dangereusement entre les véhicules. Magnum se mit à son niveau, par chance ses fenêtres étaient ouverte, et Juliet tenta de la raisonner.

\- Karen ! Nous sommes de votre côté ! Ne mettez pas en danger Alicia ! Pensez à elle !

\- Vous mentez ! Vous êtes de son côté !

Elle remonta ses fenêtres et accéléra encore plus pour les semer. Magnum décida de ralentir un peu, pour espérer qu’elle fasse de même.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je ralenti pour lui faire croire que nous ne la suivons plus !

\- Ne la perd pas de vue !

Les deux voitures se dirigeaient maintenant vers les montagnes et Magnum restait toujours à une certaine distance d’elle. Le téléphone de Juliet sonna, c’était le docteur Kapernick.

\- Docteur Higgins ? J’ai retrouvé le dossier que vous m’avez demandé. Karen Fox avait suivit des séances pendant deux ans car elle souffrait d’automutilation. Mais j’étais persuadé, au fur et à mesure de nos séances, qu’il était en faite question du syndrome de Münchhausen. Elle se laissait tomber dans les escaliers, prenait des médicaments dangereux, se faisait diverses blessures plus ou moins graves… Elle m’a avoué un jour que ses parents ne se souciait pas vraiment d’elle et…

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolé, j’ai euh… une urgence avec un patient !

Elle lui raccrocha au nez avant qu’il ne puisse finir son explication. Tout devenait plus clair pour eux maintenant. Elle cherchait désespérément de la compassion, elle voulait que l’on se préoccupe d’elle. Mais de la à dire que son mari la bat ? Etait-ce possible ? Higgins envoya un texto à Katsumoto pour lui demander de les attendre à la propriété avec une équipe médicale pour Karen.

Soudainement, elle se gara à une place de parking et ils firent de même un peu plus loin. Elle sortit Alicia de la voiture, la tenant dans ses bras, tandis que Magnum et Higgins s’approchèrent lentement pour ne pas l’effrayer.

\- Karen, s’il vous plaît écoutez-nous.

\- Non !

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement du bord et dévaler une pente comme celle-ci les enverrais sûrement toutes les deux dans la tombe.

\- Karen, nous voulons vous aider, nous ferons examiner vos blessures par un médecin, qui prendra bien soin de vous. Et nous appellerons les associations qui aident les femmes victimes de violence conjugale.

Magnum n’était pas très fier de lui mentir mais il fallait qu’elle comprenne qu’elle était entouré, que l’on se préoccupait d’elle. Sans qu’elle s’en rende compte, elle continuait à se rapprocher dangereusement du bord.

\- J’ai appelé le détective Gordon Katsumoto. Il est en train d’arrêter votre mari. Vous êtes en sécurité avec nous. S’il vous plaît, venez vers nous. Fît Juliet avec la voix la plus douce dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

\- C’est… C’est vrai ? On va m’aider ?

\- Oui ! Les associations seront là pour vous.

Elle regarda derrière elle le vide puis après quelques secondes, elle s’avança très lentement vers eux. Magnum récupéra Alicia et la mit dans son siège auto, tandis qu’Higgins faisait asseoir Karen dans sa voiture, côté passager. Il conduisit à sa place tandis que Juliet monta dans la Ferrari et partirent en direction de la propriété.

***

Des médecins avaient pris en charge Karen dès son arrivé et elle serait, avec l’accord de son mari, internée dans un centre spécialisé. Mathias l’avait regardé partir avec eux et était si résignant à lui faire cela, mais elle devait se soigner et aller mieux pour leur fille. Magnum le réconforta du mieux qu’il put mais il était vraiment bouleversé. Il les remercia pour tout ce qu’ils avaient fait et Magnum lui rapporta les quelques affaires qui leurs avaient été prêtées. Higgins lui remit Alicia et tous les deux surent qu’elle était entre de bonnes mains et que son père s’occuperait bien d’elle, malgré tout. Ils regardèrent ensuite la petite Alicia repartir avec Mathias et tous les deux espèrent que tout irait bien pour eux.

\- Je me suis quand même bien débrouillé avec elle, fît-il pensif.

\- Eh bien je dirais plutôt le contraire ! Tu as été terrible et catastrophique ! Mais... Malgré tout le bazar que tu as fait et les multiples erreurs, je pense que tu serais un père génial.

Il était très touché par son compliment. Aussi il était rare qu’elle en fasse, donc chacun d’eux étaient unique et avaient une grande et certaine valeur. Mais surtout, ce qu’il retint, c’était qu’elle avait quelque chose dans son regard, qui pétillait mais il ne sut ce que c’était.

\- Merci Higgy.

***

Maintenant que cette enquête était terminée, Magnum avait pu s’occuper du cas de Jin et lui trouver « le bouleau de ses rêves ». Il avait appelé Robin pour qu’il fasse en sorte que Jin soit accepté malgré son passé de pickpocket. Il était maintenant steward pour une compagnie de jet privé et comme il l’avait demandé, il faisait le tour du monde et s’amusait comme un fou à chaque escale. Récemment, il avait atterri au Mexique, puis au Bahamas. Thomas était heureux pour lui et était fier de tout le chemin qu’il avait parcouru pour finalement, devenir une bonne personne.

Ecrit le 23 et du 25 au 26 Juillet 2020, publié le 27/07/2020

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... 

Je me suis un peu embourbé avec cette histoire... Au début, je me suis dit qu'elle serait atteinte du syndrome de Münchhausen et qu'elle fait tout ça pour que l'on se préoccupe d'elle. Après, j'ai voulu rajouter de l'automutilation et ensuite je me suis dit : "Et pourquoi pas de la paranoïa ?" Cela aurait pu coller, vu qu'elle se sentait persécuter par son mari... Sauf que c'est encore plus compliqué que ça, la paranoïa.

Je crois que je ne ferais plus jamais de chapitre de ce type... XD Et dire que pour le suivant, il va falloir que je parle de mécanique (Shammy va m'aider bien sûr XD) et que je ne connais absolument rien sur ce sujet... Les maladies, OK, la médecine OK, mais la mécanique... Des grandes recherches vont devoir s'imposer ! XD

Sinon, je voulais remercier kis, AmelieGdj et Historiia pour leurs commentaires ! Sachez que ça me fait très plaisir de discuter avec mes lecteurs et par ailleurs, je vous remercie aussi de lire mon histoire !

Bonne soirée !

**_ Épisode suivant : _ **

_ Après avoir fait un accident, lors d’une course, un homme à l’hôpital embauche Magnum et Higgins pour découvrir qui a saboté sa voiture. En échange, Thomas demande à conduire à sa place pour la finale. _


	6. Épisode 6 : La course aux saboteurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, ce circuit Kauai Raceway Park (à Hawaii) est une piste de dragsters mais tous type de véhicule son accepté. Dans se chapitre, ce ne serra pas une dragstrip mais un circuit automobile type routier !  
> Bonne lecture !

En ce merveilleux dimanche, l’Ohana c’était réuni ce midi pour faire un barbecue. Il y avait bien sûr Magnum, Higgins, Kumu, Rick, TC et Shammy. La conservatrice culturelle du domaine avait encore fait ce midi, ses fameux hamburgers, dont Shammy avait participé à la préparation ; pendant que Rick et TC faisaient le barbecue et que Thomas et Juliet mettaient les couverts.

Tous s’installèrent à table et commencèrent à se servir, puis TC commença la conversation avec Rick.

\- Dit-nous. Quand est-ce que tu nous présente Suzy ?

\- Eh bien, elle n’a pas pu venir mais je suis sûr qu’il y aura d’autres occasions…

\- Ouh ! Il y a de l’eau dans le gaz ? Fît Thomas avec un grand sourire.

\- Tout va très bien entre nous ! C’est gentil de t’en inquiéter. Lui répondit-il ironiquement. Pour tout vous dire elle a hâte de vous rencontrer.

La suite du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, des rires fusant de tous les côtés, mettant une agréable ambiance à table. Alors qu’il allait s’achever, Thomas reçu un appel et s’éloigna un peu du groupe. Après quelques minutes il raccrocha et retourna vers ses amis.

\- On a un nouveau client. On doit être à l’hôpital Kauai Veterans Memorial à seize heures.

\- Sur Kauai, tu dis ? Et comment allons-nous nous y rendre ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Son bon vieux frère d’arme qui a un super hélico va l’y conduire bien sûr ! Dit Theodore avec humour.

\- Allez TC ! Après ce que je vais te dire, tu vas me supplier de t’y emmener !

\- Tente toujours !

\- En échange de résoudre son affaire, il m’offre le nombre de place VIP que je souhaite pour voir des courses automobiles à Kauai Raceway Park !

\- Magnum ! Combien de fois t’ai-je dit de ne pas accepter de payement si ce n’est pas de l’argent ! Commença-t-elle au quart de tour.

\- Relax ! Il nous a aussi promis un chèque ! Shammy on va aussi avoir besoin de tes talents de mécano.

\- Je suis déjà prêt ! Répondit-il.

Après que tout le monde soit partant pour venir, ils décidèrent de se rejoindre pour quinze heures devant l’hélicoptère de TC.

***

\- Mr. Fitzgerald, que pouvons nous faire pour vous aider ?

Magnum, Higgins, TC, Rick et Shammy était dans la chambre d’hôpital du nouveau client des deux P.I.

\- Appelez-moi Antoine. Comme je vous l’ai dit plus tôt, j’ai eu un accident de voiture en faisant une course se matin. Enfin, ce n’était pas un accident, on a saboté ma voiture. Chacun vient avec son propre véhicule, et cela fait depuis sept ans que je suis le vainqueur à chaque fois. De ce que je sais, mes freins ont lâché sur le dernier virage avant l’arrivée, mais ils étaient tout neuf.

\- Ne vous en faite pas. Mon ami ici présent, Shammy, va expertiser votre voiture et on saura vite ce qui en est la cause.

\- Avez-vous déjà établi une liste des suspects ? Demanda Juliet.

\- Oui, depuis deux ans, il y a un nouveau, euh…William Camber. C’est un jeune et il a toujours terminé deuxième, il n’a jamais gagné. Alors je me dis, qu’il en a marre de ne jamais être le premier et qu’il a décidé de mettre ses chances de son côtés. De plus je l’ai déjà vu tourner autour de ma voiture.

\- Très bien, nous irons lui poser quelques questions et nous vous tiendrons au courant.

\- Attendez, demain, c’est un jour d’entraînement, le suivant, on enregistre des chronos pour savoir qui démarrera en premier et le dernier jour, c’est la finale. Il y a cinq finalistes. Si ce n’est pas celui dont je vous ai parlé, alors c’est l’un des trois autres.

\- Ils vont vous remplacer ?

\- Oui, ils vont prendre le sixième. Sauf si je trouve quelqu’un pour prendre ma place mais ma voiture est un peu en miette, c’est toujours réparable mais ça me prendra plus qu’une journée et il va falloir que j’attende d’être remis sur pieds.

Un éclair de génie passa dans le regard de Magnum qui regarda ensuite ses amis. Il pourrait très bien conduire à sa place.

\- Attendez, j’ai toute une équipe avec moi, nous sommes cinq et nous aurons largement le temps de réparer votre voiture en quarante heures. C’est juste le temps pour être prêt pour participer à l’épreuve des chronos. Ensuite, je participe à la finale et en même temps, nous interceptons celui qui vous a mit dans ce lit.

\- Et bien Mr. Magnum, j’accepte votre proposition, je préviens le directeur du circuit. Je sors demain dans l’après-midi, donc si vous avez besoin de mon aide…, je serais là.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons nous en sortir.

Ils se serrèrent la main et tout le petit monde sortit de la chambre, laissant Antoine se reposer. Dès qu’ils furent sortir de la chambre, l’Ohana voulait dissuader Thomas de faire cela, tout en continuant d’avancer dans les couloirs de l’hôpital.

\- Non mais tu es fou Tommy ! On ne sait même pas dans quel état est la voiture ! Commença Rick.

\- On ne connait pas les dégâts que la voiture à eu, c’est peut-être irréparable ! Continua Shammy.

\- On se calme les gars ! J’ai confiance en vous et je sais que vous pouvez le faire.

\- Tu as pensé au saboteur ? Imagine qu’après toutes tes petites réparation, il recommence et tu ne seras pas dans un lit d’hôpital mais à la morgue !

\- Merci de ton soutient Higgy. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter TC avant que je ne vous explique mon plan ?

\- Ecoute, on ne veut pas que tu sois blessé ou qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. Et Higgy à raison, le saboteur pourrait recommencer.

Tous acquiescèrent tandis que Thomas expira longuement avant de commencer son explication.

\- Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi mais je vous assure que tout se passera bien. Pour commencer nous allons expertiser la voiture puis la réparer et nous avons jusqu’à après demain, pour les chronos.

\- Et tu ne t’entraîneras pas ? Demanda TC perplexe.

\- Ça serait mieux, mais si on ne termine pas avant, je ferais comme ça. Ensuite, il va falloir que je les provoque tous les quatre et que l’on parle avec ce William Camber. Il faut vraiment que je leur montre que je suis un dangereux concurrent malgré que ce ne soit plus Antoine qui conduit.

A l’entente de cela, tous grincèrent un peu des dents, si ce type était près à tout pour gagner alors ce plan serait risqué, surtout pour la vie de Thomas.

\- Et comment allons nous faire pour coincer ce saboteur ? Peut-être même qu’ils sont plusieurs, fît remarquer Higgy.

\- Nous surveillerons vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre la voiture avec une caméra dont personne à part nous ne devra en connaître l’existence. Nous enquêterons principalement sur ses quatre finalistes mais aussi sur les gens qui les entoures. Peut-être que le saboteur n’est autre qu’une personne qui à été payé pour faire cela. Ensuite, je conduis pour la finale et nous aviserons si nous n’avons toujours aucun suspect.

Tous acquiescèrent à contre cœur, mais il fallait avouer que son plan était plutôt bien ficelé. Ils sortirent de l’hôpital et roulèrent en direction du circuit automobile.

***

\- Magnum, Higgy, vous revenez pile au bon moment.

Shammy qui expertisait la voiture, une Subaru WRX STI bleu version course, depuis maintenant une trentaine de minutes avec TC et Rick, avait trouvé un élément clé pour l’affaire. Comme leur client leur avait dit, c’était bien les freins qui avaient lâché, mais quelque chose clochait avec ceux-ci.

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- Pour commencer, j’ai examiné tout ce qui avait sous le capot, et tout m’a l’air en ordre, a part quelques trucs à réparer, j’aurais de quoi faire toute la nuit. Ensuite, votre cher client avait raison, on a saboté sa voiture.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Quelqu’un a remit de vieux freins tout usé sur le côté gauche. Et je me demande comment ils ont fait pour tenir vingt tours.

\- Attend, tu es en train de dire que juste après qu’il les ait changés, quelqu’un est venu remplacer les nouveaux freins des roues de gauche, par des vieux usé ?

\- Tout à fait, c’est un miracle qu’il ait réussi à terminer sa course.

\- On a vu la vidéo, commença Rick. Les freins ont lâché dans le virage juste après l’arrivée. Imagine s’il avait été à une vitesse folle…

\- Il aurait eu plus qu’une jambe et côtes cassées, fît Higgins pensive.

\- Et sinon, de votre côté ? Leur demanda TC.

***

\- William Camber ?

\- C’est moi.

Le jeune homme s’essuyait les mains avec chiffon, apparemment il faisait des modifications sur sa voiture, le même modèle qu’Antoine mais en noir. Il s’était payé un box, comme beaucoup de participants.

\- On pourrait vous posez quelques question, à propos d’Antoine Fitzgerald ? Nous sommes enquêteur privé.

\- Oui bien sûr, je vous écoute.

\- Comme vous devez le savoir, il est à l’hôpital à cause d’un accident, pendant la course de ce matin. Il s’avère que celui-ci est dû au fait que l’on ait saboté sa voiture.

Ils n’en étaient pas encore sûrs, Shammy venait tout juste de commencer lorsqu’ils étaient partis mais il fallait le faire réagir.

\- Et qu’est-ce que j’ai à voir dans cette histoire ?

\- Il nous a dit que vous tourniez souvent autour de sa voiture. De plus vous n’avez jamais réussi à le surpasser, donc nous supposons que vous avez voulu le vaincre mais pas à la loyale, fît Juliet.

\- Wow ! Attendez, je n’ai rien fait ! C’est vrai, je vais voir sa voiture mais ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je veux faire comme lui, sa voiture… elle est superbement customisée et je veux juste être comme lui, un super pilote… Et je ne vois pas ce que ça m’apporterais de saboter son véhicule juste pour gagner. Non, justement c’est un adversaire à ma taille et je veux prouver que je peux le vaincre.

\- Vous voulez qu’il devienne votre mentor ?

\- Oui, j’aimerais… mais je n’ai jamais osé lui demander. Vous vous rendez compte, en sept années, quatorze victoires… et les épreuves durent pratiquement un mois. Avant d’acheter cette voiture, j’étais dans les gradins, il y a trois ans de cela, et j’ai pratiquement appris en le regardant conduire. Certes, ce n’est pas un pilote de formule 1 ou un professionnel mais c’est quand même le seul circuit automobile à Hawaii et il est le meilleur.

\- Alors vous n’auriez pas une idée de que cela pourrait être ?

\- Non, désolé, j’aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider.

\- Ce n’est pas grave. Soyez prudent, on ne sait jamais si ce saboteur s’en prendra à quelqu'un d’autre.

***

\- Ok, donc le seul suspect que l’on avait n’en ait plus un, maugréa Rick.

\- Vous avez la caméra ? Demanda Shammy.

\- Oui, je vais l’installer et la paramétrer, lui répondit Juliet.

\- Chacun sait ce qu’il a à faire, c’est partit.

Avant de commencer les réparations, ils partirent manger dans un coin sur l’île puis se mirent ensuite au travail après être revenu au circuit. Si les participants payaient, ils pouvaient avoir un box, Antoine en avait bien sûr un.

Toute la nuit, Shammy travaillait avec TC, à tour de rôle avec Rick et Thomas, réparant petit à petit la voiture et l’améliorant même un peu. Juliet quant à elle avait préféré faire tranquillement des recherches de son côté sur les trois autres concurrents. Ils avaient apparemment, eux aussi chacun un box qu’ils louaient près du circuit, ils leur rendront donc visite demain matin.

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut après un bruit peu commun, tout comme Rick, qui lui tenait un paquet de cacahuète dans ses mains, et le fît voler en l’air, les cacahuètes aussi. Tous les deux s’étaient endormis sur les sièges avant de la voiture, tandis qu’Higgy s’était allongé à l’arrière et était réveillé et sur son téléphone depuis déjà un bon moment.

\- Bravo messieurs. Vous aurez intérêt à nettoyer tout cela avant que notre cher client ne sorte de l’hôpital.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s’excusa Shammy. Mais il fallait bien vous réveiller à un moment où un autre.

En effet, Shammy les avaient réveillé en fermant le capos de la voiture, ayant finit les réparations avec TC.

\- Ouais, il est bientôt neuf heures. Qui est partant pour aller prendre un bon petit déj ? Fît celui-ci.

\- Ce n’est pas de refus, répondit Thomas la voix encore un peu endormie.

\- Il en est hors de question tant que cette voiture ne sera pas clean. Notre client revient cet après-midi, si n’est plus tôt.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel mais se mit à la tâche avec Rick, ramassant les cacahuètes une par une.

Après le petit déjeuner, Thomas et Juliet allèrent questionner les trois autres participants, et ils commencèrent par celui qui a terminé troisième à la précédente course. C’était un jeune mais avait l’air plus puéril que William, il possédait une Aston Martin DBRS9 blanche. C’était un fils de riche, se dit Higgins. Il était en train de faire la révision de sa voiture et lorsqu’il aperçut ses visiteurs, il leur fît un grand sourire arrogant.

\- Que me vaut cette visite ? Des fans ? Ou une admiratrice ? Si la demoiselle veut faire un tour, je l’emmènerai ou elle voudra dans ce magnifique bolide.

\- Vous vous croyez irrésistible mais votre comportement montre juste que vous avez un complexe de supériorité. En aucun cas je voudrais passer du temps avec vous.

Il lui fît un regard noir, qu’elle accueillit avec un grand sourire narquois. Après cela, il se retourna vers l’établi et commença à nettoyer ses outils un par un.

\- Que voulez-vous, dit-il sèchement.

\- Outre le fait d’atteindre votre soit disant virilité, vous poser des questions sur Antoine Fitzgerald.

\- Je n’ai rien à vous dire. Il a fait un accident, un concurrent de moins, une chance en plus d’être sur la plus haute marche du podium. En même temps quand on regarde la poubelle qu’il conduit...

\- En attendant, ça fait sept années qu’il y participe, quatorze victoires consécutives avec sa poubelle comme vous dites.

Magnum ne participait pas au débat depuis le début, en même temps, il n’aimait pas ce genre de personne. Papa peut lui acheter tout ce qu’il veut, il est prétentieux, se croit tout permis... Higgy le remettait bien à sa place et son égo en prenait un bon coup.

\- Je n’ai pas que ça à faire de répondre à vos questions. J’ai une course à gagner. D’ailleurs vous n’êtes même pas des flics.

Sur ce coup, le fils de riche marquait un point, il n’était pas obligé de répondre à leur question et eux ne pouvaient en aucun cas l’y forcer. Ils partirent interroger les deux autres concurrents, une femme et ses deux amies qui sont là pour gagner mais surtout pour s’amuser. Et le dernier était un homme très sympa qui participait à cet événement pour ses trois jeunes garçons, qui aimeraient le voir comme un super pilote et un super héros. Pour l’instant, ils n’avaient pas trop de suspect dans leur ligne de mire mais cela ne serait trop tarder.

En début d’après-midi, Magnum commença à s’entraîner sur le circuit, il devait avouer qu’il s’amusait comme un fou sous les yeux très attentifs de ses amis. TC le chronométrait, tandis que Rick mangeait encore des cacahuètes et que Juliet et Shammy l’observaient non sans crainte.

Le propriétaire de la voiture, Antoine arriva dans l’après-midi, comme prévu et observa attentivement Magnum. Celui-ci s’arrêta juste devant eux, après l’arrivée.

\- Deux minutes trente deux ! Annonça TC fièrement.

\- Je crois que j’aurais un sérieux concurrent si vous y participiez, fît Antoine en applaudissant.

Il sortit de la voiture, enleva son casque et baissa un peu la fermeture éclaire de sa combinaison.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour tenir là dedans ! Il fait chaud ! S’exclama-t-il.

\- En tout cas je trouve qu’elle vous va comme un gant.

\- Sinon, comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda Juliet.

\- Plutôt bien, ce n’est pas facile de se déplacer avec des béquilles mais on fait avec... Et l’enquête ?

\- On a interrogé les quatre autres concurrents mais pour l’instant, nous n’avons pas de piste concrète.

\- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez.

\- En attendant, Shammy va vous expliquer ce que l’on a fait comme bricolage sur votre voiture.

***

\- En plus d’être un bon conducteur, vos amis sont de super mécano !

\- Ce n’est rien. Mais parlons un peu plus de l’enquête. À quel moment pensez-vous que l’on a saboté votre voiture ?

\- Et bien, j’y ai réfléchi longuement, le soir avant la demi-finale et la finale, le directeur du circuit offre un repas aux participants. J’avais changé mes freins justes avant d’y aller. Et j’y suis resté une bonne heure avant de retourner à ma voiture.

Thomas acquiesça puis lui expliqua son plan qu’Antoine accueillit avec un grand enthousiasme.

\- Il faut que je donne tout demain pour les chronos et montrer à cette personne que je suis un redoutable concurrent. Le saboteur sera obligé de me mettre hors circuit et c’est comme ça que l’on va le coincer.

\- Espérons qu’il ne te mettra pas hors circuit littéralement.

Higgins avait fait preuve d’un grand sarcasme, comme à son habitude mais pourtant, une pointe d’inquiétude persistait dans sa voix. Un silence pesant s’installa tandis que tous les deux se fixèrent quelques secondes, les autres faisaient comme si de rien était, excepté Antoine qui le rompit.

\- Eh bien d’après ce que je vois, vous êtes un conducteur très compétent. Vous vous en sortirez, j’en suis sûr.

Thomas continua à s’entraîner jusqu’à la fin de la journée, où ils purent ensuite tous se reposer et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

***

\- Franchement TM, je ne le sens pas, commença TC pas très rassuré. J’ai un mauvais feeling. Il n’est pas trop tard pour renoncer...

\- Tout va bien se passer ! Ce ne sont que les chronos pour l’instant. Et il est hors de question que j’y renonce. Je suis prêt.

Thomas mit sa combinaison et son casque puis se dirigea vers la voiture TC sur les talons. Tous les deux montèrent dans le véhicule, où Juliet les attendait déjà à l’intérieur.

\- On vous attend dans les gradins VIP ! Fît joyeusement Rick. Bonne chance TM !

\- Merci Rick.

\- Ouais bonne chance ! Réplica Shammy.

Ils se firent un check puis vint le tour d’Antoine de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

\- Je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous n’êtes pas premier, lui dit-il gentiment.

Il sourit à cela puis démarra le véhicule et le conduit jusqu’à la piste où il se mit en place.

\- La caméra a bien fonctionné, cette nuit. J’ai tout visionné depuis que je l’ai installé et il n’y a rien à signaler.

Thomas hocha la tête pour lui répondre et se tourna vers TC.

\- Fait attention mon frère.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, lui répondit Thomas avec un sourire.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et descendit de la voiture. Thomas regarda dans le rétroviseur Juliet qui avait ses bras croisé sur sa poitrine et un air résigné sur le visage.

\- Ne fait pas l’idiot.

Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, elle sortit de la voiture et se mit sur le côté avec les autres spectateurs. TC qui s’était posté devant la fenêtre et qui avait tout entendu regarda Thomas d’un air désolé.

\- Elle s’inquiète pour toi, nous aussi.

\- Je sais, mais tout va bien se passer. C’est une affaire comme les autres. On a déjà affronté pire non ?

\- Peut-être... mais ça serait stupide de finir comme ça... il ne faut pas croire mais il y a beaucoup plus d’accident parce que la plus part de ses personnes sont des amateurs, des gens qui viennent juste pour s’amuser avec des voitures qui ne sont pas faites pour ça.

Au micro, on demandait à tout le monde de quitter la piste, alors TC laissa Thomas et rejoignit Higgins sur le côté. Une voiture vint se positionner à ses côtés, c’était William Camber.

\- Hey ! C’est vous qui remplacez Antoine ? Trop cool !

\- Ouais... c’est moi. Bonne chance à toi et soit prudent.

Il leva son pouce en l’air et les cinq participants se préparèrent à démarrer. Dès que le feu passa au vert, Magnum passa la vitesse et appuya à fond sur l’accélérateur. Le premier virage était déjà à vingt mètres de l’arrivée, c’était justement dans celui-là qu’Antoine avait fait son accident. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur et vit William et l’autre participants dans son Aston Martin le talonner. Il accéléra à fond dans la ligne droite mais il prit mal le virage suivant et se fît doubler par William. Ce n’est pas grave se ne sont que les chronos pour l’instant. Seul le temps qu’il faisait comptait.

Tout ce déroula bien pendant plusieurs tours, Magnum était toujours derrière William et l’Aston Martin le talonnait toujours. Mais soudainement, il s’aperçut que le véhicule de William faisait un peu trop de zigzague à son goût. Et c’est alors qu’au virage suivant, alors que celui-ci roulait à fond, sa voiture ne freina pas assez et William se prit le mur sur le côté et fît un tonneau en passant par dessus celui-ci. Magnum freina de toutes ses forces et s’arrêta pour lui porter secours même si une ambulance et les pompiers étaient déjà entrés sur le circuit. Il passa par dessus le mur et alla voir s’il allait bien.

\- Eh ! William tu m’entends ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et Thomas prit son pouls avec son poignet. Il se détendit aussitôt car il était toujours bien en vie. Les secours arrivèrent et commencèrent à s’occuper de lui.

Thomas regarda autour de lui et vît que la course continuait toujours. Les autres avaient deux tours d’avance apparemment et il fallait qu’il reprenne la main. Il remonta en vitesse dans sa voiture et essaya de rattraper les autres. Pour la plus grande frayeur de ses amis, il conduisait dangereusement vite, ne freinant que le strict nécessaire dans les virages. Ses amis qui observaient la course par les grandes baies vitrées du bâtiment n’étaient absolument pas rassurés.

***

Le bâtiment dans lequel Juliet et TC venait d’entrer était surélevé et offrait une vue imprenable sur le circuit. Il y avait aussi quelques tables pour s’asseoir et un buffet gratuit avec quelques snacks. Ils rejoignirent Shammy, Rick et Antoine qui observaient attentivement la course.

\- Alors ? Demanda Juliet.

\- Pour l’instant, tout va bien. Magnum est toujours en tête, répondit Rick en mangeant des apéritifs.

A ce moment précis, ils virent William dépasser Thomas et quelques tours de piste plus tard, celui-ci fît un accident. En voyant cela, un homme plutôt riche s’exclama de joie.

\- C’est bien mon fils ! Tu vas gagner !

Juliet le regarda d’un mauvais œil. Quelqu’un venait de faire un accident et cet homme s’en fichait totalement. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur Magnum qui s’était arrêté et lui portait secours. Après que William soit prit en charge par les pompiers, Magnum remonta dans sa voiture et continua la course. En effet, les autres ne s’étaient pas arrêtés et continuaient leurs tours sans se soucier du blessé.

\- Mais il est fou ! Fît TC horrifié.

Magnum conduisait dangereusement, risquant à tout moment de perdre le contrôle de son véhicule. Il pouvait être sûr que quand cette course serait finit, tous ici présent lui passerait un savon. Au bon d’un moment, il faillit rater son virage et se prendre le mur mais redressa son véhicule au dernier moment, faisant grincer les dents de tous ses amis.

\- Il rattrape les autres... fît Antoine impressionné.

En effet, il avait miraculeusement réussi à rattraper ses deux tours de retard et était maintenant derrière l’Aston Martin. Pour autant, il ne ralentit pas sa vitesse et conduisait toujours aussi dangereusement. Il ne lui restait plus qu’un virage, une ligne droite et une chicane avant l’arrivée. L’Aston Martin était très rapide dans les lignes droites mais tenait moins les virages. Il profita de cet avantage et la dépassa puis fonça dans la ligne droite pour enfin passer la ligne d’arrivée.

L’homme costumé à côté s’énerva et pesta puis sortit du bâtiment en trombe. Tout le petit groupe respira à nouveau et prirent une grande inspiration. Il avait fait le meilleur temps par rapport aux autres, mais cela n’empêcherait pas Higgins de lui faire passer un sale quart d’heure. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et ses amis firent de même après elle.

***

Thomas reconduisait la voiture dans le box et heureusement pour lui ses amis ne lui avaient pas fait une scène sur le circuit. Antoine l’avait chaleureuse enlacé et lui avait demandé si il voulait devenir son associé. Rick et TC l’avaient félicité mais ce n’était pas la grande joie tandis que Shammy lui avait fait un grand check et que Higgy était restée à l’écart.

Dès qu’il descendit de la voiture, ses amis vinrent vers lui.

\- Franchement Tommy, ne nous refait plus jamais ça, commença TC.

\- Ouais, c’est vrai ! Continua Rick. Tu as été incroyable mais tu nous as aussi fait peur ! Tu te rends compte que tu as roulé comme un dingue ?!

\- Désolé les gars, mais il fallait que je rattrape les autres. Il ne fallait pas faire foirer le plan. Maintenant il faut juste attendre que notre saboteur en rogne vienne nous rendre visite.

\- Franchement mec ! Tu as été extraordinaire ! S’exclama Shammy. La prochaine fois je monte avec toi !

\- Il faut que je me prépare pour demain...

\- Il en ait hors de question !

Jusqu’à présent Juliet était restée silencieuse mais en entendant cela, elle ne put se retenir.

\- Il faut continuer ! On ne peut pas s’arrêter maintenant alors que l’on ait si proche du but !

\- On est là pour arrêter un saboteur ou pour que tu fasses des tours de pistes et manquer de te tuer ? Ce n’est pas un jeu !

Tous les deux s’éloignèrent et continuèrent leurs chamailleries à l’entrée du box.

\- Ils sont mariés ? Demanda Antoine.

\- Absolument pas, mais quand on les regarde, on se dit qu’ils auraient peut-être dû le faire, fît TC en riant.

\- Ils sont tout le temps en train de se chercher et de se lancer des piques. Je dirais qu’il y a de l’amour dans l’air ! Ajouta Rick avec des mimiques.

\- Dit ça à Higgy et tu n’auras plus de langue, ou même pire ! Le mit gentiment en garde TC.

\- Il faudrait peut-être leur dire un jour qu’il y a un truc entre eux... fît pensivement Shammy.

\- Ou peut-être qu’il y a déjà quelque chose et qu’ils ne nous ont rien dit ! Répliqua Rick contrarié.

\- Nan, je dirais qu’ils ne sont pas au courant de leurs propres sentiments, fît TC consterné.

\- En tout cas on a l’impression qu’ils sont mariés depuis des années, répéta Antoine.

Tous acquiescèrent et observèrent leurs deux amis au loin. Apparemment, le ton était redescendu mais ce n’était pas la joie pour autant.

\- Je vais rendre visite à William, voir comment il va... Fît Antoine. On se voit plus tard et merci encore pour ce que vous faites.

\- Ce n’est rien.

Rick mangeait comme toujours des cacahuètes et tous les trois attendaient patiemment que leurs deux amis reviennent.

\- Je te pari combien que dans trois ans ils ne seront toujours pas marié.

\- Oh arrête Orville ce n’est pas sympas ! Répondit TC avec un sourire.

\- Mais quoi ?! Tu les as regardés ? Ils sont aussi bornés l’un que l’autre !

\- Je pense que l’on ferait mieux de faire comme si nous n’avions rien entendu quand ils reviennent, fît Shammy.

\- T’as raison.

Ils ouvrirent le capot de la voiture et firent comme si leurs amis ne se disputaient pas plus loin.

***

\- Je le sais que ce n’est pas un jeu ! Je fais juste mon travail ! Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète de savoir qu’il pourrait m’arriver quelque chose ?! C’est une enquête comme les autres !

\- Je ne m’inquiète pas pour toi ! Mais plutôt pour tes deux frères d’armes ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu’ils puissent s’en remettre eux si tu venais à mourir ! Bêtement qui plus est !

\- Ce n’est qu’une excuse ! Ils s’en sortiraient très bien sans moi ! Tu ne veux juste pas admettre que tu t’inquiète pour moi !

\- Très bien ! Je m’inquiète pour toi parce que tu es mon ami et que tu te mets inutilement en danger ! TC, Rick, Shammy, Kumu sont mes amis et ma famille maintenant !

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, Thomas attendant qu’elle se confie un peu plus.

\- Ecoute, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un proche. J’en ai perdu énormément…une longue liste mais aujourd’hui, j’ai trouvé une nouvelle famille, des gens sur qui compter et je ne veux pas perdre cela. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Je ne le dirais sûrement jamais deux fois mais… Tu as une certaine importance à mes yeux.

Thomas lui fît un petit sourire tandis qu’ils se regardaient dans les yeux, se parlant silencieusement à travers leur regard.

\- Eh bien… toi aussi tu l’es… Je veux dire… je me suis démené pour que tu restes à Hawaii et ce n’est pas pour rien. Tu es quelqu’un d’exceptionnel et je ne veux pas perdre ma partenaire.

Elle lui sourit discrètement tandis qu’ils se regardèrent longuement pendant quelques secondes avant que chacun ne parte de son côté, c’est-à-dire, lui à droite de la voiture et elle sur la gauche. Pendant ce temps, leurs amis faisaient semblant de regarder le moteur de la voiture et de faire quelques modifications.

\- Alors les gars ? Tout se passe bien ? Où est Antoine ? Fît-il comme si il ne s’était rien passé.

\- Oui tout va bien, on fait quelques vérifications. Il est partit à l’hôpital voir comment William allait.

Il hocha la tête et décida d’aller lui aussi lui rendre visite plus tard dans l’après-midi.

***

\- Mr. Magnum.

\- Je vous en prie Antoine, appelez-moi Thomas.

\- Votre coéquipière n’est pas venue avec vous ?

\- Non, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Thomas observa William quelques secondes, celui-ci était intubé mais normalement il ne devrait plus le rester très longtemps.

\- Sa famille arrive bientôt. Il est si jeune avec un si potentiel... j’espère qu’il va s’en sortir...

\- Moi aussi...

Après quelques secondes de silence, Antoine décida de faire la conversation avec lui.

\- Tout ce passe bien ? Je veux dire avec votre coéquipière.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça irait mal entre nous. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Vous aviez l’air d’avoir une grosse dispute. Je vais vous dire quelque chose, ne la laissez jamais partir... Ne faite pas comme moi, je le regrette amèrement encore aujourd’hui.

\- Ce n’est pas la même chose, nous sommes juste amis et partenaires.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu’il ne faut pas que vous la laissiez partir. Elle est importante à vos yeux et ne dites pas le contraire.

\- Ouais... elle est unique en son genre... et vraiment incroyable…

\- Alors ne la laissez jamais filer.

Il hocha la tête puis laissa Antoine veiller sur William et retourna au circuit.

***

Le soir ils étaient allés au dîner offert par le directeur du circuit. Tous les participants et leurs proches étaient dans la grande salle VIP, profitant de la soirée. Enfin du moins, TC, Rick, Shammy et même Antoine profitaient de la soirée pour, comme à leur habitude, raconter des blagues et rire à cœur joie. Thomas quant à lui souriait de temps en temps et observait discrètement Juliet quelques fois, tandis que celle-ci à l’autre bout de la table faisait de même.

Après cela, ils étaient retournés au box, Shammy dormait dans son fauteuil, Thomas et Antoine à l’avant tandis que Juliet et TC s’étaient assis à l’arrière et Rick c’était installé tant bien que mal dans le coffre.

Il était encore assez tôt alors que Juliet se réveilla. Tous les autres dormaient encore alors elle décida de regarder les vidéos surveillances de la caméra, surtout les moments où ils n’étaient pas là. Après un certain temps de visionnage, elle aperçut un homme qui n’avait rien à faire là, commencer à démonter les roues de la voiture et changer les freins.

\- Eh les gars, réveillez-vous ! J’ai quelque chose.

\- Que se passe-t-il, répondit Thomas encore endormi.

\- J’ai l’identité de notre saboteur.

Elle passa le téléphone à Magnum et Antoine fût étonné de voir l’identité de celui-ci.

\- Mais c’est...le directeur du circuit... Charles... je le connais... Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

\- Nous allons vite le savoir. TC, Shammy et Rick, vérifiez la voiture pendant que l’on va voir le directeur.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, on s’en charge.

***

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu as vu dans quel état est le petit ?!

\- Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas que ça soit aussi grave ! Je voulais juste que vous arrêtiez de concourir.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce qu’on m’a payé ! J’ai de plus en plus de mal à arrondir les fins de mois. Et ce type m’a proposé de l’argent en échange de saboter vos deux voitures.

\- Le riche, quel est son nom ? Demanda Magnum.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais son fils c’est celui qui conduit l’Aston Martin !

Antoine lâcha le pull de Charles et le fixa d’un regard noir.

\- Tu n’es qu’une pourriture.

Antoine partit furibond, retournant au box tandis que Magnum et Higgins s’occupaient de Charles.

\- Avez-vous des preuves de cet échange ?

\- Il me disait quoi faire et le lendemain, une fois l’accident fait, il me donnait de l’argent. C’est tout.

\- Donc aujourd’hui, il va vous payer si je perds, c’est ça ?

\- Oui, une très grosse somme.

Magnum réfléchit quelques secondes à un plan pour faire tomber cet homme.

\- Vous aurez des nouvelles de la police.

\- J’accepte les conséquences de mes actes...

\- En attendant, on va faire comme si de rien était. Il faut que l’on l’intercepte au moment où il vous donne l’argent. Vous allez nous aider ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- À quel endroit vous a-t-il donné l’argent ? Demanda Juliet.

\- Après la course, devant leur box.

Ils acquiescèrent et le laissèrent partir. Tous les deux s’en allèrent et retournèrent aux côtés de leurs amis.

\- Je vais simuler un accident mais j’aurais le contrôle. Je vais juste faire un tête-à-queue et ensuite je ferais plein de zigzagues pour faire croire que j’ai un problème. Je ferais attention, promis.

Juliet inspira longuement et ne répondit pas mais un petit sourire se dessina quand même aux coins de ses lèvres, à l’entente de ses dernières paroles. Ils finirent le chemin en silence et se préparèrent ensuite pour la course.

Thomas se mit en place sur la piste, à ses côtés se plaça l’Aston Martin avec le fils et le père à l’intérieur. Il leur lança un long regard avant de se concentrer sur la route. C’est alors que quelqu’un ouvrit la portière du côté passager et s’engouffra dans le véhicule.

\- Higgy ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens avec toi, ça ne se voit pas ? Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Et rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d’avis !

Il lui fît un grand sourire tandis qu’elle attacha sa ceinture et mit son casque. Magnum démarra en trombe quand le feu passa au vert et se plaça en tête, dès le début de la course. L’Aston Martin le talonnait et Thomas faisait tout pour les empêcher de passer, la route étant étroite, cella l’aida énormément. Tout au long des tours de pistes, ils restèrent en tête, l’Aston Martin toujours collé à eux, et eurent même un tour d’avance par rapport aux trois autres participants, William ayant été remplacé par celui qui avait finit sixième. Quand ils furent à leur avant dernier tour, Magnum se remémora mentalement son plan dans sa tête et se prépara.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Connaissant tes talents de conducteur, évite de nous tuer. Fît-elle sérieusement

Le virage qui arrivait était en épingle, parfait pour simuler un accident. Il freina de toutes ses forces faisant comme prévu un tête-à-queue tandis que l’Aston Martin les dépassa à toute vitesse. Il accéléra, mais resta à une vitesse raisonnable et faisait de nombreux zigzagues pour feinter un problème mécanique. Une minute après, le jeune et son père repassa devant eux à toute blinde. Malgré tout, ils arrivèrent en deuxième position et suivirent de près l’Aston Martin qui se dirigeait vers les box, la remise des prix se faisant en début d’après-midi. Ils restèrent à distance et virent le père sortir de la voiture en voyant Charles venir vers eux. Juliet prit de nombreux clichés, sur certaine photos, on apercevait bien la grosse liasse de billet. Après cela, Charles partit et le riche remonta dans la voiture aux côtés de son fils. Magnum démarra, ouvrit les fenêtres et vint se poster à leur niveau.

\- Alors comme ça on triche pour gagner ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent ? Demanda le fils à son père.

\- Rien, se sont juste des gens qui n’aiment pas perdre. Ils n’en valent pas la peine.

\- Et ces clichés que nous venons de prendre ? Nous savons que vous avez payé Charles pour qu’il sabote les voitures de vos concurrents.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il raconte ?

\- Rien ! Démarre !

Le fils obéit à son père et démarra en trombe, Magnum sur ses talons. Juliet envoya un message à TC, lui disant de décoller avec son hélicoptère. Une course poursuite démarra tandis que Magnum espérait que Katsumoto avait convaincu ses collègues du département de police de Kauai d’intervenir. L’écart entre les deux voitures se réduisait et il les poussa même un peu avec son par choc avant.

Pendant ce temps, les deux fuyards dans l’Aston Martin réglaient leur compte.

\- Mais pourquoi ils nous suivent comme ça ? S’écria le fils.

\- Ne t’occupe pas de ça ! Conduit !

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait !

\- J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire ! Si tu as gagné, c’est grâce à moi parce que tu es un incompétent !

\- Moi je suis un incompétent ?! En même temps avec un père comme toi il ne faut pas s’étonner si je suis comme ça !

\- Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour avoir un fils comme toi ! Si tu avais des bonnes notes à l’école, c’était grâce à moi ! Tu es nul ! Tu n’as jamais réussi à faire quoique se soit ! Et tu ne feras jamais rien de ta vie !

\- Quand on regarde le père que j’ai ! Qui me rabaisse constamment, c’est normal que je ne fasse aucun effort ! Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même !

Après un tournant, le jeune appuya à fond sur les freins et s’arrêta brusquement. Il y avait un barrage de police juste devant eux et les policiers tenaient des armes dans leurs mains. Juste derrière eux, Magnum et Higgins arrivèrent et leur bloquèrent le passage.

***

\- Je tenais à vous remercier tous pour ce que vous avez fait. William, sa famille et moi-même allons porter plainte contre Charles et l’investigateur de tout cela. Sinon, côté bonne nouvelle, j’ai décidé de le prendre sous mon aile.

\- Nous sommes heureux pour vous.

\- Et surtout, revenez quand vous voulez !

\- On y compte bien !

Après de court au revoir, le petit groupe monta dans l’hélicoptère et décolla en direction Oahu.

Ecrit du 02 au 04 Août 2020, publié le 04/08/2020

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je voulais un moyen d'intégrer Shammy et de faire en sorte qu'il participe activement lors d'un épisode et quand cette idée m'est venue, je l'ai accueilli à bras ouvert ! XD J'au eu un peu du mal à l'écrire... ce n'est même pas la mécanique qui m'a posé problème ! XD Sinon, la soit disant dispute entre Magnum et Higgins était à la base une BIG dispute mais je me suis dit : Non, on va garder ça pour plus tard XD (Il n'y a aucun sous entendu XD ) 

L'épisode suivant va être intéressant ! Juliet va nous parler un peu de son passé... je ne vous dit rien. Ce qui est sûr c'est que dans la saison 3, on attend un épisode de ce genre XD, on veut tout savoir sur son sombre passé !

Merci de lire mon histoire, merci pour vos commentaires et on se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! (Je réponds à tous les commentaires, même si ils sont en anglais !)

**_ Épisode suivant : _ **

_ Le passé de Juliet refait surface et la met en danger de mort. Doit-elle fuir ou l’affronter avec l’aide de ses amis ? Quel choix fera-t-elle ? _


	7. Épisode 7 : Fuir son passé ne mène à rien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand se sera écrit en italique, cela signifie que se sera en russe. Bonne lecture !

Après avoir fait son yoga et n’ayant pas de client aujourd’hui, Juliet avait commencé une partie d’échecs sur son ordinateur. Zeus et Apollon étaient dans le jardin attendant comme tous les matins leur distraction favorite, alias Thomas Magnum. Quant à Kumu, elle était partit chercher le courrier et vint le déposer sur le bureau de Juliet.

\- Aloha Juliet.

\- Bonjour Kumu, et merci pour ça.

\- Oh ce n’est rien. J’ai juste remarqué qu’il y avait une enveloppe où il y est écrit Viktoriya Azarov. Il n’y a aucun expéditeur, juste cette inscription.

À l’entente de ce nom, Juliet tiqua et leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour regarder Kumu. Une angoisse commença à l’envahir mais ne la laissa pas pour autant se révéler devant Kumu.

\- Merci, je... je m’en charge.

La conservatrice culturelle la regarda d’un œil dubitatif ayant remarqué quelque chose d’étrange mais ne fît rien et s’en alla dans le jardin.

Dès qu’elle fut hors du bureau, Juliet prit précipitamment la petite pile d’enveloppes et laissa tomber toutes les autres, une fois celle visé trouver. « Viktoriya Azarov » Ce nom lui rappela de lointains souvenirs qu’elle aurait aimé effacer de sa mémoire. Elle l’ouvrit lentement, les mains tremblant légèrement et en sortit une lettre qu’elle déplia. A première vu, ce n’était pas de l’anglais, mais du russe et elle se mit sans tarder à lire la lettre.

_« Bonjour Viktoriya, ou devrais-je dire Juliet Higgins._

_Croyais-tu pourvoir m’échapper éternellement ?_

_J’ai vu que tu t’étais construit une belle vie sur cette île. Mais malheureusement pour toi, ta petite cachette n’a pas était suffisamment efficace. Et grâce à cela, je vais pourvoir me venger et détruire tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi._

_Tu n’es plus en sécurité nulle part._

_T’es amis payeront le prix de tes actes._

_Profite bien du temps qu’il te reste._

_Dmitry »_

Son cerveau tournait à mile à l’heure, se demandant comment il avait fait pour la retrouver. Elle se précipita sur son ordinateur et regarda la vidéo surveillance du portail. C’est alors qu’elle aperçu un homme, svelte et brun, tenant une enveloppe dans sa main. Il s’approcha de la boîte aux lettres où il mit son courrier puis releva ensuite la tête et croisa avec son regard la caméra. Il sourit à celle-ci, faisant comme si il était sûr que quelqu’un le regardait ou du moins allait le faire. Juliet n’eut même pas besoin d’utiliser le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale, elle savait qui il était et cela n’annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Après cela, l’homme sans alla et disparu du champ de vision de la caméra.

Qu’allait-elle faire ? « T’es amis payeront le prix de tes actes » Non, elle ne le laisserait pas faire, il fallait qu’elle trouve un moyen de les protéger. Et si elle partait loin d’ici ? La fuite semblait être une bonne option, son ravisseur partirait lui aussi loin de ses amis pour la poursuivre. Elle se leva sans attendre de son siège et se dirigea le pas rapide dans sa chambre. Elle sortit une valise de son placard et réunit rapidement quelques affaires, seulement le nécessaire. Mais alors qu’elle avait presque terminé sa valise, elle entendit en bas, Magnum l’appeler et l’entendit ensuite monter les escaliers.

***

Ce matin, Magnum rentrait de sa séance de surfski après avoir reçu l’appel de Robin, et quelques instants plus tôt celle d’un nouveau client. Il avait envoyé des messages à Higgins mais celle-ci n’avait pas répondu et d’après Robin, elle n’avait pas non plus répondu à son appel. Alors qu’il remontait à pieds le terrain, il entendit deux grognements familiers dans son dos. Il les avait complètement oubliés, maintenant et depuis un certain temps, ces deux chiens de l’enfer l’attendaient patiemment tous les matins pour lui courir après, tel un jouet. Il se retourna lentement mais comme à chaque fois, ces deux terreurs montraient les crocs et étaient près à bondir sur lui. La seule solution qui se posait à lui était de courir en appelant Higgins à l’aide. Ni une ni deux, il se mit à sprinter vers la maison principale, tout en hurlant le nom de Juliet, les deux chiens derrière lui. Sur le chemin, il croisa Kumu qui s’occupait des plantes et le regarda passer devant elle.

\- Elle est dans son bureau ! Lui cri a-t-elle.

\- Mahalo Kumu !

Elle secoua la tête et expira longuement avant de retourner à ses occupations. Il arriva en vitesse dans le bureau mais il n’y avait personne alors il ferma la porte vitré avant que les chiens ne rentre. Ils aboyèrent et posèrent leur pattes sur les vitres puis se reculèrent et s’assirent un peu plus loin, le fixant de leurs yeux vicieux.

Il se détourna d’eux et se mit à la recherche d’Higgins. De loin, il vît que son ordinateur était ouvert sur une partie d’échecs et qu’une lettre ouverte était posée sur son bureau. Il s’avança dans le couloir et alla jusqu’au salon, où il n’y avait toujours personne. Il prît alors la décision, pour la première fois de sa vie, de monter les escaliers. C’était sûrement sa pire idée mais tant pis si elle lui passait un savon.

\- Higgins ? Cria-t-il d’en bas.

Toujours pas de réponse, bien. Il se mit à monter les marches et arriver en haut, alors qu’il commençait à s’avancer dans le long couloir, celle-ci sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Higgins, tout va bien ?

\- Magnum, que fais-tu ici ? Et qui t’as donné l’autorisation de monter ?

\- Tu ne répondais pas aux messages et Robin a appelé pour dire qu’il passerait dans deux jours pour prendre des petites vacances... Il a terminé le nouveau White Knight ! Je lui ai dit qu’il était et serait toujours le bienvenu.

\- Oh, j’ai laissé mon téléphone sur mon bureau et bien sûr, Robin peut venir quand il veut.

Il observa qu’elle avait laissé sa main sur la poignée de la porte, comme si elle avait peur qu’il veuille entrer et découvre quelque chose. Elle vît son regard et enleva immédiatement sa main et croisa les bras tout en faisant comme si de rien était. Pourtant, même si elle faisait comme si tout allait bien, il avait remarqué dans son comportement que c’était le contraire.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

\- Et pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

Ils se fixèrent, tous les deux se lançant des regards de défi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu caches ?

\- Rien qui te concerne Magnum, c’est ma vie privé. Je ne m’immisce pas dans la tienne à ce que je sache. Tu as autre chose à me dire avant de t’en aller ?

Elle lui fît ce sourire narquois habituel mais sa posture indiquait autre chose.

\- Nous avons un nouveau client. Il s’appelle Dmitry et on doit le rencontrer...

\- Tu n’iras pas le voir, dit-elle sèchement.

À l’entente de ce prénom, son visage se décomposa et un sentiment d’effroi la traversa au souvenir de ce qu’elle avait lu plus tôt. Elle fît un pas vers lui, tout en le fixant sérieusement tandis qu’un regard incompréhensif se dessina sur le visage de Magnum.

\- Promets-moi que tu n’iras pas le voir.

\- Tu veux bien m’expliquer ? Tout d’abord, je sais que tu caches quelque chose derrière cette porte, ensuite à l’entente de ce nouveau client, tu refuses catégoriquement de le prendre. Et depuis le début tu te comportes bizarrement...je...je ne sais pas ! On est amis et tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ! Rick, TC, Kumu et Shammy sont là pour toi si tu ne veux pas te confier à moi.

Elle n’arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant d’ouvrir doucement la porte. Il s’avança un peu sans entrer et vît au loin la valise ouverte, avec des affaires dedans sur le lit.

\- Tu t’en vas ? Fît-il un peu sèchement.

\- Je peux tout expliquer...

Quand elle releva la tête et qu’il put enfin croiser son regard, il y vît de la peur et cela ne put que l’inquiéter. Depuis quand Juliet Higgins avait-elle peur de quelque chose ? Ou de quelqu’un ?

\- Il s’appelle Dmitry Anton Oulianov et c’est un agent du KGB qui veut se venger de moi...

\- Se venger de toi ? C’est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il même s’il avait déjà une petite idée.

\- Après toutes ses années, il m’a retrouvé et il veut détruire ma vie, s’en prendre à mes amis et...probablement me tuer.

\- Et tu t’es dit que si tu fuyais il te suivrait et nous laisserait tranquille ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et il en conclu, en raison de son silence, qu’il ne se trompait pas.

\- Je vais appeler les gars et les faire venir. Nous, on va aller s’asseoir et tu vas tout me raconter.

\- On n’a pas le temps ! Si je m’en vais maintenant peut-être qu’il ne s’en prendra pas à vous ! C’est moi que ça regarde et je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger !

\- Et tu crois que fuir va régler tous tes problèmes ? Il t’a déjà retrouvé une fois, il pourrait très bien recommencer ! Ça ne sert à rien de fuir son passé ! Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Écoute, quoi que tu fasses, ton passé te rattrapera toujours. Il faut l’affronter c’est le seul moyen !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Il ne s’arrêtera pas tant qu’il ne m’aura pas fait souffrir, tant qu’il n’aura pas ma tête ! Le seul moyen de l’arrêter est de le tuer ! Même derrière des barreaux il pourrait m’atteindre !

\- Soit.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va s’asseoir en bas, tu vas tout me raconter et ensuite nous aviserons.

\- Nous n’allons rien aviser ! Il est dangereux ! Tu ne l’as pas côtoyé pendant quatre ans. C’est un homme de la pire espèce ! Sans cœur et sans morale ! Qui n’hésite pas à tuer tous ceux qui sont sur son passage !

\- Tu crois que je n’ai jamais eu à faire avec ce genre de personne ?! Détrompe-toi ! Alors maintenant, je vais te demander poliment d’aller t’asseoir et de me raconter pourquoi ce type est après toi ! Fît-il d’une voix grave.

Elle le regarda d’un œil mauvais et après quelques secondes, elle passa calmement en faisant aucun bruit à côté de lui et descendit en bas, lui à sa suite. Il souffla un bon coup, il était persuadé qu’elle allait lui mettre un pain dans la figure mais heureusement, elle s’était contentée de le regarder d’un œil noir. Mais ce qui était sûr, c’était qu’elle n’avait pas apprécié le ton qu’il avait employé et surtout le fait qu’il lui donne des ordres. Elle s’installa sur le canapé, lui sur le fauteuil et restèrent silencieux quelques instants, tous les deux se toisant du regard.

\- Tu es vraiment buté des fois... fît il à voix basse en expirant longuement.

\- On pourrait dire la même chose de toi...

Elle n’avait pas pris de ton ironique ou autre, elle avait juste dit cela dans le plus grand des calmes.

\- Je veux juste t’aider...

Elle expira longuement puis baissa son regard vers le sol avant de le relever et de croiser le sien.

\- Je sais...

Il lui fît un petit sourire pour l’encourager à se confier tandis que deux gros molosses entrèrent par les portes vitrées et vinrent près de leur maîtresse, en ignorant totalement Magnum. Ils se postèrent chacun d’un côté et posèrent leur tête sur elle, tout en couinant légèrement, sentant sûrement que quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Il y a...environ treize ans, j’ai infiltré le KGB sous les ordres du MI6. J’étais l’espion…« parfaite » pour se travail parce que j’étais jeune, je pouvais donc facilement m’intégrer dans leur institution, et j’avais un niveau en russe que personne n’avait...

Des questions commençait à envahir l’esprit de Magnum mais se retint de les lui poser pour ne pas la couper. Quand à Juliet, elle caressait doucement la tête des deux dobermans tout en continuant son récit.

\- Mon personnage était en béton, tout avait été préparé pour dupé le KGB, et ça avait fonctionné. Tout de suite en arrivant là-bas, on m’a assigné sous les ordres de Dmitry. Il était déjà cruel et sans cœur à cette époque... Enfin, il était « gentil et doux comme un agneau » qu’avec sa petite amie, c’était sa seule part d’humanité.

Juliet se remémora les quelques fois où elle les avait observé. Elle se souvînt que son attitude changeait immédiatement quand il était avec elle.

\- Les mois puis les années ont passé. Je travaillais pour eux mais secrètement je donnais régulièrement des informations au MI6. Puis un jour, ils ont commencé à suspecter qu’il y avait une taupe et ils ont enquêté sur tout le monde. Il s’était avéré que sa petite amie avait des petits cousins anglais, du fait que leurs grands-parents avaient fuit la Russie sous le régime de Staline. Ils l’ont tout de suite accusé, disant qu’elle pouvait facilement les contacter...

Magnum comprit à cet instant ce qui était advenu de cette pauvre fille et pourquoi il en voulait tant à Juliet.

\- Dmitry était de son côté et a bien sûr réfuté ces accusations mais, après l’avoir torturé pour avoir des réponses, ils l’ont abattu. Il a continué ses recherches et finalement, il s’était avéré que j’étais l’espion. Il a bien sûr voulu m’arrêter mais je m’étais préparé et je me suis fait exfiltrer. On s’était battu, je l’avais poignardé et avant de partir, j’avais vu ce regard noir qu’il me jetait... C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai rencontré Richard, c’est lui qui m’avait aidé à fuir... Tu connais la suite...

\- Si je comprends bien, il veut se venger de toi parce que par ta faute, sa petite amie est morte...

\- J’aurais dû être tuée à sa place, c’était moi l’espionne...

Il sentait qu’elle ne lui disait pas tout, comme si elle avait volontairement dissimulée quelque chose.

\- Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

\- Je t’ai dit tout ce que tu avais à savoir. Il n’y a rien à ajouter.

\- Je vais appeler les gars...

\- Non ! Laisse-les en dehors de tout ça pour l’instant. S’il te plaît...

Il expira longuement et se demanda comment il allait l’aider. Peut-être que rencontrer cet homme serait déjà une avancée...

\- Je vais aller au rendez-vous et c’est justement l’heure de partir.

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- C’est dans un parc au milieu de multiples personnes ! Que veux-tu qu’il m’arrive ?

\- Qu’il te tue et qu’il prenne le large en Russie ! Faire ça au milieu de témoins ne le gêne en aucun cas !

\- Il ne sait pas que tu m’as tout raconté ! Je vais le voir et je vais faire comme si c’était un nouveau client !

Juliet grogna et maugréa intérieurement puis grommela, disant que c’était une tête de mule et un idiot.

\- Très bien ! Mais je viens avec toi et je veux tout entendre.

Il allait protester mais elle le devança et le fît taire.

\- Et ce n’est pas négociable !

Il expira longuement puis hocha la tête et tous les deux se levèrent puis partirent.

***

Magnum descendit du Range Rover et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Dmitry. Juliet quant à elle, était restée dans la voiture, et était en communication avec Magnum. Elle entendrait donc tout ce qu’ils se diraient. Il s’approcha de l’homme qui grignotait quelques frites et lui tendit ça main.

\- Bonjour, je suis Thomas Magnum, l’enquêteur privé que vous...

\- Je sais qui vous êtes et je sais qu’elle nous entend.

Il avait un fort accent russe et ne serra pas la main de Magnum tandis que celui-ci la baissa.

\- Bonjour Juliet, commença-t-il avec un sourire triomphant. Tu ne réponds pas ? Je suis déçu...après toutes ces années quand même...

\- Que voulez-vous ? L’interrompit Magnum.

Il ignora sa question et fît comme si il n’avait rien entendu.

\- Ces trucs sont délicieux, fît-il en désignant les frites. Mais pour ma propre santé je n’en abuserais pas...

\- Pourquoi m’avez vous demander de venir ?

\- Allons, détendez-vous ! Profitez de se beau temps !

\- Je perds mon temps avec vous... fît il en se levant. Elle m’a déjà tout raconté, je sais tout.

\- _Assis !_ S’énerva-t-il.

Même si c’était du russe, Magnum avait compris qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas partir et de se rasseoir.

\- Elle vous a tout raconté ? Alors vous savez que c’est elle même qui a tué Anya...

Magnum ne répondit rien. Soudainement, il comprit pourquoi il voulait tant se venger, Juliet aurait dû mourir à sa place mais en plus c’était elle qui l’avait tué.

\- Oh ! Alors elle ne vous l’avait pas dit ? En même temps il ne faut jamais se fier à un espion.

\- Elle a obéit aux ordres de vos supérieurs.

\- Elle savait qu’elle était innocente ! Elle l’a tué, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle l’a tué sans aucuns remords, d’une balle entre les deux yeux ! Je n’étais même pas au courant de son exécution !

Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- Quand j’ai appris qu’Inna avait une piste sur Viktoriya, qu’elle était sûre d’avoir croisé la route d’un agent du MI6. Je me suis dit : « Quelles sont les chances que ce soit elle ? » Et finalement, j’ai retrouvé Juliet Higgins en chair et en os ! Et j’ai décidé de la faire souffrir ! En m’en prenant à vous, et ensuite je la torturerai jusqu’à ce qu’elle meurt.

Magnum se souvient de l’affaire avec Sergei et sa valise qui était une bombe. Depuis, Inna Khamatova était dans une prison fédérale.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite alors ? Je suis là devant vous, les témoins ne vous gênent pas.

\- J’attends le bon moment. Je veux lui faire perdre la tête, attaquer au moment où elle s’y attendra le moins. Et moi pendant ce temps je savoure tranquillement ma victoire ! Elle sait qu’elle ne m’échappera pas.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous.

\- Il y a de quoi, fît-il en sortant discrètement une arme tandis qu’il la pose sur la table, le doigt sur la détente. Si elle s’enfuyait, j’enlèverais vos amis et les tuerais un par un, en commençant par la vieille qui vie sur votre domaine. Et si je tire maintenant, elle se précipitera en courant vers vous, pour vous sauver et à ce moment-là, je pourrais la tuer. Mais c’est une mort bien trop belle à mon goût, bien trop facile. J’ai plein de petites idées de tortures dans ma tête et vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je change d’avis.

Magnum le regarda une dernière fois, lui puis l’arme et se leva lentement avant de se diriger vers le Range.

***

Juliet s’en voulait de lui avoir caché cela, maintenant il était au courant et se n’était pas par elle. Elle serra les poings, quand elle entendit Dmitry menacer de tuer Kumu mais aussi Thomas avec une arme et se prépara même à bondir de la voiture, son arme dans la main. Mais contre toute attente, il laissa partir Magnum et celui-ci revint d’un pas rapide vers la voiture. Il monta silencieusement et ne lui dit rien, attendant qu’elle parle mais elle ne fît rien.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, finit-il par souffler à voix basse.

\- J’ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière. Et celle-là...

\- Je ne t’aurais pas jugé !

\- Je le sais ! Mais comment dire que j’ai tué une femme innocente de sang froid juste pour ne pas me faire prendre à sa place ?! C’était quelqu’un de très gentil mais aussi un redoutable agent. Je ne dirais pas qu’on était amie mais...

Elle se tut, cette image la hantait depuis toujours. Comment l’oublier...

\- Le KGB n’a pas accepté de s’être fait aussi facilement berné. La direction m’a obligé à la tuer pour prouver que je n’étais pas de mèche avec elle... Ils avaient dit au MI6 qu’ils avaient un de leurs précieux informateurs, pour tenter de faire du chantage mais comme ce n’était pas la bonne... le MI6 n’a rien fait.

\- Vous étiez proche...

\- Un peu... Elle s’appelait Anya Valeriya Lereïev.

Il hocha la tête puis démarra la voiture. Magnum tournait la tête de temps en temps vers elle, jetant des coups d’œil, parce qu’il hésitait à lui poser des questions. Mais ayant remarqué ses gestes, qui n’étaient pas discret, elle expira longuement avant de lui donner l’autorisation.

\- Tu peux me poser des questions... Je t’écoute.

\- Ok... Je me demandais, quel était ta mission en infiltrant le KGB ?

\- Eh bien tout d’abord, rester sous couverture le plus longtemps possible et obtenir tous types d’informations. Comme...la position de leurs agents sur les autres territoires, les missions qu’ils comptaient lancer, s’ils savaient que des agents du MI6 espionnaient sur leur territoire... Des informations technologiques et industrielles aussi.

Il acquiesça, elle avait répondu à sa question après tout… Tous les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un certain temps du trajet jusqu’à ce que Juliet le rompe.

\- En y réfléchissant bien, la mort de Richard c’était juste...le karma...

Il la regarda sans comprendre, ne sachant où elle voulait en venir.

\- J’ai tué sa petite amie, on a tué mon fiancé, c’est juste un retour de bâton...

\- Ne dit pas ça... Regarde tout le chemin que tu as parcouru, regarde où tu en es aujourd’hui. Tu as affronté de nombreuses épreuves pour y arriver et je suis sûr que tout iras pour le mieux.

Il lui sourit pour lui donner de l’espoir et posa une main sur son bras. Il en profita alors pour lui demander autre chose.

\- Je peux te poser une autre question ?

\- Seulement une ? Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

\- Comment es-tu entrée au MI6 ?

\- C’est une longue histoire... Beaucoup de facteurs y ont participé...

Elle se tut et ne termina pas sa phrase, une idée ayant traversé son esprit.

\- Fait demi-tour, maintenant !

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Fait ce que je te dis !

Magnum obéit et retournèrent en direction du parc où ils se trouvaient il y a quelques minutes.

\- Tu veux bien m’expliquer ?

\- On va le suivre.

\- Quoi ?! Attends, tu me dis qu’il est dangereux, en plus il veut nous tuer et tu veux le suivre ? C’est se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

\- Justement ! Il ne s’y attendra pas !

\- Mais depuis le temps que l’on roule, il doit déjà être partit...

\- Ça ne fait que quatre minutes que nous sommes sur la route et il avait une barquette de frites.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Il a dû partir et les laisser traîner...

\- Je n’en suis pas si sûre ! Anya m’a avoué qu’il avait souffert de la famine étant enfant. J’avais remarqué qu’il finissait toujours tout ce qu’il mangeait, même ce qu’il n’aimait pas. Alors, il n’aurait jamais jeté ses frites.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu savais ça...

Magnum accéléra et arrivèrent rapidement au parc. Ils regardèrent la table où était Dmitry plus tôt mais il ne restait plus que la barquette de frites vide. Il roula lentement dans le parking, le cherchant, jusqu’à ce qu’ils le virent monter dans un SUV noir. Celui-ci démarra rapidement et Magnum le suivit tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer.

\- C’est une voiture de location, communiqua Juliet.

Comme à son habitude, Magnum slalomait entre les voitures, risquant de les faire repérer, ce qui désespéra Higgins.

\- Magnum ! Arrête de paraître suspect ! Si tu veux qu’il nous aperçoive c’est gagné !

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre de vue !

\- Même dans un Range tu arrives à te faire repérer, ce n’est pas croyable ! Tu restes dans cette file et tu ne bouges plus !

Il obéit et admit secrètement qu’il n’était peut-être pas très bon en filature. Au bout d’un moment, Dmitry prit une sortie et roula dans des cartiers d’habitation. Magnum s’arrêta au coin d’une rue tandis qu’ils le virent se garer devant un immeuble puis descendre de son véhicule et rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Ils laissèrent le Range et se dirigèrent, armes à la main vers l’immeuble.

\- Je préviens les gars, fît Magnum en même temps que de leur envoyer un message. On ne sait jamais, on pourrait avoir besoin de renfort.

Juliet acquiesça tandis qu’ils arrivaient devant l’immeuble en question. Sur la porte de celui-ci, trônait une affiche, plus précisément, un avis de démolition.

\- La destruction de cet immeuble sera achevée dans trois semaines.

En même temps que Magnum lui répond, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se retrouvèrent dans le hall, qui était désert.

\- C’est pour ça qu’il agit maintenant, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a attendu tant de temps...

Magnum n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son téléphone sonna tandis qu’il le décrocha en vitesse.

\- Jin ! Ce n’est pas le bon moment ! Fît-il crispé.

\- Raccroche ! On va se faire repérer !

\- Hey Magnum ! Commença le concerné à l’autre bout du fil.

Thomas entendait en fond sonore beaucoup de gens et de la musique, comme si il était à une fête.

\- Jin, je suis heureux de t’entendre mais tu tombes vraiment au mauvais moment !

\- Franchement Magnum, je voulais te remercier pour m’avoir aidé à trouver ce superbe travail ! Fît il en ignorant ce qu’il disait. Tu veux savoir où je suis ?!

\- Fais au plus court !

\- Je suis au Brésil ! Dit-il avec enjouement. À Rio de Janeiro ! Et j’ai deux magnifiques danseuses brésiliennes à mes bras !

\- Raccroche ! S’impatienta Juliet.

\- Je suis content pour toi ! On se reverra quand tu reviendras à Hawaii !

Il lui raccrocha au nez avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde et que l’appel n’en finisse plus.

\- Maintenant il n’y a plus d’effet de surprise...

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute ! On ferait mieux d’attendre le renfort.

\- Non, on y va maintenant !

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es folle !

Elle sourit à cette remarque tandis qu’ils empruntèrent les escaliers et montèrent prudemment, visitant chaque étage. L’immeuble en question possédait un rez-de-chaussée, cinq étages et un toit. Après avoir fouillé les quatre paliers précédents, tous les deux arrivèrent au dernier et Higgins se sentit épié. Magnum aussi avait l’impression qu’ils n’étaient pas seul. Avant de passer par une porte qui n’existe plus, il regarda discrètement derrière la bâche en plastique, et c’est alors, qu’il vît Dmitry de dos, seul assit sur une chaise devant une table. Ils s’avancèrent vers lui en le braquant et celui-ci ne daigna bouger.

\- Eh bien vous en avez mit du temps ! Nous vous attendions. J’espérais que vous me suiviez.

Une demi-seconde après qu’il ait dit cela, cinq hommes et trois femmes armées de mitrailleuses, sortirent de leur cachette et pointèrent leurs canons vers Thomas et Juliet. Les deux gorilles qui étaient derrière eux, leur enlevèrent des mains leurs armes et enfoncèrent les leurs dans leurs dos. Dmitry se leva et commença un long et interminable discours.

\- Vous aviez cru que j’étais le seul à vouloir me venger ? Je vous présente Grigory, son frère et Anushka, sa cousine, fît-il en désignant les deux personnes derrière lui. Les six autres sont des agents du KGB qui ont voulu se joindre à nous. Vous savez, ça n’a pas été facile de tout organiser... pour commencer Inna a mit plus d’un an avant de m’avouer sa trouvaille et ensuite il fallait trouver le bon moment pour se venger. Il leur fît un sourire malfaisant et s’adressa ensuite à ses acolytes.

_\- Mes chers amis ! Aujourd’hui est un grand jour ! Le jour où Viktoriya Azarov n’existera plus ! Nous avons tant attendu ce moment ! Et aujourd’hui, aujourd’hui, elle et son ami vont mourir dans d’atroce souffrance ! Apporter moi le chariot de torture !_

Magnum n’avait strictement rien comprit mais le visage de Juliet lui signalé que ça ne signifiait rien de bon. Les deux hommes derrière eux enfoncèrent le canon de leurs armes dans leurs dos pour les faire avancer, mais Juliet ne bougea pas.

_\- Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je n’hésiterai pas à tirer, lui dit son assaillant._

_\- Je préférerais ça plutôt que d’être torturer !_ Répondit-elle d’un ton mauvais.

\- _Doucement ! Je vous interdis de tirer ! C’est une mort trop facile !_ Répliqua Dmitry.

 _\- Finissons-en ! Pourquoi ne pas les tuer maintenant ?! Tu en fais toute une histoire alors qu’on pourrait juste les abattre et rentrer !_ Fît le frère.

\- _C’est mon plan ! C’est moi qui l’ai retrouvé ! Sans moi nous n’en serions pas là !_

_\- Alors tuons-les ! Sans plus attendre !_

Grigory leva son arme et la pointa vers Juliet mais celui-ci ne tira pas pour autant.

\- _Mon pauvre Grigory ! Tu n’as jamais tué personne ! C’est la première fois que tu tiens une arme dans tes mains et tu trembles comme une feuille ! Tu es un incapable !_

Le dénommé abaissa son arme et regarda d’un œil noir Dmitry.

\- _Je me demande ce que ma sœur te trouvait..._

Dmitry réagit au quart de tour en lui donnant un coup de point au visage qui le fît tomber à la renverse.

\- _Ça suffit !_ Cria la cousine. _Concentrons nous sur ce pourquoi nous sommes ici._

\- Ce serait peut-être le moment d’agir, chuchota Thomas à Juliet.

En une fraction de seconde, Higgins se retourna et fît pointer le canon de l’homme vers celui qui tenait en joue Magnum et le fît tirer. Elle le frappa ensuite à la tête avec la crosse de sa propre arme, tandis que Magnum récupérait son revolver. Higgins fît de même avant de se protéger derrière le mur, des balles qui commençaient à voler.

Tous les deux répliquèrent, chacun étant d’un côté de la porte, mais de simple petit calibre ne faisait pas le poids face à des mitraillettes. De plus Magnum fut rapidement à court de chargeurs.

\- Je n’ai plus rien ! Lui cria-t-il.

\- Dmitry c’est enfuit ! Lui fît-elle remarquer. Prend mon arme !

Elle lui lança son arme que Magnum réceptionna tant bien que mal et attendit la suite de son plan.

\- Couvre-moi !

Elle voulait atteindre la mitrailleuse du gars qu’elle avait assommé. Elle pouvait le faire, elle n’était qu’à un mètre... Au signal de Magnum, elle s’élança et attrapa l’arme avant de se reculer. C’est alors qu’il entendit un cri et se tourna immédiatement vers Higgy.

\- Juliet !

\- Ce n’est rien ! Elle m’a juste frôlé... On échange !

Il regarda de loin la blessure et vu qu’elle avait été touché sur le côté mais aussi que ce n’était pas superficiel. Elle fît glisser la mitraillette sur le sol puis Thomas en échange, lui rendit son arme.

\- Je vais faire le tour !

Thomas s’éloigna dans le couloir et prit par surprise leurs assaillants. C’est alors qu’il vît Rick à l’autre bout de la pièce qui les aidait. Au bout de quelques minutes, les coups de feu se firent de moins en moins entendre et laissa place à un silence de mort. Thomas rejoignit Rick à grande enjambée à l’autre bout de la pièce.

\- Je me demandais si vous alliez venir ! Fît-il en riant.

\- Shammy tire de l’hélicoptère de TC. Il m’avait déposé sur le toit et de la je suis descendu par les escaliers de secours. Où est Higgy ?

\- Elle est blessée, mais ça va…

C’est alors qu’ils entendirent du bruit de l’autre côté, accompagné d’un cri...

***

Après que Magnum soit partit, Juliet se releva et se remit à tirer sur les associés de Dmitry. Après quelques minutes, les coups de feu cessèrent et elle se mit en tête de retrouver Thomas. Mais ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’était que Dmitry était descendu d’un étage par les escaliers de secours, avait traversé tout le palier, pour ensuite remonter et se retrouver derrière elle. Il lui fît lâcher son arme et la frappa au visage, la faisant tomber sur le sol puis lui donna ensuite des coups dans les côtes. Mais lorsqu’il entendit deux personnes l’appeler, il la fît se relever et lui mit un couteau sur la gorge, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement du bord. Magnum et Rick s’approchèrent rapidement, tout en visant Dmitry avec leurs armes.

\- C’est fini Dmitry ! Vous avez perdu !

\- Non ! Ce n’est pas encore fini !

Il fît quelques pas en arrière, en entraînant Juliet avec lui tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa blessure, ce qui la fît grimacer de douleur. Le bord était maintenant juste derrière eux, il n’avait qu’à se pencher et ils tomberaient tous les deux. Rick était près à tirer, mais tout à coup, ils entendirent un coup de feu et virent Dmitry tourner de l’œil. Alors qu’il allait emmener Juliet dans sa chute, Thomas accourut vers elle et la rattrapa tout en la prenant dans ses bras et en l’éloignant du bord. C’est alors qu’ils virent l’hélicoptère de TC, avec Shammy qui tenait un fusil de précision dans ses mains.

\- Bien joué Shammy ! Lui cria Rick.

Pour lui répondre, le dénommé lui fît un salut militaire tandis que TC remonta et alla se poser sur le toit.

Thomas s’écarta un peu de Juliet pour voir son visage et regarder sa plaie.

\- Il va falloir quelques points de sutures...

Ils se regardèrent longuement et cela aurait pu durer une éternité si Rick n’était pas intervenu.

\- Dites les amis, vous comptez rester ici longtemps ?

Il s’était retenu et n’avait pas dit les amoureux. Il n’avait pas envie de finir comme se cher Dmitry, mais en même temps, il fallait voir comment ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux...

***

Katsumoto et ses collègues étaient là quand ils sortirent du bâtiment. Une équipe médicale prit en charge Juliet, qui lui fît des points de sutures et s’aperçut qu’elle avait aussi quelques côtes fêlées.

\- La prochaine fois qu’il y a un dingue après vous, prévenez nous ! Déplora Rick.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous impliquer dans cette histoire...

\- Higgy, quoi qu’il se passe, quoi qu’il arrive, nous serons toujours là pour toi, dit gentiment TC. Ça sert à ça une famille.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras tout en ne la serrant pas trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle lui fît un sourire reconnaissant et croisa le regard de Magnum.

\- Bon, je vais rejoindre Shammy. Le pauvre je l’ai laissé dans l’hélicoptère parce que je ne pouvais pas lui faire descendre les cinq étages ! Fît-il en riant.

\- Eh bien je rentre avec vous ! Ce soir, tous à la Mariana, et vous avez intérêt à tout nous raconter dans les moindres détails !

\- A condition que tu payes la tournée !

\- Eh ! C’est mon bar ! Tu te payeras ta bière !

TC et Rick s’éloignèrent tandis que Thomas et Juliet restèrent sans rien dire et sans bouger, quelques instants.

\- On va rentrer nous aussi...

Juliet acquiesça lentement puis se leva, et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le Range.

\- Vu l’heure qu’il est, je vais commander à emporter.

Elle ne répondit rien, restant là, à l’observer, jusqu’à ce qu’elle daigne enfin sortir un mot.

\- Merci d’avoir était là pour moi...

\- De r... Aie ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

Elle lui avait donné un petit coup de poing à l’épaule, et roula des yeux en l’entendant pleurnicher.

\- Ça va ! Ce n’était même pas fort !

\- C’était un cri intérieur !

\- C’est pour le ton que tu as employé avec moi ce matin !

\- Attends ! Je viens de te sauver la vie et c’est comme ça que tu me remercie ?!

\- C’est Shammy qui a sauvé ma vie !

\- Je t’ai rattrapé alors que Dmitry t’entraînait dans sa chute !

\- Et je t’en remercie ! Mais sache que la prochaine fois que tu me donneras des ordres, je t’assure que ce sera bien plus douloureux !

\- Alors la prochaine fois que je voudrais t’aider, ne m’envoi pas sur les roses…

\- J’y réfléchirais… lui répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oh fait, tu ne m’as toujours pas dit comment tu es rentré au MI6…

\- Je crois que je t’en ai suffisamment raconté pour aujourd’hui ! Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Pour ce qu’il en est… Mon père travaillait au MI6 et dès ma plus tendre enfance, il m’a initié au russe, au mandarin et aux arts martiaux. Quand il revenait de mission, j’avais intérêt à avoir progressé…

\- Tu n’as pas eu d’enfance… devina-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment. Je n’avais pas de jouet, si ce n’est qu’un jeu d’échecs. Ma chambre se résumait à un lit, une armoire, un bureau et des tonnes de bouquins. J’avais aussi un Pur-sang anglais, qui par ailleurs avait un sale caractère… Mes parents ne m’ont jamais montré leur affection pour moi…

\- Ça à dû être difficile par moment, tu devais te sentir seule… dit-il compatissant.

\- C’est la gouvernante, Suzanne qui m’a élevé. Elle a plus était mes parents que eux ne l’ont jamais été. Ma mère était infirmière urgentiste…et les seuls moments où j’étais proche de mon père se résumait à quand il m’apprenait à jouer au golf. Les trois quarts de l’année, il était en mission et pour me consoler, son chien de chasse, un Braque de Weimar, veillait sur moi.

\- Je n’imagine même pas ce que devait être les réunions de familles… Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas comment tu es entré au MI6…

\- Eh bien je crois… que je t’en ai suffisamment dit sur moi ! Et que peut-être, tu en sauras plus un jour sur la suite de l’histoire…

\- Quoi ?! Oh, aller ! S’il te plaît ! J’ai tout mon temps !

\- Non ! Je garde un peu de suspense ! Fît-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux avant que Juliet ne détourne le regard et se dirige vers le Range.

\- J’aurai la réponse à ma question !

\- Essaye toujours ! Tu ne trouveras rien !

\- Ça, c’est ce qu’on verra, répondit-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Tous les deux montèrent dans le Range tandis que Magnum démarra le véhicule et roula en direction de la maison de Robin.

Écrit du 07 au 11 Août 2020, publié le 11/08/2020

Bon, eh bien voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'espère aussi sincèrement que l'on en aura un de ce genre dans la saison 3 ! On veut connaître le passé d'Higgy !

Je sens que je vais encore ramer pour le chapitre suivant... XD Heureusement les chapitres 9 et 10 sont déjà écrit ! Je pourrais un peu me reposer au moins... XD

Je suis claquée ! Sur ce bonne nuit les Hawaïennes et les Hawaïens !

**_ Épisode suivant : _ **

_ Le Five-0 informe Magnum et Higgins qu’ils sont à la poursuite d’un homme qui aurait des informations sur Ivan et ses plans diaboliques. Mais contre toute attente, cet homme en sait peut-être plus que ce qu’il n’y laisse y croire…  _


	8. Épisode 8 : Bien cacher son jeu

Ce matin, Juliet remontait tranquillement de la plage après avoir été nagé pendant une bonne heure. Lorsque les deux dobermans l’avaient vu revenir, ils s’étaient rapprochés d’elle et trottinaient maintenant sur ses talons. À mit chemin, elle aperçut Magnum, sur un transat de la terrasse de la maison principale. En se rapprochant un peu plus, elle vît qu’il avait un livre dans les mains. Il s’était sûrement acheté le nouveau White Knight. Après l’épisode avec Dmitry, Robin était venu pendant quelques jours en « vacances » et avait annoncé la sortie du nouveau tome. Ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas, c’était pourquoi il lisait ici. Elle s’arrêta devant lui et croisa ses bras tandis que les chiens s’essayèrent près d’elle.

\- Bonjour Higgins, fît-il la tête plongée dans le livre.

\- Magnum. Que diable fais-tu ici ?

\- Je lis pourquoi ?

\- Non, ce que je veux dire, c’est pourquoi tu lis ici alors que tu as plein de transat sur la terrasse de la maison d’amis ?

Il releva sa tête vers elle puis croisa le regard des chiens qui grognèrent mais elle les fît taire rapidement et les congédia plus loin.

\- Ils sont plus confortable et au moins ici ces deux terreurs ne m’embêteront pas puisque tu es là pour les en empêcher.

\- Vraiment ? Fît-elle désespérée. Ce sont exactement les mêmes. Et si je le veux, un jour où ils te courent après, je pourrais très bien les laisser faire et ne pas intervenir !

\- Mais nous sommes amis et partenaires, et tu ne ferais pas ça ?

\- C’est ce que tu penses ? Fît-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il la fixa tout en plissant ses yeux et en penchant légèrement sa tête. Juste à ce moment-là, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha en annonçant avant à Juliet qui était leur interlocuteur.

\- Commandant McGarrett ? Que me vaut se plaisir ?

\- Bonjour Magnum, l’équipe et moi-même travaillons sur une enquête et nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser... Venez au QG de Five-0, Higgins aussi, je vous expliquerai tout là-bas.

\- Entendu. Nous serons là dans une heure.

Magnum raccrocha et resta silencieux, dans ses pensées oubliant totalement la présence de Juliet.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Ils ont des questions à nous poser...par rapport à une enquête. Et j’ai un mauvais pressentiment.

***

\- Steve. Nous sommes ravis de vous revoir et aussi curieux de connaître la raison.

\- Nous aussi, nous en sommes ravis. Et je suis désolé de vous avoir appelé comme ça, mais c’est vraiment important. J’espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé.

Ils se serrèrent la main et entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

\- Non absolument pas. Vous parliez d’une enquête au téléphone... Quel est le rapport avec nous ? Demanda Juliet.

\- Oui bien sûr. Nous allons tout vous expliquer et je pense que nous allons faire à nouveau équipe.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait Tani, Junior, Adam et Quinn tandis qu’ils se saluèrent tous avant de parler de la raison de leur venu.

\- Il n’y a pas tout le monde ?

\- Euh non. Lou est en vacances avec sa famille et le fils de Danny est malade. Il a la varicelle et il préfère garder un œil sur lui.

\- Alors il n’y a que nous.

\- Pouvons-nous entrer dans le vif du sujet ? Coupa Higgins.

Tous acquiescèrent tandis que Tani commença à faire défiler des documents et des images sur les grands écrans.

\- Hier dans la soirée, commença Adam, cet homme que vous voyez à l’écran, a était abattu dans cette supérette abandonnée, qui s’avère lui appartenir. Apparemment, il vend des informations, on n’en sait pas plus sur ce sujet. Nous avons trouvé une caméra qui montre l’entrée et la sortie du magasin et il y a un homme qui rentre, puis dix minutes plus tard en ressort. D’après Noelani, cela correspond à l’heure du meurtre.

\- Donc vous avez votre suspect, conclu Magnum.

\- Oui, mais c’est bien plus que ça... Fît Steve.

\- Après avoir fait une reconnaissance faciale, poursuivit Tani, il s’est avéré que cet homme, Marcus Pearce, est peut-être lié à un certain Ivan.

Les visages respectifs de Magnum et Higgy se décomposèrent, c’était encore lui, mais tous les deux savaient qu’ils n’en avaient pas encore finit avec Ivan et qu’il reviendrait un jour.

\- Le FBI et la CIA essaye depuis un certain temps de prouver leur lien, continua Quinn. Les seules informations que l’on a trouvées sur Ivan, avaient un rapport avec vous. Nous avons déjà fait une fouille complète de l’appartement de Pearce mais nous n’avons rien trouvé.

\- Oui, on l’a déjà rencontré, et ce n’était pas une partie de plaisir, commenta sarcastiquement Juliet.

\- Les rapports indiquent que votre maison a été assiégée. Vous avez aussi été enlevé sur la triple frontière... poursuivit Junior.

\- Et ça ce n’est qu’une partie de l’histoire, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ivan cherchait l’identité du White Knight, lança Magnum.

\- Attendez celui des livres ? Demanda Tani.

\- Oui... Toutes les informations sur l’identité des Seals sur lesquels les personnages étaient basés se trouvaient dans ce coffre. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Et il s’avère que...je suis le White Knight.

À l’entente de cela, tous furent étonnés et surpris mais aussi enjoué de découvrir se grand secret.

\- Waouh ! Fît junior. Dommage que Danny et Lou ratent cette nouvelle inédite !

\- Pourquoi ça n’aurait pas dû m’étonner, fît Quinn.

\- Je crois que j’ai lu le premier tome, poursuivit Adam. Ce n’est pas mal…

\- Attendez, pourquoi Steve n’a pas l’air étonné de cette nouvelle ? Questionna Quinn.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, le fixant, attendant une réponse.

\- Euh... Eh bien, Magnum a laissé entendre qu’il était le White Knight et même s’il ne me l’avait pas confirmé, je savais qu’il l’était.

\- Écoutez, je suis heureux de vous partager cette information mais il va falloir que vous le gardiez pour vous. C’était pour vous éviter de vous poser des questions et faciliter l’enquête mais aussi pour que vous compreniez pourquoi Ivan en a après nous.

Tous le regardèrent sérieusement et acquiescèrent, avant de reprendre là où ils s’étaient arrêtés.

\- Bien, commença Higgy. Donc si on récapitule, notre victime est un trafiquant d’informations secrètes qui imaginons, à mit en vente des renseignements à propos d’Ivan. Son bras droit, se fait passer pour un acheteur et au lieu de cela, le tue pour l’empêcher de parler.

\- C’est notre hypothèse.

\- Ce qui m’inquiète le plus, c’est que j’ai l’impression que la victime avait des informations sur le prochain coup d’Ivan, pesta Magnum. Il faut attraper cet homme et le faire parler.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile. La CIA va sûrement tenter de nous empêcher d’enquêter, indiqua Higgy.

\- Pas si on l’inculpe pour meurtre, c’est notre juridiction. Et on a assez de preuve pour le faire, déclara Adam.

\- Parfait, toute la police d’Honolulu est déjà à sa recherche. Si nous avons la moindre information sur lui nous le saurons immédiatement, conclu Steve. Tani, Quinn, essayez d’obtenir plus d’informations sur ce que sait la CIA et faites d’autre recherche sur le suspect. Adam, Junior, retournez sur la scène de crime pour voir si vous ne trouvez pas d’autres indices.

Tous s’exécutèrent tandis que Steve se tourna vers Thomas et Juliet.

\- Je vais voir le frère de la victime. Apparemment, il trempe dans les mêmes affaires que son frère.

\- Je viens avec vous Steve, fît Magnum.

Celui-ci acquiesça et lui indiqua qu’il l’attendait dehors.

\- Je vais avec les filles, peut-être que je pourrais les aider avec la CIA.

\- Hmm...

Thomas fixait l’écran où se trouvait l’identité du suspect, il avait l’étrange impression de l’avoir déjà vu... Juliet aussi fît de même que lui et eu aussi cette étrange impression.

\- Je suis sûr de l’avoir déjà vu... Et ce nom de famille, Pearce…

\- On va le trouver. En attendant tu ferais mieux de rejoindre McGarrett.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Magnum ne rompent le contact et aille rejoindre Steve.

***

\- Alors comme ça j’ai entendu que vous étiez partit pendant quelques mois ? Commença Magnum.

\- Oui, j’ai cherché des réponses à mes questions, puis finalement, je me suis rendu compte que la vie que j’ai ici, c’est la mienne et je ne veux pas la changer.

\- Vous avez quand même eu vos réponses ?

\- Plus ou moins. Et sinon, j’ai moi aussi entendu quelque chose.

\- Allez-y.

\- Que vous vous étiez presque marié avec Higgins.

\- Oh oui, c’était pour résoudre un problème de visa... mais finalement Robin a réglé le problème avec un avocat. Et dans les règles !

\- C’est bon à savoir, fît-il avec un petit rire. Nous sommes arrivés.

Ils descendirent de la Ferrari, McGarrett avait bien entendu conduit, et se dirigèrent vers la maison du frère de la victime. Ils toquèrent à la porte mais personne ne répondit.

\- Monsieur Wang ? C’est la police, on a quelques questions à vous poser.

Sa voiture était là, rien n’indiquait qu’il n’était pas à son domicile. D’un coup, un homme sortit par la porte sur le côté de la maison et s’enfuit en courant dans la rue. McGarrett et Magnum se mirent à sa poursuite et se séparèrent à un moment, Thomas coupant par une petite ruelle. A l’angle d’une rue, Wang regarda derrière lui mais ne vît pas Magnum arriver sur le côté tandis qu’il lui fît un plaquage.

\- Jolie ! Fît Steve.

L’homme à terre n’arrêtait pas de se plaindre, disant qu’il lui avait cassé des côtes et tout un tas de chose incompréhensible...

\- Nous sommes de la police et nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions sur la mort de votre frère.

\- Vous n’êtes pas les assassins de Pete ?

Étrangement, il se releva non sans mal mais ne se plaignait plus de rien et allait parfaitement bien.

\- Nous savons que vous travailler ensemble. Vous savez peut-être quelque chose sur le client qu’il devait voir ?

\- Comment vous dire… Nous obtenons des informations et nous les revendons mais en principe se sont sur des stars, des célébrités. On vend des potins. Et mon frère et moi ne mélangions pas notre business. C’était chacun de son côté.

\- Il ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Tous ce qu’il m’a préconisé de faire, c’était que si après son rendez-vous avec le type, Pearce, je ne recevais aucun appel de lui, je devais faire très attention et fuir.

\- Vous n’avez aucune information...

\- Oh si attendez ! Il m’a parlé du fait qu’Ivan voulait se débarrasser de quelqu’un qui déjouait tout le temps ses plans, un certain...euh... Ah oui ! Magnum !

Steve et Thomas se regardèrent et comprirent que cette affaire ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Après cela ils repartirent vers la Ferrari et pour le taquiner, Steve autorisa Thomas à conduire la voiture.

***

\- Alors du nouveau ? Demanda Juliet en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Non, rien, répondit Tani dépitée. Et toi de ton côté avec la CIA ?

\- Mon contact ne m’a pas encore envoyé les documents, mais ça ne serait tarder.

Quinn était concentré sur ses recherches, fouillant dans la base des données, à l’affut du moindre indice sur leur suspect, inspectant ses comptes bancaires ; apparemment il recevait souvent de l’argent en provenance d’un compte off-shore. Tani essayait de se concentrer sur ses recherches sur Ivan mais n’y parvint pas, ne cessant de jeter des coups d’œil vers Juliet.

\- Et sinon, entre toi et Magnum, tout se passe bien ? Fît-elle avec plein de sous-entendus.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? Questionna Quinn étonnée.

\- Non ! Il n’y a rien entre nous ! Nous sommes seulement amis.

\- Pourtant j’ai entendu dire que vous aviez failli vous marier, non ?

\- Oui, c’est vrai mais c’était pour renouveler mon visa et me permettre de rester à Hawaï. Et finalement j’ai tout annulé pour ne pas causer de problèmes.

\- Il ta demandé de t’épouser parce qu’il ne voulait pas te perdre, si ce n’est pas une preuve qu’il tient beaucoup à toi…

\- Et toi avec Junior ? Tout se passe bien ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

\- A merveille !

Tani se tut aillant compris qu’elle ne saurait rien mais ne s’arrêta pas pour autant de fixer Juliet. Celle-ci était dans ses pensées, ne remarquant rien. Pour elle il était clair qu’il n’y avait rien entre Magnum et elle, et qu’il n’y aurait jamais rien. Mais pourtant, Tani à sut nicher une pointe de doute en elle. Son ordinateur émit un son, signalant qu’elle avait reçu un mail.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda Quinn.

\- Mon contact vient de nous envoyer le dossier sur notre suspect.

Les filles se levèrent et vinrent derrière elle, regardant elles aussi les quelques documents qu’il y avait. Apparemment, il était peut-être impliqué dans de nombreux trafiques de secrets gouvernementaux et d’informations secrètes. Il y avait une photo où on le voyait monter dans une voiture mais la personne à l’arrière n’était pas bien visible. Mais Juliet tiqua en voyant l’homme qui tenait la portière à Pearce, c’était l’ancien bras droit d’Ivan qu’elle avait abattu à la triple frontière.

\- Cet homme travaillait pour Ivan. Je l’ai abattu l’année dernière quand nous étions allés sauver Magnum à la triple frontière.

\- Donc c’est une preuve que Pearce travail avec lui et lui fournis des informations, conclu Quinn.

A ce moment-là, son téléphone sonna, indiquant que c’était Steve et qu’apparemment, le suspect avait été repéré.

***

\- Hey boss, fît junior en entrant dans la pièce principale du QG avec Adam où les autres les attendaient. On a trouvé une autre porte sur la scène de crime.

\- Dans le bureau de la victime, il y avait une étagère et celle-ci était fixée à la porte, poursuivit Adam. C’est en déplaçant quelques livres que j’ai trouvé la poignée, et devinez quoi, du côté de la rue elle est cassé. On a demandé à la scientifique de chercher des empreintes mais malheureusement il n’y a aucune correspondance.

\- Bon travail. Notre suspect est en salle d’interrogatoire, j’irais l’interroger après.

\- De notre côté, commença Juliet, mon contact à la CIA nous a envoyé de précieuses informations qui nous ont permis de conclure que Pearce travail bien pour Ivan.

Elle commença à leur expliquer ce que le contact lui avait envoyé. Magnum compris immédiatement là où elle voulait en venir, reconnaissant l’ancien bras droit d’Ivan. Cette photo était donc une preuve du fait que Pearce travaillait bien pour Ivan. Steve et Junior allèrent rejoindre le suspect en salle d’interrogatoire tandis que Thomas, Juliet et Tani se mirent de l’autre côté du miroir sans tain. Adam et Quinn continuaient à faire des recherches sur Pearce car elle était persuadée qu’ils avaient manqué quelque chose.

Steve s’installa sur la chaise, face à Pearce et attendit quelques secondes avant d’ouvrir le dossier qu’il avait posé sur la table et de placer les photos de la scène de crime devant ses yeux. Junior, quant à lui, se plaça dans un coin de la salle observant patiemment ce qui se passait.

\- Voici Pete Wang, vous le reconnaissait ?

\- Si votre question c’est est-ce que je l’ai tué, alors ma réponse est non.

Il était vraiment très calme, d’un calme Olympien. Il n’y avait aucune trace qui indiquait qu’il était stressé ou même nerveux, au contraire, sa respiration était lente, paisible et il avait l’air sûr de lui.

\- Vous avez un alibi ? Parce que nous avons la preuve que vous étiez là au moment du meurtre. Vous êtes resté au moins dix minutes dans cette supérette.

\- Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà mort mais son corps était encore chaud. Et j’y suis resté tout ce temps car je cherchais un quelconque morceau de papier avec les informations qu’il était censé me donner.

\- Vous savez quoi, nous on a le mobile. Nous avons les preuves que vous travaillez pour Ivan. Il plaça les photos devant lui puis il poursuivit. Et la victime avait des informations sur lui, n’est-ce pas ? Il a proposé de les vendre à celui qui paierait le plus chère pour les avoir et vous avez profité de cette occasion pour le faire taire.

\- Ce n’est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

\- Vraiment ? Alors donnez-nous des explications.

Il expira longuement et s’enfonça dans sa chaise avant de regarder le miroir sans tain et de fixer Magnum, comme s’il arrivait à le voir au travers de celui-ci.

\- Je suis un indic. Votre victime devait me donner des informations cruciales sur Ivan. Mais comme je vous l’ai dit je suis arrivé trop tard, il avait envoyé un de ses sbires le tuer. Et pour répondre au pourquoi je suis potentiellement aux côtés d’Ivan sur cette photo, c’est parce que j’ai réussi à m’infiltrer à ses côtés.

\- Vous dites que vous vendez des informations à la police mais ce n’est pas ce que pense la CIA et sur cette photo, vous montez dans cette voiture et cet homme était un de ses sbires.

\- Mais qui vous a dit que je vendais les renseignements aux Américains ? Ivan est un danger dans le monde entier.

\- Et quelqu’un pourrait nous le confirmer ?

\- Bien sûr. Passez-moi un morceau de papier et un crayon et vous pourrez vérifier ce que je dis.

Steve s’enfonça dans sa chaise tandis que Junior dans un coin de la pièce se grattait le cou nerveusement. Il se leva et tous les deux sortirent de la pièce et rejoignirent les autres de l’autre côté.

***

Thomas ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Même si ce qu’il disait se tenait, il n’en croyait pas un mot. Pour lui, c’était impossible qu’Ivan ait pu se faire berner par lui, il sait très bien couvrir ses arrières et a toujours un plan derrière la tête. Tout cela n’était que de la manipulation et ce Pearce savait y faire. Il est trop calme, trop détendu, trop sûr de lui et il avoue trop facilement, c’était comme si ce qui sortait de sa bouche était quelque chose qu’il récitait. Toutes ses phrases avaient été préparées.

Juliet aussi sentait que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Même avec ses anciens talents d’espion, elle n’arrivait pas à déterminer, par sa gestuelle, ses paroles, s’il mentait. C’était sûr qu’il savait y faire et donc qu’il savait bien mentir. Mais il n’y avait pas qu’eux qui pensaient cela. A vrai dire, tous était d’accord sur le fait que ce qu’il disait été faux. Mais maintenant il fallait le prouver, et si son contact confirmait ses dires, ils ne pourraient pas le garder, et les preuves contre lui ne seraient plus suffisante, d’autant qu’ils n’avaient pas trouvé l’arme du crime.

Magnum observa Pearce par la fenêtre et vît un sourire diabolique sur son visage, alors que celui-ci fixait la vitre, sachant pertinemment qu’il y avait des gens derrières. Alors que Thomas détournait son regard, Steve et Junior entrèrent dans la petite salle.

\- Il ment et essaye de nous mener en bateau, pesta Magnum dans sa barbe.

\- J’ai presque envie de le croire tellement son histoire a l’air de tenir debout, fît Steve consterné.

\- Il y a bien une faille dans son histoire, quelque chose qui ne tient pas la route, insista Higgins.

\- Si son contact nous confirme qu’il était là-bas pour acheter les informations sur Ivan, alors on n’aura plus de mobile, fît Junior.

\- J’espère que Quinn et Adam on trouvé du nouveau, soupira Tani.

\- Il est sûrement dans le coup, il a été entrainé pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Il aurait été stressé, éprouvé… Il aurait eu peur d’aller en prison alors qu’il est innocent, fît Steve. Il est trop décontracté, trop calme, trop sûr de lui et de son histoire.

La porte s’ouvrit subitement et tandis que tous se tournèrent vers celle-ci, ils virent apparaitre Quinn et Adam.

\- Hey les gars venez voir, on a du nouveau, fît Quinn le visage sérieux. Je ne me suis pas trompé sur le fait que l’on avait loupé quelque chose.

Tous sortirent de la petite salle pour se diriger devant les grands écrans où ils firent défiler les nouvelles infos.

\- Notre suspect a un frère, Alexandre Pearce, commença Adam. Et celui-ci a été arrêté à San Francisco alors qu’il essayait de voler des virus par l’intermédiaire d’une scientifique...

\- Attendez, on le connaît...commença Magnum.

\- C’est nous qui l’avions arrêté, poursuivit Higgy. La scientifique, c’est la sœur de Jin et elle et ses enfants avaient été enlevés. Il nous avait demandé de les retrouver.

\- Oui, vous êtes cités dans le rapport du SFPD un peu plus bas, enchaîna Quinn. La police n’a pas cherché celui qui a commandité le vol. Mais pourtant, il y a eu énormément d’appel entre Pearce et son frère, avant et le jour du vol.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que c’est peut-être Ivan qui l’a commandité ? Demanda confirmation Magnum.

\- Ça ne devrait pas t’étonner, cet homme est capable de tout... dit consterné Higgy.

\- Nous savons maintenant qu’il est potentiellement impliqué dans un vol de virus. Peut-être que se sera suffisant pour le faire arrêter, décréta Steve.

\- Nous avons aussi fouillé le téléphone de Pearce et il y a beaucoup d’appel entre lui et plusieurs téléphones prépayés, ajouta Adam.

\- Ivan n’utilise que des téléphones prépayés, informa Juliet. C’est probablement lui.

Steve, Junior, Tani, Quinn et Adam continuait à discuter sur la stratégie à avoir pour le faire avouer. Mais Magnum avait une idée en tête et s’éclipsa doucement sans éveiller l’attention de qui que ce soit, même pas Juliet. Il se dirigea vers la salle d’interrogatoire puis y entra et s’installa en face de Pearce. Après quelques secondes, Juliet chercha Thomas du regard mais ne le trouva pas.

\- Où est Magnum ?

Les autres s’arrêtèrent de parler la fixant puis le cherchant eux aussi, mais Juliet compris immédiatement que se poser cette question ne servait à rien. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d’interrogatoire, sous les regards des autres qui ne comprenaient pas où elle allait, mais finirent par la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce de l’autre côté de la vitre sans tain et c’est là qu’ils le trouvèrent, avec le suspect.

\- Mais il n’a pas le droit d’être ici, il n’a pas les habilitations…

\- Laissez-le faire, laissez-le essayer, juste quelques minutes. Il peut le faire avouer, persuada Juliet.

Tani la regarda et sourit discrètement. Elle ne s’en rendait peut-être pas compte mais elle croyait tellement en lui et ce regard qu’elle avait… Si ça ce n’était pas la preuve qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux…

***

Magnum était assit sur l’une des chaises de l’autre côté de la table tandis que Pearce lui souriait, comme s’il était content de l’avoir face à lui.

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- C’est ça votre question ? Ivan serait déçu de vous s’il apprenait cela. Mais pour vous répondre, c’est parce que son plan a fonctionné à merveille.

\- Et quel était-ce ?

\- Etes-vous vraiment intéressé par la réponse que je vais vous donner ou bien c’est juste pour avoir mes aveux ?

Il ne répondit rien, comprenant qu’il ne gagnerait pas à son jeu mais au moins il aurait des réponses.

\- C’est bien ce que je me disais. Vous vous demandez pourquoi Ivan s’intéresse tant à vous. Je me trompe ?

\- Je me fiche bien de savoir ce qu’il me veut, tans qu’il ne fait pas de mal à mes proches, répondit Thomas sèchement.

Un sourire pervers s’étira sur son visage tandis qu’il décollait son dos de sa chaise et posait ses avant bras sur la table.

\- Pour commencer, vous avez fait loupé un bon nombre de ses plans, il a donc l’intention de se venger et quoi de mieux que de s’en prendre à vos proches.

Thomas serra ses poings sous la table, se retenant de le frapper. Ivan n’avait pas intérêt à toucher à qui que ce soit, il ne pouvait l’imaginer.

\- Et autant s’en prendre à vos proches, autant les utiliser pour vous manipuler. Vous ferez n’importe quoi pour eux, et vous le savez.

S’en était trop, il fulminait de l’intérieur tandis qu’il se leva brusquement et frappa de ses poings la table.

\- Ça suffit ! Maintenant vous allez me dire quel était son plan ! Lui aboya-t-il.

\- Si vous vous calmez et vous rasseyez, je le ferais, dit-il dans le plus grand des calmes.

Il prit une grande inspiration et à contre cœur, se rassit.

\- Bien. L’homme qui est mort, ce Pete Wang, avait bien des informations sur Ivan. Il fallait donc l’éliminer au plus vite surtout qu’il comptait vendre ces informations aux fédéraux. Je me suis fait passer pour un agent de la CIA et dès que j’en ai eu l’occasion, je l’ai fait parler.

\- C’est-à-dire ? Fît-il sèchement.

\- Oh voyons, vous devez vous en douter. Je l’ai menacé avec une arme et il m’a déballé tout ce qu’il savait. Ensuite par la porte de son bureau, un mercenaire qu’Ivan avait envoyé est entré, a prit mon revolver et l’a tué. Nous sommes repartit chacun de notre côté et lui avec l’arme du crime. Quand j’ai appris que j’étais recherché par le Five-0 et par vous, j’ai fait en sorte que la police me retrouve.

\- Et qu’est-ce que moi j’ai à voir dans tout ce plan ?

\- Il savait que vous seriez impliqué dans l’enquête d’une manière ou d’une autre. Mais l’objectif principal restait de tué l’informateur.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il savait sur Ivan ? Je suis sûr que le procureur sera plus clément si vous coopérez.

\- Oh non. Je ne vais pas vous le dire, vous aurez la surprise au moment venu. En faite, comme il espérait que vous soyez impliqué, il voulait en profiter pour vous faire passer un message.

Il lui fît un sourire diabolique tandis qu’il se pencha au-dessus de la table et lui intima de faire pareil.

\- Il m’a dit de vous dire que ce n’était que le début et qu’il a beaucoup apprécié le nouveau White Knight, lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille.

Thomas s’éloigna de lui tandis qu’il bouillonnait de l’intérieur, et Pearce profita de son silence pour le narguer et le mettre encore plus en rogne.

\- Le Chevalier Blanc aurait-il perdu sa langue ?

\- Pourquoi vous avouez tout maintenant ?! Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton. C’est juste pour me manipuler ? Vous menacez de vous en prendre à mes amis, à moi, mais est-ce la vérité ou est-ce juste pour me déstabiliser ?

Il allait répondre mais Thomas le devança pour ne pas le laisser étendre son venin.

\- Je crois qu’Ivan veut juste me faire peur et peut-être qu’un jour je le reverrai, oui, mais en attendant je me préparerai. Je l’attendrai et vous pouvez lui dire que je n’ai pas peur de lui !

Pearce perdit son sourire tandis que Magnum sortit la tête haute de la pièce et que Steve y entrait. Celui-ci annonça à Pearce qu’il était en état d’arrestation pour tentative de meurtre prémédité, association de malfaiteurs et conspiration contre l’état. Steve le menotta et le laissa à Duke qui le fît sortir de la salle d’interrogatoire pour l’emmener en cellule. Tous retournèrent dans la grande salle avec les écrans et soufflèrent un bon coup, l’affaire étant close.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, à tous les deux, fît Steve.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Thomas leur proposa d’aller à la Mariana se soir, ce qu’ils acceptèrent. Alors que tous les deux retournaient à la voiture, Juliet ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ce qu’il s’était passé en salle d’interrogatoire.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a chuchoté à l’oreille ?

\- Quoi ? Fît-il, sortant de ses pensées.

Ils s’arrêtèrent et se firent face, Juliet croisa les bras, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Thomas expira longuement, ne souhaitant pas trop en parler.

\- Il m’a dit que ce n’était que le début, et qu’Ivan avait apprécié le nouveau White Knight.

Elle ne répondit rien et hocha la tête tandis qu’ils se remirent en route.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je ne le laisserai pas vous atteindre, TC, Rick, Kumu… ou toi.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre ? Répliqua-t-elle froidement. Tu vas le poursuivre jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves et que tu l’élimines ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Imagine s’il s’en prend à nouveau à toi ! Je ne l’accepterai pas ! C’est moi et seulement moi qu’il veut !

\- Je sais me défendre Magnum ! Et il est hors de question que tu t’en ailles à sa poursuite ! Pense à tes frères ! Rick, TC ! Que deviendraient-ils s’il t’arrivait quelque chose ?

\- Ils s’en sortiraient très bien sans moi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Je suis restée ici parce que j’ai trouvé une famille, le coupa-t-elle. Et c’est grâce à toi. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sens à ma place et je ne veux pas perdre ça.

Il la regarda longuement, lui aussi ne voulait pas perdre sa famille, et surtout pas elle mais ça il ne l’avouerait jamais.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’il vous arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

\- Ça ne le serait en aucun cas. C’est Ivan le responsable. Et de toute façon, si tu partais à sa poursuite, nous ne te laisserions jamais faire ça seul.

Il lui sourit et tous les deux montèrent en voiture et retournèrent à la propriété. Le soir, ils étaient tous à la Mariana, comme il avait été convenu, mais il y avait aussi, TC, Rick, Shammy et Katsumoto. Ils étaient tous installé autour d’une grande table et discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils avaient bien sûr mit au courant leurs amis de cette nouvelle affaire sur Ivan mais avaient vite finit par mettre le sujet de côté et laisser place à la bonne humeur. Mais malgré tout cela, Magnum n’en profitait pas pleinement, essayant de déterminer ce qu’Ivan pourrait encore lui vouloir, mais c’était sans réponse et le resterait.

Ecrit le 19, 22, 25, 26 et 29 Août 2020. Publié le 29/08/2020.

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! XD Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à l'écrire... mais comme le suivant est déjà prêt depuis la nuit des temps, je le publie demain ! Voilà :) En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu... Je dois dire que j'aurais aimé mettre tous les personnages du Five-0 mais c'est vraiment compliqué de gérer plusieurs personnes, de toutes les faire parler... Surtout que je ne les connais pas trop, je n'ai vu que la saison 10 à partir de l'épisode 12 XD

Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien... Et je me suis rendu compte qu'au chapitre précédent j'avais oublié de remercier tous ceux qui mettent des commentaires et qui aiment mon histoire. Mais aussi vous qui lisez peut-être ceci en ce moment XD Un grand merci à vous ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de discuter avec vous. Je sais que je vous remercie à chaque chapitre mais je tiens vraiment à le faire.

Bonne soirée les Hawaïennes et les Hawaïens !

**_ Épisode suivant : _ **

_ Abby est de retour sur l’île et demande de l’aide aux deux P.I. et leurs amis pour protéger son cousin. D’un autre côté, quelqu’un fait une grande révélation à Thomas. _


	9. Épisode 9 : Réveil toi !

Thomas, Rick et TC faisaient ce matin du paddle. La mer était calme aujourd’hui et le mauvais temps de ces derniers jours semblait avoir disparu. Ce n’était qu’à leur avantage. Thomas avait petit à petit mit de côté les événements avec Ivan. Ils avançaient lentement, discutant de tout et de rien ; Rick était souvent dans ses pensées tandis que TC avait toujours affreusement peur que des requins viennent pour le dévorer, il n’était pas du tout rassuré. Il faillit même tomber de sa planche lorsque le téléphone de Thomas sonna. Celui-ci fut très étonné du nom qui c’était affiché sur l’écran.

\- Abby ?

\- Thomas, je suis désolé de te déranger, j’aurais besoin de toi pour une affaire. C’est vraiment très urgent. Je suis dans un taxi, je viens d’arriver à l’aéroport d’Hawaii. J’ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr, on se rejoint à la propriété.

\- Merci. Je t’expliquerai tout là-bas.

\- Abby, c’est celle qui est parti sur le continent après que l’on ait arrêté son client ? Questionna Rick même s’il savait déjà la réponse.

\- Oui.

Thomas ne répondit rien de plus, se remémorant les dernières phrases qu’elle lui avait dit. « Je ne suis pas sûre d’être la personne qu’il te faut… », « Une autre femme quelque part te correspondra beaucoup mieux que moi et qu’elle t’attend, une femme qui te connaît bien mieux que n’importe qui sur Terre ». Il ne comprenait toujours pas de qui elle voulait parler, ou si elle ne ciblait personne en particulier. En tout cas, lui aussi attendait toujours cette femme.

***

Il trouva Higgins en train de faire du yoga et s’approcha lentement, les mains dans les poches et la mine un peu déconfite.

\- Bonjour Magnum. Tu en fais une de ces têtes ce matin. Que se passe t-il ?

Elle ne le voyait pas souvent comme ça, lui toujours souriant, la mine enfantin…. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle s’assit en tailleur et attendit qu’il commence son récit.

\- Et bien, Abby est de retour à Hawaii. Elle a besoin de notre aide pour une affaire.

\- Ça n’a pas l’air de te faire très plaisir de la revoir.

\- Ce n’est pas ça… Avant de partir, elle m’a dit quelque chose mais…je ne sais pas quoi en penser…

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus savoir à sa place, et sachant qu’il n’en dirait pas plus elle changea de sujet.

\- C’est quoi l’affaire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle a dit qu’elle expliquerait tous ça quand elle serait là. TC et Rick son dans la maison, je pense que l’on va avoir besoin de leur aide.

***

\- Salut Thomas.

\- Salut.

Ils s’enlacèrent rapidement puis il l’a fit rentrer dans la maison d’amis. Tous étaient déjà assis alors ils firent de même tandis qu’elle commença à expliquer la raison de sa venue.

\- Merci à tous d’être ici. J’aimerais vous engager pour protéger mon cousin. Il y a environ deux semaines, il a été témoins d’un meurtre dans un parking. Il a appelé la police mais elle tardait à venir, il n’est pas intervenu parce qu’il a des problèmes cardiaques et que sa fille était avec lui… Alors il est resté dans sa voiture, et a pris de multiples photos. On voit l’homme pointer une arme sur la victime, lui tirer dessus… et sur une, il a réussi à prendre le visage de celui-ci qui c’est révélé être Arnold Mc Connors, un riche entrepreneur, multimillionnaire.

\- Il doit être sous protection des témoins, la police s’en charge déjà.

\- Oui, mais il y a trois jours, la maison dans laquelle il était, sous protection, a été criblé de balle qui a fait deux agents de police mort et un gravement blessé. Cet homme a les moyens de se payer des mercenaires pour le tuer. La police à bien sûr enquêter mais n’ont pas trouvé de quelconques lien entre Mc Connors et les mercenaires. Ils n’ont pas retrouvé l’arme du crime, donc le témoignage de mon cousin est capital. Il faut que vous le protégiez jusqu’au procès.

\- Et il est dans combien de temps ?

\- Quatre jours, en comptant aujourd’hui. Il n’a pas été incarcérer, cela veut dire qu’il est libre de tout mouvement sur cette île.

Thomas se tourna vers ses amis leur demandant silencieusement s’ils voulaient participer à cette affaire.

\- Bien sûr, on va vous aider. Si c’est pour arrêter un criminel… commença Rick.

\- Ouai, on ne va pas vous laisser tout seul, renchérit TC.

\- Merci les gars. Allons préparer nos affaires. Cette soirée pyjama va être très longue…

***

En fin d’après midi ils étaient allés chercher le cousin d’Abby, Alan Brandon, dans la maison sous protection où il était, après l’accord de Katsumoto. Higgins avait fait des recherches sur des maisons en vente depuis des années avec une cave et toute la nuit, ils y avaient campé, chacun faisant son tour de garde tandis qu’Alan et Abby dormaient tranquillement mais non sans crainte. Au cas où il arrivait quelque chose, les deux iraient dans la cave pour se protéger et s’il fallait s’enfuir rapidement, le van était à proximité de la porte de derrière.

Le matin même, Magnum et Higgins étaient partis de la planque avec le Range Rover enquêter sur Arnold Mc Connors et aussi acheter deux trois bricoles. Pendant ces trois jours restant, ils ne retourneront pas à la propriété pour ne pas mettre en danger Kumu. Higgins avait donc prit son ordinateur avec elle et faisait des recherches sur le riche entrepreneur pendant que Magnum était dans le magasin. Quand il revint, elle lui fit part de ce qu’elle avait trouvé.

\- J’ai trouvé des choses intéressantes sur lui. Alors, pour commencer, il est divorcé et il a un fils. Il a crée son entreprise en partant de rien et ses comptes bancaires ne révèlent rien de suspicieux. L’homme qu’il a tué s’appelait Adam Keller, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ils sont liés. Alan est le seul témoin visuel et la seule caméra à l’entrée du parking ne fonctionnait pas ce jour-là.

\- On pourrait rendre une petite visite au fils.

\- Bien sûr, il habite dans un appartement à Honolulu.

\- On va d’abord ramener les achats, on ira le voir cet après-midi, s’il veut bien coopérer.

***

Quand ils furent rentrés, Magnum et Higgins s’installèrent autour de la table, Alan était en face d’eux, tandis que TC, Rick et Abby restaient à proximité pour écouter la conversation.

\- Alan, tu vas tout nous raconter ce que tu as vu ce jour-là. Ces trois dictaphones vont en plus t’enregistrer. Comme ça, si c’est trop risqué d’aller au procès, on emmènera ces enregistrements au tribunal. TC va en garder un, Higgins aussi et le lieutenant Katsumoto.

C’était surtout par précaution, au cas où il soit assassiné avant, mais ils feront tout pour le protéger. Il mit en marche les dictaphones tandis qu’Alan commença son récit.

\- D’accord. Euh… J’étais dans ma voiture, j’allais démarrer quand j’ai vu que le ton entre les deux types commençait à monter. Sur le moment, je ne savais pas quoi faire et l’autre à sortir une arme à feu puis ils ont commencé à se reculer dans un coin du parking. J’ai appelé les flics, je ne pouvais pas intervenir, ma fille était avec moi et… j’avais peur de me faire tirer dessus. J’ai un peu honte de ne pas être intervenu…

\- Ce n’est pas votre faute, ce n’est pas vous qui avait tiré. Et votre enfant était avec vous, vous ne pouviez pas prendre le risque de la mettre en danger, le déculpabilisa Higgins.

\- C’est vrai. Si vous étiez intervenu, je pense qu’il n’aurait pas hésité à vous abattre devant elle, fît Magnum d’une voix douce.

Alan hocha lentement la tête, et prit une grande respiration avant de reprendre.

\- Je suis sorti silencieusement de ma voiture puis je me suis dirigé vers eux et le type avec l’arme lui a tiré dessus, il a littéralement vidé son chargeur. Je me suis caché et avec mon téléphone, j’ai pris des photos un peu par hasard pour avoir des preuves. Le pauvre jeune homme était à terre en train d’agoniser. Il l’a regardé mourir quelques secondes avant de monter dans sa voiture et de partir. J’ai pris aussi sa plaque en photo. Quand la police est arrivée, je leur ai donné toutes les photos, ma déposition, tout…

Tous le fixaient, écoutant son histoire attentivement. Alan releva la tête vers eux, croisant leur regard un par un avant de recommencer à regarder ses mains.

\- Aujourd’hui, je suis sous protection des témoins et…on a essayé de m’assassiner… J’ai peur. Peur pour ma famille, peur de ce qu’il pourrait arriver…mais j’ai confiance en vous.

Magnum arrêta les enregistrements puis en donna un à TC, le second à Higgins puis prit le dernier pour l’amener à Katsumoto.

\- Tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-il. On va tout faire pour que ce type aille en prison et que vous puissiez reprendre votre vie là où elle s’est arrêtée.

***

Après avoir donné l’enregistrement à Katsumoto, les deux P.I. allèrent chez le fils du meurtrier présumer. Ils toquèrent et un jeune de la même tranche d’âge que la victime leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Bonjour, Mr. Mc Connors, je me présente Thomas Magnum et mon associé Juliet Higgins. Nous enquêtons sur votre père et…

\- Vous enquêtez sur le crime qu’il a commis ? Je suis au courant, dit-il amèrement.

\- Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Pour simple réponse il s’éloigna de la porte tandis qu’ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Il prit une des nombreuses bouteilles qu’il avait dans son bar, prit un verre et se servit allègrement.

\- Vous en voulez ?

\- Non merci. Est-ce que vous savez si votre père connaissait la victime ?

\- S’il la connaissait ? Je peux vous assurer que non… Non il ne le connaissait pas, parce que si ça avait été le cas, il n’aurait pas fait ça ! Non, il ne l’aurait pas fait… Mais mon père ne voulait rien savoir, il ne l’acceptait pas…

\- Vous connaissiez Adam Keller ?

Il sourit bêtement, apparemment, il était déjà bien saoul et il buvait encore. Il était chancelant mais tenait encore debout ce qui signifiait qu’il avait encore à peu près ses esprits.

\- C’était l’amour de ma vie… Oh ! Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour ne pas aller le tuer quand j’ai appris qu’il avait fait ça… Depuis, six ans ! Six ans que mon père me présente des filles ! Toutes riches mais je m’en fiche d’elles ! Il n’a jamais accepté le fait que j’aime les hommes, enfin que je l’aimais lui…

\- Vous voulez dire qu’il l’a tué parce qu’il n’accepte pas le fait que vous soyez homosexuel ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr qu’il l’a fait ! Vous savez Adam me rendais heureux ! Tellement heureux, je crois que je n’avais jamais autant été heureux de toute ma vie ! Ma mère, elle l’avait accepté, elle était tellement heureuse pour moi ! Je l’aimais tellement… Ma vie était tellement belle ! J’étais si heureux avec lui, rajouta-t-il d’une voix triste.

A ça façon de parler, d’allonger les mots, de se répéter, il était clair qu’il été plus que pompette. Il souriait bêtement puis d’un seul coup il redevint sérieux, il y avait une lueur dans son regard, comme s’il était brisé.

\- Si vous faites en sorte que mon foutu père aille en prison, je vous donne à chacun trente non, quarante mille dollars ! Chacun !

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployé puis Magnum et Higgins décidèrent de partir, ayant toutes les réponses dont ils avaient besoin.

***

Thomas n’arrêtait pas de regarder dans le rétroviseur ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Juliet, qui remarqua elle aussi, après plusieurs minutes qu’une voiture les suivaient. Magnum accéléra et doubla les autres véhicules tandis que ceux qui les suivaient firent de même. Il changea de directions et emprunta une petite route de montagne.

\- Ils nous collent aux basques ! Pesta Magnum.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il prévenir Katsumoto.

\- Non, j’ai une idée.

\- Je ne la sens pas mais alors pas du tout !

\- Recherche la maison en vente la plus proche, on y va, ils vont croire que c’est là qu’on protège Alan et le tour et joué.

\- Ils vont nous tirer dessus comme des lapins !

\- Moi, j’appelle Katsumoto, toi tu recherches une maison !

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant un pavillon en vente depuis des années et se faufilèrent à l’intérieur, Katsumoto n’allait pas tarder mais ils espéraient qu’il ferait vite. Ils chargèrent leurs armes et se préparèrent à répliquer en cas d’attaque. Magnum jeta un coup d’œil par une fenêtre mais ce qu’il vit ne le ravi pas. Il y avait trois hommes armés de mitraillette qui pointaient leur canon vers la maison.

\- Baisse-toi !

Il se jeta sur Higgins et tout deux se retrouvèrent à plat ventre sur le sol, entendant les balles siffler au-dessus d’eux. Magnum avait un bras autour d’elle sans s’en rendre compte, mais elle aussi ne le remarqua pas étant trop préoccupé pour le voir. C’est alors qu’au bout d’une minute interminable, ils se rendirent compte que les tirs avaient cessé, pourtant ils entendaient toujours les mitraillettes au loin. Il regarda par la fenêtre réduite en miette et vit que les tirs étaient maintenant entre la police et les trois ravisseurs. Il ouvrit alors la porte et tira sur eux tandis qu’Higgins en avait déjà touché un. Les trois hommes furent vite à terre et seul l’un d’eux n’était que faiblement blessé. Ils virent Katsumoto et se dirigèrent vers lui.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Vous en avez mis un de ces temps ! Encore un peu et on était cuis !

\- On va bien, répondit Higgins.

Tout les trois tournèrent leur tête vers la maison et virent le carnage qui avait été causé. Il y avait des impactes de balle partout et il n’y avait littéralement plus de fenêtres. Le téléphone de Magnum sonna et il décrocha quand il a vu que c’était TC.

\- Thomas ? On a un problème ! Abby et Alan viennent de s’enfuir avec le van !

\- Quoi comment ça ?! On arrive !

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Higgins.

\- Alan et Abby se sont enfuis. Faite-le parler, dit-il a Katsumoto.

Ni une ni deux, ils se dirigèrent vers le Range et partirent en direction de la planque.

***

Rick regardaient l’extérieur par la fenêtre, fusil en main. Son esprit divaguait, pensant aux tristes nouvelles qu’il avait appris hier.

\- Hé, ça va ? Lui demanda TC ?

\- Oui, ne t’en fais pas. Je trouve juste qu’ils mettent beaucoup de temps…

TC avait senti que malgré sa réponse, il n’allait pas bien. Mais il savait aussi qu’il parlerait de lui-même.

\- Peut-être qu’ils suivent une piste. Ou alors, ils passent du temps ensemble…

\- C’est une possibilité, fît-il avec un faible sourire. Mais avant ça, il faudrait peut-être qu’ils s’avouent leurs sentiments, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C’est vrai, ils ne s’en rendent même pas compte…

\- Ou peut-être qu’ils veulent nous le faire croire et qu’ils sont déjà ensemble depuis longtemps.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je dirais que c’est à cause de la façon qu’ils se regardent des fois… Dans ces moments-là on dirait qu’ils sont prêts à s’embrasser…à se jeter l’un sur l’autre.

\- Ouais, c’est vrai mais je continu à penser qu’eux même ne savent pas qu’ils ont des sentiments.

\- Pas faux.

TC tapa doucement l’épaule de son ami et l’incita finalement à se confier.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Depuis hier matin tu n’es pas dans ton assiette.

Rick prit une grande inspiration et sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire, les larmes commencèrent à monter.

\- Pic à glace est mort. Je l’ai su avant-hier matin. Je voulais vous le dire pendant qu’on faisait du paddle mais je n’ai pas pu…

\- Je suis désolé…

TC prit son ami dans ses bras avant de lui dire quelques mots réconfortant.

\- Nous sommes là pour toi. Quoi qu’il arrive.

\- Ça va, je vais bien, fît-il d’une petite voix en s’écartant. Il était malade depuis longtemps et… j’étais allé le voir il y a deux semaines… J’avais remarqué qu’il n’était vraiment pas bien.

TC le regarda longuement, même s’il disait le contraire, il savait que ça n’allait pas. Rick renifla puis reprit d’une voix cassée.

\- Il y a trois jours, la prison m’avait appelé pour me dire qu’il avait été transféré à l’infirmerie de la prison et qu’on lui donnait les soins de fin de vie. Ils m’ont dit que je pouvais venir le voir… mais je n’y suis pas allé.

\- Orville…

\- Même si j’ai eu plusieurs mois pour m’y préparer… On n’est jamais prêt à perdre un être cher. J’avais peur qu’il me dise qu’il allait mourir, que c’était la fin ; j’avais peur que ce soit la dernière fois que je le verrais… Mais finalement, je regrette de ne pas être allé le voir…

TC posa une main sur l’épaule de son ami tandis que Rick détourna son regard vers l’extérieur, où tout n’était que le calme plat.

\- Il m’a laissé une lettre… mais je ne l’ai pas encore ouverte…

\- Tu veux qu’on soit avec toi quand tu la liras ?

\- Je l’ai avec sur moi depuis qu’on me l’a remise…

Il la sortit de sa poche, l’enveloppe était toujours fermée preuve qu’il n’y avait pas touché.

\- Son enterrement sera la semaine prochaine…

Tout à coup, ils entendirent le bruit d’un véhicule qui démarre. Ils regardèrent alors par la fenêtre et virent le van démarrer à toute vitesse. Ils cherchèrent Abby et Alan dans toute la maison mais ils n’étaient plus là.

***

Alan recevait depuis un certain temps des messages lui disant de venir à l’emplacement qu’ils indiquaient ou sa famille mourraient. Il était obligé de partir, il devait être là-bas dans moins d’une heure. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et par chance, les clefs du van se trouvaient sur la table, au milieu des munitions et des armes. Il tenta de sortir discrètement par la porte arrière, profitant que les deux Navy Seals discutaient entre eux, mais sa cousine l’intercepta avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il faut que je m’en aille. Ils ont ma famille Abby !

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non, tu restes ici.

\- Tu veux que j’aille les prévenir ? Dit- elle en jetant un œil du côté des Seals. Je suis sûre que si je leur demandais ils n’hésiteraient pas à t’attacher.

\- Bon d’accord !

Profitant qu’ils soient toujours occupés dans leur conversation sérieuse, ils sortirent tous les deux puis se dirigèrent vers le van. Il démarra en trombe et se dirigea vers l’adresse qu’ils lui avaient indiquée.

Après, une trentaine de minutes de route, ils entrèrent dans le hangar avec le van puis il arrêta le moteur et tous les deux descendirent les mains en l’air. Cinq hommes pointaient leurs armes vers eux et près de Mc Connors, se trouvaient sa femme et sa fille.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir, au moins toi et ta cousine auraient survécu.

\- Menteur.

\- Tu as raison. Tu es un témoin, tous ceux qui sont ici sont des témoins, des témoins très gênants qui plus est... Enfin, tu ferais mieux d’aller embrasser ta famille avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Je n’ai pas que ça à faire.

Alan se déplaça lentement vers sa femme et sa fille tandis qu’Abby le suivait de près. Il enlaça sa femme et s’agenouilla devant sa fille puis lui chuchota quelques mots pour la rassurer.

\- Ne t’en fait pas, je vais vous sortir de là, d’accord ?

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu’il la prit dans ses bras. Il se releva puis se mit devant elles, les protégeant de ses hommes, Abby à ses côtés.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire du mal.

Mc Connors allait répliquer quand la voix d’un homme qui lui était inconnu, l’interrompit.

\- Lâcher vos armes !

***

Après avoir récupérer TC et Rick, ils se mirent à rouler en direction du téléphone d’Abby que Higgins avait tracé. Apparemment, ils venaient de s’arrêter dans un hangar abandonné près de la réserve forestière de Schofield Barracks. Magnum conduisait à toute vitesse sur l’autoroute, Higgins lui indiquant le chemin, tandis qu’à l’arrière TC et Rick préparaient leurs armes.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l’arrière du hangar, Katsumoto venait d’arriver seul et leur passa à chacun des oreillettes pour rester en contact. Il n’y avait qu’une seule et grande entrée et des portes sur les côtés. Magnum et ses amis prirent la porte principale tandis que Katsumoto prit celle sur le côté gauche et TC sur le côté droit. Ils ne seront qu’une diversion le temps que Gordon et le Seal les surprennent par derrière. Magnum observa la scène puis se montra, sous l’œil désapprobateur de Juliet, prêt à tirer sur eux s’ils ne coopéraient pas.

\- Lâcher vos armes !

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, braquant leurs armes, prêt à faire feux. Ses amis se montrèrent eux aussi et se mirent à ses côtés.

\- Je ne le répéterai pas.

\- C’est donc ça qui vient vous sauvez ? Fît Mc Connors en riant.

\- Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes, dit fièrement Rick.

Au loin, Abby, son cousin et sa famille reculaient lentement dans un coin du hangar pour se mettre à l’abri au cas où une fusillade éclatait. Dans son oreillette, Magnum entendit Katsumoto lancer l’assaut avec TC.

\- Abattez-les ! Ordonna Mc Connors.

En une fraction de seconde, Gordon et TC étaient entrés dans le bâtiment, ce qui les avait surpris, les empêchant de réagir rapidement. Quelques coups de feu retentirent, mais les cinq mercenaires furent vite à terre et Mc Connors fut menotté.

***

Magnum, Higgins, TC, Rick, Abby, Shammy, Kumu, Katsumoto et même Jin qui c’était invité lui-même, étaient à La Mariana en train de célébrer leur victoire. Suzy, la nouvelle petite amie de Rick les avaient rejoins plus tard tandis qu'Alan avait préférer rester avec sa famille et passer du temps avec eux, ce qui était compréhensible. Le procès d’Arnold Mc Connors avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la matinée et toutes les preuves contre lui avaient été acceptées. Il passera les vingt prochaines années de sa vie en prison. Son fils qui avait assisté au procès, avait demandé à Higgins et Magnum s’il pouvait se voir plus tard. Il les rejoignit donc à la Mariana et tous les trois se mirent à l’écart pour discuter.

\- Mr. Mc Connors.

\- Je vous en pris, appelez moi Theodore.

Ils se serrèrent amicalement la main tandis qu’il les remercia pour leur travail.

\- Grâce à vous mon père est en prison et il paye pour ce qu’il a fait. Aussi, maintenant je suis sobre et sachez que je n’ai pas oublié ce que je vous ai dit chez moi, même si j’étais affreusement…bourré. Tenez, voilà un chèque de cinquante mille dollars, chacun. Et j’insiste, prenez-les.

\- Il me semble que vous aviez dit quarante mille non ?

\- Oui mais vous avez rendu justice à Adam et je vous en suis grandement reconnaissant. Et cet argent est celui de mon père, je n’en veux pas.

Il leur mit pratiquement les chèques dans leurs mains avant qu’ils ne les acceptent. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Theodore ne s’éclipse et que tous les deux retournent s’asseoir avec les autres. Magnum se demanda ce qu’il pourrait en faire de cet argent et il se dit alors qu’il était peut-être temps de rembourser ce qu’il devait à ses amis, puis donner ce qu’il reste à une association.

Il commençait à se faire tard dans la nuit, Abby décida de rentrer à son hôtel pour se reposer et Magnum voulut l’accompagner jusqu’à la sortie. Alors qu’ils attendaient son taxi, il décida de briser le silence qui régnait.

\- Tu sais, je me souviens parfaitement de ce que tu m’as dit la dernière fois… J’aimerais savoir, est-ce que tu parlais de quelqu’un en particulier ou c’était juste pour ne pas que je perde espoir ?

\- Tout ce que je t’ai dis est vrai.

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand mais aucun son n’en sortit, et c’est alors qu’elle comprit.

\- Tu ne te rends compte de rien ? Et je suppose qu’elle non plus…

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je connais cette personne ?

\- Thomas, elle est bien plus proche de toi que ce que tu ne penses. Quand on enquêtait sur mon client, j’ai vu qu’à la façon de te regarder, de parler de toi, c’était elle qui te fallait. Et toi aussi tu la regarde d’une certaine manière que moi à côté, j’avais l’impression que je n’existais pas. Vous vous faites confiance aveuglément, vous vous connaissez comme si vous étiez ensemble depuis des années, et certes, vous avez des différences, mais c’est ce qui fait que vous vous complétez l’un et l’autre.

En disant cela, elle regarda par la vitre du restaurant la personne à laquelle elle faisait référence. Thomas fît de même, mais il ne comprit toujours pas… Elle le vît à sa tête et décida d’arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Elle ne pensait pas qu’elle devrait lui dire qui était la personne qui lui fallait, mais elle se devait de lui ouvrir les yeux car il le ferait certainement un jour, mais il serait sûrement trop tard.

\- Thomas, celle qu’il te faut n’est autre que Juliet. Il entrouvrit la bouche mais elle le devança. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que vous êtes juste partenaires, que vous êtes amis, mais c’est faux. Il y a bien plus que ça et tu le sais.

Son taxi arriva et elle se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers celui-ci. Avant d’y monter, elle ajouta qu’il fallait qu’elle lui fasse confiance puis s’engouffra dans le taxi et partit. Magnum se retourna pantelant vers la vitre et observa Higgins. Celle-ci avait vu toute la scène de la table où elle se trouvait et avait vivement détourné le regard quand Magnum s’était retourné pour les observer. Il retourna s’installer à table et son cœur monta dans les tours quand il croisa le regard de Juliet. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire discret et ne sachant quoi faire, il fît de même et écouta l’histoire que Rick racontait.

Alors qu’ils allaient tous rentrer, Jin lui raconta ses voyages et à quel point il était heureux de découvrir le monde. Magnum lui répondait avec le ton le plus enjoué possible mais le résultat n’était pas celui escompté et ils finirent par rentrer chacun de leur côté.

Deux jours après avait eu lieu l’enterrement de Pic à Glace. Thomas, TC, Kumu, Shammy et Juliet étaient tous là pour Rick et le soutenaient comme ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient ensuite allés à la propriété et avaient passé le reste de l’après-midi et de la soirée ensemble, riant malgré que ce soit une triste journée et profitaient de ce moment où ils étaient tous réunis, tel la famille qu’ils étaient.

Ecrit du 18 au 20 Mai 2020. Publié le 30/08/2020

Chose promise, chose dû, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! 

Sinon, je pense à quelque chose depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire la saison 3. Etant donné que c'est une fan fiction et que l'on peut y mettre tout ce que l'on veut, je n'arrête pas de me dire que vous pourriez me dire ce que vous voulez que je mette dans les prochains épisodes ! En savoir plus sur Juliet, c'est fait. Ivan qui revient, c'est en court. Miggy... HUM HUM ! Bref si vous avez envie de voir quelque chose dans la saison 3, n'hésitez pas à me le partager !

**_ Episode suivant : _ **

_ Un homme demande à Magnum et Higgins de retrouver son ex-copine pour avoir une chance de voir grandir son enfant. Thomas réfléchit à propos de ses sentiments… _


	10. Épisode 10 : Mieux vaut tard que jamais

Ce matin-là, Thomas n’avait pas la tête à faire du surfski, ou même de la course à pieds… En faite, cela faisait maintenant depuis environ deux semaines qu’il se comportait comme cela, depuis la révélation qu’Abby lui avait faite. Il vagabondait sur le terrain, allant d’une extrémité à l’autre, ou s’asseyait sur la plage et perdait son regard dans les vagues. Il se posait tellement de questions, et il cherchait les réponses.

Son comportement n’était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Juliet, pour ainsi dire, tout le monde avait remarqué ses nombreuses absences. Personne n’arrivait à savoir ce qu’il avait, et ce n’était sûrement pas Juliet qui aurait pu le savoir, il l’esquivait la plus par du temps et ne parlait que pour le travail. D’ailleurs, il la laissait tout le temps conduire tandis qu’il s’asseyait du côté passager et regardait fixement devant lui.

Même Zeus et Apollon ne grognaient plus en sa présence et ne le coursaient plus, les deux chiens ne faisaient que l’observer mais restaient à bonne distance, ce qui était vraiment plus qu’étrange. Higgins faisait son yoga, du moins elle essayait car elle n’arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause de Thomas qui errait sans but sur le terrain. Elle observait son comportement depuis quelques jours maintenant et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle descendit de la table et se dirigea vers lui, déterminée à savoir ce qui le tracassait.

\- Magnum ? Magnum ! Répéta-t-elle.

Il leva son regard perdu vers elle mais ses yeux fuirent immédiatement les siens. Il paraissait vulnérable, elle l’avait déjà vu triste ou nostalgique, mais au grand jamais il n’avait fui son regard, même quand il n’allait pas bien… Face à son comportement, elle ne put que prendre une mine inquiète et préoccupée.

\- Magnum, que se passe-t-il ? Fît-elle d’une voix douce. Tu es littéralement un fantôme, tu tournes en rond tout le temps… Que s’est-il passé ce soir-là ?

Il contempla longuement son visage, ses traits… Il avait toujours trouvé que c’était une très belle femme, mais maintenant, il le pensait encore plus… elle était magnifique et sa mine inquiète pour lui… Il prit une grande inspiration, chassant ses pensées de son esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je fais juste le point sur ma vie… Marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Et ?

\- Et je dois y réfléchir encore… Lui répondit-il, toujours le regard vers le sol.

\- Et ça va te prendre combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Il releva sa tête et son regard croisa le sien, il était si doux en ce moment même.

\- Magnum, je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir là avec Abby, ni ce qu’elle t’a dit mais…il va falloir que tu te réveils. Tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement dans cet état. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Je ne reconnais plus mon partenaire… Je ne te reconnais plus…

Sans rien ajouter, elle partit vers la maison principale et espérait que ses derniers mots le feraient réagir. Son état la préoccupait, jamais il n’avait agit comme ça et ne pas en savoir la raison la tracassait énormément. Avant d’entrer dans la maison, elle se retourna pour l’observer. Il était au téléphone mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu’il ne raccroche et s’assoit dans l’herbe. Elle expira longuement, cet homme était vraiment une énigme et elle devait avouait que parfois il la rendait dingue. Soudainement, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Tani, soit disant qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux… Cette conversation lui revenait souvent en tête, surtout depuis la dernière fois qu’elles s’étaient vu et qu’elle avait « sous-entendu » que s’il voulait l’épouser, c’était parce qu’il ne voulait pas la perdre et que c’était une preuve qu’il tenait beaucoup à elle. Elle avait en plus insisté sur le mot « beaucoup », insinuant bien sûr autre chose. Non, ce n’est pas possible, Magnum n’avait pas de sentiment pour… Elle se maudit pour avoir douté du contraire pendant quelques secondes et croisa Kumu en entrant.

Magnum se demandait ce que sa dernière phrase voulait signifier. Il était conscient qu’il essayait de l’éviter, mais il fallait encore qu’il réfléchisse. Il fallait qu’il sache depuis quand il était amoureux d’elle, et si il l’était vraiment. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, ce qui le tira vivement de ses pensées tandis qu’il décrocha.

\- Thomas Magnum, j’écoute ?

\- Bonjour, Dylan Niles à l’appareil. Pourrions-nous nous rencontrer s’il vous plaît ? J’aimerais vous embaucher pour un travail.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Connaissez-vous La Mariana ?

\- Oui, j’y suis déjà allé il y a longtemps…

\- Très bien, on se rejoint là-bas pour onze heures.

Il avait encore du temps avant d’aller voir son client, alors il s’assit dans l’herbe et laissa tout simplement divaguer son esprit. Il ne se rendit compte que Kumu était là seulement quand elle commença à parler. Elle s’était assise à ses côtés et le regardait d’un œil maternelle.

\- Tu sais Thomas, on a tous remarqué que ça n’allait pas fort en ce moment. Si tu veux parler…nous sommes là pour toi.

\- Merci, Higgins vient justement, il y a quelques minutes de discuter de ça avec moi, du moins elle l’a fait à sa manière…

\- Oh alors, je vois… elle n’a pas dû être tendre.

\- Au contraire, elle s’est montrée douce et…inquiète. Ce qui n’est pas habituel… Et elle a dit quelque chose qui m’a fait réfléchir…

\- Encore plus que ce que tu ne fais déjà ? Et on pourrait savoir à quoi tu penses ?

\- Attend, c’est elle qui t’a envoyé ?

\- Non, je l’ai croisé en sortant de la maison et elle avait l’air dans ses pensées. Elle m’a dit qu’elle avait discuté avec toi mais que ça n’avait « rien donné ». Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer.

Il prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête tandis que Kumu le regardait avec compassion.

\- Sérieusement Thomas, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je…réfléchis à propos d’une personne…

\- Oh ça, ça sent une peine de cœur à plein nez.

\- Il n’est pas encore brisé… S’il te plaît ne le dit à personne.

\- A qui veux-tu que je le dise ?

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle comprenait très bien de qui il parlait.

\- Je crois que tu le sais. Je dois y aller Kumu, le devoir m’appelle. On se voit plus tard.

***

Tous les deux étaient en route pour La Mariana. Higgins conduisait la Ferrari noire tandis que Magnum était sur le siège passager en train de se demander ce qu’il pourrait lui dire.

\- Je suis désolé Juliet…

Elle tourna subitement sa tête vers lui, surprise qu’il se décide enfin à lui parler. Il la fixait avec ses grands yeux de biche qui pouvait attendrir même la plus insensible des personnes. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu’il l’avait appelé par son prénom ce qui était plutôt pour de rares occasions.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Je sais qu’en ce moment je ne suis pas très…présent…et aussi que je t’évite. Je suis sans cesse dans mes pensées, je ne m’implique plus assez dans les enquêtes… Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Abby m’a dit quelque chose et je dois y réfléchir, je… je fais le point sur ma vie, mes sentiments…

En vérité, il faisait surtout le point sur ce qu’il ressentait pour elle, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer. Il se remémorait toutes les fois où ils ne discutaient que tout les deux, il se souvient de comment ils se regardaient mais il ne savait pas ce que tout cela signifiait. Aussi, il se demanda pourquoi il voulait tant qu’elle reste à Hawaï. Certes, il aimait travailler avec elle, se chamailler, discuter… mais tout ce qu’il avait fait pour qu’elle reste allait au-delà de ce que l’on fait pour une amie. Il avait eu tellement peur qu’elle parte et qu’elle ne revienne pas. Il avait eu peur de la perdre. Et s’il lui disait ce qu’elle ressent et qu’elle fuyait ? Sa réponse le tira de ses pensées et lui fît chasser ces idées de sa tête.

\- Ok… J’espère juste que ce n’est pas trop…grave.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il ne su trop pourquoi. Mais il se rendit compte qu’il aimait être près d’elle et admirer sa beauté. Il posa sa tête sur son poing et la contempla avec des yeux tendres.

\- Non…ça ne l’est pas…au contraire…

Il lui sourit sans s’en rendre compte et elle le remarqua se demandant pourquoi il la fixait et lui souriait soudainement. Il s’en aperçut et se détourna vivement pour ne pas paraître étrange.

***

\- Alors, de quoi avez-vous besoin Mr. Niles ?

Ils s’installèrent tous les trois à une table tandis que Dylan commençait à expliquer la raison de sa venue.

\- J’aimerais que vous retrouviez quelqu’un… mon ex-copine. Il y a deux ans de cela, elle m’avait annoncé qu’elle était enceinte et j’avais paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je me suis enfuis. Mais maintenant, je regrette et j’aimerais la revoir et connaitre cet enfant. J’avais vingt-quatre ans et je n’étais pas prêt mais maintenant, je le suis. Je veux être là pour lui.

\- Vous voulez qu’on la retrouve et savoir si elle accepte de vous revoir ?

\- Oui, si elle ne veut pas, je la laisserai tranquille, mais j’aimerais vraiment avoir une chance d’être là pour cet enfant. J’ai essayé de la rappeler mais son numéro n’est plus attribué et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour la retrouver.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on va vous aider.

Magnum et Higgins avaient tout de suite remarqué qu’il ne disait pas toute la vérité mais il avait l’air sincère de vouloir connaître son enfant, alors ils l’aideraient.

***

La femme qu’ils recherchaient s’appelait Clara O’ Brian, vingt-cinq ans et avant de totalement disparaître, elle vivait à Kailua. Apparemment, quelques mois après leur séparation, elle a complètement disparu des radars, elle avait résilié son abonnement téléphonique, changé d’adresse… Pourtant, Higgins aurait du trouver quelque chose, une nouvelle adresse, un numéro…mais rien, ce qui était vraiment étrange, comme si elle avait voulu disparaître volontairement.

Elle fît alors des recherches sur Dylan Niles mais ne trouva rien de suspect. Il y avait des photos d’eux sur les réseaux sociaux et ils avaient l’air plutôt heureux ensemble, mais bizarrement elle avait supprimé son compte. Elle rechercha alors des gens qui auraient pu être proche d’elle et tomba sur Amanda Keller, qui était probablement sa meilleure amie. Quand elle eu enfin trouvé Magnum, ils partirent tous les deux rencontrer cette femme.

***

\- On était meilleure amie, on discutait tout le temps, faisions des sorties mais un jour elle a disparue, comme ça.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien pour commencer, elle avait appris que Dylan l’avait trompée, plusieurs fois, alors elle l’avait quitté puis quelques mois après elle avait rencontré ce mec… Conrad…Conrad Mendez. Elle m’a dit qu’il était sympa, que c’était un type bien… Et quelques temps après, elle a juste disparue, son numéro n’était plus attribué, elle avait vendu sa maison…

\- Vous voulez dire qu’après avoir rencontré cet homme, vous ne l’avez plus jamais revue ?

\- Croyez-moi j’ai essayé de la retrouver mais je n’ai jamais réussi. Un jour j’ai réussi à retrouver ce Conrad et quand je lui ai parlé de Clara, il a littéralement pété les plombs.

\- Il a nié savoir où elle se trouvait ?

\- Il ne l’a pas clairement dit. Il m’a crié dessus ; disant que Clara était une minable, qu’elle était partie et qu’elle avait bien fait. Que ce n’était pas la peine que je la cherche parce que je ne l’a trouverait pas. Ensuite, il m’avait menacé disant que si je le recontactais, il me tuerait. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. J’ai eu peur et je le soupçonnais d’être derrière sa disparition après ça, mais je n’avais aucune preuve. Pouvez-vous la retrouver et découvrir la vérité ?

\- Nous sommes là pour ça. Merci pour votre aide.

Après cet entretien avec Amanda, ils décidèrent de retourner voir Dylan et de connaître toute la vérité. Au passage, ils feraient quelques recherches sur ce Conrad Mendez.

***

\- Dylan nous ne pouvons pas vous aidez si vous ne nous dites pas toute la vérité.

Il inspira longuement et passa frénétiquement ses mains sur son visage.

\- D’accord… C’est vrai, je l’ai trompée, mais c’était avant que je sache qu’elle était enceinte, j’ai arrêté, je… je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’allais voir d’autre fille. Quand elle l’a sue, et je ne sais comment, elle est partie et elle a dit qu’elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. J’étais dévasté, je ne savais plus quoi faire… je voulais me faire pardonner, alors j’ai essayé de la recontacter mais elle avait vendu sa maison et changé de numéro de téléphone. Je regrette ce que j’ai fais, je l’aime et j’aimerais juste avoir une deuxième chance.

Cette fois-ci il était vraiment sincère et il était malheureux de voir que certaines personnes ne pouvaient voir ce qu’ils avaient qu’une fois qu’il l’avait perdu.

\- Connaissez-vous Conrad Mendez ? Demanda Juliet.

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien.

\- Très bien merci, on vous tient au courant…

***

Higgins et Magnum étaient arrivés devant la maison de ce Conrad Mendez et ils espéraient trouver de nouveaux indices. Ils toquèrent à la porte et ils furent surpris de découvrir qui était la personne qui leur ouvrait.

\- Clara O’ Brian ?

\- Oui, c’est moi…

\- Pourrions-nous vous parler ?

\- Non, je suis désolée… il faut que vous partiez… fît-elle d’une voix chevrotante.

\- Ecoutez, c’est Dylan qui nous a demandé de vous retrouver, est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas en discuter à l’intérieur ?

Elle paraissait vraiment nerveuse et apeurée, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à leurs yeux. Elle n’arrêtait pas de regarder si quelqu’un arrivait derrière eux.

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas parler de Dylan, il faut que vous partiez, s’il vous plaît.

Sans un mot de plus, elle leur ferma la porte au nez et la verrouilla. Son comportement était plus qu’étrange et il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Ils retournèrent à la Ferrari tandis que Juliet la gara au coin de la rue et ils attendirent patiemment, observant ce qui se passait de loin.

Après une trentaine de minutes d’attente, une voiture se gara devant la maison et un homme y descendit puis entra dans la maison. Il en ressortit quelques minutes après, la mine énervée et agacée puis démarra en trombe et disparu au loin. Magnum décida de s’infiltrer dans la maison pendant que Higgins surveillerait si l’homme revenait.

\- Soit prudent.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers la maison. Il crocheta la serrure et entra discrètement dans la maison. Il appela Clara mais elle ne répondit pas, alors il fouilla toutes les pièces, dont dans l’une d’elles, il y avait un bébé qui dormait dans son berceau. Une porte était verrouillée, alors il la crocheta et descendit les escaliers. C’est alors qu’il trouva Clara, menottée au mur avec de grosse chaîne, un scotch sur la bouche.

\- Clara, je suis là.

Il lui retira le scotch et elle commença à s’affoler et à devenir angoissé.

\- Il vous a vu sur les caméras ! Il va revenir ! Il faut que vous partiez !

\- Pas sans vous et votre enfant.

Il commença à crocheter la serrure de ses chaînes mais cela s’avéra plus compliqué que prévu. Alors qu’il avait détaché un de ses poignets, elle se mit à respirer difficilement et tenta de parler mais sa voix ce bloqua.

\- Clara calmez-vous…

\- Il…Il…

Et d’un seul coup tout devînt noir.

Dehors, Higgins vît l’homme s’arrêter brusquement devant la maison et descendre de son véhicule. Elle appela Magnum mais cet imbécile avait oublié son téléphone dans la voiture. Elle se faufila derrière des feuillages et observa la scène de loin. L’homme était ressorti avec Clara et un bébé quelques minutes après et les avaient forcé à monter dans sa voiture. Elle prit en photo la plaque puis se souvînt que Magnum était toujours à l’intérieur et que quelque chose lui était peut-être arrivé.

Après un moment, elle le trouva dans la cave, à plat ventre sur le sol. Il avait été menotté au mur et bâillonné tandis qu’une batte de Baseball traînait non loin de lui. Elle le retourna sur le dos, lui enleva le tissu de sa bouche et ses menottes et tenta de le réveiller.

\- Magnum ? Magnum, tu m’entends ?

Il ne bougea pas, alors elle lui ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses pupilles qui étaient normale. Néanmoins, il avait dû se prendre un sacré coup pour être dans cet état. Elle tapota un peu ses joues, tout en l’appelant par son prénom pour le réveiller. Au bout de quelques secondes, il émit un petit grognement puis ouvrit les yeux lentement. Elle le fît s’asseoir doucement contre le mur tandis qu’il se frottait l’arrière du crâne et que son regard papillonnait.

\- Que diable s’est-il passé ?

\- Il m’a pris par surprise quand j’essayais de délivrer Clara… Il faut les retrouver…

Il se leva précipitamment et Juliet n’eu même pas le temps de lui dire que c’était une mauvaise idée. Il manqua de s’écrouler comme une pierre sur le sol, mais heureusement elle le maintenait debout et il se surprit à fixer ses lèvres, si proche des siennes. Il avait une envie folle de l’embrasser, mais ce n’était pas le moment. Ils montèrent les marches tant bien que mal puis sortirent de la maison.

Elle le laissa par terre sur le trottoir devant la maison et amena la Ferrari devant lui. Elle le fît monter et démarra la voiture en trombe puis appela Katsumoto.

\- Higgins ?

\- Gordon, on a besoin que tu lances un avis de recherche sur Conrad Mendez, il a enlevé Clara O’ Brian et son enfant. Ils sont dans un Pick Up noir, tu as reçu la plaque d’immatriculation ?

\- Oui, je lance l’avis de recherche, mais que se passe-t-il où est Magnum ?

\- Thomas a reçu un gros coup sur la tête et je crois que l’on va aller à l’hôpital…

\- Non, je vais… bien, ce n’est qu’une… commotion.

\- Tu nous tiens au courant.

Magnum était blanc comme un cachet et semblait près à tomber dans les pommes d’un instant à l’autre. Malgré tout, il s’obstinait à ne pas vouloir aller à l’hôpital.

\- Non… il faut l’arrêter… je vais bien… Fît-il en se massant les tempes.

\- Magnum, tu arrêtes tes simagrées et on va à l’hôpital, c’est clair ? Katsumoto s’occupe de ce type.

Elle réussit à lui extirper un sourire et il se résigna à ajouter quoique ce soit. Il l’observa et vît à quel point elle se souciait de lui. Il réalisa alors, que ses sentiments pour elle étaient présents depuis longtemps. Même avant son problème avec son visa, probablement depuis qu’il lui avait demandé d’être sa partenaire. Pourquoi voulait-il tant qu’elle soit sa partenaire ? Non, à ce moment-là ils étaient juste amis, peut-être… il ne savait plus. Sa tête lui faisait mal et tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Alors qu’ils étaient presque arrivés, Thomas commença à avoir des nausées.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien…

\- On est presque devant les urgences et je t’interdis d’expulser tes tripes dans ma voiture !

Il émit un petit rire et lui répondit qu’elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Higgins arrêta la Ferrari devant les urgences et des médecins vinrent sortir Thomas de la voiture puis l’installèrent sur un brancard.

***

Après l’appel de Juliet, Rick et TC étaient venus en vitesse à l’hôpital pour savoir comment allait Thomas. Et apparemment, sa commotion n’était pas si grave que ça. Les médecins étaient plus inquiets par le fait qu’il se nourrissait mal et ne mangeait pas assez que par son coup à la tête. Ils avaient décidé de le garder une nuit en observation et s’il allait mieux, il pourrait sortir le lendemain matin.

Dans la soirée, Katsumoto rendit visite à Magnum.

\- Hé Gordy, alors vous l’avez arrêté ?

\- Oui et il restera en prison pendant de longues années. Il ne s’est pas laissé faire mais on a réussi à l’avoir sans dommage collatéraux.

\- Vous savez pourquoi il la retenait ?

\- Clara m’a tout dit, elle l’avait rencontré quelques mois après avoir quitté Dylan. Il était gentil, agréable, le mec idéal mais il s’est révélé que ça ne l’était pas. Juste après avoir emménagé chez lui, il s’avère qu’il a montré son vrai visage. Il devenait de plus en plus agressif et faisait tout pour l’écarter des autres. Il avait en plus, comme moyen de pression sa fille, il lui ferait du mal si elle ne faisait pas ce qu’il lui disait…

\- Il faisait tout pour la couper du reste du monde…

\- Et pas qu’un peu, il lui a enlevé son téléphone, il l’empêchait de sortir, il la surveillait constamment avec des caméras… Enfin, maintenant elle est en sécurité avec le père de sa fille.

\- Elle lui a pardonné ?

\- Je crois qu’après tout ça, ils sont prêts à le faire et à vivre ensemble, comme une famille.

\- C’est tant mieux.

\- Je vais rentrer. Bon rétablissement Magnum.

\- Bonne soirée.

Après toute cette journée, Magnum avait enfin réalisé qu’il avait des sentiments pour Higgins. Depuis quand, cela n’avais plus d’importance. Maintenant il était plus que sûr qu’il l’aimait, mais il ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Et si ça l’était mais que ça ne fonctionnait pas entre eux ? Il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause de ça, à cause de ses sentiments. Il préférait rester terré dans l’ombre et l’aimer secrètement plutôt que de lui dire et que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Au moins, elle serait quand même près de lui…

Le lendemain, quand Magnum sortit de l’hôpital en fin d’après-midi, tous c’étaient réunis au nid de Robin pour un petit barbecue en famille. Mais bien sûr, tout au long de la soirée, tous avaient gardé un œil sur Thomas, vérifiant qu’il se nourrissait correctement et en quantité suffisante. Quand la viande eu fini de cuire, TC le servit en premier tout en lui disant que cette côtelette avait été faite spécialement pour lui. Plus tard, Kumu apporta le dessert et ne demanda pas son reste à Thomas en lui disant qu’il ne pouvait pas ne pas goûter cette spécialité hawaïenne. Cet élan d’attention lui fît chaud au cœur et espéra que ce serait juste pour cette soirée. Ils essayaient de l’aider et étaient soucieux de sa santé mais il ne fallait pas qu’ils s’inquiètent, il allait se reprendre. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ses amis ne lâcheraient pas de si tôt. Le lendemain matin, Higgins se leva un peu plus tôt que lui, connaissant ses horaires, et commanda le petit déjeuner. Et surprise, quand il descendit, il la retrouva dans sa cuisine avec quelques viennoiseries sur le comptoir, dont des croissants et des pains au chocolat. Elle avait aussi pressé quelques oranges et le tout avait été versé dans une carafe.

\- J’espère que tu avais l’intention de déjeuner avant d’aller faire du surfski. Parce que tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison tant que tu n’auras pas prit des forces.

Les deux dobermans qui étaient derrières les baies vitrés se levèrent en le voyant et grognèrent. Il comprit alors que s’il voulait sortir il avait intérêt de s’asseoir et de manger un bout. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, il aimait cette idée, plus qu’il n’y laissait y paraître. Elle était près de lui et ils déjeunaient ensemble, de quoi pourrait-il se plaindre ?

\- Je crois que je n’ai pas le choix, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Il s’assît sur un des tabourets et attrapa un croissant.

\- Ne t’y habitue pas trop. Je fais ça pour être sûr que tu te nourris bien. Et par ailleurs, tu n’es pas censé faire d’efforts physiques.

\- Tu comptes m’empêcher de faire du surfski ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre et de lui lancer un regard empli d’inquiétude. On s’est tous soucié pour toi. On ne sait pas pourquoi soudainement tu as « arrêté de manger » mais si tu veux en parler, nous sommes là.

Il la regarda tendrement de ses grands yeux chocolat et leurs yeux s’accrochèrent pendant un temps qui parut interminable pour Magnum. Mais Juliet rompit le contact, et bu une gorgée de son verre pour tenter de faire disparaître ces soudaines émotions qui l’avaient envahi et se reprit.

\- En attendant, tu n’as pas intérêt à nous refaire ça !

\- Tout va bien, je t’assure. Je vais mieux maintenant et promis, je recommencerai plus.

Il lui sourit, termina son croissant et son verre avant de partir en direction de la plage. Elle appela les chiens pour qu’ils le laissent sortir et le regarda s’en aller au loin. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se poser des questions sur la vague de sentiments qui l’avait envahi quelques secondes plus tôt. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait signifier ? Zeus couina et vînt léchouiller sa main. Quand elle le regarda, celui-ci lui fît de grands yeux ronds avant de tourner sa tête dans la direction où Thomas venait de partir. Est-ce que ce chien connaissait mieux ses sentiments qu’elle ?

\- Il n’y a rien entre nous ! Se surprit-elle à lui dire.

Elle se dirigea vers le plan de travail et commença à ranger mais se stoppa aussi sec. Les deux chiens couinèrent et se couchèrent tout en l’observant tandis qu’elle posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir, s’appuyant sur celles-ci. Elle était perturbée, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Ecrit le 24 Mai 2020, ajouts et modification le 31/08/2020, publié le 31/08/2020.

Voilà voilà !!! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Le chapitre suivant ne sortiras pas demain... Il n'est pas prêt XD et en plus je reprends les cours Youpi ! I like it ! Trois chapitres d'affilés, c'était une exception ! XD 

Merci pour vos commentaires, encore une fois oui ! XD Mille merci à vous de lire mon histoire !! Et on se retrouve bientôt pour l'épisode suivant !

**_ Episode suivant : _ **

_ Un jeune homme qui sort de l’internat de son lycée demande aux deux P.I. d’enquêter que sa famille. Entre secret et mensonges, celui-ci cherche la vérité et aimerait comprendre leurs comportements étranges. D’un autre côté Kumu aide ses amis sur un sujet délicat. _


	11. Épisode 11 : Comportements étranges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est plus centré sur l'évolution de leur relation... Il y a quand même une petite enquête XD

Cette après-midi, Magnum et Higgins étaient en route vers La Mariana pour rencontrer un client. Thomas avait repris du poil de la bête et souriait tout le temps comme un enfant, ce qui désespérait Higgins qui ne comprenait pas son changement soudain de comportement. Magnum faisait tout pour lui cacher ses sentiments mais cela se révéla vraiment être difficile. Il essayait de l’éviter du mieux qu’il pouvait mais elle était toujours sur son dos. Seulement, d’un autre côté, elle était près de lui, de son plein gré et il aimait tellement passer du temps avec elle, surtout en dehors des enquêtes. Même s’il ne pouvait l’avoir que de loin… Enfin, c’était l’impression qu’il avait, car du côté de Juliet, c’était une tout autre histoire.

Elle faisait tout pour l’éviter, essayant de se convaincre qu’il n’y avait rien entre eux. Mais d’un autre côté, elle était préoccupée par sa santé, ils mangeaient ensemble de temps à autre, parfois Kumu était avec eux… Mais il y a quelques jours de cela, elle s’était sentie mal à propos de quelque chose qu’elle avait oublié et s’était un peu mise à l’écart. L’anniversaire de la mort de Richard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Juliet s’était rendue compte qu’elle ne pensait plus à lui autant qu’avant, pour ainsi dire, elle n’y pensait tout simplement plus. Elle s’était sentie mal pendant un temps puis finalement, elle s’était rendue compte que ça ne servait à rien. Il était mort et un jour, une certaine personne lui avait dit qu’il fallait qu’elle avance. Pour la première fois, Juliet réalisait qu’elle était heureuse sans lui et qu’elle était loin de tous ces jours tristes et sombres. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu autant changer sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c’était Magnum mais elle la fît taire et ne l’entendit plus jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Ce visage enfantin, ce grand sourire aberrant et ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Comment pouvait-il paraître aussi immature mais à la fois aussi charmant ? De temps en temps, il tournait la tête vers elle, toujours ce sourire étendu sur ses lèvres, et même si elle laissait l’impression qu’elle ne le voyait pas, ce n’était pas le cas. En même temps, il n’était pas très discret. Elle expira longuement avant de l’observer.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et fît bien sûr comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle voulait dire.

\- Mais je ne souris pas ! Je suis juste comme ça…et puis je sens que ça va être une belle journée !

\- Magnum, il y a trois semaines tu étais encore dans tes pensées, tel un fantôme, puis du jour au lendemain tu t’es soudainement…remis à vivre et à sourire. Mais quelle mouche t’a piqué ? La seule chose qui n’a pas changé est que tu m’évites toujours sauf pour les enquêtes.

\- Mais je ne t’évite pas… Répondit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Oh que si !

\- C’est faux !

\- Menteur !

\- Je t’assure que tu te fais de fausses idées… Je ne t’évite absolument pas.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je te crois…

\- Bon d’accord, admit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t’évite un peu, mais aussi, depuis que je suis sorti de l’hôpital tu n’as pas arrêté de me surveiller tout le temps !

\- C’est parce que TC et Rick m’ont demandé de vérifier si tu te nourrissais bien ! D’ailleurs tu n’as pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?! Tu me surveilles ?!

\- Maintenant je le sais, fît-elle fière de sa feinte.

\- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me materner ?

\- Quand tu arrêteras de faire l’imbécile avec ta santé !

\- Non mais je rêve !

\- Je n’en suis pas si sûre… De toute façon, quand ce n’est pas moi, c’est Rick, TC ou Kumu donc ne t’en fait pas tu es très bien entouré.

Il expira longuement. Il le savait qu’il avait du soutien. Elle ne s’en rendait pas compte mais peut-être cinq jours sur sept, c’était elle qui était là, lui disant de faire si ou ça… Il lui avait pourtant dit qu’il s’était repris en main et que ça allait mieux. Mais elle n’en faisait qu’à sa tête et continuait à surveiller sa santé, son alimentation… Même TC et Rick avait arrêté de lui demander s’il avait bien mangé… Alors pourquoi continuait-elle à le faire ?

Parfois elle grignotait à ses côtés ; Kumu se joignant à eux quelques fois ; ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Au fil du temps, de ces moments passés ensemble, ses sentiments pour elle ne faisaient que s’accroître de jour en jour. Mais ce secret pesait aussi sur ses épaules et mettait son humeur au plus bas car il savait qu’il ne pourrait l’avoir que de loin. Si proche mais pourtant si loin… Penser à cela lui fît perdre son sourire, sourire qu’il avait acquis en pensant à des choses positives.

Il se gara devant La Mariana tandis qu’ils entrèrent dans l’ancien Tiki bar pour recevoir leur client. Ce jeune homme de dix-huit ans s’appelait Ethan Lawford. Apparemment, son père l’avait mit en interna quand il avait quatorze ans et vient seulement de finir le lycée. Il revoyait sa famille seulement pendant les vacances et à chaque fois qu’il y retournait, ils étaient tous étranges. Tous souriaient, comme si tout allait bien mais il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Sa mère sortait souvent, chose qu’elle ne faisait pas avant, prétextant toute sorte de sortie. Aussi, il la trouvait plus fragile, plus fébrile, tout avait changé en elle. Son physique, elle paraissait plus maigre et ses cheveux étaient étranges. Son père lui disait qu’il n’y avait rien d’anormale, que sa mère allait parfaitement bien et avait trouvé d’autres occupations. Quant à sa sœur, elle faisait des études de médecine et ne paraissait pas inquiète. Il savait qu’il était peut-être parano, que ce n’était peut-être rien mais il voulait connaître la vérité.

***

Ils étaient rentrés depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant et Thomas rejoignit Juliet qui était dans son bureau.

\- On commence par enquêter sur qui ? Demanda Magnum. Le père ?

\- Je te propose autre chose. L’efficacité. Tu enquêtes sur le père et moi sur la mère. Je ne pense pas que l’on trouve quelque chose sur sa sœur, excepté le fait qu’elle doit être au courant de ce qui se passe.

\- Je ferais quand même une petite enquête sur elle. J’irais à son université. Peux-tu me trouver des informations sur eux ?

\- Et te mâcher tout le travail ?

\- Aller, s’il te plaît... Moi je vais sur le terrain et toi tu me trouves juste ce qu’il faut pour que je me débrouille seul. Je ne peux pas partir sans rien !

Il lui fît ce regard chocolaté si doux et si... Elle expira longuement avant d’accepter, tandis qu’un grand sourire satisfait s’étirait sur son visage.

\- Très bien ! Fît-elle décontenancée.

\- Merci Higgy ! Je me mets en route et je compte sur toi !

\- Bien sûr...

Il sortit du bureau, un grand sourire sur son visage tandis qu’il croisa Kumu dans le couloir. Il lui dit, comme d’habitude, « Aloha Kumu » puis s’en alla en sifflotant tandis qu’elle lui lançait un regard décontenancé, étant parfaitement au courant de ce qu’il se passait entre eux. Pourtant, toutes les fois où elle leur avait dit qu’ils ressemblaient à un couple, ou qu’ils auraient dû se marier, cela ne leur avait pas mit la puce à l’oreille... Mais récemment, quelque chose avait changé... Elle arriva dans le bureau et vît Juliet, sa main supportant sa tête et son regard fixé sur l’écran de son ordinateur.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle releva sa tête, ne s’attendant pas à voir Kumu et la regarda. Ce qui intrigua la conservatrice du domaine, c’est que Juliet était une ancienne espionne. Donc elle aurait dû l’entendre ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ?

\- Tu avais l’air en pleine réflexion...

\- Oh, je pensais juste à notre nouvelle affaire...

Kumu sentait qu’elle lui mentait, ce n’était pas l’affaire qui la tracassait, loin de là.

\- Je vois... Je vais au centre culturel, as-tu besoin que je fasse quelque chose avant ?

\- Non, merci, lui fît-elle avec un sourire. Passe une bonne après-midi.

\- Toi de même.

Juliet se focalisa à nouveau sur son ordinateur, toujours en posant sa tête sur sa main. Kumu l’observa quelques secondes avant de partir et se promit à elle-même qu’elles auraient une conversation plus tard...

***

\- Magnum, j’ai les informations que tu m’as demandées. Mia Lawford, vingt-quatre ans, est à l’université d’Hawaii. Son père, George Lawford, travail dans une société, je t’envoie l’adresse.

\- Merci Higgy. Sinon de ton côté ?

\- Je ne trouve pas grand chose sur la mère pour l’instant. Je vais éplucher leurs comptes bancaires et tracer le téléphone de Maria.

\- D’accord. J’irais voir Mia et ensuite je suivrai le père discrètement.

\- Discrètement tu dis ?! Fît-elle sarcastiquement. Tu ne sais pas faire dans la discrétion !

\- Hey ! Protesta-t-il. Je sais y faire !

\- Peut importe. On se tient au courant.

Elle expira longuement avant de secouer légèrement sa tête. Elle examina leur compte bancaire mais ne trouva rien d’anormal, pour son plus grand malheur. Dans ce cas il ne lui restait plus qu’à tracer le téléphone de la mère, Samantha, et de suivre ses déplacement. En attendant de trouver quelques choses d’intéressant, elle fît de recherche plus approfondies sur la famille du côté du père et de la mère mais aussi sur Ethan.

***

Magnum était à l’université d’Hawaii est se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur. Il toqua à la porte, avant de sortir son faut badge et de se présenter.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Hands. Je suis de la police d’Honolulu. J’aimerais savoir où je pourrais trouver une de vos élèves, Mia Lawford.

\- Oh, très bien. Elle n’a pas de problèmes j’espère ? Non aucun, elle avait été témoin d’un incident, nous aimerions juste avoir plus de précisions.

\- Très bien.

Il chercha son emploi du temps et lui fît par de ses recherches.

\- Mia est en train de distribuer des flyers à l’heure qu’il est. Elle fait parti d’une association mais en principe, elle les distribue dans la rue. Vous allez devoir attendre un peu. Je vais prévenir mes collègues de vous l’amener si ils la voient.

\- Merci mais ce n’est pas la peine. Je l’attendrais au portail ou je reviendrai une autre fois.

\- Comme vous voudrez…

Magnum sortit du bureau tandis que le directeur l’observait attentivement, mais ayant du travail, il mit cet entretient de côté et passa à autre chose. Thomas sortit de l’université et passa les grilles avant d’attendre pendant quelques minutes. La sonnerie retentie et les derniers retardataires se pressaient de rentrer avant que le portail ne se ferme. C’est là qu’il aperçu Mia, tenant dans ses mains des fiches et les distribuait aux passant. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et lui tendit le flyers.

\- C’est pour faire avancer la recherche sur le cancer.

\- Merci… Vous avez l’air d’être très investit dans cette association.

\- J’ai connu quelqu’un de ma famille qui est décédé d’un cancer… J’aimerais devenir cancérologue et soigner les gens ou du moins les accompagner du mieux que je peux…

\- Je vois… J’espère que vous réussirez, parce que ces personnes et leurs familles ont besoin de vous.

\- Merci. Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. N’hésitez pas à faire un don pour la recherche ! Fît-elle alors qu’elle s’éloignait.

\- Je le ferais, murmura-t-il, se remémorant de douloureux souvenirs…

Magnum la regarda quelques instant avant de partir en direction de la Ferrari et de rentrer au domaine, mais d’abord, il ferait un petit tour par la société où travail George. Après que celui-ci soit monté dans sa voiture, il le suivit pendant deux bonnes heures. Il c’était arrêté dans un magasin, avait acheté deux ou trois bricoles puis été rentré chez lui tandis que Magnum n’avait aucune nouvelle information sur lui.

***

\- Higgins ! J’ai quelque chose !

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

\- Un de leur proche est mort du cancer.

\- C’est tout ce que tu as ? Lui demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé mieux ?

\- Bien mieux.

Elle lui montra son ordinateur et c’est là qu’ils virent le mémorial d’une personne décédée. Samantha Lands. Il y était inscrit : « A notre sœur, tante et la mère de notre fils ».

\- « La mère de notre fils » ? Qu’est-ce que c’est censé signifier ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais Samantha était la sœur de Maria. Elle est morte il y a quatorze ans d’un cancer et heureusement, les dossiers étaient informatisés, j’ai donc pu hacker leur système informatique et récupérer les données.

\- Pourquoi la dernière fois tu n’as pas fait ça ? Fît-il indigné.

\- Pour info, ça m’a prit toute l’après-midi ! Et la dernière fois, nous n’avions pas le temps ! De plus les dossiers n’avaient pas été informatisés !

Il expira longuement, il s’en voulu de lui reprocher ça. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée.

\- Je vais à La Mariana…

\- Mais il n’est que dix-huit heures…

\- Si je fais tout le tour de l’île et que je respecte les limitations de vitesse, je devrais y être pour dix-neuf heures !

Elle ne comprît pas pourquoi d’un coup il était devenu si distant et froid, le regard fuyant. Elle le regarda partir… Etait-il en train de s’éloigner d’elle ?

***

Cela faisait maintenant près d’une heure que Thomas était assis devant le bar à La Mariana, une bière posé sur le comptoir qu’il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. TC avait dû partir, il y a quelques minutes, tandis que Magnum s’amusait plus avec la bouteille que ce qu’il buvait le contenu. Rick l’observait depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps et se décida à lui tirer les vers du nez pour avoir des réponses.

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu patraque TM, ça va ?

\- Tout va bien je t'assure.

\- Ok vas-y, je t’écoute. Dis-le à ton frère d'arme. Dit moi tout. TC n’en saura rien, promis.

Il regarda longuement la bouteille devant lui, cherchant ces mots. Il ne voulait pas tout révéler à Rick dans les moindres détails mais peut-être qu’il pourrait lui conseiller quelque chose.

\- J’ai récemment compris que j’étais amoureux d’une femme mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, si je dois lui dire ou me taire...

\- Oh ! Alors là c’est tout simple tu ferais mieux de te lancer, comme ça, tu seras fixé ! Mais attends, depuis quand doutes-tu de tes capacités ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réciproque et on est amis, je ne veux pas perdre ça...

\- Et pendant tout ce temps où tu étais dans ta tête, c’était à ça que tu pensais ?

\- Plus ou moins...

\- Et on peut savoir qui est l’heureuse élue ?

\- Non...

\- Aller TM ! S’il te plaît...

\- Non, tu le sauras quand le moment viendra.

\- Est-ce qu’au moins je la connais ?

\- Plus ou moins...

\- Est-ce que je l’ai déjà vu ?

Il se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers la sortie mais s’arrêta en chemin pour lui répondre.

\- Non ! En tout cas pas comme je la vois moi !

\- T’es sérieux TM ? Ce n’est pas une réponse ça !

Thomas ria à cœur joie tandis qu’il lui fît un signe de la main et s’en alla sans se retourner. Il avait une enquête à finir et des secrets à révéler.

***

Pendant ce temps à la propriété, Higgins travaillait sur son ordinateur, du moins elle essayait car la conversation entre Magnum et elle ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Kumu qui était revenu du centre culturel, entra dans le bureau.

\- Salut Juliet.

\- Salut Kumu. Dis-moi, sais-tu quelque chose à propos de Magnum ? Tu sais, à cause son comportement étrange...

\- Pour tout te dire Juliet, je sais beaucoup de chose que même toi tu ignores, fît-elle en soupirant.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? Kumu, es-tu au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Oh si tu savais...

Elle fît le tour du bureau pour se poster devant Juliet. Elle expira longuement puis la regarda sérieusement.

\- Juliet, je vois beaucoup, beaucoup de chose et je sais que tu as des sentiments pour quelqu’un depuis un certain temps, sans t’en rendre compte.

A ce moment-là, Juliet pensa immédiatement à Thomas mais chassa cette idée immédiatement de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas l’aimer, pour elle ils étaient tellement différents, trop différents…

\- Je sais que tu as pensé à lui.

\- Kumu, je ne vois pas de qui tu parle, répondit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Elle mentait et Kumu le savait. Juliet ne s’en rendait pas compte mais depuis qu’elle avait pensé à Thomas, son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Tu ne peux pas me la faire à moi, Juliet.

\- On est simplement partenaire, je...je ne...

Elle n’arrivait pas à dire qu’il n’y avait rien entre eux, qu’elle n’avait pas de sentiments pour lui, parce qu’au fond, elle savait mais elle ne voulait pas l’admettre.

\- Tu ne dois pas laisser la peur t’empêcher d’avancer.

\- Même si je ressentais quoique ce soit pour lui, ce ne serait pas réciproque...

\- Détrompe-toi Juliet, cet homme pourrait te surprendre. Il n’attend juste qu’un signe de ta part.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kumu s’en alla sans laisser Juliet ajouter quoique cela puisse être et la laissa cogiter dans son coin. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu’à aller voir Thomas et le mettre lui aussi sur la bonne voie.

***

Pendant toute la soirée, Juliet n’arrêta pas de penser à Thomas. Que devait-elle faire ? « Cet homme pourrait te surprendre ». Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Non, elle n’est pas son genre…et lui n’était pas le sien… Mais pourtant, maintenant que tout avait été mis au grand jour, elle continuait à se voiler la face. Pourquoi ? « Ne laisse pas la peur t’empêcher d’avancer ». Ça pourrait très bien recommencer… Ils pourraient s’avouer leurs sentiments, vivre heureux pendant un temps, avoir de nouveaux rêves et tout pourrait disparaître en un claquement de doigts. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui fît remarquer que d’un autre côté, tout pourrait bien se passer. Et aussi que si elle restait juste amie avec lui, elle louperait la chance de sa vie, la chance d’être à nouveau heureuse. Elle expira longuement, cachant son visage avec ses mains.

\- Thomas Sullivan Magnum, vous me rendez complètement folle…

Pile à ce moment-là, elle entendit la Ferrari arriver. Il était à peine vingt-deux heures, avait-elle vraiment passé tout ce temps à penser à lui ? Son cœur rythme cardiaque commença à s’élevé tout doucement, elle espérait qu’il ne passerait par son bureau. Elle ne saurait quoi lui dire. Malheureusement pour elle, il fît exactement ce qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’il fasse.

\- Bonsoir Higgy.

Elle déglutit, cette voix… Son cœur s’emballa tandis qu’elle se tournait lentement vers lui tout en essayant de paraître « normale ».

\- Magnum, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Il fronça les sourcils et la détailla, son comportement était loin d’être normal. Voyant qu’il ne lui répondait pas et qu’il la fixait, elle déglutit à nouveau et commença légèrement à perdre ses moyens. Mais heureusement pour elle, il se concentra sur le pourquoi il était ici.

\- Euh… Je suis désolé pour tout à l’heure… j’ai été un peu dur et…distant… Je ne voulais pas paraître…

\- C’est bon, lui répondit-elle d’une voix douce. Ce n’est rien, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et si tu veux m’en parler, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte…

Leurs regards s’accrochèrent quelques instants avant que Thomas ne baisse le sien puis le relève vers elle, les yeux tristes.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler…

Elle hocha la tête puis se tourna vers l’écran de son ordinateur tandis que lui se racla la gorge.

\- Tu… Tu as travaillé sur l’enquête toute la soirée ?

\- Non, j’avais d’autre chose en tête…

Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade tandis qu’elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieur, voulant que cela cesse.

\- Que penses-tu de cette enquête ? C’est une famille un peu dysfonctionnelle…

\- Je pense qu’il y a un grand manque de communication entre eux... Et tous ces secrets...

À l’entente de ce mot, leurs regards s’accrochèrent et ne ce lâchèrent plus. Juliet déglutit et détourna le regard tandis que Thomas expira longuement, ne sachant quoi faire. Devait-il lui dire maintenant ? Il ouvrit la bouche mais tout ce qui est un sortit est :

\- Bonne nuit Higgy…

Il tourna lentement les talons et sortit par la terrasse. Il n’y arrivait pas, pour lui elle ne ressentait rien pour à son égard et il n’était pas son genre… Et il ne voulait surtout pas se tromper et la faire fuir. Alors qu’il était déjà dehors, Juliet lui répondit dans un doux murmure.

\- Bonne nuit…Thomas…

Elle avait envie de se lever et de lui courir après mais elle ne fît rien. « Il attend juste un signe de ta part ». Qu’attendait-il ? Qu’elle fasse le premier pas ? Et puis quoi encore ?! A lui de le faire ! Elle se sentirait tellement gênée si Kumu c’était trompée… Mais la doyenne avait toujours raison… Et si le signe était juste…qu’elle fasse se premier pas parce qu’il ne veut pas la brusquer ?

\- Thomas Magnum, vous êtes vraiment…

Un imbécile ? Un homme parfait ? Doux ? Attachant ? Comment le qualifier, il était si patient… Il attendait juste qu’elle se sente prête pour quelque chose de nouveau… Jusqu’à ce qu’elle prenne conscience de ses sentiments pour lui, elle n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’elle pourrait avoir de nouveau quelqu’un dans sa vie… Etait-elle prête pour ça ?

***

Juliet c’était levée plus tôt que d’habitude, ayant eu du mal à dormir. Elle s’était concentrée sur les recherches à propos de la sœur décédée. Elle avait découvert que quelques années plus tôt, celle-ci avait eu plusieurs rendez-vous médicaux sur une période de plusieurs mois. Après des recherches plus approfondies, elle a découvert qu’il y a dix-huit ans, celle-ci avait accouché d’un petit garçon. Etrangement, le nom du père était George Lawford, tandis que l’enfant se prénommait Ethan Lawford.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés ici ? La mère d’Ethan n’était donc pas Maria mais Samantha !? Et cela ne dit toujours pas pourquoi Maria disparaît souvent… Ethan ne doit sûrement pas être au courant que sa vraie mère est Samantha…

Vers neuf heures, les déplacements de Maria devinrent intéressants, celle-ci s’était rendue à l’hôpital Straub Medical Center à Honolulu. C’est là qu’un « éclair de génie » traversa son esprit. Si Samantha est décédée d’un cancer, il se peut que ce soit génétique et que Maria ait le même. Après avoir prévenu Magnum, tous les deux se mirent en route vers l’hôpital.

***

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le service de chimiothérapie, ils la virent immédiatement, assise dans un fauteuil avec une perfusion de chimio. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers elle avant d’engager la conversation.

\- Madame Lawford, pouvons-nous discuter ? Je m’appelle Thomas Magnum et voici mon associé Juliet Higgins. Nous sommes enquêteurs privés…

\- Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider…

\- C’est votre fils, Ethan qui nous a engagés. Il se pose beaucoup de question et s’inquiète pour vous.

Elle sourit faiblement avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Nous avons découvert qu’Ethan n’était pas votre fils biologique mais celui de votre sœur et de votre mari. C’est cela ?

\- Pas exactement… Ma sœur est tombée enceinte et son petit ami de l’époque l’a quitté en l’apprenant. Seulement, pendant sa grossesse, les médecins ont découvert qu’elle développait un cancer, très agressif. Ils lui ont dit qu’il fallait interrompre la grossesse pour la soigner et augmenter ses chances de survies, mais elle a refusé. A la fin de sa grossesse, elle en était déjà au stade deux du cancer. Au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle nous a demandé si on pouvait inscrire mon mari comme père.

\- Si elle venait à mourir, vous auriez eu la garde tout de suite…

\- Oui, c’est d’ailleurs ce qui est arrivé… Elle est décédée alors qu’il allait presque avoir quatre ans. Pendant ces années, il y a eu des périodes d’améliorations, puis de rechute. Son cancer allait et venait jusqu’au jour où les traitements n’ont plus suffit.

\- Est-ce qu’Ethan se souvient d’elle ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix douce. Lui en avez-vous déjà reparlé ?

\- Le pauvre enfant se souvient d’elle comme étant sa nounou… Il faut savoir qu’il a un peu eu du mal à remonter la pente après sa mort, mais nous étions là, à ses côtés et le temps a passé… Quelques années plus tard, c’est mon cousin qui apprend qu’il est atteint d’un cancer en stade terminale. C’était déjà trop tard…et Ethan l’a vraiment très, très mal vécu. Tous les deux étaient très proche, mon cousin fabriquait des maquettes d’avions et Ethan adorait le voir faire mais aussi en monter.

Elle expira longuement et un voile triste passa dans son regard.

\- Il a fait une petite dépression, à dix ans, vous vous rendez-compte ? Alors quand j’ai appris que moi aussi j’en étais atteinte, nous avons décidé de le préserver. C’est pour cela que nous l’avons mit en interna. Pour ne pas qu’il remarque quelques chose… Ça avait bien marché jusqu’à récemment…

\- Vous savez, commença Juliet, votre fils a murit, il n’est peut-être plus aussi fragile qu’avant… Ces cachoteries, pèse sur vos épaules et lui en pâtit aussi. Je suis persuadée qu’il surmontera tout cela.

Elle lui sourit pour la remercier tandis que les deux P.I. ayant décrété que leur enquête était terminée, décidèrent de rentrer à la propriété. Avant ça, ils étaient allés voir Ethan pour lui expliquer qu’il allait avoir des réponses à ses questions mais que ce ne serait pas eux qui les lui donnerait. Le jeune homme comprit et les remercia tout de même pour leur travail.

***

Magnum gara la voiture dans l’allée tandis que tous les deux descendirent avant de se fixer du regard.

\- Notre enquête est terminée…

\- Apparemment…

Ils continuèrent à se regarder tendrement avant que Magnum parte en direction de la maison d’amis.

\- On se voit plus tard…

Elle ne lui répondit pas et le regarda marcher jusqu’à la maison puis décida de rentrer elle aussi. Magnum ouvrit sa porte mais avant de la passer, jeta un dernier coup d’œil en direction de la où était Juliet avant qu’il ne parte. Il soupira longuement et décida d’aller faire du surfski pour se remettre les idées en place…

***

Le lendemain matin, Thomas n’avait pas envie de courir. Il s’était assis sur la plage et regardait la mer. Les vagues allaient et venaient et cela l’apaisait. Il avait prit la décision de réfléchir très sérieusement à ce qu’il allait faire. Il en avait marre de rester terré dans l’ombre, il devait savoir si elle avait une once de sentiment pour lui. Mais il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre : « Hé Juliet, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? ». Non ça n’allait pas. « Juliet, voudrais-tu aller dîner avec moi ce soir ? ». Elle refuserait certainement et de quoi parleraient-ils à cette soirée...

Il vît Kumu s’approcher de lui et s’asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui lança un petit bonjour et restèrent ensuite tous les deux muré dans le silence, jusqu’à ce que Kumu en décide autrement.

\- A quoi penses-tu Thomas ?

\- Kumu, je ne vais pas t’embêter avec ça...

\- Si je suis venue ici, c’est pour t’écouter alors dit moi.

Il expira longuement avant de perdre son regard dans les vagues.

\- J’ai récemment compris que j’avais des sentiments pour une personne et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ça fait un bon bout de temps maintenant que je le sais mais je n’ose pas le lui dire.

\- Je savais bien la dernière fois que c’était une histoire de cœur. Et qui est cette personne ?

Kumu savait parfaitement qui était l’élue mais elle faisait celle qui n’était pas au courant. Thomas souffla de désespoir et pris quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

\- C’est Juliet et je ne veux pas lui dire car j’ai peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque et j’ai peur de la perdre...qu’elle s’enfuit...

\- Thomas, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je suis sûre qu’elle ressent quelque chose pour toi. Mais tant que l’un de vous deux ne fait pas un pas vers l’autre, vous resterez chacun de votre côté avec ces sentiments que vous cachez vainement.

Kumu avait un peu mit Juliet sur la voie dernièrement, elle espérait donc maintenant qu’elle avait accepté ses sentiments.

\- Kumu, comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Vous êtes le jour et la nuit. Vous êtes deux aimants qui font tout pour ne pas se rapprocher. Mais sais-tu ce qu’il se passera le jour où ils se colleront ?

\- Aucune idée, fît-il avec un petit rire.

\- Ce sera un amour fusionnel et tellement unique…tel des âmes sœurs. Vos différences font que vous vous complétez l’un l’autre. Ne perdez pas de temps, la vie est courte…

Elle se leva et s’en alla sans lui laisser le temps d’ajouter quoique ce soit. Il fallait bien le laisser mijoter un petit peu. En tout cas, ils étaient maintenant tous les deux sur la bonne voie... Kumu pria intérieurement ses ancêtres pour qu’ils les aident…

Ecrit le 25 et 27 Mai 2020 et 10 Septembre 2020, publié le 10/09/2020.

Merci à Hitoriia pour m'avoir supposé d'ajouter le fait qu'Higgins ait tourné la page avec Richard et qu'elle se sente heureuse sans lui !

Sinon, parlons de ce chapitre XD Oui je sais, les deux sont long à la détente XD MAIS ! Je voulais que ce soit Kumu qui leur fasse comprendre et accepter leurs sentiments...

Au chapitre précédent vous avez été nombreux à commenter et je vous en remercie grandement, ça fait plaisir ! Et aussi, Merci de lire mon histoire !

Le chapitre suivant sortira peut-être ce week-end étant donné qu'il est à moitié écrit... XD

**_ Episode suivant : _ **

_ Et si l’un d’eux avait fait un geste qui les aurait rapprochés pour toujours ? Entre rêves et réalité, il n’y a qu’un pas… _


	12. Épisode 12 : Rêve, rêve, rêve…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas d'enquête en vu, mais un petit chapitre sympa... J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Juliet était dans le salon de la maison d’amis. Elle ne s’avait pas ce qu’elle faisait ici et se sentait étrangement bizarre. Pourtant, tout avait l’air normal malgré le fait qu’elle ne parlait plus avec Thomas depuis la fin de l’enquête. Pour tout dire, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas le croiser et lui aussi n’était pas venu la voir. Alors que faisait-elle maintenant ici ? Et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il entra par la terrasse. Il s’arrêta net en la voyant et tous les deux se fixèrent longuement, sans rien se dire.

\- Juliet…

Il eu un regard triste pendant quelques secondes et son expression était malheureuse, comme s’il avait mal vécu ces derniers jours. Aussi elle remarqua qu’il l’avait appelé par son prénom, chose qui était pour de rares occasions.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-il un peu sèchement mais se reprit après quelques secondes. Désolé, je ne voulais pas paraitre… aussi dur. C’est juste que…je ne m’attendais pas à te voir.

Il était blessé, cela se voyait. Ces derniers jours avait dû être éprouvant pour lui… Mais s’il s’avait… Si il s’avait que pour elle aussi ses quatre derniers jours avaient été insupportables et que le seul moyen de la consoler était de l’observer discrètement quand il passait sur le terrain.

\- Pour tout te dire… je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici…

Il pencha légèrement la tête et la fixa de ses yeux de biches, alors qu’elle baissait la tête et regardait le sol. Il s’avança de quelques pas et releva son visage vers le sien pour croiser son regard.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu ressentais la même chose que moi… J’ai attendu pendant longtemps ce moment…

Il replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et posa ensuite une main sur sa joue tandis qu’elle, posa les siennes sur son torse. Elle n’attendait qu’une chose, qu’il l’embrasse et au plus les secondes passaient, au moins elle ne pouvait attendre. Quand ses lèvres s’approchèrent lentement des siennes, elle fît de même et leurs corps se rapprochèrent, jusqu’à se coller au contacte de leurs bouches. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et tira doucement, d’une main, ses cheveux tandis que lui entoura son corps avec les siens. Après quelques secondes, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, tous les deux haletant et Thomas posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je t’aime Juliet… Je t’aime tellement… Dit-il d’une voix grave.

Elle ne put résister à la tentation et sauta sur ses lèvres, une nouvelle fois, accentuant encore plus leur baisé que la première fois. Mais après quelques secondes, tout devînt flou...

Juliet ouvrit les yeux et vît qu’elle était dans une chambre. Elle sentit quelqu’un dans son dos, qui l’entourait avec ses bras. Elle se tourna lentement pour apercevoir qui était cette personne et ce n’était autre que Thomas. Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble ? Elle avait l’impression que des mois s’étaient passés depuis leurs aveux. Elle ne put résister à la tentation de caresser sa joue. Il dormait si paisiblement et était si… craquant comme cela. A son toucher, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et lui sourit en croisant son regard.

\- Hey… Fît-il avant de lui voler un baiser. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner et ensuite nous devons aller rencontrer un nouveau client.

\- Ok…

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Non, rien tout va bien… Je me demandais juste depuis combien de temps…on était ensemble.

\- Euh… Sept mois… Je crois, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, rien, fît-elle avec un sourire. J’ai juste… l’étrange impression d’être dans un rêve…

\- Si s’en est un, alors c’est le plus merveilleux que j’ai jamais eu.

Juste après avoir dit cela, il l’embrassa longuement et avant qu’il sorte de la chambre, elle se leva et se précipita vers lui.

\- Thomas, je ne sais pas si j’aurais l’occasion de te le dire un jour, dans la vrai vie mais… Je t’aime.

Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu’il la tenait contre lui.

\- Je n’ai pas tout compris mais… sache que je le sais.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrassa, en profitant le plus possible avant que tout ne deviennent qu’un lointain souvenir…

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent et elle ne réalisa pas, pendant quelques secondes où elle était. Thomas et elle dansaient un slow, d’autres personnes aussi faisaient de même autour d’eux. Elle était dans une belle robe blanche tandis que Thomas était dans un magnifique costume noir, avec une rose dans la poche de son veston. Juliet regarda sa main et vît une alliance et une bague de fiançailles à ses doigts. Elle croisa le regard de Thomas et vît qu’il pétillait de bonheur et ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant cela. Juliet se concentra sur la musique et écouta les paroles et la voix magnifique de la chanteuse.

C’était le refrain, et cette musique avait l’air plutôt triste mais pourtant, elle sonnait aussi comme une promesse que l’on faisait à celui que l’on aime. En y réfléchissant bien, elle se souvînt qu’elle l’avait déjà entendu passer à la radio. Thomas posa une main sur sa joue et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- I’ll never love again, répéta-t-il. Seulement toi pour le reste de ma vie.

Elle lui sourit et l’embrassa longuement sous les regards de leurs amis et des quelques invités présent autour d’eux. Tous se mirent à applaudir mais cet instant ne fut que de courte durée…

Avant d’ouvrir les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration et l’odeur de la mer atteignit ses narines. Elle était sur le boulevard Ala Moana, face au port et du lagon Kahanamoku. Sous elle se mouvait doucement l’eau du canal Ala Wai. Mais quelque chose n’allait pas, elle se sentait affreusement mal, comme si quelque chose était brisé en elle. Elle avait envie de sauter dans l’eau et de se noyer, qu’avait-elle à perdre... Mais elle se souvînt qu’elle ne pouvait pas, à cause d’une certaine chose, ou plutôt de quelqu’un. Une personne à côté d’elle se grata la gorge ce qui la fît sortir de ses pensées.

\- TC… Comment m’as-tu retrouvé ?

\- J’ai utilisé l’application retrouver ses amis.

Elle sourit faiblement à l’entente de cela et lui parla d’une voix triste et fatigué.

\- J’aurais peut-être dû éteindre mon téléphone…

\- Je voulais m’assurer que tu allais bien et quand j’ai vu que tu étais ici, je voulais…

\- Tu voulais t’assurer que je ne saute pas. Pour être franche… j’en ai envie, plus que tout au monde.

Il ne dit rien, attendant qu’elle se confie un peu plus. Elle n’arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, avouer cela avait était difficile mais la suite le serais encore plus.

\- Mais je ne peux pas… parce que…

Sans qu’elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, des larmes se mirent à couler et sa voix ne pouvait émettre un son de plus. TC la prit chaleureusement dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais savait que cette tâche s’avérerait très compliquée.

\- Je voulais lui dire à la fin de cette enquête, et maintenant ça fait un mois qu’il a disparu…

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute, on l’a cherché partout mais je suis sûr qu’il va trouver un moyen de revenir dans tes bras, tu comptes beaucoup à ses yeux. La seule piste que l’on ait c’est Ivan, mais on le retrouvera…

\- J’aurais dû venir avec lui…

\- Pour quoi ? Pour toi aussi être enlevée ?

Elle regarda le sol et se dit qu’il avait peut-être raison… Mais peut-être qui si elle avait été là, ils auraient tous les deux élaborer un plan pour s’échapper… Ils étaient plus fort ensemble que séparé… Elle repensa à son secret, ce secret qu’elle gardait enfouit en elle depuis un mois, il fallait qu’elle le dise à quelqu’un…

\- Il est sûrement mort Theodore… J’aurais dû lui dire ce soir là… J’aurais dû…

\- Lui dire quoi ? Questionna-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Je suis… enceinte…

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la laissa déverser toutes ses larmes et son chagrin, en espérant qu’elle se sentirait un peu mieux après cela.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule… Je ne le pourrais pas…

\- Ecoute, Thomas c’est un battant. Je suis sûr qu’il est encore en vie et tu ne seras pas seule, jamais. Nous sommes une famille et on ne te laissera pas.

Elle sécha ses larmes et lui sourit faiblement tandis qu’il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Viens, je vais te ramener à la maison de Robin.

Il passa une main derrière son dos et l’emmena avec lui alors que sa vision devenait floue…

Juliet voulait que tout cela s’arrête mais ouvrit quand même ses yeux, sentant quelque chose d’humide sur ses mains. La vision qui apparu devant elle l’horrifiât et fît monter l’angoisse au creux de son estomac. Thomas était sur le sol, saignant à un point où elle se demandait comment c’était possible. Le liquide rouge s’écoulait de tous les côtés ; elle arrêtait un saignement et un autre apparaissait...

\- Mais d’où vient tout ce sang ?! Il faut que je trouve l’origine de l’hémorragie, il faut que...

Sa voix n’était pas très assurée et pas des moins rassurante. Thomas quant à lui faisait tout pour rester éveillé, malgré le fait qu’il faillit s’étouffer avec son propre sang.

\- Juliet...

\- Non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas... Fît-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Tu ne peux pas m’abandonner...

\- Je ne le ferais pas, articula-t-il difficilement.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa légèrement pour lui donner toute la force et l’espoir dont elle aurait besoin pour faire face à cette situation. Cela l’encouragea tandis qu’elle continua en vain de le soigner : un saignement qu’elle stoppait, un autre qui apparaissait... C’était un vrai cercle vicieux. Pendant quelques minutes, elle fît cela, avant de ne plus pouvoir, comprenant que rien n’y ferait. C’était un vrai cauchemar, ses espoirs faiblissaient et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et colla son front au sien.

\- Il faut que tu tiennes... les secours ne vont pas tarder...

Elle n’en était même pas sûre, mais au point où elle en était, c’était son seul et dernier espoir.

\- Je vais essayer...

\- Je t’en supplie...reste avec moi... Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre. Ta fille a besoin de toi... Et moi, j’ai besoin de toi...

Il lui fît un grand sourire et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Mais je suis là, avec toi. Il te suffit d’ouvrir tes yeux et je serais à tes côtés...

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ses paroles puis la vision s’estompait et devenait de plus en plus sombre...

Elle se releva brusquement, des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues et son regard était embué. Elle sentit quelqu’un à ses côtés se redresser et déposer un doux baisé sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda Thomas à moitié endormi.

Elle lui fît un petit sourire et plongea son regard dans ses yeux inquiets.

\- Ce n’est rien… Juste un mauvais rêve…

Tout cela avait l’air tellement réel, mais ça ne l’était pas, ce n’était pas possible. Un rêve dans un rêve, pensa-t-elle, génial.

\- Malheureusement, ceci est encore un rêve…

\- Oh, et comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

\- Parce que ça, fît-elle en l’embrassant, c’est ce que j’aimerais faire tous les jours de ma vie depuis que j’ai accepté mes sentiments pour toi, mais… on ne s’est pas encore avoué nos sentiments. Les rêves expriment nos désirs ou nos peurs… Enfin il y a beaucoup de divergences à se sujet.

\- Oh, alors tu ferais mieux d’en profiter je suppose…

\- Sûrement…

Elle s’allongea sur son torse et « s’endormit » lentement contre lui mais avant qu’elle ne sombre dans l’inconscience, il ajouta qu’il ne fallait pas que ses peurs l’arrête, ou quoi que cela soit d’autre et qu’elle…

Elle ouvrit ses yeux lentement, se demandant si cette fois-ci, elle était réveillé ou non. Elle se pinça la peau et sentit une vive douleur, cela lui signifiant qu’elle l’était donc bien. Elle soupira longuement et se remémora toutes les sensations que ses rêves lui avaient procurés. Elle se souvînt encore de la douceur de ses lèvres, de la chaleur de son corps et de ses bras puissants l’entourant, de l’odeur de sa peau…

Elle aurait tellement aimé que tout cela soit la réalité. Excepté, la parti où il disparaissait et la suite... Etait-ce des rêves prémonitoires ? Non, quand il lui a avoué ses sentiments dans le rêve, cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu’ils ne se parlaient plus. Aujourd’hui, cela en faisait cinq. Mais hier, n’en pouvant plus de toute cette histoire, elle avait faillit l’attendre dans la maison d’amis pour régler cela. Est-ce que ses rêves lui ont montré ce qu’il se serait passé ? Malheureusement, elle n’avait pas la réponse à cette question, et personne ne l’aurait jamais. Si elle faisait le point sur ses rêves, elle le désirait atrocement mais avait horriblement peur de le perdre, de revivre ça une deuxième fois…

Elle regarda l’heure et vu qu’il était quatre heures du matin. A huit heures, ils devraient être à la banque nationale d’Hawaii Main Branch, pour remplacer deux agents de sécurité. Rick avait appelé hier dans l’après-midi et Magnum avait accepté le travail, ce qui lui avait fortement déplu. Pour elle, le travail d’enquêteur privé n’avait rien à voir avec celui d’agent de sécurité, mais elle avait quand même tenu à y aller avec lui.

Elle décida de se lever et d’aller prendre l’air sur son balcon. Après quelques minutes, elle le vît sortir de la maison d’amis et son cœur rata un battement. Mais que faisait-il debout à cette heure-ci ? Malgré la faible lumière que la lune procurait, elle réussit à voir ses vêtements et d’après cela, elle en conclu qu’il allait courir. Il tourna sa tête vers la maison principale et leurs regards se croisèrent instantanément. Après quelques secondes, il reprit sa marche vers la plage sans se retourner. Après qu’il est disparu au loin, elle décida de retourner se coucher, tout en pensant à ses rêves et à lui.

***

Thomas se dirigeait en trombe vers la maison principale. Il fallait qu’il parle avec elle et c’était vraiment urgent. Il en avait marre qu’ils s’ignorent et restent chacun dans leur coin comme si tous leurs sentiments n’existaient pas. Il fallait qu’il lui dise ou bien même lui hurler ou lui chanter, la première chose qui sortirait de sa bouche lui convenait tant qu’il vidait son sac. Quand il arriva dans le bureau, il n’y avait personne mais l’écran était allumé et ce qu’il y était affiché attira son attention. Elle était en train de réserver des billets d’avion pour un aller simple pour Londres. La tension monta d’un cran en lui et elle arriva à se moment-là. Il garda l’œil fixé sur l’écran ne voulant la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu t’en vas... Tu fuis...

\- Quoi ? Moi je fuis ?! Le son de sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement. Tu m’évite depuis pratiquement une semaine et tu fais comme si je n’existais pas !

\- C’est ce que tu crois ?! Hurla-t-il sans le vouloir. Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ce que je ressentais parce que j’avais peur de te perdre ! Mais finalement, c’est la même chose !

\- Mais dis-moi ! Dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur ! Je n’attends que ça ! Cria-t-elle en retour.

\- Tu veux que je te le dise ?! Je... Je...

Sa voix se bloqua, plus aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Il s’élança vers elle et sauta sur ses lèvres tout en la poussant doucement mais rapidement contre le mur. Il la coinça entre celui-ci et son corps et s’embrassèrent tout les deux avidement. Elle tirait ses cheveux à l’arrière de son crâne et enfonçait de son autre main, ses minces ongles dans sa peau. Ils durent se séparer et tous les deux haletaient, mélangeant leur souffle à cause de leur proximité.

\- Thomas...

\- Je suis fou de toi, Juliet... S’il te plaît, ne pars pas... reste...

Elle l’embrassa mais écourta se baisé pour lui répondre. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et chuchota quelques mots, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Il faudra plus que ça pour m’empêcher de partir…

Il comprit tout de suite son petit jeu et ils reprirent là où ils s’étaient arrêtés, lui embrassant la base de son cou tandis qu’elle passait ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant du bout de ses doigts sa peau si douce. Mais sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire, il sentait que ce moment lui échappait et devenait de plus en plus lointain.

Il ouvrit ses yeux brutalement et se redressa avant d’observer là où il était. C’était sa chambre, mais quelque chose n’allait pas... Elle n’était pas là. Malgré qu’ils se soient avoué leurs sentiments, elle était quand même partie ? Il se leva, sans aucune conviction, s’habilla rapidement et descendit. Il ne prit pas de petit déjeuner et sortit en se dirigeant vers la plage. C’est la qu’il la vît, en train de faire du yoga, comme à son habitude. Un grand soulagement l’envahit soudainement mais aussi une once de honte d’avoir pensé cela d’elle.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s’assit sur le bord tandis que Thomas ne lui répondit rien et sauta sur sa bouche. Elle répondit à son baisé sauvage tandis qu’ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète dans un souffle.

\- Je suis désolé... Quand je me suis réveillé et que je ne t’ai pas vu... J’ai cru que tu étais quand même parti...

Elle fronça les sourcils tandis que lui baissait sin regard vers le sol et n’osait croiser le sien.

\- Thomas...

Il releva sa tête tandis qu’elle posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je ne partirais pas, jamais. Maintenant que je t’ai entièrement dans ma vie, je ne pourrais pas te quitter...

Elle l’embrassa au coin de sa lèvre avant de poser son front contre le sien et d’expirer longuement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour ne plus que tu penses ça...

\- Ce que tu viens de dire me suffit, parce que je te crois et que j’ai confiance en toi. Je suis désolé d’avoir pensé le contraire, ne serrait-ce que quelques secondes...

Elle lui lança un regard plein de compassion, elle connaissait son passé, comme il connaissait le sien. Et il faudra qu’ils avancent main dans la main pour dépasser tout cela.

\- N’y pense plus...

Ils commencèrent à s’embrasser, Thomas parcourait son corps avec ses mains, tout en se remémorant la nuit dernière. Elle passa ses mains sous son t-shirt mais en conclu vite que c’était une mauvaise idée. Ils reprirent leur souffle tandis qu’elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- J’ai très envie de toi, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un endroit approprié... lui murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et l’embrassa une dernière fois avant que sa vision ne se brouille...

Thomas s’avançait dans le couloir de la maison d’hôte avant de rentrer dans une chambre à l’étage. Il vît Juliet en train de tenir leur magnifique petite fille de un an dans ses bras, avant de la déposer dans son lit. Thomas s’appuya contre l’encadrement de la porte tout en l’observant de ses yeux doux. Juliet l’avait entendu, et se dirigea vers lui, passant ses bras autour de son coup tandis que Thomas l’accueilli chaleureusement en l’entourant des siens.

\- Ta journée c’est bien passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J’ai enfin arrêté notre voleur, mais tu m’as manqué aujourd’hui. Elle va mieux ?

\- Le médecin à dit qu’en deux ou trois jours ça serait guérit, ce n’est rien de grave.

\- Tant mieux. J’ai dit aux gras de venir vendredi midi pour un barbecue. Suzy viendra avec Rick et il y aura aussi Gordon.

\- Tout l’Ohana réunit, ce sera une merveilleuse journée.

Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement mais Juliet interrompit se baisé et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- J’ai quelque chose à te dire…

Thomas fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mine inquiète et triste. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Nous allons avoir un autre bébé.

Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage tandis qu’elle se mit à rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Magnum.

\- Tu m’as fait peur ! J’ai cru qu’il était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Fît-il en se joignant à elle.

Il l’embrassa longuement mais ce havre de paix se mit lentement à disparaître…

Thomas n’arrivait pas à ouvrir ses yeux. Il avait mal, partout, et il entendait quelqu’un l’appeler mais il ne comprenait pas ce que cette personne disait. Après quelques minutes qui parurent interminable, il réussit enfin à distinguer les mots prononcés.

\- Thomas ?! Thomas ! Réveille-toi s’il te plaît…

Sa respiration s’accéléra tandis qu’il sentait son sang battre dans ses veines. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement alors que des vertiges le prirent. Il était désorienté et regardait tout autour de lui, il n’en croyait pas ses yeux... Il était dans le camp des talibans dans la vallée de Korengal. Une personne posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et tourna son regard vers elle.

\- Juliet... Tu vas bien ? Où sont TC ? Rick ? Nuzo ? Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tu es ici ? Je...

\- Thomas calme toi ! Regarde-moi ! Tout va bien.

Il se détendit alors qu’il se laissait aller dans ses bras. Il grimaça un peu quand elle toucha l’arrière de son crâne tandis qu’il l’a détailla pour voir si elle allait bien.

\- Où sont les gars ?

\- Tu ne t’en souviens pas ?

Il la regarda d’un air perdu alors qu’elle commença sont récit.

\- Nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes, au cas où l’une des équipes se faisait attraper, l’autre aurait une chance de prévenir des renforts. Hannah était avec nous...

\- Hannah est celle qui nous a balancé... Je l’ai vu... elle a reçu de l’argent et est repartie... Il expira longuement avant de reprendre. Combien de temps suis-je resté en isolement ?

\- Je dirais quelques semaines... Un mois tout au plus.

Elle colla son front au sien avant de déposer un doux baisé sur ses lèvres.

\- J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu...que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais...

\- Je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour revenir dans tes bras...

Il regarda autour de lui, étrangement il n’y avait qu’eux dans cette prison, et personne dans les petites cages sur les côtés. Ils étaient seul, rien que tous les deux.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas... Tu es un agent du MI6... Que faisais-tu avec nous ?

\- J’avais des informations sur un terroriste qui exerçait dans la vallée de Korengal. Alors je me suis jointe à vous... T’as commotion ne doit pas être jolie, tu devrais te reposer, fît elle d’une voix douce.

\- Non, il faut qu’on sorte de là...

\- Je suis sûre que les garçons vont nous retrouver et ramener des renforts.

Il expira longuement et s’allongea sur le sol tandis que Juliet se coucha contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. C’était si agréable de la tenir contre lui, en dépit de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient... Alors qu’il fermait les yeux, il sentit ce moment devenir petit à petit, qu’un lointain souvenir...

Thomas n’avait plus la force d’ouvrir ses yeux. Il avait faim, soif et il était en cellule d’isolement. Mais pourtant, il sentait qu’il devait le faire, quelque chose n’allait pas. Petit à petit, il ouvrit ses yeux et émergea alors que des cris, qui devenaient de plus en plus perceptible, atteignaient ses oreilles. Il marcha à quatre pattes jusqu’aux barreaux de sa cellule et se leva à l’aide de ceux-ci. Son sang ne fît qu’un tour dans ses veines lorsqu’il reconnu la voix de la personne.

\- Thomas !

Son cri lui suppliait de venir la sauver au plus vite, comme si elle subissait de la torture.

\- Juli...

La fin de son prénom s’étouffa dans sa gorge sèche tandis qu’il commença à secouer les barreaux.

\- Juliet ! S’égosilla-t-il.

\- Thomas ! Je t’en supplie...

Il commença à foncer dans les barreaux avec son épaule, mais tout ce bruit attira les gardes. Ceux-ci essayaient de le repousser en faisant passer des bâtons entre les barreaux, mais cela n’arrêta pas Thomas. Ils prirent la décision d’ouvrir la grille et de rentrer en le pointant de leurs armes à feux. Mais cela ne l’arrêta pas non plus. Avec la crosse de l’arme de son adversaire, il le frappa à la tête et lui arracha son arme des mains. Il tira sur les deux autres et sorti en suivant les hurlements.

\- J’arrive... Dit-il faiblement.

C’était plus pour lui et pour se convaincre qu’il allait la retrouver. Il avançait dans les longs et interminables couloirs, tirant sur les talibans qui voulaient l’empêcher de la retrouver. Mais après un certain temps, il se rendit compte qu’au plus il se rapprochait d’elle, au plus elle s’éloignait. Il avait beau suivre le son de ses cris, ils étaient toujours aussi lointains. Alors qu’il était en plein milieu d’un long couloir d’une centaine de mètres, une horde de talibans arrivait face à lui. Il commença à leur tirer dessus mais son chargeur était vide. Il se mit à rebrousser chemin, mais c’était la même chose, il était coincé. Des deux côtés, des talibans vinrent l’assainir de coup, mais malgré que Thomas leur en renvoyait, il ne faisait pas le poids face à eux. Tout tournait autour de lui, les hurlements de Juliet, les talibans, sa tête... Il se colla contre le mur et tout doucement, il se glissa sur le sol, mettant sa tête dans ses genoux et ses bras par dessus pour se protéger de leurs coups. Tout se brouhaha et sa douleur l’emmenait tout doucement dans l’inconscience...

Thomas se redressa d’un coup, il était dans son lit, en sueur et haletant. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage essayant vainement de faire disparaître ces deux derniers rêves de son esprit. Juliet allait bien, ils n’étaient pas dans la vallée de Korengal, ils étaient en sécurité. Qu’est-ce que tout ceci était censé vouloir dire ? Après tout ces rêves, il avait tellement envie qu’elle soit près de lui, pour être sûr qu’elle allait bien. S’il lui avait dit ce qu’il ressentait, elle serait avec lui, se réprimanda-t-il.

\- Je suis un abruti ! Cria-t-il en frappant de son poing le matelas.

S’il voulait se faire mal, s’était raté, mais si il faisait un trou dans le mur ou quoique ce soit d’autre, il n’avait pas envie que Juliet lui passe un savon. Quoique... au moins ils auraient une occasion de se parler, de se chamailler ou pire se disputer, crier, mais au moins ils auraient une conversation. Il regarda l’heure et vît qu’il était quatre heures du matin. Il décida de se lever et d’aller courir. Alors qu’il traversait le terrain, il tourna sa tête vers la maison principale, ayant dans l’esprit d’y faire un tour pour voir si elle allait bien, mais ce qu’il vît le fît s’arrêter net sur place. Elle était là. Juliet était sur son balcon et immédiatement leurs regards se croisèrent et s’accrochèrent. Devait-il la rejoindre ? « Ne perdez pas votre temps, la vie est courte… » Les paroles de Kumu résonnèrent dans sa tête.

\- J’aurais dû t’écouter Kumu, aller la voir dès que tu es venu me parler… Et au lieu de ça… Ça fait maintenant cinq jours que l’on ne se parle plus… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Je te promets Kumu qu'aujourd’hui, je ferais ce que j’aurais dû faire il y a longtemps, depuis le début…

Il se retourna et continua sa marche vers la plage avant de commencer sa course.

***

La doyenne observa les deux P.I. s’en aller. Elle était désespérée de les voir ainsi. Kumu avait tout fait pour les rapprocher, les avait poussé l’un vers l’autre mais ces deux têtes de mules n’en avaient fait qu’à leur tête… Cette après-midi, elle devait aller à l’hôpital voir les enfants malades avec Zeus et Apollon, elle rentrerait donc en début de soirée. Mais elle se promit à elle-même et à ses ancêtres qu’à son retour, ils allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs…

Ecrit le 30 Juillet 2020 et le 12 et 13 Septembre 2020, publié le 13/09/2020.

S'il vous plaît !!! Ne me frappez pas !! XD Ils ne se sont toujours rien avoué mais...il y a eu beaucoup de Miggy même si ce n'était que des rêves et des cauchemars !! XD Et pour ma défense ! Je ne suis pas sûr que dans la saison 3, (qui devrait être diffuser dans quelques mois, on l'espère) il se passera quelque chose entre eux... Enfin après, allons donc savoir ce que nous réservent les showrunners !

Enfin, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu XD Quand j'ai eu cette idée, je me suis dit que ce serait sympas... Le suivant sort très bientôt, j'espère demain vu qu'il est déjà écrit mais je dois faire des modifications...

Sur ce, bonne journée !!!

**_ Episode suivant : _ **

_ Thomas et Juliet sont embauchés aujourd’hui en tant qu’agent de sécurité dans une banque, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et le destin joue contre eux… _


	13. Épisode 13 : Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard…

Ce matin, Magnum et Higgins étaient à la banque nationale d’Hawaii Main Branch. Un gars que connaissait Rick avait besoin de deux agents de sécurité en urgence, alors il lui a proposé de se tourner vers leurs services. Tous les deux étaient maintenant devant la banque, montant les marches une à une avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

A l’accueil, le P.I. demanda à voir l’agent Antony Grudge et ils attendirent patiemment, le temps qu’il vienne les rencontrer. Thomas observa Juliet et il voyait bien qu’elle était mécontente de faire ce travail. Celle-ci avait les bras croisé, évitant son regard et cela l’agaça de devoir attendre leur employeur.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté ce job. Tu sais très bien que faire agent de sécurité n’a aucun rapport avec notre travail de privé.

\- Je sais mais nos affaires sont au plus bas, alors ce travail va nous faire remonter la pente. Et Rick était partant pour y aller avec moi...

\- Tu as pris la décision tout seul !

\- Faux, je t’ai consulté et je t’ai dit que si tu ne voulais pas le faire, Rick te remplacerait parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas travailler en tant qu’agent de sécurité. Et on n’a pas de clients en ce moment...

Elle ne répondit pas, ne voulant plus se chamailler avec lui. Depuis quelques jours, ils ne se parlaient plus, s’évitaient et essayaient de comprendre le comportement de l’un et l’autre. Juliet était fatiguée de tout ça, de ses sentiments pour lui, de les lui cacher, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Elle ne savait pas non plus que Magnum était dans la même situation qu’elle. Ils se fuyaient l’un l’autre, voulant à tout prix essayer de ne rien révéler. Elle observait des fois Thomas de loin, sans qu’il s’en aperçoive. Elle se demandait comment elle arrivait à ne pas craquer et tout lui révéler. Tout cela était compliqué pour elle, il y a bien longtemps qu’elle avait renoncé à aimer quelqu’un, à être amoureuse ; et pour tout dire, elle ne s’y attendait pas.

Il faisait la même chose mais lui se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir parce qu’elle n’était pas à ces côtés. Elle remarqua qu’il la fixait depuis un moment maintenant et ne put résister à planter son regard dans le sien, jusqu’à ce que l’agent de sécurité arrive vers eux.

\- Monsieur Grudge, Thomas Magnum et voici mon associée Juliet Higgins, fît Magnum.

Ils se serrèrent la main et l’agent commença son speech.

\- Merci d’être là aujourd’hui, vous me sauvez la mise. Entre mon collègue qui s’est cassé une jambe et l’autre qui a démissionné... Heureusement que Rick m’a conseillé de m’adresser à vous.

\- Nous comprenons, nous sommes là pour ça.

\- Vous travaillerez aujourd’hui et demain, dans deux jours j’aurais une nouvel recrue, je pense qu’à deux on s’en sortira. Je vais vous donner les équipements.

Il leur donna à chacun un talkie, une arme et un badge. Il regarda Higgins d’un œil et se posa quelques questions.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, êtes-vous sûr que vous voulez faire ce travail ? Je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez le gabarit adéquat.

\- Soyez rassuré, commença-t-elle, je pourrais mettre à terre Magnum en moins de deux secondes.

Le concerné allait répliquer mais se ravisa, ne voulant attirer la foudre sur lui.

\- Bon très bien, il n’y a aucun problème alors, fît-il en riant doucement.

Une personne entra dans la banque et se dirigea vers eux. Il s’était avéré que c’était le directeur de la banque, Harry Walsh. Il toisa d’un mauvais œil Higgins, ce qui déplu fortement à Magnum.

\- Mr Grudge, qui sont ces personnes ?

\- Je les ai embauchés en tant que remplaçant pour la sécurité, Monsieur.

Il regarda les deux P.I., notamment Juliet avant de s’adresser méchamment à l’agent de sécurité.

\- Cette femme n’a pas le gabarit requis pour faire la sécurité voyons. Devant un bureau peut-être...

Magnum serra ses poings et lui répondit au quart de tour, n’ayant pas aimé le ton qu’il avait employé pour parler de Juliet.

\- Vous devriez être un peu plus respectueux envers les femmes. Elle est tout à fait qualifiée pour ce poste.

L’homme le regarda lui aussi d’un mauvais œil et tourna les talons sans lui répondre. Juliet fixa Magnum d’un regard étonné. Jamais elle ne l’avais vu aussi remonté que quelqu’un s’en prenne à elle. Grudge s’excusa puis suivit le directeur, tandis qu’ils se regardèrent silencieusement, ayant tous deux ce qu’ils avaient sur le cœur au bord de leurs lèvres. Juliet se remémora son rêve de la nuit dernière… Elle se souvînt de la douceur de ses lèvres, de l’agréable odeur de sa peau et de tous les sentiments décuplés qu’elle avait envers lui. Repenser à cela lui fît augmenter son rythme cardiaque dangereusement. Elle croisa son regard et s’aperçu qu’il la fixait de ses yeux chocolat si craquants… Elle avait envie de fondre sur place, non, elle avait envie de sauter sur ses lèvres et d’être dans ses bras. Elle s’aperçu que sa bouche se mouvait mais aucun son n’en sortit, excepté son prénom…

\- Juliet, je…

Il déglutit et elle aurait aimé qu’ils aient une conversation maintenant mais ce n’était pas le moment.

\- Non, ne dis rien… Fît-elle avec un doux regard. On parlera plus tard…

Il hocha la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Du coin de l’œil, il vît Anthony revenir vers eux et il se détourna légèrement avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu as raison, ce n’est pas le moment… Dit-il à voix basse.

L’agent leur expliqua rapidement ce qu’ils devaient faire avant qu’ils aillent se mettre à leur poste. La journée leur parue interminable ! Magnum se surprenait souvent à rêvasser en la regardant de loin, oubliant totalement pour quelles raisons il était ici. Juliet jetait un coup d’œil de temps en temps vers Thomas et s’aperçue qu’il était parfois dans ses pensées. Il allait bientôt être seize heures, heure à laquelle la banque fermait. Pourtant, il restait encore beaucoup de monde dans la banque. Anthony leur fît signe de venir vers lui, alors ils quittèrent leur poste.

\- Je vais faire la fermeture de la banque dans dix minutes. Merci pour votre remplacement aujourd’hui. Je vous dis à demain, même heures !

\- Merci, à demain.

Ils se serrèrent la main tandis que Grudge rejoignit le directeur qui sortait de son bureau. Ils les virent discuter, le patron n’avait pas l’air très content et Anthony avait l’air de ne pas passer un bon moment. Tous les deux se détournèrent d’eux pour accrocher leurs regards et se fixer longuement, sans rien se dire.

\- On…rentre ? Fît-il après quelques secondes.

Un petit sourire s’étira sur son visage et en voyant cela, il ne put s’empêcher de faire de même.

\- Oui…

Il approcha sa main de la sienne mais une détonation eu lieu, ce qui les tira vivement de leur moment indéfectible. Ils virent Grudge en train de tomber au sol alors qu’il s’était jeté devant le directeur et avait pris une balle à sa place. Le tireur tenait un otage et demandait à tout le monde de se coucher. Magnum et Higgins dégainèrent leurs armes mais l’individu menaça la vie d’un jeune homme.

\- Posez vos armes et personne ne sera blessé ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Écoutez, on peut discuter mais ne mettez pas en danger la vie de cet adolescent ! Laissez-le, s’il vous plaît ! Plaida Magnum.

\- Non ! Posez d’abord vos armes ! C’est de sa faute si ces gens sont dans cette situation !

L’homme tourna son regard vers l’agent blessé et le directeur, Magnum fît de même mais ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir. Anthony se vidait de son sang, sa blessure avait l’air grave et le directeur ne faisait rien, gardant son œil fixé sur le preneur d’otage.

\- Écoutez, on va poser nos armes d’accord ? Et ensuite vous relâcherez cet homme. On va discuter calmement sans faire d’autre blesser.

Tous deux s’exécutèrent et l’homme relâcha doucement le jeune homme et le laissa repartir. Mais le preneur d’otage pointa alors son arme vers le directeur et s’excusa au près de l’agent.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n’était pas vous que je visais… c’est de sa faute à lui ! Il arrive toujours à bien s’en sortir et les autres sont anéantis !

\- Dites nous ce qu’il a fait, lança Juliet. Vous êtes venu ici pour vous venger, je me trompe ? Nous sommes enquêteurs privés, nous pouvons vous aider mais la vengeance n’est pas le bon moyen pour le faire payer.

\- Vous n’en savez rien ! Je sais qu’il a une famille ! Ils souffriront tous comme moi au moins !

\- Si, j’en sais quelque chose ! Alors maintenant, racontez nous votre histoire ! De quoi l’accusez-vous ?

Magnum s’était lentement déplacé vers Anthony qui gisait toujours sur le sol. La balle avait sûrement touché un poumon, il en déduit qu’il fallait le sortir de là au plus vite ou il mourrait dans très peu de temps.

\- S’il vous plaît, laissez-le partir ! Il est blessé, il a besoin d’un médecin. Et laissez partir quelques otages.

Il regarda l’agent de sécurité puis les autres personnes présentes et refusa sa requête.

\- Non ! Il en est hors de question ! Personne. Ne. Bouge !

\- Vous êtes là pour vous venger d’Harry Walsh ! Cet homme sur qui vous avez tiré est innocent ! Vous ne voulez pas sa mort sur la conscience ! Et ces autres personnes ne vous ont rien fait, conjura Magnum.

Il regarda les otages avant de fixer méchamment le directeur puis, après un temps de réflexion, il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Celui que j’ai blessé peut partir, la femme enceinte là-bas et le père avec son enfant peuvent partir. Le reste. Ne bouge. Pas.

Les concernés se levèrent lentement et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, tandis que Magnum aidait Anthony à se lever et à le faire sortir. Il ouvrit la porte et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à passer le pallier de la porte, le preneur d’otage lui ordonna de ne pas le faire.

\- Arrête-toi là ! Tonna-t-il à Thomas.

Magnum laissa partir Anthony, heureusement le père avec son enfant avait eu la bonté de le soutenir à sa place. Il recula puis referma la porte tandis qu’à travers les vitres, il vît des dizaines de policier, certains accueillaient les quelques otages libérés et c’est alors qu’au loin, il aperçu Katsumoto. Il retourna lentement auprès des autres, mais c’est alors que le jeune homme qui avait eu une arme pointée sur lui, se leva précipitamment et tenta de partir. L’homme armé tira dans le plafond tandis que le jeune se jeta à terre, tremblant de peur.

\- Ne bouge plus ! Tu vas te lever lentement et revenir vers moi !

Il obéit et se remit à sa place, terrorisé. L’homme se précipita subitement vers le directeur et le fît s’asseoir à genoux devant lui, l’arme collé contre son front.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ? On ne m’a jamais écouté ! Il n’y avait pas assez de preuves et mon témoignage n’était pas suffisant ! Et ce sale type s’en est tiré ! Sans rien ! Monsieur avait de bons avocats pour le tirer de là !

\- Racontez-nous ! Nous allons vous écouter, nous sommes tous là pour entendre votre histoire, dit calmement Juliet.

Il prit de grandes inspirations et respirait fortement, des perles de sueur coulait sur son front et il les essuya d’un revers de la main. Il regarda tout autour de lui, tout le monde était à son écoute, le fixant et attendant qu’il parle. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler mais malgré tout, il commença son récit.

\- Ça…ça faisait quelques mois que je sortais avec une fille, elle était géniale, j’étais fou d’elle. Elle me rendait tellement heureux, je n’avais jamais eu le droit à être heureux, jusqu’à ce que je la rencontre. Pour tout dire, j’avais eu une enfance pourri et elle m’a tiré de là. Elle aimait bien faire du vélo, alors tous les samedis on en faisait toute l’après-midi. Et lui ! Il me l’a enlevé !

Sa main tremblait et des larmes coulait sur ses joues, il tenait toujours en joue le directeur qui le regardait droit dans les yeux depuis le début et ne bougeait d’un pouce.

\- Qu’à t-il fait ? Demanda Magnum.

\- Je veux qu’il le dise ! Allez avoue ! Dis ce que tu as fait !

Celui-ci ne répondit rien mais changea d’avis rapidement quand le preneur d’otage enfonça son arme dans son crâne.

\- J’ai grillé une priorité…, avoua le directeur tout bas.

\- Et ?! Dis-le haut et fort pour que tout le monde puisse t’entendre !

\- J’ai percuté une jeune fille !

Le directeur n’avait aucune trace de remord dans ses yeux, il ne pleurait pas et regardait toujours fixement l’homme qui pointait l’arme sur son front.

\- Tu me l’as enlevé ! J’étais parti devant car je pédalais plus vite qu’elle et d’un coup, il y avait eu un gros bruit dans mon dos, celui du verre brisé et du métal. Quand je me suis retourné, je l’ai vu passer par-dessus ta voiture et atterrir violement sur le sol… Je me suis précipité vers elle mais il était trop tard, elle était morte sur le coup… Et toi ! Tu es descendu de ta voiture et tu nous as regardés ! Tu n’as rien fait ! Tu es ensuite remonté précipitamment dans ta belle Porsche 997 T et tu es reparti ! Comme un assassin !

Tous le monde faisait le silence, personne ne bougeait, personne ne parlait, plus un bruit ne régnait à part les pas fulminent de l’homme à qui on avait enlevé celle qu’il aimait. Le téléphone de la banque sonna et Magnum alla le décrocher, tandis qu’il le mit sur hautparleur. C’était sûrement la police qui voulait négocier et avec un peu de chance, il aurait Katsumoto au bout du fil.

\- Allô ?

\- Magnum ? Que se passe-t-il là-dedans ? Tonna-t-il.

\- Ecoutez moi, ne faites rien, on s’en charge.

\- Que veut-il ? De l’argent ? Quoi ?

Magnum regarda l’homme qui tenait en joue le directeur, tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était de la justice. Il voulait que Walsh paye pour son crime.

\- Il veut seulement que justice soit faite, écoutez Katsumoto, laissez nous deux heures et tous les otages sortiront indemnes, je vous le promets.

\- Je vous en laisse une, après nous lancerons l’assaut, c’est clair ?

\- Très clair.

Il raccrocha, ils avaient une heure pour trouver des preuves, ce qui n’allait pas être simple mais pourtant il le fallait bien. Walsh baissa les yeux, alors le preneur d’otage lui releva la tête en le tirant pas les cheveux.

\- Elle était toute ma vie ! J’allais lui demander de m’épouser ! Pour une fois que quelque chose de bien m’arrivait on me l’arrache aussitôt ! C’était l’amour de ma vie et toi, toi ! Tu t’es enfuit comme un lâche, sans aucuns remords ! Comment la police n’a eu aucune preuve ? Comment ?

\- Je suis allé dans un garage la faire réparer et j’ai payé le réparateur pour qu’il ne marque pas mon passage dans ses registres. Je ne sais plus quel garage c’était… Répondit-il dans le plus grand des calmes. J’ai fuit parce que je ne voulais pas aller en prison ! Ça se comprend !

Il le lâcha et essuya ses larmes puis se fît très sérieux, le regard presque haineux, cruel.

\- Depuis ce jour-là, moi Aaron Wilson, j’ai promis de venger sa mort.

Il enleva le cran de sûreté et se prépara à tirer mais Juliet l’en dissuada.

\- Ne faite pas ça ! La mort, c’est beaucoup trop facile pour lui. Je vous l’ai dit, nous sommes enquêteurs privés, nous pouvons trouver des preuves qui le feront arrêter et pourrir en prison.

\- Non, les pourritures comme lui s’en sortent toujours…

\- Faite-nous confiance, lança Magnum. J’ai des amis qui peuvent nous aider. Nous sommes de votre côté. Ne commettez pas l’irréparable.

\- Trois mois…trois mois que j’attends ça…

Après de longue secondes de réflexions, il acquiesça et baissa son arme mais en profita pour le frapper avec son poing, ce qui fît basculer Walsh. Aaron se tourna ensuite vers les otages et s’excusa de cette situation dans laquelle il les avait mis. Magnum prit son téléphone et appela Rick pour lui demander de l’aide et mit sur hautparleur.

\- Magnum ? Ça va ? J’ai appris que dans la banque où vous êtes il y a une prise d’otage ? Higgy va bien ? TC est avec moi.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien. On a besoin de vous.

\- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire TM… Fît TC.

\- On vous expliquera plus tard, il faut que tu contactes tous les garages que tu connais et que tu leur demande si il y a trois mois, ils ont réparé une Porsche 997 T qui appartient à Harry Walsh. Mais faites vite, vous n’avez que cinquante-cinq minutes.

\- Ok, on s’en charge.

Magnum raccrocha et fît comme tout le monde, s’assit sur le sol et attendit. Aaron s’approcha lentement du jeune qui était terrifié et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Jack… Jack Murphy.

\- Je suis désolé Jack pour ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure. Je vais te laisser partir Jack, tu comprends ?

Le dénommé bégaya quelques mots avant de se lever.

\- Si tu trouves la personne qui te rends le plus heureux au monde, alors ne la lâche pas et profite de tout le temps que tu auras avec elle, lui lança-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune hocha lentement la tête ne sachant quoi répondre avant de se diriger lentement vers la sortie et de partir. Les minutes passaient, le temps paraissait long. Magnum se surprit plusieurs fois à observer Juliet qui était calme, pensive et juste magnifique. Il regarda sa montre, il ne leur restait qu’une dizaine de minutes et il n’avait pas eu un seul appel de Rick ou de TC. Le timing serait serré mais il fallait attendre et espérer. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Juliet et tous les deux se contemplèrent silencieusement, jusqu’à ce que le téléphone de Magnum sonne.

***

TC et Rick était en route vers le garage suivant de leur liste. Ils en avaient déjà visité pas mal et celui-ci faisait partit des dernier. Rick gara sa voiture tandis que les deux Seals descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le garage de Charlie. Celui-ci avait la tête sous le capot d’une voiture et se cogna légèrement par un effet de surprise.

\- Hey Charlie ! Mon ami, comment vas-tu ?

\- Rick ! Ça fait longtemps ! Tu es ici pour la faveur que je te devais ?

\- Non, mon ami et moi avons besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions. C’est vraiment très important, une vie est en jeu.

\- D’accord, si je peux vous aider.

\- Aurais-tu réparé il y a environ trois mois, une Porsche 997 T qui appartient à Harry Walsh ?

Celui-ci s’essuyait les mains avec un chiffon et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, paraissant hésiter.

\- Franchement Rick, commença-t-il alors qu’un sourire forcé s’étirait sur son visage. Tu crois franchement que j’ai le privilège de réparer des voitures de ce genre ?

\- Et cette Lamborghini là-bas, répliqua TC. Je suppose qu’elle est à vous, ou à quelqu’un de votre famille, mais je n’en suis pas si sûr. Vous ne devez pas rouler sur l’or.

\- Cette voiture n’est pas à moi. Un ami m’a demandé de faire des améliorations, pour la rendre plus puissante, vous voyez ?

\- C’est pour cela qu’elle à un phare cassé ? Rétorqua-t-il à nouveau.

\- Vous m’accusez de quoi au juste ?!

\- Hey mollo ! On est pas là pour accuser qui que ce soit, n’est-ce pas TC ? Désolé pour le dérangement, on se revoit un de ces jours Charlie !

Les deux Seals s’éloignèrent tandis qu’ils remontèrent dans la voiture.

\- Tu n’as pas été tendre avec lui…

\- Ecoute, tu as bien vu qu’il n’était pas disposé à être franc avec nous ? J’ai fait ce qu’il fallait ! Et je suis sûr qu’il nous cache quelque chose.

\- Il y a encore combien de garage ?

\- Trois. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à aller voir les garages de Powell, Toni et Adrian.

\- On va voir ceux-là et on avisera après.

Ils se mirent d’accord sur les directives à suivre et visitèrent les garages restant. Mais après cela, il n’était pas plus avancé sur l’enquête et le temps était compté.

\- On a fait tout les garages de l’île et aucun n’ont se que l’on veut, railla TC.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l’on va dire à Thomas. Il ne nous reste que vingt minutes.

\- Je suis sûr qu’il faut retourner voir le garage de ce Charlie. Il était tellement bizarre…

\- Non, je connais Charlie, je t’assure c’est un bon gars, il ne ferait pas ça… Et tu y as été un peu fort aussi !

TC le fixa longuement pour lui faire comprendre que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses et que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Rick ne voulait pas en croire un mot mais capitula et ils retournèrent voir ce Charlie.

\- D’accord ! Ça va j’ai compris ! Je te fais confiance !

***

Magnum raccrocha son téléphone et annonça les nouvelles.

\- Ils ont les preuves et ils les ont amenés à la police. Il va être jugé pour avoir renversé et tuer une personne avec un délit de fuite.

Magnum regarda sa montre, il ne restait que deux minutes avant que l’assaut ne soit donné, il fallait donc libérer les otages maintenant.

\- C’est fini… Il va aller en prison, lui annonça Magnum.

Il acquiesça et fît signe aux otages de partir. Tous se levèrent lentement et sortirent dans le calme. Le directeur n’avait pas bougé et Aaron pleurait de tout son être.

\- Vous avez raison, c’est fini… Je peux partir en paix…

\- Non, ne faites pas ça !

Mais il était trop tard, il avait pointé le canon vers sa tempe et avait tiré. Il s’écroula sur le sol tandis que la police rentrait dans la banque. Magnum s’agenouilla près d’Aaron et ferma ses yeux puis se releva tandis que Juliet était à ses côtés et il lui prit sa main, qu’à sa grande surprise elle serra. C’était donc ça le geste qu’il attendait de sa part ? Après tout, cette journée leur avait apprit une chose : il ne faut pas attendre pour exprimer ses sentiments à la personne que l’on aime car à tout moment, le destin pouvait jouer contre eux. Ils virent Katsumoto entrer dans la banque et se diriger vers le directeur.

\- Harry Walsh, vous êtes en état d’arrestation, vous avez le droit de garder le silence et d’exercer vos droits.

Ils sortirent à la suite de Katsumoto et lâchèrent leur main à regret tandis qu’ils rejoignaient TC et Rick.

\- Heureusement que vous étiez là pour gérer la situation à l’intérieur, lança Rick.

\- Justice à été rendu mais un innocent est mort aujourd’hui. J’aurais pu l’en empêcher, j’aurais dû…

\- TM, tu ne pouvais rien y faire, ce n’est pas de ta faute, le rassura TC.

\- Il a raison Thomas…

Magnum regarda Juliet, il avait l’impression que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Il n’était pas rare qu’elle l’appelle par son prénom mais cette fois-ci, c’était venu naturellement, instinctivement. Le fait qu’elle lui avait serré la main signifiait qu’elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, non ?

\- En tout cas, je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous avez trouvez ce garagiste.

\- Eh bien, ça n’a pas été facile, commença Rick. Et si on allait tous à La Mariana ? Nous trinquerons tous ensemble à la mémoire d’Aaron.

***

Ce soir-là, après cette longue journée, tous étaient partis boire un verre à La Mariana. Après la prise d’otage, Rick leur avait raconté comment ils avaient retrouvé le garage où la voiture avait été réparée. Il leur raconta ce qu’il s’était passé la première fois qu’ils étaient allés voir ce Charlie et qu’il avait mentit. Il avait réparé un bon nombre de voiture accidenté et les réparait sans poser de question. Aussi il était payé en liquide et ne marquait pas dans ses registres le passage de cette personne, à condition qu’il y mette le prix. Il ne voulait pas révélé que cet Harry Walsh était venu faire réparer sa voiture dans son garage car il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de ses clients. Mais heureusement, il faisait toujours un dossier sur chaque voiture qui passait dans son garage, le type de réparation, le nom du client, toutes les informations nécessaire. Rick lui avait un peu forcé la main, Charlie ne voulait pas que les policiers viennent fouiller dans son garage, alors il lui remit le dossier. Il avait ensuite roulé à pleine vitesse pour rejoindre Katsumoto devant la banque et lui remettre le dossier en main propre qui inculperait Harry Walsh.

Après cette petite soirée, Thomas décida de rentrer et Juliet aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la Ferrari, aucun ne sachant qui dirait le premier mot. Après un long moment, Magnum brisa ce silence.

\- Je… Il faudrait que l’on parle.

Il ne savait par où commencer, devait-il lui dire directement qu’il l’aimait, ou être progressif. Ses lèvres formaient des mots tandis qu’elle le regardait attentivement, attendant qu’il dise ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

\- J’ai récemment compris que j’avais des sentiments pour une personne dont je suis proche. J’ai essayé de chercher depuis quand je les avais, enfouit en moi et puis finalement j’ai réalisé que ça n’avait pas d’importance, j’étais juste amoureux d’elle.

Elle l’écoutait très attentivement, son cœur battant la chamade, attendant qu’il dise ce qu’elle voulait entendre depuis un certain temps.

\- Seulement, j’avais peur de lui dire, qu’elle ne ressente pas la même chose, qu’elle s’enfuit… Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer, alors j’ai décidé de tout garder pour moi. Je faisais tout pour l’éviter mais après aujourd’hui, après cette journée, j’ai décidé de ne plus garder ça enfouit secrètement au fond de mon cœur, je ne peux plus.

Il s’arrêta à un feu et la fixa quelques secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent, ne voulant plus se lâcher l’un l’autre. Alors que le feu passa au vert et qu’il redémarrait, il poursuit sa déclaration.

\- Cette personne c’est…

Ecrit le 29 Mai 2020 et modifié le 16 et 19 Septembre 2020, publié le 19/09/2020.

Un épisode de plus pour vous torturer XD Vous allez vraiment me haïr XD Je suis vraiment sadique XD C'est dommage ils y étaient presque !!! XD Je publierai les deux chapitres suivant en même temps, puisque c'est un double épisode... Merci pour vos commentaires et merci de lire mon histoire !!! 

**_ Episode suivant : _ **

_ Un accident, un enlèvement et tout dérape dans la vie des deux P.I. qui sont en danger de mort imminente. Leurs amis parviendront-ils à les retrouver à temps ? Et parviendront-ils enfin s’avouer leurs sentiments avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ? _


	14. Épisode 14 : Je devais te le dire… Partie 1

Juliet sentait que quelqu’un était près d’elle, cette personne lui parlait mais elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre ses paroles, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle émergea lentement, un mal de tête affreux lui vrillait les tympans et ses côtes étaient particulièrement douloureuses tandis qu’elle essayait de se remémorer ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle arriva enfin à entendre correctement les paroles de l’homme qui lui parlait, le bourdonnement cessant petit à petit. C’était Magnum.

\- Juliet ? Juliet tu m’entends ? Réveil-toi s’il te plaît.

Son ton était suppliant et il paraissait tellement inquiet et perdu ; était-elle aussi mal en point que ça ? Il fallait qu’elle fasse quelque chose un signe, au moins pour le rassurer. Elle bougea un peu la tête, puis émit un léger grognement.

\- Thomas...

Elle réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et regarda où ils étaient mais ne reconnu pas l’endroit. Un faible néon éclairait la pièce sombre et caverneuse où ils se trouvaient tandis qu’elle était allongée sur un sol dur et froid et que Thomas était à ses côtés.

\- Juliet, ça va ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- Hmm, moins fort... Non, je suis…un peu perdue… Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Désolé. On a eu un accident.

Il la fît lentement et doucement s’asseoir contre le mur, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de grimacer de douleur tandis qu’il s’installait à ses côtés.

\- Tu t’es pris un sacré choc, le véhicule a frappé de ton côté.

\- Ça va, je dois juste avoir une…commotion et… des côtes fêlées ou dans le pire des cas, cassées. Ça ne m’explique toujours pas ce que l’on fait ici.

Il expira longuement avant de commencer à raconter leurs mésaventures tout en omettant leur conversation qui était loin d’être terminée.

\- On était au feu et quand c’est repassé au vert, j’ai redémarré. Un véhicule nous a frappé de plein fouet et des types armés qui étaient dedans en sont sortis, nous ont tiré de la Ferrari et nous ont embarqué.

Juliet se remémora toute la scène. Elle se souvînt qu’ils discutaient mais ne savais plus quel était le sujet de conversation, ce qui la tracassait vraiment. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait qu’ils sortent de là et au plus vite.

\- Ensuite on a roulé pendant un certain temps, je dirais vers l’est, je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent, on était bâillonné et ligoté. Ils nous ont ensuite jeté dans cette pièce d’une trentaine de mètres carrés, je suppose que c’est une cave vu que l’on a descendu un escalier, et nous ont enfermés. Ce qui est bien, c’est qu’ils ont laissé la lumière allumée. J’ai trouvé un moyen de défaire mes liens puis ensuite les tiens et je t’ai réveillé. Et maintenant nous en sommes là...

\- Il faut trouver le moyen de sortir d’ici...

Elle voulu se lever mais il l’en empêcha, sachant pertinemment que dépenser le peu d’énergie qu’elle avait ne les aiderait pas.

\- Wow ! Doucement ! Je suis d’accord avec toi, mais tu ne peux pas te lever, sauf si tu veux t’effondrer sur le sol. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de la lâcher et de reprendre. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire. Je suis sûr qu’en ce moment même, TC, Rick, Katsumoto... Ils sont tous à notre recherche.

\- J’espère qu’ils vont nous trouver et ramener la cavalerie, capitula-t-elle à contre cœur.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, ne se disant rien. C’est alors qu’elle se rappela de quoi ils parlaient à ce moment-là, ou plutôt, ce qu’il lui avouait. Il l’observait de son regard si doux… Elle avait une soudaine envie de l’embrasser, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois. Elle se souvînt de son rêve, où pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était plus qu’heureuse. Elle avait envie de lui avouer ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui, mais d’un autre côté, elle y renonça. Dans la situation où ils étaient, cela pourrait sonner comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’ils se parleraient et la seul et unique fois qu’ils s’avoueraient leur amour. Elle remit rapidement son esprit en place, ils auraient bien le temps de finir leur conversation plus tard, dans un endroit où ils ne seraient pas en danger.

\- Quel est ton plan ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête comme s’il s’était perdu dans son esprit ou plutôt dans les yeux de Juliet.

\- Cette porte s’ouvre vers nous. S’ils reviennent, je les attendrai derrière et dès qu’ils l’ouvriront, je la leur renverrais en pleine figure et ensuite... je suppose que l’on va devoir utiliser la force.

\- C’est un plan qui tient la route, à part le fait que tu as oublié qu’ils nous menaceraient probablement avec des armes...

\- Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas ça qui va t’arrêter... Tu vas t’en sortir ?

\- Il va bien le falloir.

\- Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu’à attendre qu’ils viennent...

Thomas avait envie de lui prendre sa main. Il se demandait si à cause de sa commotion elle avait oublié leur conversation. Il espérait qu’elle s’en souvenait, d’ailleurs, il n’avait pas fini, il ne lui avait pas dit que c’était elle la femme dont il était amoureux. Devait-il le faire maintenant ?

***

Alors que Rick et TC fermaient le bar, ils reçurent un appel de Katsumoto.

\- Rick, TC est avec toi ?

\- Oui, que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Thomas et Juliet ont été percutés. Et ils ont disparu. Leur voiture a été retrouvée en plein milieu d’un carrefour.

\- Comment ça disparu ? Fît TC inquiété.

\- D’après un témoin et une caméra de surveillance, un véhicule les a percutés, des hommes en sont ensuite sorti puis les ont embarqués. Ecoutez, rejoignez-moi au HPD, ok ?

\- Oui, on fait au plus vite.

***

Après avoir roulé comme un dingue, Rick arrêta sa voiture devant l’hôtel de police d’Hawaii. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans le bâtiment et rejoignirent Katsumoto, qui lançait déjà des équipes de recherches.

\- Alors vous avez des pistes ?

\- Pas vraiment, venez, je vous montre.

Il s’installa devant son ordinateur et leur montra la vidéo de l’accident. On voyait la Ferrari redémarrer et un SUV noir apparaitre subitement et leur foncer dessus. Higgins avait prit tout le choc de son côté, mais heureusement il n’avait pas été trop brutal. Quatre mercenaires sortirent de leur voiture et les délogèrent tandis que le cinquième attendait dans le SUV. Ils les embarquèrent et se dirigèrent vers le Sud-est. Katsumoto leur montra d’autre vidéo surveillance où l’on voyait le véhicule passer puis leur expliqua ensuite la situation.

\- C’est la dernière fois que l’on voit le véhicule.

\- Ça veut dire que vous ne savez pas où ils se trouvent ?

\- Nous avons établi un périmètre à partir de la dernière caméra où on les voit, jusqu’à d’autres où ils ne sont pas passé. Et ça nous fait un grand périmètre. Il y a de la forêt, mais aussi des habitations, je ne sais pas comment l’on va faire pour les retrouver.

\- J’avais bien une idée mais je ne sais pas me servir de l’ordinateur de Higgins.

\- On pourrait trouver un de ses contacts au MI6.

\- Et comment TC ? Dans son ordinateur ? Il doit être extrêmement bien protégé.

\- A ma connaissance, TM l’utilisais parfois. On ne perd rien à essayer. Et Kumu pourrait nous aider.

\- Nous continuons les recherches de notre côté et vous, essayez de trouver ce contact.

***

Quand TC et Rick arrivèrent à la propriété, Kumu les accueilli et les emmena dans le bureau de Juliet. Kumu avait déjà, par de maintes occasions, utilisé son ordinateur et même fait « des trucs d’espion » comme elle aimait le dire, mais malgré cela, ce qu’ils lui demandaient était au dessus de ces capacités. Elle fouillait dans ses contacts et faisait défiler la maigre liste, jusqu’à ce qu’elle tombe sur : Josh Dane. Kumu connaissait un peu l’histoire de Juliet, et elle su immédiatement que cet homme pouvait les aider. Elle composa le numéro, mit sur hautparleur et attendit patiemment que l’on décroche.

\- Juliet ? C’est toi ?

\- Non, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis une amie à elle. Je m’appelle Teuila Tuileta. On a besoin de votre aide, elle a été kidnappée avec un ami. On a besoin de vos talents du MI6…

\- Ecoutez, j’aimerai vous aider mais je ne travail plus là-bas. J’ai une vie maintenant, une famille. Je ne peux pas…

\- S’il vous plaît. Nous avons juste besoin que vous utilisiez des satellites et que vous suiviez un SUV, supplia Rick.

Ils l’entendirent soupirer longuement tandis qu’il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je vais demander à quelqu’un qui pourra vous aider. Elle vous appelle dans cinq minutes.

Il raccrocha puis quelques minutes après, comme il leurs avait explicitement dit, une femme les appela et comme Juliet le faisait bien souvent, utilisa une technologie bien supérieur à ce qu’ils connaissaient et les aida à retrouver leurs amis. Cela leur avait pris un certain temps, non négligeable, alors Rick et TC prévinrent Katsumoto tout de suite après les avoirs localisé tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient hâtivement vers l’endroit où ils étaient.

***

Pendant ce temps les kidnappeurs, se reposaient à l’étage. Seulement deux montaient la garde et le chef raccrocha son téléphone, ayant reçu un coup de fil de celui qui les avait embauchés pour les enlever.

\- Oh les gars on se réveille ! Le boss veut qu’on les lui amène maintenant. Surtout que l’on n’a pas été très prudent. Leurs copains peuvent se ramener d’un instant à l’autre. On se prépare !

Il prit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- Ah ! Et j’oubliais, finalement il veut aussi la fille, vivante.

\- Je préfère ça ! Répliqua un de ses collègues. Je n’ai pas envie de la tuer de sang froid !

Les trois autres ricanèrent face à son manque de connaissance sur le job de mercenaire tandis que le chef ne prit part à la conversation.

\- Ecoute mon pote, cette nuit, on est engagé sur cette mission. Demain ou un autre jour, peut-être qu’on sera amené à tuer des gens. Mais tôt ou tard, tu devras te servir de cette arme.

\- T’es nouveau, mais tu vas vite apprendre le métier !

\- Je trouve cela quand même dommage. On aurait pu profiter de la fille avant de la tuer…

\- On peut toujours le faire avant de la donner au boss…

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, fît sèchement le chef. Ce mec va nous donner beaucoup d’oseilles, alors on ne touche pas à la marchandise ! Au travail !

***

Magnum avait l’impression que le temps avançait au ralentit. Il avait toujours sa montre sur lui et ne cessait de la regarder régulièrement. En même temps, il ne cessait de concentrer son regard sur Juliet, qui bien malgré elle, avait une respiration saccadée. Dans sa tête, il pria pour qu’une côte n’ait pas perforé un de ses poumons, mais il relativisa les choses. Il savait à quel point c’était douloureux et que ça faisait mal de respirer. Après un certain temps, sa tête se posa tout doucement sur son épaule. C’était-elle endormie ? Il ne lui en voulait pas, sa commotion ne devait pas jouer en sa faveur, lui aussi avait une affreuse envie de dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Si leurs ravisseurs revenaient, il fallait qu’il soit réveillé. Il décida de se concentrer sur elle et rien que sur elle, il devait tenir pour Juliet. Il eu soudain la fâcheuse envie de prendre sa main dans la sienne, et contre toute attente, il fît lentement glisser sa main mais au contacte de leurs peaux, elle se réveilla.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien. Je voulais juste prendre ton pouls… dit-il comme fausse excuse tout en le faisant.

\- Et suis-je encore en vie ?

\- Je crois que oui, fît-il avec un petit rire. Je croyais que tu dormais…

\- Une espionne ne dort jamais sur ses deux oreilles…

Alors qu’il allait enlever la main de son poignet, Juliet le surprit en entrelaçant leurs doigts et en se blottissant d’avantage contre lui.

\- Bien installée ?

\- Ça pourrait être mieux… Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ça c’est sûr…

Thomas garda pendant un long moment sa vision fixée sur leurs mains entrelacées. Il regarda sa montre, cela faisait presque une heure et demie qu’ils étaient dans cet endroit et petit à petit, le froid de la nuit commençait à ce faire ressentir. Et pour cause, il vît Juliet frissonner, alors il décida de lâcher sa main et de passer son bras autour d’elle pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui, tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses côtes endolories. Thomas trouvait qu’elle était gelée et il espérait qu’ils sortiraient bientôt d’ici.

\- Tu es gelée…

\- Ça va…

\- Juliet… Chuchota-t-il.

Elle tourna son visage vers le sien, leurs lèvres étaient très proches ce qui lui donna une folle envie de l’embrasser. Elle posa une main sur sa joue tandis qu’il posa la sienne sur son poignet pour qu’elle ne l’enlève jamais.

\- Ne dis rien… Je sais ce que tu vas faire et j’aimerais tellement t’entendre le dire mais… Je ne veux juste pas avoir l’impression que tu me le dis parce qu’on pourrait mourir ici ou je ne sais trop quoi…

\- D’accord…

Leurs fronts se collèrent tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement les unes des autres. Mais alors qu’elles se frôlèrent, ils entendirent du bruit à l’étage et tous deux se détournèrent de leurs occupations. Thomas se leva précipitamment pour se mettre derrière la porte, comme prévu tandis que Juliet fît de même, mais plus lentement, ne voulant tomber dans les pommes.

Il entendit la serrure, puis la porte s’ouvra. C’est alors qu’en moins d’une seconde il la repoussa avec son pied et un homme se la prit en pleine figure et tomba au sol. Un deuxième entra précipitamment et se jeta sur Juliet. Elle parait les coups du mieux qu’elle pouvait et en envoyait quelques uns malgré ses multiples blessures. Thomas quant à lui, avait accueilli le troisième et avait réussi à faire tomber son arme de ses mains alors qu’il se battait tel un lion enragé.

Après quelques minutes, il avait enfin réussi à le mettre K.O. et le laissa tomber juste devant la porte. Seulement, il n’avait pas remarqué que le premier n’était plus par terre, mais debout et lui tira dessus. Juliet, quant à elle, avait réussi à faire tomber le numéro deux, mais elle fut distraite quand elle vît le coup de feu puis Thomas au sol. L’homme en profita alors pour lui assener quelques coups et la faire tomber tout en s’acharnant sur elle.

Des appels se faisaient d’en haut, leurs intimant de remonter car il y avait un problème. Les deux encore debout, partirent alors en vitesse, refermant la porte derrière eux et laissant le troisième pour mort. Juliet se sentait mal; elle toussa ce qui accentua encore plus ses douleurs aux côtes, sa tête lui tournait et elle était un peu déboussolé ; mais elle releva sa tête et vît Thomas au sol, juste à quelques mètres d’elle. Juliet se reprit, commençant à ramper puis ensuite se mît à quatre pattes et se dirigea vers Thomas.

Des cris ce firent entendre à l’étage, la situation en haut n’avait pas l’air très glorieuse pour eux, mais cela leur fît espérer que tu renforts était arrivé.

Il était allongé sur le sol, une main sur son abdomen tandis que Juliet était maintenant à ses côtés. Cette situation lui rappela drôlement l’Afghanistan, lorsqu’il avait pris cette balle et que Nuzo avait cautérisé la plaie avec de la poudre à canon. Seulement, cette fois-ci, la balle était à l’opposé, il n’était pas en Afghanistan et il était avec Juliet, la femme qu’il aimait. De plus, ils n’avaient rien pour le soigner, du moins cautériser. Elle essayait de stopper l’hémorragie en appuyant sur la plaie et faisait tout pour qu’il reste éveillé.

\- Thomas reste avec moi. Ok ? Tient bon.

\- Tu n’aurais pas…de la poudre à canon par hasard ? Dit-il difficilement avec humour.

\- Non et même si j’en avais, je n’ai pas de feu, lui répondit-elle avec un mince sourire. Ils vont nous retrouver, tout va bien se passer.

Elle disait ça plus pour elle que pour lui. Il voyait bien qu’elle avait peur et ne l’avait jamais vu dans cet état au paravent. Juliet sentais son cœur se serrer, de le voir comme ça, de voir dans cet état celui qu’elle aimait. Cela lui rappela drôlement son rêve mais elle le chassa de son esprit. Il n’allait pas se vider de son sang. Thomas voulait lui dire maintenant, même si ce n’étais pas le meilleur moment, mais il le fallait.

\- Juliet...

\- Non, ne parle pas, il faut que tu gardes tes forces...

\- Juliet.

Il posa une main sur son poignet, lui faisant comprendre qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle panique mais plutôt qu’elle l’écoute. Des coups de feu se firent soudainement entendre à l’étage, mais tous deux en firent abstraction, se concentrant sur ce moment.

\- Je n’ai pas eu le temps de finir, tout à l’heure… Juliet, c’est toi la femme que j’aime...

Au plus profond de son âme, elle espérait qu’il dise que c’était elle qu’il aimait, et c’est ce qu’il fît. Son cœur se déchirait lentement, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas après avoir dit cela. Elle colla son front au sien, tout en fermant les yeux essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Écoute-moi bien, tu vas t’en sortir ok ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser...

Il posa une main sur sa joue tout en essuyant de son pouce la larme qui avait réussit à s’échapper.

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir.

\- Je n’en ai pas l’intention...

Alors qu’elle essayait vainement de contenir l’hémorragie, les coups de feu retentissait toujours à l’étage tandis qu’un homme se précipita dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte en trombe, une arme les pointant.

\- Vous deux, vous venez et vite.

\- Il ne peut pas se lever...

\- Fait ce que je te dis et tu resteras en vie !

Elle prit la main de Magnum et la posa sur sa blessure lui demandant silencieusement d’appuyer. Elle se leva lentement et se retourna furtivement pour désarmer l’homme et le frapper avec la crosse de son arme à la tempe. Il tomba comme une poupée de chiffon sur l’autre mercenaire tandis qu’elle essayait d’atténuer son vertige avant de retourner près de Thomas. Les coups de feu cessèrent à l’étage puis des voix s’élevèrent et les appelèrent.

\- Thomas ? Juliet ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Rick ! Nous sommes en bas ! Thomas est blessé ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle regretta rapidement d’avoir haussé la voix car cela accentua son mal de tête et elle dû utiliser ses dernières forces pour ne pas s’écrouler.

\- Ici, fît Katsumoto en haut des marches.

Gordon se précipita dans les escaliers, tira les deux hommes au sol un peu plus loin puis les menotta, et rejoignit les deux P.I. Il sortit sont téléphone hâtivement en voyant l’état de Magnum et appela une ambulance. Rick et TC arrivèrent quelques secondes après, ayant sécurisé la maison et se précipitèrent aux côtés de Thomas et Juliet.

Celui-ci peinait à garder les yeux ouvert mais tenait bon pour Juliet, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Juliet, quant à elle, commençait à fatiguer, le besoin de repos se faisait durement ressentir ; leurs amis étant là pour les secourir, l’adrénaline commençait sûrement à redescendre.

\- Juliet !

TC la rattrapa par le bras tandis que Rick reprenais le relais pour compresser la plaie.

\- Ça va... Je vais bien...

\- Non je n’en suis pas sûr. On a vu l’état de la voiture et ce n’est pas du jolie.

\- Il faut le monter, annonça Gordon. Ils auront du mal à l’atteindre ici.

Juliet se laissait tomber lentement dans les bras de TC, tandis que Rick et Katsumoto soulevaient Thomas, mais celui-ci n’était pas très partant pour la laisser.

\- Non attendez…il faut s’occuper de Juliet...

\- Ne t’en fait pas mon frère, je prendrais soin d’elle, le coupa TC

Les yeux de Thomas papillonnèrent alors qu’il perdait lentement connaissance, tandis que Juliet était dans les bras de TC. Il passa une main sous ses jambes et la porta très facilement. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, tandis qu’elle marmonna quelques mots incompréhensible et il cru percevoir à un moment qu’elle disait « Thomas ». Il se demanda alors ce qu’il avait bien pu se passer dans cette cave…

Quand ils sortirent de la maison, les gyrophares des voitures de police et des ambulances éclairaient la route dans la nuit noire. Des ambulanciers récupérèrent Magnum et d’autres firent de même pour Juliet. Rick et TC montèrent chacun dans une ambulance et partirent en direction de l’hôpital.

***

Juliet se réveilla en sursaut, ne sachant où elle était. Elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens et aperçu TC qui avait l’air de somnoler paisiblement sur le fauteuil. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle faisait ici, cette pièce lui était inconnue. Elle essaya de se remémorer tous les évènements, l’accident, les aveux, sa blessure… Sa blessure ! Thomas. Elle se redressa précipitamment, réveillant TC qui la prit par les épaules et la força à se calmer.

\- Lâche-moi ! Il faut que je sache si Thomas va bien ! Laisse-moi partir !

\- Calme-toi ! Il est en salle d’opération ! On ne peut pas encore le voir. D’après les médecins tu as une commotion assez sévère, deux côtes cassées, des hématomes et des contusions, il faut que tu reste calme !

Elle se laissa lentement retomber sur le coussin et passa ses deux mains sur son visage tandis que TC se rassit. Elle se rendit compte que sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal et que ses côtes étaient moins douloureuses, les médecins lui avaient sûrement administré quelque chose. Aussi, elle s’aperçu qu’ils lui avaient mis un bandage circulaire.

\- Il va s’en sortir… Rick nous préviendra quand on aura des nouvelles.

\- Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ?

\- Environ, deux heures.

S’il était en train de se faire opérer, il y en aurait encore pour quelques heures. Il fallait donc qu’elle attende, dans la peur de le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, si elle s’occupait l’esprit, elle ne s’imaginerait pas les pires scénarios. Pour commencer, elle vît qu’elle était dans une blouse d’hôpital, ce changer serait déjà pas si mal.

Malgré les réticences de TC, elle se leva et retrouva ses vêtements qui étaient sales et abimées. Tous les deux sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent Rick dans la salle d’attente. Ne tenant en place, elle tournait en rond, se rasseyait puis recommencer ce sicle infernal. L’attente était tellement difficile pour elle, alors qu’est-ce que cela devait être pour Rick et TC, ses frères d’armes qu’il connaissait depuis tant d’années.

Elle s’était posée depuis un moment maintenant, les mains jointes, la tête posée dessus, se remémorant ses paroles. « Juliet, c’est toi la femme que j’aime ». Elle aurait dû lui répondre, lui dire qu’elle ressentait la même chose. A la vue d’un homme en blouse de chirurgien qui se dirigeait vers eux, elle se leva un peu trop précipitamment et des vertiges la prirent. Elle le détailla d’un œil observateur, il ne ressemblait pas à un chirurgien, il était baraqué, des cheveux long et des tatouages un peu partout. Il s’arrêta et demanda la famille de Thomas Magnum. Ils attendirent tous les trois qu’il leurs annonces les nouvelles.

\- Je suis désolé, Mr. Magnum n’a pas survécu à l’opération.

Tout son monde s’arrêta de tourner. La première fois qu’elle avait perdu celui qu’elle aimait elle avait souffert d’une telle manière qu’elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela. Mais elle ne su pourquoi, cette fois-ci était encore plus douloureuse. Elle avait juste envie de se laisser glisser sur le sol et de se laisser mourir. Ceux qui lui avaient fait ça étaient ou à la morgue ou en prison. Mais ces mercenaires avaient été embauchés par une personne et elle était responsable de ça… La rage et la colère commencèrent à emplir son cœur, essayant vainement de le réparer avec ce cocktail qui ne ferait que l’empoisonner et le détruire d’avantage.

Elle n’avait même pas remarqué que le chirurgien était parti ou même que TC et Rick la serraient dans ses bras. Katsumoto arriva et Rick lui apprit la triste nouvelle tandis qu’une infirmière les emmena vers la pièce où le corps de Thomas était. Elle hésita quelque seconde devant l’entrée, mais Gordon l’incita, posant une main sur son épaule et lui donna du courage.

Il y avait seulement sa tête qui avait été découverte, à première vu, c’était bien lui. Pourtant en se rapprochant, elle avait de plus en plus l’impression que ce n’était pas lui. Rick posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit ses adieux tandis que TC c’était assis et le regardait. Elle se mit juste à côté de son corps, mais elle avait l’impression que quelque chose clochait.

Elle trouvait que ses cheveux étaient plus courts, que son visage n’avait pas la même forme et qu’il était beaucoup plus petit. Certes, la pièce n’était pas très bien éclairée mais pourtant elle était sûre que ce n’était pas lui. Elle toucha son visage et senti une drôle de texture sur sa peau. C’était du maquillage, elle en était maintenant plus que sûre ce n’était pas lui. Un brin d’espoir était en train de renaître en son fort intérieur.

\- Ce n’est pas lui, fît-elle à voix basse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n’est pas lui.

Tous les trois la fixèrent sans comprendre. Elle souleva le drap jusqu’au bas de son ventre et ils s’aperçurent que tout son corps avait été recouvert de maquillage. Et où était l’impact de balle qui avait été fait récemment ? Où était sa cicatrice qui datait de quand il était prisonnier ? Ils en étaient tous sûr maintenant, cet homme n’était pas Thomas. Mais alors où était-il ? Katsumoto sorti précipitamment de la pièce, Juliet le suivi à la trace, Rick et TC sur les talons. Il alla voir le gardien et lui demanda les vidéos de surveillance.

Après un certain temps, ils virent deux médecins sortir d’un bloc, et un homme qui venait vers eux. Il les força avec une arme de rentrer dans une pièce et en ressorti quelque minute après, en blouse de chirurgien. C’était celui qui leur avait annoncé qu’il était soit disant mort. Ils virent sur une autre caméra, deux personnes mettre le corps de l’homme inconnu dans la chambre où ils étaient il y a quelques instants.

Les patients qui sortent de chirurgie vont en salle de réveil, alors ils regardèrent les caméras et virent Thomas dans cette pièce, avec d’autres patients. Malheureusement, l’homme revint et l’emmena dans un local. Il en ressorti dans des habits de ville et Thomas lui aussi habillé et dans un fauteuil roulant. Ils les suivirent jusqu’à la sortie de l’hôpital, où il le fît monter dans un SUV noir, avec ses complices. Gordon nota la plaque mais elle devait sûrement être fausse. Tout cela c’était passé en peu de temps il y a seulement quelques minutes. S’ils avaient su… Si Juliet avait su elle n’aurait jamais laissé ça arriver. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru à sa mort et de s'être fait berné aussi facilement.

Après avoir vu tous cela, Katsumoto se dirigea vers la pièce où les chirurgiens avaient été emmené et les retrouva mort, chacun une balle dans la tête. Gordon décida d’aller interroger les deux mercenaires encore vivant et trouverait un moyen de les faire parler. Juliet décida de retourner à la propriété et de suivre à la trace, grâce au satellite, le véhicule. Elle avait insistée pour prendre un Uber et qu’elle appellerait dès qu’elle serait arrivée. Rick et TC avait essayé de la raisonner et de la conduire eux même là-bas mais abandonnèrent en voyant dans son regard de la haine et de la colère. Ils savaient que tant qu’elle serait dans cet état, il ne valait mieux ne pas être sur son chemin.

Le Uber la déposa devant le portail alors que le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Elle était tellement épuisée. Elle avait juste envie d’aller dormir mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu’elle retrouve Thomas coûte que coûte même si elle devrait en mourir de fatigue. Elle se promit qu’elle le retrouverait quoi qu’il arrive et que rien ne l’arrêtera.

Quelques vertiges la prirent mais elle arriva au boitier sans incident. Juliet regarda autour d’elle, se sentant observé mais elle ignora cette impression et mit cela sur le coup de l’épuisement. Elle commença à taper le code, heureusement elle ne l’avait pas oublié, mais d’un coup, une main se posa sur sa bouche et d’autres la retinrent, l’empêchant de se débattre tandis qu’elle sombrait dans l’inconscience.

Ecrit du 01 au 04 Juin 2020, modifié du 20 au 22 Septembre 2020, publié le 22/09/2020.

Je suppose que vous devez vous doutez de la suite XD J'espère sortir le chapitre suivant ce week-end, enfin on verra... Au début, j'avais décidé de les publier en même temps mais finalement, j'ai décidé de vous laisser du suspens et aussi un peu mijoter XD

Un grand Merci à vous de lire mon histoire ! De l'aimer mais aussi de commenter ! 

Aloha les Hawaïens et les Hawaïennes !

**_ Episode suivant : _ **

_ Un ennemi est de retour et a un plan en tête qui pourrait mettre le monde entier en péril si celui-ci s’accomplissait. Nos deux enquêteurs auront-ils enfin droits à une vie sereine et sans embuches ?  _


	15. Épisode 15 : Je devais te le dire… Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me prendre autant de temps...  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)

Juliet se réveillait lentement tout en ne faisant aucun mouvement. Elle évalua rapidement la situation. Elle était assise, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachées à une chaise et il n’y avait aucun bruit autour d’elle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda discrètement autour d’elle. Magnum était lui aussi sur une chaise, attaché, et il regardait dans le vide. A part eux, au milieu de grosses caisses en bois, il n’y avait personne.

\- Thomas... chuchota-t-elle.

À l’entente de sa voix, il tourna vivement sa tête vers elle tandis que son regard s’illumina à sa simple vu.

\- Juliet ! Tu vas bien ?

\- C’est plutôt moi qui devrais te le demander. Mais en dépit de la situation, ça va. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- Je sais juste que l’on était dans cette cave, que TC, Rick et Katsumoto étaient là pour nous sauver et maintenant on se retrouve ici je ne sais comment.

Elle hocha la tête et se détendit un peu, il était en vie, il était là, à ses côtés. Ils essayèrent tout les deux de défaire leur lien, se débattant vainement mais tous les deux s’avaient pertinemment que s’ils voulaient se détacher, ils devaient disloquer leurs pouces. Après quelques secondes, plusieurs hommes armés arrivèrent vers eux, dont l’un d’eux qu’ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, applaudissait lentement, tout en s’avançant vers eux.

\- Ivan... Pesta Magnum.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Vous avez été dur à attraper, je dois dire que les mercenaires que j’avais engagés n’étaient pas très...doués. Enfin, heureusement que mon nouveau bras droit, et mes hommes sont plus que qualifiés.

Il désigna la femme à ses côtés et Juliet se rendit compte qu’elle l’avait déjà vue. Oui, c’était l’infirmière qui les avait emmenés dans la pièce où il y avait le corps du faux Magnum. Et à sa gauche se trouvait l’homme qui leur avait annoncé sa soit disant mort.

\- Je vous présente Prianka et Alvaro. Tous deux d’excellents et redoutables combattants. Mais assez parler d’eux. Parlons plutôt de votre venue.

Thomas redoutait le pire, qu’est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien leur vouloir encore ? Quoi que cela puisse être, il ne s’abaissera pas à ses ordres.

\- Au début, je pensais seulement enlever le grand White Knight et utiliser ta chère amie ici présente comme pression. Si les mercenaires lui faisaient du mal, ou la blessaient, mon cher ami chirurgien ici présent l’aurait aidé, en échange de ta coopération bien sûr. Mais quand j’ai appris qu’elle était du MI6, un nouveau plan a surgit dans ma tête. Je me suis dit qu’elle pourrait nous servir pour autre chose.

Thomas et Juliet se regardèrent, tandis qu’ils l’écoutaient attentivement. Elle savait que Thomas refuserait de faire quoi que cela soit pour lui, c’est pour cela que l’angoisse commençait à l’envahir mais elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Vous savez comme je me passionne pour les histoires du White Knight et ses missions, aussi dingue les unes que les autres. Et voyez vous, j’ai récemment appris qu’un sous-marin de nouvelle génération avait été construit, dans la plus grande des discrétions à la base naval de Pearl Harbor.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, commença sèchement Magnum, vous le voulez ?

\- Oh mais bien sûr que je le veux. Et il s’avère que tu as déjà fait ça, voler un sous-marin.

\- Vous savez, Robin exagère un peu trop dans ses livres mais il faut bien divertir les gens. En faite, nous avions volé le yacht du directeur du KGB. Mais, Robin a décidé que ce serait plus impressionnant si c’était le sous-marin, et non le yacht de ce type que nous volions pour nous échapper.

\- Que de belle parole ! Je m’en contre fiche parce que je sais que tu as les capacités de voler le nouveau sous-marin le plus performant, avec le plus d’armement et le plus puissant. Et puis, les gens ne se méfierons pas en te voyant, tout le monde connaît ton histoire avec tes amis et la plus part te connaissent personnellement. Le sous-marin a été inauguré hier, sauf qu’ils en ont fait partir un faux, c’était un leurre. Le vrai part aujourd’hui à sept heures ce matin même.

\- Vous avez l’air d’être très bien informé, fît Higgins.

\- Oh, mais j’ai mes sources. Il n’y a pas que de bon soldat dans cette base. Ils s’y sont infiltrés à ma demande et me sont vraiment très utiles. Surtout pour ce genre d’information capitale. Bien, assez de bavardages, vous allez faire ce que je vous demande et tout se passera pour le mieux.

Magnum eu un petit rire tandis qu’un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage et qu’une lueur de défit passa dans son regard.

\- Nous n’allons rien faire pour vous, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Oh... Il va bien le falloir pourtant. Alvaro...vas-y. Mais évite de faire sauter ses points de sutures.

Le dénommé s’avança vers Magnum à pas vif et lui mit un coup de poing au visage. Il ne broncha pas, tandis que l’autre recommença. Cette fois-ci, le coup fut d’une telle violence que la chaise bascula sur le côté. Il lui mit un coup de pied dans les côtes et s’écarta quand Ivan lui demanda d’arrêter. Juliet avait envie de faire quelque chose, de hurler, de les empêcher de lui faire du mal mais cela ne les arrêtera pas. Alors, elle essayait vainement de se détacher les poignets mais c’était peine perdue, sa dernière option était de se disloquer le pouce.

\- Si tu crois que me frapper va me faire changer d’avis...

\- Oh très bien. Et si je touchais à ta chère Higgins ?

Il fît un signe à la femme et elle se dirigea vers Juliet, un couteau dans les mains. Sous les ordres d’Ivan, elle souleva sa chemise, révélant son bandage circulaire et son ventre où elle posa la lame, s’apprêtant à la couper. Celle-ci remarqua les brûlures de cigarettes et ne put empêcher un grand sourire de s’étirer sur ses lèvres.

\- On est une dure à cuire à ce que je vois…

Thomas fixait la scène, les yeux écarquillés. Tous les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, elle, lui demandant silencieusement de ne rien faire. Sous les ordres d’Ivan, Prianka fît une légère pression puis glissa la lame sur sa peau. Juliet fît une grimace, se retenant de hurler mais Thomas voulait que cela cesse.

\- Non, arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça...

Elle regarda Thomas droit dans les yeux, secouant lentement la tête et lui disant de ne pas faire ça, elle pouvait supporter la douleur et la torture. Mais lui ne pouvait pas voir ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Aurais-je trouvé le point faible du White Knight ?

Il ria à gorge déployé et fît signe à la femme de s’éloigner de Juliet. Ils relevèrent Thomas puis sous les ordres d’Ivan, détachèrent leurs chevilles des chaises, leur permettant de se lever.

\- Bien, maintenant vous allez faire tout ce que je vous dis.

Tous les deux avaient chacun une arme pointée sur eux tandis qu’ils se levaient lentement.

\- Je veux qu’avant sept heures vous soyez déjà en plein milieu de l’océan. Mais je vais quand même vous présenter les quatre marins avec qui vous allez travailler.

Quatre hommes, tous plutôt d’un âge moyen, se mirent aux côtés d’Ivan.

\- Ils sont tous infiltrés et ils ne sont pas les seuls. En plus de cela, Prianka va vous accompagner. Si tu fais le moindre écart, elle t’achèvera avant que tu ne puisses faire quoique ce soit. Et si tu tentes ne serais-ce que de t’enfuir, ou qu’importe, Alvaro et ceux qui resteront ici se feront un malin plaisir de s’occuper de ta chère Higgins. Normalement je ne cautionne pas trop se genre de violence mais il faut bien te motiver.

\- Parce que vous avez un sens moral ? Fît Magnum ironiquement.

Il fît semblant de réfléchir avant sourire narquoisement.

\- Le bien, le mal, qu’est-ce que cela signifie… Tant que le business tourne, tout va bien. Et vous et vos amis m’avez fait perdre des millions de dollars. Bien, n’essayez pas de gagner du temps.

Il fît signe à un de ses sbires de s’avancer et celui-ci jeta devant Magnum une tenue de militaire avec un badge pour rentrer dans la base. Quelqu’un lui détacha ses poignets et pour qu’il s’exécute rapidement, tandis qu’Alvaro pointa son arme sur la tempe de Juliet. Une fois prêt, Ivan expliqua le plan.

\- Bien. Vous entrez dans la base et vous devez vous diriger vers ce ponton, fît-il en montrant sur la carte. D’après mes sources, ce sera le seul sous-marin, il sera donc facile à repérer. Dane vous attendra là-bas et vous donnera les plans du vaisseau. Ce sous-marin est connecté directement à la base grâce à la 6G, un privilège puisque le monde commence seulement à entendre parler de la 5G, et ce nouveau système doit bien avoir des failles. C’est à ce moment-là que notre cher agent du MI6 entre en jeu.

\- Vous voulez que je pirate la base et le sous-marin ? Même si j’avais mes équipements, je n’ai pas les capacités nécessaires…

\- Vous savez bien mentir et ne laissez rien paraître. Je le reconnais vous êtes une bonne menteuse. Mais malheureusement pour vous, j’ai lu tous les rapports de toutes vos missions. Et vous en êtes plus que capable, vous êtes une redoutable hacker. Vous avez infiltré le KGB mais en plus, vous avez piraté les services secrets chinois et que dis-je ! Vous avez piraté le RGB et volé de nombreuses informations à la Corée du Nord. Vous êtes un agent redoutable et si seulement je pouvais vous avoir dans mon équipe…

\- Comment avez-vous eu toutes ses informations ?! S’indigna-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, quelques menaces par-ci, par-là et le tour est joué.

\- Seulement des menaces ?! Siffla Magnum. Vous les avez tous tué sans ménagement après avoir eu ce que vous vouliez !

\- C’est exact. Trêve de bavardages, si l’un de vous deux refuse d’obéir alors l’autre en souffrira, c’est clair ?

Après quelques secondes de silence où Thomas et Juliet le regardaient d’un œil noir, il en conclu qu’ils étaient prêts à coopérer.

\- Parfait ! Au travail.

Thomas regarda une dernière fois Juliet, avec un regard qui se voulait encourageant avant d’être forcé de suivre Prianka et ses hommes. Il monta sur le siège passager d’un camion de l’armée tandis que celui-ci démarra. Il prit immédiatement l’initiative de se rappeler de l’endroit et le chemin qu’il devait prendre pour retourner à cet entrepôt, car il savait et il se le promit, qu’il reviendrait la chercher.

Pendant ce temps, une pointe d’anxiété et d’appréhension se faisait ressentir chez Juliet. Elle venait de le retrouver et on le lui enlevait encore. Et si cette fois-ci elle ne le reverrait jamais ? Non, Thomas est fort et têtu, il ne laissera pas faire aussi facilement. Elle dû suivre Ivan jusqu’à une petite pièce où se trouvaient quelques ordinateurs mais aussi un jeune homme qui était installé devant l’un d’eux.

\- Je vous présente Harold, un geek orphelin que j’ai sorti d’un foyer d’accueil il y a quelques mois. Le dénommé se retourna et se leva de sa chaise. Il est comme mon fils. Profites-en bien pour t’améliorer, fît-il à son attention.

Juliet expira longuement, comment un gamin était-il si mal tombé ? Comme son fils ? A l’entente de cela, elle failli ne pas réussir à se retenir de rire. Il n’en a que faire des autres, ce jeune homme ne s’avait pas mais il était juste utilisé. Alvaro restait dans un coin de la pièce, le geek retourna devant son écran, tandis qu’Ivan restaient à ses côtés et observaient ses moindres faits et gestes.

***

Katsumoto pesta longuement dans sa barbe. Ils n’avançaient pas et ne trouvaient rien de nouveau qui leur permettraient de savoir où était Magnum. Et pour couronner le tout, Higgins avait aussi disparu. Elle n’avait pas envoyé de messages au deux Seals, leur signalant son arrivée au domaine et Kumu leur avait apprit qu’elle n’était pas là-bas. Pourtant le Uber qu’elle avait prit l’avait bien déposé devant le portail, donc quelque chose lui était forcément arrivé… Son téléphone sonna, c’était sûrement Kumu. Il lui avait demandé de regarder la vidéo du portail et elle avait sûrement trouvé quelque chose. Son instinct était bon, sur les clichés, il pouvait voir Juliet, tenue par trois hommes avant qu’un fourgon noir arrive et ne les embarques. Il n’y avait aucun doute possible, ils avaient été enlevés par la même personne et les seules personnes qui pouvaient les éclairer sur son identité étaient les deux mercenaires en garde à vu.

C’est pour cela qu’en ce moment même, il marchait, TC et Rick sur les talons, en direction des salles d’interrogatoire, déterminés à les faire parler.

\- Vous restez de l’autre côté de la vitre, leur ordonna Katsumoto.

Les deux Seals obéirent et écoutèrent attentivement l’interrogatoire.

\- Daniel McAvoy, commença Katsumoto. Pas de casier judiciaire, plutôt bon élève. Tu es jeune pour être embauché en tant que mercenaire.

\- C’est mon oncle qui m’a présenté à eux. Je n’avais pas réussi à obtenir de bourse pour la fac, alors il m’a trouvé ce job…

\- Ce job ? Savais-tu au moins dans quoi tu t’embarquais ?!

\- Non ! Cette nuit c’était ma première mission ! On m’a expliqué ce qu’il fallait faire seulement une fois qu’on était sur le terrain !

\- Où deviez-vous emmener les deux personnes que vous aviez kidnappées ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais rien ! Si vous voulez des réponses, ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut demander ! On ne me disait rien !

\- Même pas un nom ?! Qui à commandité cet enlèvement ?!

\- Je vous dis que non ! Attendez ! Je crois qu’il a parlé d’un certain… Ivan ! Je crois que c’est ça ! Mais si vous voulez vraiment en être sûr, vous feriez mieux d’aller voir le boss. Mais bonne chance pour le faire parler !

Katsumoto expira longuement, comprenant qu’il ne tirerait rien de plus. Il se leva et rejoignit TC et Rick de l’autre côté du miroir.

\- Alors c’est peut-être encore un coup d’Ivan ?! S’énerva Rick. Comment ça se fait que le FBI, ou la CIA, ne l’aient toujours pas arrêté !?

\- C’est un criminel international ! Comment arrive-t-il si facilement à échapper à la police ! Continua TC.

\- Ecoutez, je sais que vous devez être énervé, je le suis moi aussi. Mais en attendant nous devons nous concentrer sur Magnum et Higgins. Allons donc savoir ce qu’Ivan leur a prévu…

\- Il faut faire parler le chef des mercenaires, il devait bien les amener à Ivan ? Je vais demander de l’aide à mes contacts…

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de lui faire avouer tout ce qu’il sait et pour l’instant, il n’y a rien qui me vient.

\- J’ai peut-être une idée… fît TC.

Katsumoto entra dans la salle d’interrogatoire où ce trouvait le chef des mercenaires, alias Tim Burton. Il s’installa face à lui, les mains jointe avant de commencer.

\- C’est simple, dites-nous tout ce que vous savez et je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte que vous soyez protégé.

\- Moi, protégé ? Pouffa-t-il de rire. Je ne vois pas en quoi j’ai besoin d’être protégé.

\- Celui qui vous a embauché s’appel Ivan, je me trompe ?

\- Je ne vous dirai rien.

\- C’est dommage. Voyez-vous, cet Ivan est recherché mondialement, pour divers actes terroristes, enlèvements, meurtres. Et vous savez quoi ? Même si vous ne dites rien maintenant, il vous fera taire en prison.

\- C’est quoi ? Du chantage pour que je parle ? Allez vous faire voir ! Je ne dirai rien !

Katsumoto se leva et sorti de la salle. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un grand homme noir entra, trainant le corps de Katsumoto dans la pièce avec lui. Il referma la porte derrière lui et pointa une arme en direction de Tim.

\- Ivan te salue !

\- Non ! Attend mec ! Je ne leur ai rien dit ! Ne fait pas ça !

En vérité, ce grand homme noir n’était autre que notre cher Theodore Calvin et pour l’instant son plan fonctionnait à merveille. C’est alors que Rick entra en scène et pointa une arme sur la nuque de TC.

\- Lâchez votre arme !

Pour jouer le jeu, TC attendit quelques secondes avant de la déposer sur le sol et pour son plus grand plaisir, Rick mit les menottes aux poignets de son ami avant de le faire sortir. Un officier de police, complice du plan, récupéra Katsumoto, qui jouait parfaitement bien son jeu de la personne évanouie, tandis que Rick refermait la porte derrière eux.

\- Je suis le lieutenant de police Wright.

\- C’était quoi ça ! S’exclama Tim.

\- Ça, c’était un homme d’Ivan venu pour vous faire taire.

\- Et comment a-t-il pu échapper à votre surveillance ?! Un poste de police c’est censé être très sécurisé !

\- Nous sommes en sous effectif et la nuit, il n’y a pratiquement personne. Nous pouvons vous mettre dans une prison où vous serez protégé mais à condition que vous coopériez.

\- Très bien ! Cet Ivan nous a embauchés pour enlever ces deux personnes et ensuite, on devait les lui amener devant un immeuble abandonné où il nous attendrait pour les récupérer ! Donnez-moi, un papier, tout ce que vous voulez ! Je vous écrirez tout !

Deux minutes plus tard, Rick ressorti de la salle d’interrogatoire, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il tendit le papier à Gordon tandis que TC se massait les poignets.

\- Franchement Rick, tu étais obligé de les serrer aussi fort ?!

\- Désolé, mais il fallait que je sois dans mon personnage ! Et aussi, ça a toujours été mon rêve de mettre des menottes à quelqu’un en tant que policier !

\- On a l’adresse, les interrompit Katsumoto. On y va, en espérant qu’ils soient toujours là-bas.

***

Passer la sécurité à l’entrée de la base fut plutôt simple. Le soldat avait regardé, un par un, leurs cartes, et fait le tour du véhicule avant de les laisser rentrer, n’ayant rien vu d’anormal. Magnum avait espéré qu’il remarque quelque chose qui sortait de l’ordinaire, mais apparemment, le plan d’Ivan était bien préparé. Et si ça se trouvait, cet homme était un de ces espions… Combien y en avait-il ? Et ce Dane…en quoi allait-il leur servir ? Il laissa de côté ses questions, préférant se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il était en tête du groupe, certain soldat qui le reconnaissait le saluaient et pour ne pas paraître étrange, il faisait de même. Mais, pour l’instant, aucun plan ne lui venait à l’esprit pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Et pour ne pas le rassurer, dans quelques minutes, ils seraient près de ce sous-marin et la situation ne s’améliorera pas. Enfin, un espoir renaquit en lui lorsqu’il aperçu au loin le sergent MacReynolds. Et quand celle-ci se rapprocha suffisamment de lui pour se retrouver seulement à quelques mètres, il en profita pour demander de l’aide.

\- Hey Josy ! Mac comment vas-tu ? Fît-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui chuchoter rapidement quelques mots à l’oreille. Garde ton sourire et reste normale. Préviens qu’il y a des intrus dans la base. Sous-marin.

Il s’écarta d’elle avant que cette étreinte ne dure trop longtemps et ne paraisse suspecte.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Oh, je prenais l’air quelques minutes, ça fait du bien de temps en temps…

\- J’ai oublié ! La coupa-t-il. Je ne t’ai pas présenté le groupe au quel j’ai été assigné. C’est une mission top secrète, tu connais la chanson !

Quand il vît la tête de Prianka, il en déduit qu’elle se doutait de son petit manège mais aussi qu’elle lui ordonnait de se dépêcher d’écourter la conversation.

\- Bon on doit y aller. Ravi de t’avoir revu Mac !

\- De même !

Mac reprit son chemin normalement, ce qui n’alarma pas trop Prianka et ses hommes, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de le menacer, la pointe de son arme dans son dos.

\- J’espère pour toi et ton amie que tu n’as rien fait de stupide. On continu.

A l’approche du nouveau sous-marin, il y avait quelques militaires qui patrouillait et faisaient des rondes près de celui-ci. L’un d’eux les ayant remarqués, il s’approcha.

\- Vous ne devez pas être ici, seul l’équipage du sous-marin…

Avant même qu’il ne puisse finir, il se fît tirer dessus, sans ménagement. Les trois autres soldats qui patrouillaient furent alertés par le coup de feu et vinrent en courant dans leur direction.

\- Lâchez vos armes ! Dit l’un d’eux.

Mais Prianka et ses hommes tirèrent bien avant eux. Magnum, ne pouvant rester là sans rien faire, en frappa un dans les jambes puis à la figure avant de se retrouver avec le canon d’une arme dans son cou.

\- Si tu tiens à rester en vie avec ton amie, tu ferais mieux d’avoir un meilleur comportement !

\- De toute façon vous allez nous tuer !

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, cela déprendra de l’humeur d’Ivan. Maintenant avance ! On se dépêche ! Les coups de feu vont attirer l’attention sur nous !

Un homme non armé, s’avançait à pas rapide vers eux, observant partout autour de lui, comme s’il avait peur d’être suivit. Une fois devant eux, Magnum le reconnu immédiatement, l’ayant croisé sur une mission.

\- Tu as ce qu’on t’a demandé ?

\- C’est la clef, avec les plans du sous-marin. Il y a tout.

Elle lui arracha la clé des mains et la rangea dans sa poche.

\- J’ai fait ce que vous m’aviez demandé. Vous m’aviez promis que vous me donneriez l’emplacement où vous détenez ma famille. Où sont-ils ?

Magnum avait pitié de Dane. Si Ivan avait enlevé sa famille, alors il y avait peu de chance qu’ils soient encore en vie. Excepté si celui-ci n’ordonnait pas l’exécution d’enfants mais là encore, il n’y avait aucune certitude. Alors que Prianka et ses hommes riaient au nez de Dane, Thomas priait pour que les renforts arrivent très vite, maintenant si possible. Et ce qu’il vît du coin de l’œil le soulagea. Il y avait plusieurs soldats en position et près à faire feu, qui étaient passés inaperçu à leurs yeux, trop occupés à se moquer de Dane. Mais ce qui le rassura moins, c’était d’être en plein milieu de ce futur champ de batail et il fallait vite qu’il trouve une échappatoire.

\- Pauvre idiot ! Tu crois franchement qu’ils sont encore en vie ?! Il fallait bien une avance, au cas où il n’y avait rien dans cette clef ! Et toi tu es un témoin de trop !

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à l’abattre, les soldats se déployèrent et leur ordonnèrent de lâcher leurs armes, ce qu’ils ne firent pas. Magnum profita de cette diversion pour se jeter à la mer et se protéger des balles perdues tandis que sur la terre ferme, un chaos total y régnait où seuls les coups de feu se faisaient entendre. Petit à petit, le silence revînt, mais une voix qui l’appelait se fît entendre.

\- Mac ! Ici ! Répondit-il.

Celle-ci s’approcha du bord et l’aida à remonter avec l’aide d’un autre soldat.

\- Merci…

\- Magnum tu saignes !

\- Ce n’est rien… Mes points de sutures ont sauté…

\- Tu as besoin d’aller à l’hôpital et aussi il va falloir que tu m’expliques ce qui se passe !

\- Tu te souviens de toute l’histoire avec Green ? Et bien Ivan est encore derrière tout ça ! Pourquoi n’y a-t-il pas plus de soldats près du sous-marin ?

\- Au début oui, mais le gouvernement voulait vraiment que ce sous-marin reste secret et le déployer en toute discrétion. Les trois quart de la base ne connaissaient pas l’existence de celui-ci. Comment diable a-t-il eu vent de ce projet ?

\- Je t’expliquerais tout plus tard. Il faut que j’aille retrouver Higgins !

Il lui demanda son téléphone puis écrit rapidement les coordonnées de l’entrepôt avant de lui dire de prévenir Rick et TC de là où était Ivan. Il fouilla les poches du corps de Prianka, récupéra les clefs du camion et partit en courant, la main sur sa blessure, traversant toute la base avant d’arriver au camion et de partir en vitesse. Il se souvenait de l’endroit où se trouvait l’entrepôt, il avait retenu toutes les rues et avenues par lesquelles il devait passer pour aller à celui-ci.

***

Katsumoto, Rick et TC sortirent dépiter de l’immeuble abandonné. Ils avaient fouillé tous les étages mais il n’y avait personne ou quoique cela soit qui indiquait la présence d’un quelconque individu.

\- Qu’est-ce que l’on fait ? Demanda TC. Notre seule piste c’est avéré être une perte de temps…

\- Ivan est quelqu’un d’intelligent. Il ne les aurait jamais emmené ici alors que les mercenaires encore en vie savaient où ils devaient les amener. C’était peut-être juste un point d’échange, mais il fallait quand même vérifier.

Le téléphone de Rick sonna tandis qu’il leur annonça qui était l’appelant avant de décrocher et de mettre sur haut-parleur.

\- Josy ?

\- Rick, Magnum m’a demandé de vous appeler toi et TC…

\- Attends, quoi ? Tu as vu Thomas ?! Où est-il ? Et Juliet ?! S’enquit TC.

\- Laissez-moi finir ! Ivan et ses hommes ont tenté de voler un sous-marin, mais grâce à Thomas qui m’a prévenu, on a évité le pire ! Il est partit retrouver Juliet. Tu as reçu le message ?

\- Attends… Fît distraitement Rick.

Son téléphone sonna tandis qu’il alla voir le contenu du message et pu découvrir une adresse, qui menait à un entrepôt.

\- C’est là où est Ivan, c’est ça ?

\- Oui. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. Magnum est déjà en route là-bas.

\- Merci Mac.

Rick raccrocha avant de regarder tour à tour TC et Katsumoto et de décider, sans qu’aucun ne prononce un mot, d’aller là-bas avant que tout ne dégénèrent.

***

Prendre le contrôle d’un sous-marin Américain de nouvelle génération. Mais quelle idée ! Et le pire était qu’il lui demandait de le faire en seulement une heure ?! A vrai dire, le geek y travaillait dessus depuis une semaine et il suffisait simplement à Juliet de le finaliser. En vérité, ils ne pourraient pas contrôler le sous-marin à distance, ils auraient juste accès à son état, voir en tout temps si il y a un quelconque problème mais aussi sa localisation même à des profondeurs extrêmes. Son travail consistait juste à prendre le contrôle du système qui a accès au sous-marin, bloquer l’accès du dit système au gouvernement et à la base qui le contrôle et ainsi le faire disparaître de leurs radars pour toujours. Finir le travail qu’avait commencé Harold en une heure serait un peu juste. Mais d’un autre côté, elle n’avait pas envie de le faire ou de faire quoique cela soit pour Ivan. Il fallait juste qu’elle gagne du temps et trouve un plan pour s’échapper d’ici. Quoi de mieux que d’essayer d’obtenir des informations.

\- Je suppose qu’après avoir fait tout cela pour vous, vous nous tuerez sans ménagement… A vrai dire, il n’y a pas de supposition…

\- Hmm… C’est vrai. Au début vous ne faisiez pas partit du plan. Harold n’aurait jamais terminé en temps et en heure sans l’aide d’une personne plus expérimenté, alors j’en avais conclu qu’il valait mieux détruire tout ce qui permettrait au gouvernement de nous retrouver. Je m’étais dit que je me servirais de vous uniquement si Magnum refusait de faire ce travail mais bien que je ne m’y attendais pas, vous étiez déjà avec lui aux mains des mercenaires que j’avais engagés. Je ne pouvais pas rater cette occasion d’avoir le contrôle absolu sur le sous-marin.

\- Un drone militaire, des virus, maintenant un sous-marin, sans compter les multiples autres méfaits de votre part... La prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Une bombe H ? Vous allez nous y envoyer à votre place encore ? Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à nous utiliser ?!

\- Pour le drone, j’avais vraiment besoin de Magnum, enfin du White Knight, pour rencontrer Hayek. Mais il est vrai que pour cette mission, je n’avais pas spécialement besoin de vous. J’aurais pu me passer de votre présence mais le plan était mieux structurer si je vous y incluais.

\- Alors quoi ? C’est juste une question de vengeance ?

\- Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Vous essayez de gagner du temps mais vous n’avez aucune échappatoire. Il y a trois gardes derrières cette porte, plus Alvaro ici, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez vous sortir d’ici.

Grâce à son erreur stratégique, elle avait trouvé un moyen de sortir d’ici. Mais son plan aurait été possible si elle n’était pas aussi blessée. Un coup à la tête ou dans les côtes et s’en serait fini. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se procurer une arme et aussi, de préférence, faire sortir Alvaro qui avec un seul coup de sa part, la mettrait KO.

\- En ce qui concerne votre question, il est vrai que c’est pour une raison puérile mais, je voulais me venger et vous faire payer, à vous et vos amis, pour avoir fait échouer le vol des virus. Vous n’imaginez pas les pertes que vous avez causées, beaucoup de personnes étaient prêtes à me les acheter au prix le plus offrant.

\- Mais je suppose que voler ce sous-marin remboursera largement les pertes que l’on a causé. Mais à votre avis, pourquoi avions-nous fait ça ? Oh ! C’est vrai, vous êtes un dangereux criminel et devriez être en prison à l’heure qu’il est.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas mon passé. Non, vous ne savez rien. Si j’en suis aujourd’hui à être un grand criminel, ce n’est pas pour une raison futile. Maintenant, taisez-vous et finissez le travail.

Encore une autre erreur stratégique de sa part. Elle savait maintenant qu’il ne fallait pas parler de son passé, il avait sûrement quelque chose à cacher, quelque chose de douloureux. Si seulement elle pouvait y mettre le doigt dessus et le déstabiliser… A ce moment-là, le téléphone d’Alvaro sonna, la faisant sortir de ses pensées, tandis que celui-ci sortait de la pièce avant d’y revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Monsieur, un de nos espions nous signale qu’il s’est passé quelque chose à la base. Apparemment notre groupe aurait été repéré et abattu.

\- Comment ?! S’énerva-t-il avant de grogner, comprenant qui en était la cause. Va préparer la voiture ! On s’en va dans deux minutes !

Leur groupe repéré et abattu ? Elle espérait que Magnum soit encore en vie. Et s’il avait été touché par une balle perdue ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir ce genre de pensée maintenant surtout qu’Alvaro était en train de partir et que son plan avait une chance de se réaliser. Sur les trois gardes qui étaient dehors, seul un avait prit la place du bras droit d’Ivan et cela était très avantageux pour elle, car il était beaucoup moins imposant qu’Alvaro. Mais avant ça, elle devait effacer tout ce qu’elle avait fait sur l’ordinateur. Ils ne devaient pas avoir ça en leur possession.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! Cria Harold.

Alors qu’il tenta de l’arrêter, elle lui fila un coup de coude dans son nez avant de s’attaquer au garde qui accourait vers elle. Elle récupéra son arme et lui tira dessus avant de la pointer vers Ivan, qui étrangement lui souriait.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te creuser un jolie trou dans ton front, maintenant.

\- Vous devez me rendre à la police, vivant.

Elle entendit des pas venir vers eux et dès que les deux hommes d’Ivan arrivèrent au seuil de la porte, arme aux poings, elle leur tira dessus avant qu’eux ne le fassent.

\- On y va, leur ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers Ivan et Harold.

Alors qu’elle leur faisait signe de passer devant, elle ne s’attendit pas à recevoir un coup à la tête, surtout d’une telle violence. Elle se maudit elle-même. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention à ses arrières, Alvaro était revenu et apparemment, il savait être silencieux. A ne pas oublier, nota-t-elle dans sa tête, ne jamais tourner le dos à une quelconque sortie, même pendant deux secondes et même si vous devez surveiller deux criminels. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol dur et froid, comme si elle n’avait pas déjà assez mal, tandis qu’elle peinait à rester éveiller et à se concentrer sur les paroles d’Ivan.

\- …de poser les bombes.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait d’elle ?

\- Pas besoin de s’en charger, ce bâtiment n’existera plus dans quelques minutes, fît-il avec un grand sourire diabolique. Dans une minute nous devons être partis.

Génial ! Maintenant elle allait être ensevelie sous des tonnes de gravât, seule et sans avoir pu dire à Thomas ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui. Etait-ce ainsi que tout allait se terminer ?

Magnum roulait comme un dingue, slalomant entre les voitures, il n’avait pas de temps à perdre. S’il voulait retrouver Juliet, c’était maintenant ou jamais. Et Ivan ne devait pas s’en sortir, non, il ne pouvait pas leur échapper une fois de plus. Mais si Magnum devait choisir entre sauver Juliet ou arrêter Ivan, il n’aurait pas besoin de réfléchir, son choix était déjà fait. Alors qu’il empruntait la petite route qui menait à l’entrepôt, il croisa un SUV noir, où se trouvait à coup sûr, Ivan. Il ralentit, à son approche et vît que le copilote, qui en le détaillant bien était Ivan, lui souriait sardoniquement et lui montrait son poignet où il indiquait avec son doigt, sa montre. Qu’est-ce que cela était censé signifiait ?! Était-il en train de se jouer de lui ?! Les deux voitures passèrent à côtés tandis que Thomas appuyait sur l’accélérateur. Mais il faillit piler en pensant à une chose, et si elle était dans cette voiture ? Non, son instinct lui disait qu’elle était toujours là-bas… Mais s’il se trompait ? Il ne s’en remettrait jamais, non, il ne se pardonnerait pas. Il s’arrêta brusquement devant l’entrepôt, sortit du véhicule en furie, tandis qu’il entrait rapidement dans le bâtiment. Il slalomait entre toutes les caisses, jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçut une porte, légèrement entrouverte. Ni une, ni deux, il couru vers celle-ci avant de l’ouvrir doucement, tout en se préparant à une possible attaque. Il aurait peut-être dû demander une arme à Mac avant de partir… Mais quand il entra, il alluma la lumière et tout ce qu’il vît, c’était Juliet, inerte sur le sol. Tout doucement, il la retourna sur le dos tout en la prenant dans ses bras et de vérifier son pouls.

\- Juliet ? Juliet tu m’entends ? Serre-moi la main, ou n’importe quoi si tu m’entends.

Après quelques secondes elle lui serra enfin la main faiblement avant de marmonner quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas.

\- Je n’ai pas compris. Je vais te sortir de là, ne t’en fais pas.

\- Bombes… refît-elle d’une voix faible.

Il releva la tête puis observa minutieusement la pièce et c’est là, qu’il aperçut un explosif de C-4 sur le mur et un autre un peu plus loin. Sur la plus proche, il remarqua un compte à rebours et son sang ne fît qu’un tour dans ses veines quand il vît qu’il ne restait plus qu’une minute. Ni une, ni deux, il passa un bras sous les jambes de Juliet et la souleva rapidement, peut-être un peu trop quand celle-ci émit petit un gémissement de douleur.

\- Désolé…

Il regarda une dernière fois le compte à rebours, avant de partir tout en comptant dans sa tête. En passant entre les caisses, il en vît d’autre, plutôt bien caché si on n’y prêtait pas attention. Quand il sortit de l’entrepôt et arriva au camion, il ne lui restait plus que vingt-cinq secondes, tandis qu’il déposait Juliet sur le siège passager. Il s’installa rapidement du côté conducteur et passa la marche arrière tout en appuyant sur l’accélérateur, décrétant qu’il n’aurait pas le temps de faire demi-tour. Il décida de le faire à l’intersection, et c’est ce qu’il fît faisant un tête-à-queue et manquant de se prendre un autre véhicule. C’est au moment où le camion s’arrêta, en plein milieu de la route, que l’entrepôt explosa, faisant trembler la terre. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient assez loin de la déflagration tandis qu’au loin, il vît des voitures de police et des ambulances, rouler vers eux, les gyrophares allumés et les sirènes à fond. Juliet émergeait lentement, ne sachant pas où elle était et ce qu’il se passait.

\- Juliet ! Ça va, je suis là…

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage à cause d’un mal de tête affreux qui lui vrillait les tympans. Elle peinait à rester éveillée et elle avait envie de se rendormir ; sachant que Thomas était là et qu’il allait bien, elle n’avait plus à s’inquiéter. Mais elle ouvrit quand même les yeux et le détailla, alors que celui-ci avait ses mains posées sur ses joues. C’est là qu’elle s’aperçut qu’il saignait, ce qui ne la rassura pas.

\- Ta blessure… Thomas…

\- Ce n’est rien, les points de suture ont sauté. Les secours arrivent, ça va aller.

En vérité, ça n’allait pas aussi bien que ce qu’il voulait lui faire croire. Il n’arrêtait pas saigner et en plus ne faisait rien pour que cela cesse. Il se sentait un peu vaseux mais était déjà en meilleure forme que Juliet. Dès que les secours arrivèrent, ils sautèrent de leur véhicule et vinrent en vitesse vers eux. Il s’aperçut aussi, qu’une voiture grise, dont il connaissait bien le propriétaire, se frayait un chemin entre tous les autres véhicules, avant que les deux passagers ne descendent de leur voiture et vinrent vers eux.

\- Thomas ! S’exclama Rick.

\- On va bien, dit-il alors qu’il sortait du camion et qu’il en faisait le tour.

\- Vous nous avez fait une frayeur ! S’écria TC. Comment va Juliet ?

\- Plutôt mal, mais ça va aller.

\- Vous aussi vous devriez aller vous faire soigner, lui fît remarquer Katsumoto qui venait d’arriver.

\- Pas la peine, répondit-il tandis que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel.

Thomas se détourna d’eux pour veiller à ce que les ambulanciers s’occupaient bien de Juliet, jusqu’à ce qu’un urgentiste lui fasse remarquer qu’il avait besoin de soin et qu’il devait monter lui-aussi dans une ambulance. Voyant que Juliet était entre bonne main et prête à partir pour l’hôpital, il décida d’accepter sa « requête » et de le suivre tandis que TC et Rick décidèrent de se mettre en route pour l’hôpital, s’apercevant que Thomas avait décidé de se faire soigner. Alors qu’il s’installait sur le brancard, Gordon vint vers lui, curieux de savoir ce qui l’avait fait changer d’avis.

\- Vraiment Magnum, ne me refaite plus jamais un coup de la sorte ! Désespéra Katsumoto. Je vais devenir vieux avant l’heure si vous me faites courir dans tous les sens !

\- Je crois que c’est déjà fait Gordy ! J’aperçois quelques cheveux blancs, ici là sur le côté, fît-il en lui montrant.

Il ria de bon cœur avec lui avant de reprendre un peu son sérieux.

\- Dis-moi, il y a deux minutes, tu ne voulais pas aller à l’hôpital ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ?

Bien sûr, il n’allait pas lui dire que c’est parce qu’il voulait s’assurer que Juliet était entre de bonne main et en sécurité mais aussi qu’elle lui ferait sûrement la peau s’il ne se faisait pas correctement soigner.

\- Je n’ai pas de voiture, fît-il avec un sourire narquois. Et de toute façon, Rick et TC m’aurait mit de force dans une ambulance.

\- Hum, je vois.

Il avait quelques doutes sur leur relation depuis qu’il était rentré dans la banque et les avait vus se tenir par la main. Enfin, après tout, il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’un jour ils finiraient ensemble. Même s’ils sont différents sur quelques points, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d’eau sur bien d’autres.

***

En fin d’après-midi, Kumu, Katsumoto et Shammy étaient venu leur rendre visite à l’hôpital, en plus de Rick, TC et qui y étaient déjà depuis leur arrivée le matin même. Kumu et TC étaient avec Juliet, qui s’était réveillée il n’y a pas très longtemps.

\- Je t’ai apporté des vêtements. J’espère que vous allez vous rétablir très vite. Je dois dire que je me suis habituée à vos présences et sans vous deux, ce terrain et cette maison paraissent bien vide.

\- Je suis sûre que Magnum fera tout pour sortir demain matin, têtu comme il est.

\- Et toi aussi je suppose. Vous êtes borné l’un comme l’autre.

Juliet leva les yeux au ciel face aux paroles de la doyenne, ce qui fît rire TC de bon cœur.

\- Thomas ne voulait pas venir ici quand on lui a dit de le faire. Il a accepté seulement une fois que tu étais en route pour l’hôpital. Je pense que c’est parce qu’il avait peur que tu lui passes un savon pour ne pas s’être fait soigner, fît-il en riant.

\- Ça c’est sûr, il aurait passé un sale quart d’heure ! Et sinon, comment vont Zeus et Apollon ?

\- Oh, tu leur manques ! Ils t’attendent impatiemment. Et Thomas aussi, ils ont hâte de le retrouver pour s’amuser.

Tous rirent aux éclats, excepté Juliet qui évitait du mieux qu’elle pouvait de le faire à cause de ses côtes cassées. Après encore quelques minutes à discuter de tout et de rien, ils finirent par décréter qu’ils devaient rentrer et la laisser se reposer.

Dans l’autre pièce, Katsumoto, Rick, Shammy et Thomas conversaient joyeusement, sans se soucier du temps qui passait.

\- Vraiment, les ennuis te collent aux basques ! Fît Shammy. Quand j’ai appris toute cette histoire, je n’étais même pas étonné ! C’était la même chose sur le front ?

\- Oh oui ! Répliqua Rick. Mais là-bas, c’était à la vie, à la mort ! On ne se séparait jamais. Heureusement qu’Higgy est là ! Ça nous rassure de savoir que tu as quelqu’un pour assurer tes arrières.

\- Hey ! Je sais me débrouiller tout seul !

\- Mais je n’ai pas dit le contraire !

\- En tout cas, commença Gordon, si vous continuez à vous attirer des ennuis comme ça, je crois que je vais déménager dans un autre état et partir loin de vous ! Je me sens vieillir depuis que je vous connais !

Ils rirent aux éclats puis changèrent de sujet, rendant l’atmosphère un peu plus sérieuse.

\- Et sinon, du nouveau sur Ivan ? Demanda Rick.

\- Non, il a disparu, encore. J’espère que ce sera la dernière fois qu’on le croise… Répondit Katsumoto.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore finit, admit Thomas. Depuis la Triple Frontière, je savais qu’il allait frapper à nouveau, je ne pouvais juste pas le prévoir.

\- Eh bien, on l’attendra de pied ferme, cette fois-ci ! S’exclama Shammy.

\- Ouais, la prochaine fois qu’il repointe son nez sur cette île, je lui ferais son affaire, renchérit Rick.

\- Et sinon, comment va Juliet ?

\- Elle paraissait un peu fatiguée mais elle a déjà une meilleure mine que ce matin, répondit Rick. Il se fait tard, je pense que l’on va y aller.

Shammy et Rick le saluèrent avant de partir, tandis que Katsumoto donna deux dossiers à Thomas, qu’il devait lui rendre impérativement le lendemain. Les trois rejoignirent Kumu et TC qui venaient de sortir de la chambre de Juliet avant de partir de l’hôpital.

C’était le soir et leurs amis étaient rentrés chez eux depuis déjà bien longtemps. A vrai dire, il était déjà vingt-deux heures et après avoir passé la majeure partie de la journée à dormir, Juliet n’en avait plus tellement envie. Et Thomas lui manquait affreusement. Il était dans la pièce juste à côté et avec tous ces événements, ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de finir leur conversation. Et si Ivan lui enlevait à nouveau Thomas sous les yeux ? Non, il y avait deux policiers dans le couloir, mais... Elle expira longuement. Elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter, si ? Elle avait tellement envie d’être avec lui... Oh et puis personne ne l’en empêcherait. Elle se leva, prit les vêtements propres que Kumu lui avait amenés, s’habilla puis sortit dans le couloir. Les deux policiers discutaient entre eux et n’avaient pas l’air de la remarquer. Elle entra discrètement dans la chambre de Thomas, s’assit sur le siège et lui prit sa main. Celui-ci se réveilla immédiatement tandis qu’un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il l’aperçu.

\- Hey...

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

\- Je ne dormais pas vraiment... Ça va ?

Elle baissa son regard vers le sol avant de le relever et de croiser le sien.

\- Tu me manquais... Et j’avais peur que tu disparaisses à nouveau...

Il était étonné qu’elle se confie aussi facilement, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.

\- Ça n’arrivera pas, plus jamais, fît-il très sérieusement. Juliet...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire avant de s’asseoir sur son lit.

\- Nous n’avons pas finit notre conversation... et c’est à moi de parler...

Elle posa une main sur son torse et pouvait sentir son cœur sous sa poitrine battre à une vitesse folle. D’ailleurs son moniteur cardiaque commençait légèrement à s’agiter. Elle posa son autre main sur son visage tandis que lui posait les siennes sur ses hanches. Elle avait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser et elle n’était pas la seule. Les bipes de la machine étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, alors que la distance entre leurs lèvres, devenait de plus en plus courte. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que tous les deux en rêvaient de ce baiser. Dans une lenteur et une douceur extrême, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contacte et se mouvaient doucement. Juliet passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Thomas et les tiraient doucement, tout en retenant quelques gémissements. Mais avant qu’ils n’aillent plus loin, le moniteur cardiaque de Thomas s’emballa, se qui les fît sursauter et se séparer brutalement. Tous les deux rire de cela et à regret, comprirent qu’il n’y aurait rien de plus ce soir.

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux s’en tenir à ça... Je ne suis pas sûr que les infirmières seraient ravies d’apprendre que tu affoles mon cœur, dit-il avec humour.

\- Elles pourront dire ce qu’elles voudront, je m’en fiche.

Elle lui vola un baiser, avant de s’éloigner de lui.

\- Elles te diront de retourner dans ta chambre...

Elle grimaça rien qu’à la pensée de retourner seule dans sa chambre puis se redressa. Elle aperçu deux dossiers sur sa table de nuit qu’elle attrapa avant d’ouvrir le premier.

\- Katsumoto a apporté le dossier de l’enquête, il y a tout se qu’il s’est passé cette nuit.

Elle vît les photos de ce qu’il restait du hangar qui a explosé, rien du tout. Mais aussi celles de la Ferrari qui était bien amochée. Et bien sûr, ce n’était pas Ivan qui allait payer tout cela. Elle expira longuement, se demandant combien de fois cette voiture allait-elle être « détruite ». Décidément, celle-ci avait vraiment la poisse, ou alors c’était eux qui s’attiraient tous les problèmes...

\- Puisque c’est ta voiture, c’est toi qui paye ? Fît Thomas en riant.

\- Oh je vois où tu veux en venir ! Il en est hors de question ! Répliqua-t-elle, comprenant son petit jeu.

Il fît la moue avec ses lèvres, puis croisa les bras, essayant de bouder et de lui montrer son mécontentement.

\- Faire l’enfant capricieux, ça ne marche pas avec moi...

Il lui fît alors un regard charmeur qui lui fît lever les yeux au ciel et étirer un sourire sur son visage. Elle posa le dossier avant d’ouvrir le second dossier, qui était bien plus lourd que l’autre. C’était tous les méfaits d’Ivan, du commencement jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Son casier judiciaire était long comme son bras et il n’y avait pas qu’aux Etats Unis qu’il était recherché. Les autorités ne savaient rien sur lui, sa famille, son lieu de naissance... Ils ne connaissent même pas son nom de famille et par ailleurs, s’appelait-il vraiment Ivan ? Cet homme était inconnu du système américain, ils n’avaient aucunes empreintes, seulement son visage et encore... Cet homme était introuvable et était un vrai mystère. En quelques minutes seulement, il avait réussi à quitter l’île d’Hawaï et partir sûrement dans un pays où personne ne le rechercherait.

Juliet sentait que la fatigue revenait et décida de poser le dossier avant de s’allonger contre Thomas, la tête sur son torse tandis que lui aussi se laissait bercer par sa douce présence.

Plus tard dans la nuit, une infirmière vînt faire un contrôle et s’aperçut alors de la présence de Juliet tandis que Thomas lui demanda silencieusement de ne pas faire de bruit pour pas ne pas la réveiller.

\- Elle ne peut pas rester ici, fît l’infirmière d’une voix douce.

\- S’il vous plait, implora Thomas avec de grands yeux doux.

\- D’accord, capitula-t-elle après quelques secondes, tout en expirant longuement. Mais il faut que demain à huit heures elle soit dans sa chambre pour passer son IRM.

\- Elle y sera, je vous le promets, fît-il avec un grand sourire.

L’infirmière vérifia ses constantes avant de sortir tandis que Thomas déposa un petit baiser sur le front de Juliet avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Ecrit du 23 Septembre au 3 Octobre 2020, publié le 03/10/2020.

Et voilà ! Alors heureux ? XD Presque 8500 mots ! Je crois que c'est le plus long XD

Pour le chapitre suivant, je ne sais vraiment pas quand je le publierai... Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail... Youpi XD ;| ;| Enfin... Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre les vacances...

Et surtout, Mille Merci de lire mon histoire, pour les félicitations et pour vos merveilleux commentaires !!!

**_ Episode suivant :  _ **

_ Après les récents évènements, le calme revient progressivement sur la petite île tandis qu’une idylle s’installe doucement entre nos deux protagonistes. Mais les affaires ne s’arrêtent jamais alors qu’une nouvelle enquête leur est assignée. Après tous ces changements, arriveront-ils à travailler ensemble sans que leurs peurs ne les rattrapent ? _


	16. Épisode 16 : Avancer ensemble

Thomas et Juliet étaient sortis de l’hôpital depuis quelques jours maintenant et tout allait pour le mieux. Leur relation avançait petit à petit, dans la douceur et la tranquillité. Ils n’avaient aucun client, aucune enquête, tous les deux étant en repos obligatoire et Juliet veillait à ce que Thomas obéisse aux ordres du médecin. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, mangeaient ensemble et Juliet s’occupait aussi de sa blessure tous les jours. Parfois, Rick, TC, Shammy et Kumu étaient avec eux, réunis pour un barbecue ou un apéro, mais seul la conservatrice du domaine savait ce qu’il se passait entre eux.

Tous les soirs après le dîner, elle retournait à la maison principale dormir dans sa chambre. Mais cette nuit-là, elle craqua. Elle dormait horriblement mal de peur qu’il disparaisse encore une fois. Alors elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la maison d’amis. En s’approchant de la chambre de Thomas, elle l’entendit parler et geindre dans son sommeil. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et le vit se tourner dans tout les sens, il faisait un mauvais rêve. Alors elle se précipita à ces côtés pour le réveiller.

\- Thomas, c’est moi. Calme-toi, chuut...

\- Juliet ? Fit-il d’une voix endormie.

\- Oui… Tu faisais un cauchemar.

Il remarqua qu’elle était en pyjama, qu’il faisait encore nuit et se demanda la raison de sa venue.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tout va bien ?

Elle déglutit et fuie son regard avant de le croiser et de ne plus pouvoir le décrocher.

\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir, menti-t-elle.

Il la fixa un instant sachant parfaitement que ce n’était pas pour ça qu’elle était là. Elle s’allongea près de lui, calant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

\- Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment. J’ai peur de te perdre encore une fois, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je ne dors pas très bien moi non plus. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne faisais plus de rêve de la sorte.

\- Raconte-moi.

Il soupira longuement, revivre ça était éprouvant pour lui, mais ce n’était pas comme dans la réalité.

\- C’était en Afghanistan, quand on était emprisonné et que j’étais blessé. Sauf que je n’étais pas avec les gars, mais avec toi. Dans un autre rêve, j’étais isolé et j’avais tellement peur qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, j’avais peur de ne jamais te revoir. Je t’entendais hurler au loin, mais à chaque fois, je n’arrivais jamais à te retrouver, dès que je me rapprochai, c’était comme si tu t’éloignais… (Petite référence à l’épisode 12)

\- Depuis quand fais-tu ces rêves ?

Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse mais elle voulait quand même l’entendre de sa bouche.

\- Depuis… quelques temps avant toute cette histoire d’enlèvement, de sous-marin…

\- Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter…

Juliet repensait à cette nuit comme si c’était hier et depuis lors, ils dormaient ensemble dans la chambre de Thomas. Ils leur restaient encore quelques jours de convalescence, ses côtes cassées étaient presque guéries, sa tête ne la faisait plus souffrir et la blessure de Thomas avait bien cicatrisée. Si le médecin donnait le feu vert, ils pourraient reprendre le travail et leurs activités.

Alors qu’elle rangeait les affaires dans la cuisine, Thomas s’approcha lentement dans son dos et l’enlaça tendrement.

\- Laisse, je ferais ça plus tard...

Elle se retourna face à lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l’embrassa tendrement tandis qu’elle répondit à son baiser. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la fît s’asseoir sur le plan de travail, mais ses côtes lui rappelèrent amèrement qu’elle n’était pas encore entièrement guérie, surtout qu’elle avait arrêté de prendre les antis douleur.

\- Désolé… chuchota-t-il.

\- Ce n’est pas grave…

Il la fît descendre aussi délicatement que possible, mais la garda entre lui et le plan de travail puis posa son front contre le sien tandis qu’elle passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t’aime…

Juliet ne lui répondit pas et l’embrassa au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se libéra lentement de son emprise et se dirigea vers la chambre tandis qu’il finissait de ranger la cuisine puis alla la rejoindre quelques minutes après.

***

Ce matin, Thomas était partit faire une petite course sur la plage. Juliet n’était pas encore réveillée quand il s’était levé, mais maintenant, elle devait sûrement l’être. Alors qu’il traversait tranquillement le terrain, il entendit des grognements familiers tandis qu’il se tournait lentement pour faire face à Zeus et Apollon qui lui montraient leurs crocs.

\- Gentil... Gentil... Pas bouger...

Zeus...ou Apollon, il ne savait toujours pas les différencier, grogna de plus belle avant d’aboyer.

\- Pas bouger les gars !

Le second aboya aussi et fît un pas en avant, ce qui poussa Thomas à partir en courant vers la maison d’amis tout en criant le nom de Juliet.

Pendant ce temps, celle-ci qui avait trouvé des céréales dans les placards de la cuisine et du jus d’orange, mangeait tranquillement tout en souriant en entendant Thomas hurler au loin. Alors qu’elle l’entendait se rapprocher, elle se leva de son tabouret puis se retourna et eu juste le temps de voir Thomas rentrer en vitesse par les baies vitrées et de se cacher derrière elle, ses mains sur ses hanches. S’en suit ensuite, l’arrivée de ses deux « terreurs » comme les appelle Thomas, qui s’arrêtèrent net à l’entrée sur la terrasse en la voyant, la fixant avec de grands yeux.

\- Les garçons, dehors.

Les deux chiens lui obéirent immédiatement, en couinant de déception et partirent vadrouiller sur le terrain. Juliet remarqua que Thomas était toujours collé à elle, les mains sur ses hanches et cela la fît sourire.

\- Je pense que tu peux me lâcher maintenant, fît-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. Le danger est partit.

\- Tu ne peux pas leur dire de m’aimer ?! Ou juste de me laisser tranquille ?

\- Non, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. C’est ce qui me met de bonne humeur le matin.

Il fît la moue pas très convaincu et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille tandis qu’elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu es sûre qu’il n’y a pas autre chose qui te met de bonne humeur dès le réveil ?

\- Absolument sûre...

Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement, se laissant aller petit à petit dans un baisé plus passionné et emplit d’amour. Leurs langues s’enroulaient et se mouvaient lentement, tous les deux essayaient d’étouffer quelques gémissements, en vain. Juliet tirait doucement les cheveux de Thomas pendant qu’il baladait ses mains sur son corps, qu’il aimerait tant découvrir sans qu’il n’y ait un tissu sur elle. Mais ils durent s’arrêter brutalement car des grognements qui étaient assez proche d’eux, les firent sursauter. En effet, les deux chiens des enfers étaient revenus et n’avaient visiblement pas apprécié la vu de Magnum si près de leur maîtresse.

\- Alors ? Toujours aussi heureuse qu’ils ne m’aiment pas ? Nous n’aurions pas été interrompus s’ils m’appréciaient...

-Ne t’en fait pas. Ils s’habitueront à notre proximité mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu’ils t’apprécieront.

Il la regarda en plissant les yeux, elle avait toujours le dont d’avoir le dernier mot pour son plus grand malheur. Son téléphone sonna et il dû la libérer de son emprise tandis qu’elle s’assit sur le canapé et que Zeus et Apollon vinrent vers elle, lui réclamer des caresses. Elle écouta la conversation au téléphone d’une oreille et comprit qu’ils avaient une nouvelle enquête. Étrangement, une pointe d’angoisse se fît soudainement sentir en elle, ce que les chiens remarquèrent immédiatement et gémirent pour lui faire savoir leur inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien...

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué cela mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c’était lié à Thomas. D’ailleurs celui-ci revint vers elle, lui annonçant qu’ils avaient une nouvelle enquête.

\- Thomas, dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas encore complètement rétablit ?

\- Le médecin a donné le feu vert hier. Nous pouvons reprendre nos activités, tous les deux.

\- Oui, mais il a aussi dit qu’il fallait y aller progressivement.

\- Mais c’est ce que j’ai fait ! Jusqu’à ce que t’es deux monstres aient décidé de me faire courir comme un fou sur le terrain !

\- C’est parce que tu leurs as tellement manqué, pendant ces deux semaines ! Fît-elle avec ironie. Ils voulaient s’amuser avec toi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Il regarda les deux dobermans qui avaient leurs têtes posées sur leur maitresse mais remarqua que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, en principe ils auraient grogné s’il s’était autant approché d’eux mais là, il pouvait presque les toucher. Les deux levèrent la tête vers lui et firent de grands yeux ronds avant que Juliet ne les fasse sortir. Il comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas et regarda longuement Juliet qui s’était levée et faisait tout pour fuir son regard.

\- A quelle heure doit-on y être ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle rangeait la cuisine.

\- Dix-huit heures.

\- Ce n’est pas un peu tard ?

\- Le gardien de nuit du cimetière Uluhaimalama commence son service à cette heure. Apparemment, il y aurait des rôdeurs la nuit près du cimetière.

Elle expira longuement, lui tournant toujours le dos et faisait comme si rien ne la dérangeait.

\- Tout va bien ? Si tu ne veux pas accepter cette affaire, il n’y a pas de problèmes. Je peux rappeler l’autre client qui m’avait contacté il y a quelques jours…

\- Non, ce n’est pas ça. Tout va bien, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.

Elle se retourna enfin vers lui et l’embrassa rapidement au coin de sa bouche tout en tenant dans ses mains les pans de son t-shirt.

\- J’ai des choses à faire. On se voit plus tard.

Il l’a stoppa dans son élan en lui attrapant son poignet et en la ramenant doucement vers lui.

\- On déjeune ensemble ?

Il lui fît ses grands yeux ronds qui la firent sourire et elle accepta, n’ayant soudainement plus envie d’aller travailler mais de rester à ses côtés. Elle s’éloigna finalement à regret et partit en direction de la maison principale. Thomas, quand à lui, était resté planté là, la regardant s’éloigner tout en se demandant ce qui la tracassait. Il espérait qu’elle lui ferait part de son ressentiment mais ce qu’il ne savait pas c’était qu’ils avaient la même peur…

***

Les deux P.I. descendirent de la Ferrari et se dirigèrent vers le cimetière Uluhaimalama où ils virent le gardien en train de ratisser le terrain et d’enlever les feuilles morte.

\- Monsieur Grant !

Le dit homme se tourna vers eux et arrêta ses activités, comprenant qui ils étaient.

\- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer monsieur Magnum, et vous de même mademoiselle.

\- Appelez-moi Juliet, fît-elle en lui serrant la main. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien, depuis un certain temps, il y a des personnes pas très nettes qui traînent dans le coin. Une voiture avec deux passagers s’arrête en pleine nuit, puis d’autres individus les rejoignent et reste environ dix minutes avant qu’ils ne repartent chacun de leur côté.

\- Vous les suspectez d’être…des trafiquants ? Pourquoi ne pas prévenir la police ? Demanda Juliet.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis qu’un gardien de nuit dans un cimetière, et du haut de mes soixante-dix ans, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir intervenir par moi-même. Et malgré mes soupçons, je ne veux pas faire intervenir la police pour un rien. Après tout, ils ont le droit d’être sur la et de se réunir… Une fois j’ai essayé de discuter avec eux, mais quand ils m’ont vu, ils sont tous partit en vitesse.

\- Savez-vous combien sont-ils chaque nuit ?

\- Oh, ce n’est pas chaque nuit, ils sont ici chaque vendredi, et chaque mercredi, donc ce soir ; quelques fois les lundis aussi. Et il y a les deux dans la voiture plus une dizaine de personne qui les rejoignent. Jamais plus. Je le vois de loin qu’ils s’échangent des choses, mais malgré la lumière du lampadaire qui est proche, je ne vois pas leurs visages.

\- Nous allons enquêter sur eux, fît Thomas. Savez-vous à quelle heure se réunissent-ils ?

\- Entre une heure et deux heures du matin. Parfois un peu avant. Merci pour votre aide.

\- Je vous en prie. Nous revenons donc ce soir vers minuit et demi, puisqu’apparemment ils se réunissent.

\- C’est pour cela que je vous ai appelé aujourd’hui. Merci, à tout à l’heure.

Ils se serrèrent la main tandis que les deux P.I. repartirent vers leur voiture et qu’ils rentrent à la propriété. Jusqu’à ce que Magnum eu une idée de génie.

\- Et si on allait manger sur la plage ? On pourrait ce balader avant de trouver un restaurant au bord de mer. Nous ne sommes jamais sortit depuis que nous avons quitté l’hôpital.

Il avait douté de lui proposer cela mais après tout, ils sont ensemble, enfin… Ils n’avaient pas discuté de cela vraiment, ça s’était fait naturellement. Mais à sa grande surprise elle lui fît un petit sourire, ce qui le détendit.

\- C’est une proposition intéressante, que j’accepte volontiers.

C’était la première fois qu’ils étaient ensemble dans un restaurant sans que ce ne soit pour le travail. C’était un vrai premier rendez-vous, agréable et là au moins, ils n’auraient pas besoin de quitter précipitamment la table et pourraient profiter pleinement de leur repas. Mais au bout d’un moment, le sujet de l’enquête pris place dans leur conversation.

\- J’ai trouvé cela étrange quand il a dit que ces individus n’étaient là que deux nuits pas semaine. Je pense que les autres soirs, ils vont dans d’autres endroits, à la recherche d’autres clients.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, nous devrons être prudents, stipula Juliet.

\- Mais nous sommes toujours prudents. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. S’il y a quoique ce soit qui te dérange, dit le moi. Il est plus facile de trouver une solution si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra légèrement pour la rassurer tandis qu’elle expira longuement.

\- C’est juste… commença-t-elle en fuyant son regard avant qu’il ne s’accroche au sien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois à nouveau blessé. Je ne veux plus te voir dans un lit d’hôpital.

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, comme si on venait d’enlever un poids. Il savait que c’était difficile pour elle d’exprimer ses sentiments, ses craintes, mais pourtant elle l’avait fait, pour lui. Thomas comprenait sa peur, même si elle ne l’avait pas dit explicitement. Depuis Ivan…tout avait changé entre eux. Et s’il devait lui dire ses craintes, il dirait la même chose.

\- Je ne mourrai pas… Je ferais tout pour que tu ne revives pas cela une deuxième fois, fît-il en faisant référence à Richard.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il pourrait arriver…

\- C’est vrai. Je pourrais être blessé mais je te promets que quoi qu’il arrive, je ferais tout pour revenir vers toi. Ce n’est pas aussi facile de se débarrasser de moi, ajouta-t-il pour alléger l’atmosphère.

Sa tentative réussi et il la vît se détendre et rire un peu.

\- Ça c’est vrai !

Après cela, leur conversation dériva vers leur première rencontre et du fait qu’elle faisait tout pour qu’il soit loin d’elle, sur des enquêtes…tout mais hors de sa vue. Aujourd’hui, ils étaient vraiment loin de ces jours… Thomas avait toujours su, dès leur première rencontre, que derrière sa rigidité et sa froideur, se cachait une personne brisée avec un grand cœur et une douceur dont seules les personnes les plus proches d’elle pouvait en avoir connaissance. Et il est vrai aussi que dès le début, il faisait tout pour détruire se mur de glace qu’elle s’était construit, il a longtemps. Mais aujourd’hui, il avait enfin accès à son cœur.

Après avoir payé l’addition, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage juste à côté du restaurant et marchèrent tranquillement pieds nus dans le sable, tout en se tenant la main. La lune éclairait faiblement leur visage mais malgré tout, on pouvait apercevoir le petit sourire de Thomas qui montrait à quel point il était heureux d’être avec elle en ce moment même. Aucun des deux ne parlait, c’était juste un moment paisible et agréable où tous les deux profitaient du calme et de la présence de l’autre. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, Thomas s’arrêta, une idée lui ayant traversée l’esprit.

\- Et si on faisait demi-tour et qu’on allait manger une crêpe ?

\- Après tout ce que tu as mangé, tu as encore faim ?

\- J’aime bien les crêpes ! Dit-il pour sa défense. Et je suis sûr que l’on peut trouver un restaurant ou un vendeur qui fait des crêpes ! Puis, il faut prendre des forces pour cette nuit !

\- D’accord, fît-elle en levant les yeux au ciel tout en ayant un grand sourire sur son visage.

Après que Magnum eu sa crêpe, il n’arrêta pas de se venter et de lui dire ce qu’elle ratait, juste pour l’embêter comme à son habitude.

\- Vraiment ! Ce chocolat ! C’est si délicieux ! Tu es sûre tu n’en veux pas un bout ? Fît-il innocemment avec un petit sourire qui cachait quelque chose, sûrement un plan sournois.

Comprenant qu’il tramait quelque chose dans sa tête, elle répliqua, en arborant un grand sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais ce que je suis sûre de ne pas manquer en ne mangeant pas une crêpe ?

\- Hmmm… fît-il semblant de réfléchir. Non.

\- De la graisse et aussi de boucher les artères de mon pauvre cœur avec toute cette huile de palme qui se trouve dans le Nutella ! Ce si bon chocolat comme tu le dis si bien !

\- Eh bien pourtant je reste persuadé que ce Nutella me fera moins de mal que tes deux terreurs qui à coups sûr me feront faire une crise cardiaque fatal !

\- Zeus et Apollon sont adorables !

Il ria sarcastiquement et s’essuya les mains avec le papier tandis que Juliet regarda l’heure.

\- Bien, il va falloir y aller.

Thomas acquiesça et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la Ferrari et partirent en direction du cimetière.

Il gara la voiture derrière une autre, et dans un coin qui n’était pas très éclairé par les lampadaires puis fît un signe à Grant qui leur fît un signe de la main en retour et continua son travail. Il était bientôt minuit et demi, Thomas et Juliet attendaient patiemment la venue de ces « trafiquants ». Le temps qu’ils daignent se montrer, il vérifia l’appareil photo pour pouvoir avoir des preuves et peut-être aussi, retrouver le visage de quelques-uns dans la base de données de la police. Après un certain temps, ils virent quelques voitures se garer, mais personnes ne sortaient. Jusqu’à ce qu’un Pick up noir arrive et que deux personnes en descendent.

Magnum prit l’appareil photo puis commença à prendre de nombreux cliché, notamment les visages de toutes les personnes présentes mais aussi les plaques d’immatriculations de leurs véhicules. Il regarda tout les clichés qu’il avait prit jusqu’à maintenant et regarda si elles étaient de bonne qualités.

\- Ils s’échangent des choses… mais je n’arrive pas à voir quoi…

\- Du moment que l’on distingue leurs plaques et leurs visages, c’est suffisant.

\- Il y a neuf personnes en tout, plus les deux trafiquants. Ils n’ont vraiment pas beaucoup de clients pour de possible trafiquant de drogue, remarqua Magnum.

\- Peut-être qu’ils veulent rester discret et ne pas se faire prendre…

\- Toutes ces photos m’ont l’aire bien. On attend qu’ils s’en aillent et après on rentre.

Juliet acquiesça et après quelques minutes, les individus remontèrent chacun dans leurs voitures et repartirent dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Thomas attendit deux minutes avant de démarrer et fît un signe de la main au gardien avant qu’ils ne s’éloignent.

***

Le lendemain matin, Juliet recherchait grâce à leurs plaques d’immatriculations, les personnes présentes hier soir devant le cimetière. Les deux prétendus trafiquants avaient bien été arrêtés il y a quelques années pour possession et trafique de drogue. Franck Tyson et Darius Moore. Les autres personnes étaient des gens sans casier judiciaire ou très petits, donc ils étaient juste des consommateurs de stupéfiants.

\- Il faudrait trouver un moyen d’approcher les deux dealers, s’infiltrer pour être sûr de ce qu’ils font, proposa Thomas.

\- Tu pourrais te faire passer pour un client. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m’intrigue, pourquoi leur clientèle est exclusivement masculine ?

\- Il n’y a pas que ça, d’après Grant, il n’y a toujours qu’une dizaine de personnes. Un dealer prendrait n’importe quel acheteur, tout ce qu’il veut c’est ce faire le plus d’argent possible.

\- Peut-être qu’ils ne veulent pas se faire attraper…

\- Ou il y a autre chose… Je vais me faire passer pour un client. Mais ils ne me connaissent pas, ils se méfieront probablement…

Juliet regarda fixement l’écran de son ordinateur, la main sur son menton. Elle regardait tour à tour les visages des dealeurs et ceux de leurs clients tandis que Thomas fît de même, essayant de comprendre ce à quoi elle réfléchissait. Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d’un homme d’une trentaine d’année, qui était marié et avait un enfant.

\- Eh, tu penses à ce que je pense ? Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Répondit-elle en le regardant d’un œil sceptique quant à ce qu’il allait lui dire.

Il lui montra l’homme qu’il avait repéré, Dan Anderson.

\- Je crois que l’on a notre plan.

***

Thomas et Juliet étaient devant la porte d’une modeste maison et attendaient patiemment que quelqu’un vienne leur ouvrir. Au bout de quelques secondes, l’homme qu’ils voulaient justement voir leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Thomas Magnum et voici mon associé Juliet Higgins, nous sommes enquêteurs privés. Est-ce que nous pourrions entrer pour vous poser quelques questions ?

Il regarda derrière lui et jeta un coup d’œil à sa fille qui jouait sur le sol.

\- Désolé, je suis occupé, je n’ai pas le temps.

\- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, s’il vous plait.

Il expira longuement avant d’accepter et de les laisser entrer. Ils s’installèrent sur la table de la cuisine tandis que Dan leur proposa des boissons, qu’ils refusèrent poliment.

\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

Magnum regarda ses mains et vît qu’elles tremblaient un peu, cela signifiait qu’il allait bientôt devoir reprendre de la drogue.

\- Votre femme ne doit pas être au courant de vos petites activités puisqu’elle vous laisse seul avec votre fille, commença Thomas.

\- Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Fît-il d’un air énervé.

\- Nous vous avons vu cette nuit, avec des trafiquants de drogue. Que penserez votre femme si elle l’apprenait ? Poursuivie Juliet.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je vous interdit de faire ça !

Il se leva de sa chaise brusquement, ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus, de la sueur perlait sur son front et il haletait, donnant l’impression que l’air autour de lui n’était qu’un gaz toxique l’étouffant lentement.

\- Calmez-vous, fît doucement Thomas. Nous ne sommes pas là pour le dire à qui que ce soit. Mais il est clair que vous avez besoin d’aide ! Croyez-vous sincèrement que vous ne mettez pas votre fille en danger en prenant de la drogue ? Et si vous faisiez une overdose ? Ou vous avez un accident avec votre fille ? Ou n’importe quoi d’autre ! Vous pourriez blesser des gens.

Dan se mît à pleurer, honteux de ces actes, il cacha son visage avec ses mains et se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur derrière. Magnum se leva et le fît se rasseoir sur sa chaise tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- C’est une maladie, ça se soigne, vous pouvez vous faire aider, commença doucement Juliet. Je suis sûre que votre femme comprendra, vous devriez lui dire et ensuite, vous pouvez aller dans un centre de désintoxication pendant quelques mois.

\- Faites-le pour votre fille, elle a besoin de vous.

Il hocha lentement la tête et pendant qu’il séchait ses larmes, Magnum se rassit tranquillement.

\- Vous pouvez faire autre chose, continua Thomas. Nous aider à arrêter ces trafiquants de drogue. Dites-nous tous ce que vous savez sur eux.

Il les regarda longuement, les yeux bouffis et rouges, les mains tremblantes puis tourna son regard vers sa fille. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Ils avaient raison…mais il en était tellement accro et il avait vraiment peur de perdre sa femme et sa fille… Mais combien y avait-il de risque de perdre celles qu’il aime à cause de cette drogue ? Encore plus… Il se décida finalement à tout leur raconter, dans les moindres détails.

\- Eh bien, quand je les ai rencontrés, il vendait de la drogue en pleine journée sous le pont d’une portion d’autoroute. Je crois qu’ils le font toujours d’ailleurs. A force de venir, ils m’ont proposé d’avoir plus. Quand je leur ai demandé ce que cela signifiait, ils m’ont juste dit de venir telle nuit, à telle heure et à tel endroit, en l’occurrence devant le cimetière et d’emmener une somme d’argent liquide précise. J’y suis allé, ils m’ont reconnu, je leur ai donné l’argent et en échange ils m’ont donné un ticket puis m’ont dit d’aller à une adresse.

\- Vous êtes allés à leur planque ?

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment leur planque… C’est une maison, où il y a de la drogue, pas seulement en poudre mais aussi en cachet et des joints, de l’alcool, il y a aussi quelques stripteaseuses et des prostituées à l’étage.

En entendant cela, les deux enquêteurs étaient maintenant sûrs qu’en plus d’être des trafiquants de drogues, ils étaient aussi des trafiquants d’être humain en prostituant des femmes.

\- Je me suis contenté de rester dans le salon et prendre de la drogue en poudre, le reste ne m’intéressait pas. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouvais que leur drogue là-bas, avait meilleure goût que celle qu’ils vendaient sous l’autoroute. Alors j’y allais, tous les mardis et les vendredis, je profitais de la musique et de la drogue. Mais sur les dix clients qui viennent, au moins deux tiers montent à l’étage.

Thomas et Juliet se regardèrent longuement, comprenant que cette affaire était beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu’il n’y paraissait. Il était sûr qu’ils allaient devoir demander l’aide de Gordon…

\- Seriez-vous d’accord pour m’accompagner vendredi soir à cette maison ? Ils vous connaissent, si je viens seul, ils se méfieront. Nous avons un ami dans la police, nous allons le contacter et organiser un plan pour arrêter tout ce trafic.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Je sais, vous ne voulez pas aller en prison pour possession de drogue parce que vous avez un sachet quelque part dans votre maison, ou ailleurs. Mais si vous nous aidez, nous et la police, je suis sûr qu’ils seront cléments avec vous.

-Je… J’accepte, annonça-t-il alors qu’il relevait lentement sa tête vers eux.

Thomas et Juliet se levèrent pour partir, après avoir décidé avec Dan d’aller voir le HPD le lendemain matin pour tout leur expliquer, ne pouvant les accompagner parce qu’il devait garder sa fille.

\- A… Attendez… fît-il presque implorant. Prenez-les… Prenez les sachets de drogue… Ils sont dans une boîte sous le parquet, dans ma chambre… sous la table de nuit de gauche.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Vous ne voulez pas que l’on prévienne quelqu’un ? Demanda Juliet.

\- Non, c’est bon… merci. Ma femme devrait rentrer dans très peu de temps, donc ça va aller.

Magnum suivit ses instructions et trouva deux petits sachets d’une vingtaine de gramme chacun de cocaïne puis rejoignit Juliet qui l’attendait dans la voiture, avant de démarrer la Ferrari et de partir vers le nid de Robin.

Après qu’ils soient rentrés, les deux enquêteurs prévinrent Katsumoto de leur venu le lendemain matin et envoyèrent toutes les informations qu’ils possédaient.

***

Comme convenu, le lendemain Dan, Magnum et Higgins se rejoignirent à l’hôtel de police d’Hawaï pour tenter d’arrêter ce trafic avec l’aide de Katsumoto et de la police.

\- Hey Gordy, commença Magnum.

Le dénommé expira longuement, il n’aimait pas ce surnom mais que faire, c’était Magnum, et il ne changerait pour rien au monde.

\- Magnum, Higgins, fît-il en les saluant de la tête.

\- Et voici Dan Anderson.

\- Alors comme ça vous travaillez sur une affaire de trafic de drogue ? Vous savez que les clichés que vous m’avez envoyés et les informations ne sont pas suffisants pour demander un mandat d’arrêt ?

\- C’est pour ça que nous avons amené un témoin avec nous, fît Juliet.

Gordon écouta Dan puis Thomas et Juliet expliquèrent leur plan. Maintenant que Dan avait fait sa déposition ils avaient suffisamment de preuve pour les arrêter, mais Katsumoto était contre ce plan.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous laissez faire ça… mais je suppose que je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, j’y serais en repérage et je pourrais vous envoyez un message pour vous dire ce qu’ils ont comme arme, combien ils sont…

\- Ce qui est risqué.

\- Mais qui pourrait vous aider à les neutraliser si je vous dis en plus leur position dans la maison.

Gordon expira longuement, que pouvait-il faire contre lui ? Avant de partir, Magnum lui donna les deux sachets de drogues de Dan, qui étaient des preuves supplémentaires. Il demanda un mandat d’arrêt et prépara une opération avec plusieurs équipes pour le soir même et ainsi permettre l’arrestation de ces malfaiteurs.

***

Ce soir là, Juliet conduisait la Ferrari et se gara à la même place que la dernière fois, tout près du cimetière. Ils firent un salut de la main à Grant qui ratissait les feuilles dans le cimetière tandis que celui-ci leur rendit et se remit au travail, les laissant s’occuper de l’affaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dan arriva, suivit ensuite de plusieurs voitures qui se garèrent tous non loin de lui. Juste après, le SUV noir arriva et Magnum descendit de la Ferrari et rejoignit Dan et les autres personnes qui firent de même. Les deux trafiquants commençaient déjà à vendre leurs tickets alors que Magnum et Dan s’approchaient d’eux. Le dénommé Franck Tyson, observa longuement Thomas avant de demander à Dan qui il était.

\- Euh, c’est mon cousin, Tom Rodríguez.

\- Bonjour, fît Thomas en leur serrant la main.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici, Tom ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Eh bien, Dan m’a parlé de votre petit trafique, et je suis très intéressé par votre commerce, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mon père était lui aussi un trafiquant de drogue et il faisait passer des gens entre la frontière mexicaine et américaine mais vous voyez, il s’est fait attrapé et s'est fait expulser du pays... Voyez-vous, tout cela me manque et j’aimerais retrouver tout le plaisir que j’avais avant…

\- Je vois, commença-t-il avec un sourire pervers. Vous êtes de ceux qui veulent s’amuser et en profiter à fond avec de jeunes filles.

\- Mais comment avez-vous deviné ? Fît Magnum avec un sourire qui devait être sale mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, dégouté par ce qu’il entendait. J’espère que vous avez en stock pour moi une jeune fille et aussi de la cocaïne pour que ce soit un peu plus fun.

A ce moment-là, il avait envie de vomir ses tripes sur le sol, mais comme on dit, plus c’est gros, plus ça passe. Et le trafiquant avait plongé dans son mensonge.

\- Ne t’en fait pas mec, nous avons tout ce qu’il te faut en stock. Pour trois heures avec une fille, plus de la drogue, de l’alcool… C’est cinq cent dollars.

\- Je le sais déjà, Dan m’avait dit que c’était un certain prix, j’étais habitué à ce que ce soit gratuit avant, mais je suis prêt à payer et je vous donne même six cent dollars.

Tyson accepta et lui tendit le ticket et Magnum lui donna l’argent puis vint ensuite le tour de Dan qui lui donna deux cent dollars.

\- Dan, je te laisse lui dire l’adresse. Tu dois te présenter avec ce ticket, à une heure du matin. Si tu le perds, je ne pourrais rien pour toi.

\- Pas de problèmes !

Dan écrivit l’adresse sur le portable de Thomas tandis qu’ils repartirent chacun de leur côté. Il rejoignit Juliet et s’assît du côté passager, tandis qu’elle le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, ne t’en fait pas, essaya-t-il de la rassurer avec un sourire.

Elle savait que c’était faux, il prenait à cœur toutes les enquêtes et celle-là devait vraiment le toucher. Le trafique d’être humain est vraiment quelque chose d’immonde, elle avait déjà eu à faire à ce genre de mission quand elle travaillait pour le MI6. Elle attendit que toutes les voitures s’en aillent avant de se diriger vers l’adresse que Thomas lui avait indiquée. Le trajet était silencieux et très vite ils arrivèrent non loin de la dite maison. Il envoya l’adresse à Katsumoto qui lui répondit qu’ils seraient là dans quinze minutes et qu’il avait donc vingt minutes pour leur donner des informations avant qu’ils n’interviennent.

Bon, il est presque une heure, dit-il alors que d’autres véhicules se garaient juste devant la maison.

\- Soit prudent.

\- Je n’y vais qu’en repérage, tout va bien se passer, lui répondit Thomas avec un sourire rassurant.

Malgré cela, elle était terrifiée à l’idée qu’il lui arrive quelque chose et avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il descendit de la voiture et s’approcha de la maison, grimpa les quelques marches et présenta son ticket au garde armé d’un fusil d’assaut qui lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. Il arriva dans un grand salon où sur trois grands canapés se trouvaient six personnes dont Dan, un inconnu, et quatre personnes qui avaient des armes sur eux, dont deux d’entre eux étaient Franck Tyson et Darius Moore. La plus part d’entre eux étaient en train de fumer, avec un verre à la main. Une enceinte diffusait de la musique dont le son était assez bas pour s’entre parler mais assez fort pour masquer les activités dans la maison. Dan se leva et rejoignit Thomas qui lui dit qui était les deux autres hommes.

\- C’est Big J et son frère. C’est à eux qu’appartiennent cette maison et… tout le reste.

\- Eh mec ! Cria Tyson. Si tu veux rejoindre ton coup, c’est à l’étage, la première porte à droite. Mais si tu veux te prendre une taffe avant, vient t’asseoir ici.

\- Non, j’en prendrai une après, répondit-il avec un faux sourire. Je préfère avoir tout mes esprits quand je m’amuse.

\- Fait en sorte d’être sortit de la maison dans dix minutes, chuchota Magnum à Dan.

Celui-ci acquiesça tandis que Thomas le laissa puis suivit les indications et arriva alors dans une chambre où se trouvait une jeune fille, attachée au lit avec un tissu dans la bouche, vêtue seulement de ses sous-vêtements, qui devait avoir dix-sept ans, tout au plus. Lorsqu’elle le vu, elle commença à bouger dans tous les sens, pensant sûrement qu’il allait lui faire du mal.

\- Attends, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire quoique ce soit. Je travail avec la police pour arrêter ces gens.

Il fouilla dans le placard juste à côté et trouva une couverture, qu’il prît et la déplia avant de la placer sur elle. Il lui enleva ensuite le tissu dans sa bouche et lui défit ces liens tandis qu’elle se recroquevilla en boule sur elle-même se cachant avec la couverture.

\- Parles-tu anglais ? Quel est ton prénom ?

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

\- Un petit peu… C’est Shweyee.

\- D’accord. La police devrait arriver d’ici quinze minutes, dit-il en regardant sa montre. D’où viens-tu ?

\- Myanmar… Je suis arrivée il y a quelques mois… Mon père m’a vendu, pour l’argent.

Il hocha la tête et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il envoya un message à Juliet lui demandant si elle pouvait s’occuper du garde à l’entrée avant l’arrivée de Gordon et son équipe. Puis envoya tout ce qu’il savait, le types d’armes en leur possession, combien ils étaient… à Katsumoto.

\- Reste ici, ne bouge pas. La police devrait bientôt arriver, tant qu’ils ne viennent pas te chercher tu ne sors pas d’ici.

Elle acquiesça tandis que Thomas sortit de la pièce et referma la porte discrètement. Il colla son oreille sur la porte d’à côté et avec ce qu’il entendit, son sang ne fît qu’un tour dans ses veines. Il vérifia si la porte n’était pas fermée et visiblement, elle ne l’était pas, alors il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Eh mec ! Je crois que tu t’es trompé de chambre ! Sors d’ici !

Il se précipita sur l’homme et l’assomma rapidement, avant de détacher la fille et d’attacher le gars au lit, à sa place. Il prît une couverture dans le placard et intima à la fille de le suivre. Il la laissa avec Shweyee avant de ressortir de la pièce et d’envoyer un message à Katsumoto lui disant d’intervenir dès qu’ils arrivaient. Il vît que Tyson montait et décida de se cacher dans un coin pour le surprendre et le neutraliser. Dès qu’il passa devant lui, Thomas sortit de l’ombre, lui prit son arme de son étuis et l’assomma avec.

\- Désolé mec, en vérité, profiter d’une fille n’est pas ce que j’aime faire.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, c’était Katsumoto, lui disant qu’ils étaient là. Thomas n’avait donc plus qu’à descendre…

***

Après avoir reçu le message de Thomas, Juliet descendit de la Ferrari, prit de menottes et une arme avec elle puis se dirigea vers l’entrée. Elle monta doucement les escaliers, le garde était avachit contre le mur le regard collé sur son téléphone et elle profita de son inattention pour l’attaquer.

\- Qu’est-ce que… fît-il surpris.

Avant même qu'il puisse relever la tête de son téléphone, elle le frappa avec la crosse de son arme et il sombra dans l’inconscience. Elle le traina jusqu’au coin de la maison et l’attacha avec les menottes à la gouttière. Elle récupéra ensuite son téléphone et son fusil d’assaut sur le sol puis retourna à la voiture. Juste après, elle vît au loin, une personne sortir de la maison, qui était en réalité Dan. Elle espérait qu’à l’intérieur, tout se passait bien et que Thomas ne s’était pas attiré d’ennuis. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vît au loin les sirènes de police mais tout d’un coup, elle entendit des coups de feu et descendit de la Ferrari. Katsumoto sortit de son véhicule, ses collègues aussi puis se précipitèrent vers la maison et l’encerclèrent. Gordon défonça la porte et entra, Juliet sur les talons tandis que le SWAT faisait lui aussi son entrée dans la maison.

***

Thomas descendait les silencieusement les escaliers, son arme dans les mains et près à agir.

\- Les filles ! Vous avez finis ? On vous attend ! Cria une personne d’en bas.

Il jeta un œil dans le salon et vît que trois filles sortaient d’une pièce qui devait être la salle de bain. Elles se mirent lentement à danser au rythme de la musique et se rapprochèrent dangereusement des personnes sur les canapés. Il ne vît pas Dan dans la maison et espéra qu’il était sortit comme il lui avait dit de faire. Il se dirigea discrètement vers l’enceinte et la coupa, faisant que tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Il pointa son arme vers eux tandis que le dénommé Big J se mit à rire et que les trois filles s’éclipsèrent doucement dans la pièce d’où elles venaient.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? T’es qui au juste ?

\- La personne qui t’enverras en prison pour le restant de tes jours. La police a déjà encerclé la maison, vous êtes cerné. Rendez-vous et il y aura moins de blessé.

\- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?! Tout ce que je vois, c’est que tu es seul…

Il dégaina son arme et tenta de lui tirer dessus tandis que Magnum réplica et se jeta à couvert derrière un mur. Les coups de feu s’arrêtèrent mais les trafiquants n’étaient pas au bon de leur peine ; le SWAT et Katsumoto firent leur entrée et leur hurlèrent de baisser leurs armes, ce qu’ils firent par dépit. Thomas se releva et aperçu Juliet près de l’entrée qui n’avait vraiment pas l’air ravie. Oh, ça non elle ne l’était pas, vraiment pas. Quand ils avaient établis ce plan, il ne devait être là qu’en repérage et au lieu de ça, il avait agit et faillit se faire tirer dessus. Elle vît de loin qu’il allait bien et tourna les talons, retournant vers la Ferrari. Thomas sortit de la maison à sa suite voulant la rattraper mais Gordon l’arrêta.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot, tu sais ça ?

\- Désolé, je n’ai pas pu attendre, ces filles… ça faisait des mois qu’elles étaient là…

\- Tu devais juste attendre quelques secondes, ce n’était pas grand chose. Heureusement qu’il n’y a eu personne de blessé.

Si, en vérité, il avait blessé quelqu’un, et cette personne était en train de partir. Katsumoto se dirigea vers Dan qui était sortit de sa voiture et lui annonça qu’il allait être convoqué par le juge mais qu’il lui dirait qu’il avait coopéré et donc qu’il ne serait pas lourdement punis.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Dan à Thomas.

\- Euh… Ouais…

\- Je voulais vous dire merci, à tous les deux. Je l’ai dit à ma femme hier quand elle est rentrée. Elle… Elle l’a mal prit et je crois qu’elle m’en veut mais aussi à elle-même parce qu’elle n’a pas su voir que je me droguais. Mais je pense que ça va aller… Merci, vraiment.

\- Je suis content pour vous.

\- Vous allez rester ici ?

\- Eh bien, non, mais pour l’instant, je n’ai aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi…

\- Venez, je vous ramène. Je peux bien faire ça pour vous…

***

Dan le déposa devant le portail avant de rentrer chez lui à son tour. Thomas vérifia que la Ferrari était bien là, ce qui le rassura lorsqu’il vît la voiture. Juliet était bien rentrée donc… Il ne fût pas étonné lorsqu’il entra dans la maison d’amis et la vît qu’elle était éteinte mais aussi que Juliet n’était pas dans la chambre. Il n’avait pas envie d’aller dormir en sachant que Juliet lui en voulait, mais il voulait aussi lui laisser de l’espace.

***

Juliet gara la Ferrari et entra dans la maison. Heureusement pour elle, il lui restait encore quelques affaires dans sa chambre et n’aurait donc pas à aller les chercher dans la maison d’amis même si elle savait que Thomas ne rentrerait pas avant un certain temps… Cet…idiot… Elle était tellement en colère contre lui. Il s’était mit en danger… alors que c’était clairement inutile… Elle aurait très bien pu être en ce moment à l’hôpital, à être morte de peur pour sa vie au lieu d’être dans sa chambre. Juliet s’allongea dans son lit, regardant le clair de lune par la fenêtre. Qui aurait pu leur dire que leur relation allait être si compliquée ? Ils étaient deux opposés, mais pourtant avec quelques similitudes… Arg ! Tout ce qu’elle voulait en ce moment, c’était dormir, mais il n’arrêtait pas d’envahir son esprit. Finalement, après un certain temps, Juliet finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée…

***

Thomas s’était réveillé en début d’après midi, avait prit sa douche, mangé puis avait cherché Juliet sur tout le terrain, avait même compté les voitures pour savoir si elle était partie, Kumu n’était pas là alors il ne pouvait pas lui demander… Finalement en début de soirée, il décida de rentrer et par miracle, il la trouva dans le salon de la maison d’amis, les bras croisés face à la terrasse et lui tournant le dos. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle lui en voulait, c’était plus que clair et ce silence n’annonçait rien de bon.

\- Je suis désolé.

A l’entente de sa voix, toute la colère de Juliet s’en alla. Elle avait passé son après-midi sur la plage avec Zeus et Apollon, puis l’avait attendu à la maison d’amis pendant une bonne heure, tournant en rond et fulminant pour finalement s’apaiser à la seconde où elle l’entendit.

\- Je t’ai cherché pendant…longtemps. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois ici.

Et moi je t’ai attendue pendant une éternité, laissant la peur, la colère et l’envie de te hurler dessus me submerger, pensa-t-elle ; et me ronger de l’intérieur. Il fît quelques pas vers elle et s’arrêta, à un mètre.

\- Tu m’en veux. Je le sais. Je suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû y aller seul, j’ai… je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions, voir ces gens ce comporter ainsi… Ça n’excuse pas ce que j’ai fait, je le sais. J’ai peur de te perdre, à cause de moi. Je ne veux plus que tu sois blessée…

Elle se retourna vivement, le fixant avec un regard noir mais aussi frustré et inquiet. C’est alors qu’il comprit : elle était terrorisée à l’idée de le perdre. Etait-ce à cause de cela qu’elle dormait mal ? Elle ne lui avait jamais raconté…

\- Depuis quand, te soucis-tu de si je suis en danger ? Je t’en veux parce que tu as pris des risques insensés ! Te mettant toi gravement en danger !

\- Je ne veux plus que tu sois blessée à cause de moi, des enquêtes ! Je refuse qu’il t’arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me protège Thomas ! Tu réalise dans quel état j’étais ? J’avais peur de te retrouver encore blessé ou pire ! Mort ! Je refuse de revivre ça ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

C’était leur première dispute, elle était d’une telle ampleur et tous deux savait pourquoi. Depuis, les aveux, sa blessure, Ivan… chacun avaient peur de perdre l’autre. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et Thomas se rendit compte de son acte stupide et s’en voulais terriblement. Juliet quant à elle, avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur, mais ce qu’elle voulait le plus était seulement qu’il la prenne dans ses bras.

\- Il va falloir trouver un compromis… commença-t-il.

\- Depuis ces évènements, beaucoup de chose ont changé. Mais notre partenariat non. On enquête ensemble et aucun de nous deux ne part de son côté. Quoi qu’il arrive on affronte le danger ensemble. Nous sommes plus fort tous les deux et ça ne sert strictement à rien de se mettre en danger pour protéger l’autre.

\- D’accord.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, sans rien se dire, se parlant juste à travers leurs regards. Thomas fît un pas vers elle mais elle l’arrêta avec un signe de sa main. Il fallait qu’elle parle sérieusement avec lui, sur ce qu’elle ressentait. Elle devait être sûre de ce qu’ils étaient.

\- Il y a longtemps, je me suis fermée à toute relation. Je me suis construit des murs et je ne laissais personne entrer dans ma vie. Et puis toi, un jour tu es arrivé avec tes amis. Et sans que je le sache, de l’autre côté de ce mur, toi tu étais là et tu cassais petit à petit avec un marteau. Jusqu’à ce qu’un beau jour, tu arrives de l’autre côté. Tu as tout détruit, toutes mes défenses, tout ce que j’ai fait pour me protéger... et maintenant... je ne sais plus... je suis perdue... je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes...

Il fît quelques pas vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu’elle mit une main sur son bras et l’autre sur sa poitrine pour le tenir à distance. Elle voulait le tenir éloigné, faire en sorte qu’il reste loin d’elle mais en même temps elle voulait être dans ses bras.

\- Je vais abattre ces derniers murs...

Il posa une main sur sa joue et approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes.

\- On ne pourra plus faire marche arrière après... je ne le pourrais pas...

\- On ne le peut déjà plus depuis bien longtemps et nous le savons tous les deux…

Tous les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, brûlant de désir et d’amour. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement dans un doux baiser sensuel et resserrèrent tous deux leurs étreintes sur l’autre. Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou puis ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux tandis qu’il la rapprocha de lui en resserrant ses bras autour d’elle. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l’oreille tandis qu’il la souleva puis elle entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il l’emmena dans sa chambre…

Fin de la saison 3.

Ecrit le 26 Mai 2020 ; le 18 et 19 Octobre 2020 et du 8 au 10 Janvier 2021.

**Salut à tous les Hawaïens et les Hawaïennes ! Et bonne année... Cela fait 3 mois que je n'ai pas publié de nouvel épisode... Pour tout dire je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'écrivais... et du coup j'ai complètement arrêté... J'avais beau essayer reprendre de moi-même l'histoire... et bien je ne m'y remettais pas XD**

**Et c'est pour ça que je remercie Angie, pour avoir laissé un commentaire il y a quelques jours, mais aussi aux autres lecteurs dont j'ai relu leurs commentaires, et qui m'ont poussé à reprendre l'histoire. Merci !**

**Et on en parle de la saison 3 ?! XD (Attention spoiler) J'ai trop envie que docteur Boyfriend (#TC) XD soit un méchant mais uWu il a une tête trop gentille XD mais imaginez il travail vraiment pour Ivan ?! Bref non, j'ai mieux XD Il aime vraiment Juliet, leur relation dure pendant un bon bout de temps mais il lui dit qu'il n'est pas pour elle et qu'il y a quelqu'un qui l'attend XD (comme Abby quoi ! XD Ils seraient tous les deux comme des idiots en mode : ils se sont fait rejetés parce que soit disant il y a quelqu'un qui est mieux pour eux mais ils ne savent justement pas qui XD) Ah la la ! Ou alors les producteurs et toute la compagnie nous réserve autre chose XD**

**Bref, bonne soirée à tous ! Et j'espère poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine ! (uWu please XD ne m'en voulez pas trop si je ne le fais pas XD mais je vais tout faire pour, je promets !)**

**_ Episode suivant :  _ **

_ Deux enfants d’un ancien militaire et eux même Navy SEALS, demande l’aide de Magnum et Higgins pour retrouver leur père qui a disparu… Ils sont persuadés que cela à un rapport avec son nouvel emploi… _


	17. (S4) Épisode 1 : Douces et terribles nuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italique = une personne qui parle une autre langue.
> 
> Attention, contient des passages qui parlent de SSPT mais surtout de TCSP.

Thomas se releva brusquement dans le lit après son cauchemar. Il haletait encore alors qu’il passait sa main sur son visage et se frottait les yeux. Juliet se redressa à son tour, Thomas l’ayant réveillé, et le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Encore un cauchemar ?

\- Ce n’est rien... Je vais bien.

\- Thomas, tu fais des cauchemars deux à trois fois par semaine depuis un certain temps...

\- Je te promets que je vais bien Juliet, tu n’as pas à t’en faire pour moi...

Elle soupira. Au contraire, elle devait se soucier de lui. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu’il faisait ces rêves mais il refusait toujours de lui dire ce qui n’allait pas. Et pire encore. A chaque fois qu’elle essayait de lui en parler, il niait totalement faire des cauchemars régulièrement et maintenait que tout allait bien. A ce stade, Juliet était persuadée qu’il était dans le déni et qu’il avait un SSPT depuis cette nuit dans la cave... Cela lui a amèrement rappelé l’Afghanistan, quand il s’était pris une balle... Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il avait perdu du poids. Thomas se leva du lit et s’habilla mais même si elle savait déjà ce qu’il allait faire, elle lui demanda quand même.

\- Thomas où est-ce que tu vas ? Il n’est même pas encore cinq heures du matin...

\- Je vais courir, ne t’en fait pas, rendors-toi.

Alors qu’il allait passer le pas de la porte, elle l’arrêta. Était-il vraiment dans le déni ? Elle devait en être sûre.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, si quelque chose ne va pas...

\- Je t’assure que tu n’as rien à craindre, je suis bien, je suis avec toi et tout est parfait.

Thomas lui fît un petit sourire et s’en alla. Il avait l’air si sincère lorsqu’il lui dit ces mots qu’elle faillit le croire. Mais au fond d’elle-même, elle savait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait... Elle ne pouvait pas le confronter de plein fouet à son SSPT... Elle se rallongea dans le lit qui paraissait maintenant bien vide et froid. Juliet savait qu’elle allait devoir demander de l’aide à des personnes qui avaient peut-être déjà eu à faire à ça...

***

\- Écoute, j’aimerais que l’un de vous deux passes voir Magnum. Il agit bizarrement depuis un certain temps, je crois qu’il a un stress post traumatique depuis qu’il s’est fait tirer dessus dans cette cave...

\- Bizarrement ? Que veux-tu dire Higgy ?

Rick et TC n’étaient pas encore au courant de leur relation, alors elle allait devoir être assez évasive tout en disant tout ce qu’elle savait.

\- Eh bien, tu connais Magnum, toujours sa mine enfantine plaquée sur le visage... mais depuis que l’on a reprit le travail, j’ai l’impression qu’il se noie dedans... Il cumule les affaires, comme aujourd’hui. On vient tout juste d’en finir deux et voilà qu’il revient avec une autre. En deux semaines, nous n’avons eu qu’un jour de repos.

\- C’est inquiétant... As-tu remarqué s’il a perdu du poids ? Quand nous sommes rentrés d’Afghanistan, il ne mangeait vraiment pas beaucoup et était très maigre... Le docteur avait dû l’obliger à se nourrir en échange de pouvoir rentrer au pays.

\- Justement TC, j’ai l’impression que c’est le cas... Et comme tu as pu le remarquer aussi, il ne va plus aussi souvent à La Mariana...

\- Ne t’en fait pas Higgy, je vais passer avec Rick et on va voir ce qu’il en est.

\- Merci TC.

\- Tous ce qu’il faut pour ma famille.

Elle raccrocha et enfonça son dos dans le fauteuil tout en expirant longuement. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’était que Thomas avait entendu un bout de la conversation et avait fait marche arrière lorsqu’il entendit Kumu arriver par la baie vitrée.

\- Aloha Juliet !

\- Kumu… Fît-elle en soupirant.

\- Oh, ça n’a pas l’air d’aller ce matin.

\- Je suis juste… inquiète pour Thomas…

Juliet raconta tout à Kumu, dans les moindres détails. Elle pouvait tout lui dire puisque celle-ci était déjà au jus sur à peu près tout ce qui se passait sur le domaine.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va s’arranger et si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

\- Merci Kumu...

\- Bien, je vais m’occuper des plantes. Et je garde un œil sur Thomas !

Elle la regarda partir et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Tout allait très bien au début, mais maintenant, tout devenait plus compliqué. Et comment aider quelqu’un qui refuse de l’être ? D’ailleurs, où était-il ? Ne devait-il pas lui donner les informations sur la nouvelle enquête ? Elle prit son téléphone et se leva, allant à sa recherche. Juliet se dirigea tout d’abord vers la maison d’amis et le trouva justement allongé torse nu sur un transat comme si de rien était. Elle sortie sur la terrasse et se planta devant lui, le cachant du soleil.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne devais pas me donner des informations sur nos nouveaux clients ?

\- Je prends un bain de soleil et je pensais que tu étais occupée...

Occupée ? Que voulait-il dire ? Elle oublia bien vite ses mots car elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard de ses côtes qui étaient maintenant très visibles en plus de sa clavicule, plus proéminente.

\- Eh bien, je ne le suis pas.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais dû les laisser plissé à cause du soleil qui l’aveuglait.

\- Tu es éblouissante, tu sais ça ?

Elle ne put s’empêcher de dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres et d’un autre côté, secouer la tête par exaspération. Il sourit à sa bêtise, qui pourtant dans le fond, n’était pas si mensongère, avant de se lever et de lui donner tous les détails dont elle avait besoin pour l’enquête.

***

Tony Burton les laissa s’installer face à l’ordinateur posé sur la table. Dans quelques minutes, sa sœur qui était en ce moment postée en Syrie, allait l’appeler d’une minute à l’autre. Pendant ce temps, ils commencèrent à discuter tous les trois.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Demanda Thomas.

\- Mon père a disparu depuis quelques jours... Interpol travaille à sa recherche mais, je ne crois pas qu’ils le retrouveront de si tôt, commença t’il d’une voix triste.

\- Et vous pensez que nous pouvons le retrouver ? Fît Juliet.

\- C’est ma sœur qui a proposé cette idée avant que je ne rentre à la maison parce que je vais bientôt être père. Je n’étais pas très partant mais j’ai quand même commencé à chercher des P.I. parce que…je n’avais aucune idée de comment le retrouver. Et tout de suite, je vous ai trouvé et tout le monde dit que vous êtes les meilleurs... Alors, j’ai décidé de vous contacter.

\- Merci de nous faire confiance.

Il leur répondit par un sourire triste tandis que sa sœur appela et qu’ils décrochèrent.

\- Alicia voici les deux P.I. que j’ai contactés.

\- Major, fît Magnum avec un salut de la tête. Je suis Thomas et voici mon associée Juliet.

\- Merci à vous deux, pour votre aide, nous vous en sommes vraiment reconnaissant.

Tous les deux donnèrent le plus d’informations possible aux deux enquêteurs, notamment sur le travail de leur père. Depuis quelques mois, après des années de services sur le front au Vietnam et ensuite une longue carrière de démineur, il a commencé à travailler pour la DIA, notamment dans le secteur politique étranger. Récemment, celui-ci était en Irak et d’après les réponses qu’Alicia et Tony ont eu de ses supérieurs, il avait obtenu des informations très importantes à propos du gouvernement. Des informations, que des gens mal intentionnés feraient tout pour les avoir...

\- Votre père a donc été enlevé en Irak ?

\- C’est ce que nous et la DIA pensons...

\- Nous comprenons si vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer, commença Alicia. Mais nous vous en serions reconnaissant si vous essayez de le chercher de la où vous êtes.

Thomas se tourna vers Juliet lui demandant par un simple regard s’ils acceptaient l’enquête. Mais il était clair qu’il n’allait pas laisser ce vétéran aux mains de terroristes...

\- Nous avons les moyens d’y aller. Nous ne pouvons rien vous promettre. La DIA ne nous donnera pas plus d’informations que ce que vous avez déjà. Mais nous ferons tout pour le retrouver.

\- Merci vraiment, firent les deux soldats.

Thomas et Juliet partirent, tandis qu’ils remontèrent dans la Ferrari, elle appela Robin pour savoir s’ils pouvaient emprunter le jet privé.

\- Ok merci, fît-elle avant de raccrocher. Le jet sera à Honolulu à vingt-deux heures. Il y a environ dix-neuf heures de vols plus une escale de trente minutes, le temps de faire le ravitaillement et nous serons là-bas dans deux jours vers cinq heures trente du matin, si tout se passe bien.

\- Ok, fît-il d’une voix lointaine.

Elle le regarda, essayant de déterminer ce qui n’allait pas mais malheureusement, il cachait bien son jeu.

\- J’appelle TC, Rick et Shammy en renfort. J’ai aussi réservé des chambres et deux voitures.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et le trajet se poursuivi en silence. Définitivement, quelque chose n’allait pas, et Juliet avait l’impression qu’il s’éloignait d’elle...

***

Lorsque les deux P.I. arrivèrent dans la maison principale, ils virent Gordon et Kumu installés sur les canapés, en train de rire.

\- Eh bien, avons-nous raté la fête ? Fît Thomas se demandant la raison de sa venue.

Les deux arrivants remarquèrent tout de suite que le détective était en chemise hawaïenne et non en costume pour le travail.

\- J’ai fini le travail plus tôt et je suis maintenant en vacances pendant quinze jours. Mon fils vient ici dans six jours et reste jusqu’à la fin de mes vacances.

\- Si vous voulez venir pour un barbecue, il n’y a aucun problème, nous serons ravis de le rencontrer, dit Juliet.

\- J’en profite que tu sois ici pour te le dire, nous partons ce soir en Irak, pour une enquête.

Gordon les regarda tous les deux tours à tour cherchant dans leur regard s’ils mentaient, puis se tourna vers Kumu qui avait l’air tout aussi étonnée de cette nouvelle.

\- Je me demande quel genre d’enquête vous pousse à aller là-bas.

\- Une longue histoire. Si tu veux venir, il n’y a pas de problème. On attend juste les gars pour tout expliquer...

Gordon réfléchit quelques instants. Sans son travail, il n’avait rien à faire à par se détendre et peut-être visiter l’île et ses moindres recoins. D’un autre côté, les accompagner signifiait potentiellement signer son arrêt de mort non ? Il avait pour projet de faire un tour de l’île en hélicoptère avec TC et aller à la Mariana se détendre, mais si tous partaient... Il pourrait toujours faire cela un autre jour, mais un voyage en Irak ? Peut-être qu’il était fou de vouloir accepter de faire cette enquête avec eux, mais après tout, ils étaient ses amis...

\- J’accepte mais j’espère que ce n’est pas un voyage mortel parce que j’aimerais revoir mon fils.

\- Pas de problème Gordy, répondit Thomas avec un sourire.

Quand les gars arrivèrent, Thomas et Juliet expliquèrent enfin la raison de leur venue. La dernière fois que Marc Burton avait été repéré, c’était en Irak. D’après les satellites, il avait été pris en embuscade par un groupe de personnes armées dans des habitations proches de l’extérieur de la ville de Bagdad. Mais Juliet ne pu les suivre puisqu’apparemment, ils passaient à l’intérieur des bâtiments autour. Ils allaient donc devoir demander aux habitants dans cette zone ce qu’ils avaient vu.

***

Le soir même, l’avion décolla avec les membres de l’Ohana à bord. Shammy, Rick, TC et Gordon jouaient aux cartes et le pilote d’hélicoptère entama une conversation à voix basse.

\- Qu’allons-nous faire pour Thomas ?

\- Il est clairement mal en ce moment, commenta Rick. Il aurait besoin d’une aide spécial, c’est ça qui l’avait aidé…

\- Nous aussi, nous avions contribué… Nous étions là les uns pour les autres…

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demandèrent Shammy et Gordon en même temps.

\- Thomas à l’air d’avoir un SSPT depuis leur enlèvement.

Tandis que Rick continuait d’expliquer la situation aux deux ignorants, TC jeta un coup d’œil vers Thomas et Juliet. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils discutaient, mais il remarqua qu’il avait un petit sourire en coin et les yeux qui pétillaient. Après une réponse de Juliet, il sourit de toutes ses dents et avait l’air vraiment heureux, comme un adolescent amoureux…

\- …et du coup, on cherche une solution pour l’aider, termina Rick.

\- Je crois qu’il est entre de bonne main…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le barman perplexe.

\- Tu verras… Répondit le pilote, laissant tout le monde perdu.

Après plusieurs parties de carte, ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté, que ce soit dans un siège ou sur un canapé.

Pendant ce temps, Juliet et Thomas essayaient tant bien que mal d’organiser leur première journée à Bagdad. Rick avait bien évidemment un contact en Irak, qui leur fournirait des armes et peut-être même quelques informations sur les activités illégales dans la ville et la région. Ils devaient aussi, avant de faire cela, aller déposer leurs bagages à l’hôtel. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ou à qui ils avaient à faire, mais ce qui était sûr, c’est qu’ils allaient devoir être armés, car ces gens là ne devaient pas plaisanter.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Juliet à Thomas qui regardait dans le vide.

Il releva la tête, sortant de sa transe et lui sourit, tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne. En vérité, cette affaire lui rappelait une mission quand il était un Seals...mais tout c’était bien fini malgré de nombreux doutes et un plan cahoteux. Alors il espérait qu’il en serait de même pour celle-ci.

\- Je repensais juste...à une mission.

Il regarda autour de lui puis vît que tout le monde dormait alors il se pencha vers elle, posant ses avant bras sur la petite table avant d’amener sa main à ses lèvres et d’y déposer un doux baisé.

\- Tu sais qu’ils vont le découvrir tôt ou tard ? Commença Juliet à voix basse.

\- Hmm... Mais en attendant, ils ne savent rien et savoir que l’on peut se faire surprendre est assez excitant...

\- Le plus drôle serait de voir leur tête...

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Fît Thomas qui imitait Rick. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?!

Juliet sourit tout en secouant la tête, il était sûr que la réaction de certain allait être hilarante. Elle observa Thomas tandis que leurs regards s’accrochèrent, son cœur battait la chamade comme à chaque fois qu’elle le regardait et qu’elle pouvait lire ce qu’il ressentait pour elle.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Fît Juliet en se penchant vers lui.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Elle regarda ses lèvres avant d’accrocher son regard au sien et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je t’aime...

Elle posa une main derrière sa tête et l’autre tenant son T-shirt, attirant ses lèvres vers les siennes.

TC qui était allongé sur le canapé et qui ne dormait pas, ouvrit un œil pour voir les deux se bécoter, avant d’entendre Thomas répondre « Moi aussi ». Cela faisait quelques temps qu’il avait des doutes les concernant mais en voyant cela, il sourit et trouvait qu’ils ressemblaient à deux adolescents...

***

Après avoir rapidement déposé leurs maigre bagages à l’hôtel et ensuite rendu visite au contact de Rick; qui leur donna des armes et leur apprit que des gens terrorisaient les habitants dans certains quartiers; le groupe ce dirigeait maintenant sur le lieu de l’enlèvement.

Les deux voitures s’arrêtèrent lentement au milieu de la rue déserte. Deux petits immeubles longeaient le long de la route, avec quelques habitants regardant par les fenêtres. Tous descendirent, les armes en main, au cas où il y aurait une embuscade. Mais tout ce qu’ils virent, ce sont des habitants effrayés qui se cachaient dans leurs appartements. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en petit groupe pour poser des questions aux gens mais c’est alors que quelqu’un les interpella.

\- _Venez !_ Leur fît un homme avec un signe de la main. _Venez vite !_

Il avait l’air terrorisé et regardait partout autour d’eux si personne n’arrivait. Magnum se dirigea vers lui et tous le suivirent tandis que l’homme ajouta une phrase que seul Juliet compris.

\- Il nous dit de cacher les voitures derrière l’immeuble.

\- Ok on s’en charge, fît TC.

\- _Entrez, ne restez pas ici._

\- _Merci_ , répondit Juliet.

Ils entrèrent dans un tout petit couloir, où au bout se trouvait un escalier. Il les invita à monter mais Shammy décida d’attendre Rick et TC devant les marches. L’homme les fît entrer dans un appartement et les incita à s’asseoir sur le canapé. Dans l’entre bâillement de la porte qui devait être la cuisine, une femme avec un bébé dans les bras jeta un œil aux invités avant de se diriger aux côtés de son mari.

\- _Je m’appelle Mustafa, voici ma femme Yasmine, ma fille Alia,_ fît-il en désignant l’enfant qui se cachait derrière sa mère _, et mes deux fils Mehdi et Ali,_ ce dernier étant le bébé _._

\- _Merci de nous laisser entrer._ _Je suis Juliet, voici Thomas et Gordon. Les trois autres personnes avec nous sont Théodore, Rick et Shammy._

En parlant d’eux, les trois hommes entrèrent dans l’appartement, dont la porte avait été laissée ouverte et la refermèrent derrière eux.

\- _Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?_ Demanda-t-il avant de s’asseoir sur l’autre canapé.

\- _Nous recherchons une personne qui a disparu juste en bas de chez vous. L’avez-vous vu ?_

Thomas leur montra une photo de Marc Burton tandis que l’homme hocha la tête, expliquant ce qu’il avait vu ce jour-là, Juliet traduisant.

\- C’était il y a quelques jours. Ils sont arrivés avec des armes, ont envahis les deux immeubles et ont obligé tout le monde à se coucher sur le sol. Pendant qu’un avait un fusil pointé sur nous, deux autres étaient aux fenêtres, prêt à tirer.

Yasmine apporta un plateau avec quelques collations dessus et le posa sur la table basse.

\- Il y eu des coups de feux à l’extérieur, je l’ai supplié de ne pas tuer ma femme et mes enfants mais il m’a frappé avec la crosse de son arme. Mon fils aîné, Rayan, s’est interposé et c’est fait tirer dessus. Ils sont partis, laissant mon fils mourir dans les bras de sa mère. Je suis allé à la fenêtre, et j’ai vu qu’ils étaient en train d’enlever l’homme sur la photo.

\- Est-ce la première fois que ces gens viennent ici ?

Higgy lui demanda tandis que le père endeuillé répondait.

\- _Non, ce n’est pas la première fois... Ils nous ont volé tout ce que l’on avait de précieux, puis ils sont revenus quelques semaines plus tard, et encore... Cette fois-ci, ils ne nous ont pas prit des objets, non, ils ont prit la vie de mon fils. Et je veux qu’ils payent pour ça._

Ils comprenaient la peine de cette famille et aucun d’eux n’avaient envie que cela se reproduise.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour les arrêter, merci de nous avoir accueilli, fît Thomas.

\- _Vous pouvez rester encore un peu, si vous le souhaitez. Savoir que vous êtes là, nous rassure._

Ils acceptèrent sa requête, et c’est alors que la petite fille, Alia, sorti de sa cachette, une poupée peluche dans les mains, et se dirigea vers Juliet.

\- _Tu es très belle._

 _\- Et moi je te trouve jolie comme un cœur,_ lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle réussi à lui extirper un sourire timide avant que la petite fille ne regarde tristement ses pieds.

\- _Est-ce que vous allez arrêter ceux qui ont fait du mal à mon frère ?_

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite prenant toute sa question en considération. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire une promesse qu’elle ne pouvait pas tenir.

_\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre mais nous allons tout faire pour les arrêter._

Alia hocha la tête avant de partir jouer avec sa peluche un peu plus loin. Pendant ce temps, les autres essayaient de trouver des pistes, mais à vrai dire ils ne savaient rien. Enfin, excepté Thomas qui au lieu d’être assidu, avait regardé Juliet discuter avec l’enfant.

\- On ne sait rien, comment sommes-nous sensé retrouver quelqu’un avec aucun indice ? Demanda Rick.

Gordon restait silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre, tandis que Rick, TC et Shammy essayaient de trouver une solution. Juliet se remémorait l’histoire que leur avait raconté Mustafa et c’est en croisant le regard de Thomas qu’elle se souvint de quelque chose.

\- Ils sont passé par les bâtiments, c’est pour cela que je n’ai pas pu les suivre par satellite. Mais si on trouve par où ils sont sortis...

\- Mustafa, appela Thomas. Comment sont-ils partis ? Par où ?

\- _Ils utilisent les sous-sols. A cause des bombardements, nous avons décidé de creuser des tunnels illégalement pour nous protéger. Une centaine de bâtiments sont reliés, sur quelques kilomètres autour, jusqu’à l’extérieur de la ville._

C’est de là que venait ces terroristes. Ils pouvaient se déplacer très rapidement et sans être vu par qui que ce soit. Ils prirent congé au près de la famille et retournèrent vers leurs voitures avant de partir en direction de l’hôtel.

***

Une fois rentré, ils purent visiter plus en profondeur la chambre qui se composait d’un grand et beau salon avec une télé, deux salles de bain et trois chambres avec deux lits simple dans chacune. Enfin jusqu’à ce que Rick entre dans la seule pièce où visiblement il y avait un lit double...

\- Dit Higgy, tu es sûre que tu n’as pas fait d’erreur ?

\- Regarde par toi-même... dit-elle en lui donnant la feuille de réservation.

\- Prenez l’autre chambre les gars, commença Thomas. Juliet prend le lit double et j’irais dormir sur le canapé.

Les deux Seals obtempérèrent tandis qu’un petit sourire s’étirait au coin des lèvres de Thomas. Il savait parfaitement qu’il n’allait pas dormir sur le canapé... Après que chacun ait posé ses affaires, tous allèrent déjeuner avant de retourner dans leur chambre et de commencer à travailler.

Juliet avait accès aux satellites et visionna à nouveau le moment de l’enlèvement. Elle connecta son ordinateur à la télé et ouvrit un autre satellite pour que Gordon, Shammy, Rick et TC puissent aussi chercher de leur côté. Après plusieurs heures, ils ne trouvèrent rien et en plus, il était tard. Enfin, si dix-neuf heures du soir était tard pour eux, c’était seulement à cause du décalage horaire et donc à Hawaï, il était six heures du matin. Ils prirent la décision d’aller dîner avant de se coucher chacun dans leur chambre respective, Thomas étant sur le canapé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il attendit assez longtemps jusqu’à ne plus en avoir la patience de le faire et se dirigea en direction de la chambre où se trouvait Juliet. Il ferma la porte discrètement avant de s’allonger dans le lit tout en se collant contre son dos.

\- J’ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais...

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou avant de l’entourer de ses grands bras.

\- Pour rien au monde je ne serais pas venu...

Elle se retourna et posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement avec son pouce tandis que lui jouait avec une de ses mèches blondes. Il soupira longuement, tracassé par les événements et cette enquête.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une grande douceur dans la voix.

\- C’est…cette enquête. Je crois que je perds l’espoir de retrouver leur père. Cela fait une semaine, qui nous dit qu’ils ne l’ont pas déjà tué ? Ils n’ont pas hésité à exécuter un enfant...

Elle ne l’avait jamais vu aussi triste et aussi désespéré. Où était passé le Thomas enfantin et toujours avec un sourire en coin ? Toujours prêt à aider les autres et qui avait toujours de l’espoir malgré tout ce qu’il a vécu.

\- Thomas, regarde-moi.

Elle releva sa tête et fît en sorte que son regard se plante dans le sien.

\- Il y a toujours de l’espoir, même si pour l’instant on ne sait pas où chercher, on ne doit pas l’abandonner. Pour lui, pour sa famille qui l’attend, on doit le retrouver. Et même si il est mort, ses proches voudront l’enterrer comme il se doit. Ils ne peuvent pas rester sans réponse...

Il hocha lentement la tête avant de chuchoter un « OK » tandis qu’elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes dans un tendre baisé pour le réconforter. Il caressa d’une main sa hanche, tout en approfondissant leur baisé, mais cela aurait pu aller plus loin s’ils n’étaient pas littéralement mort de fatigue. Thomas l’entoura de ses bras, sombrant dans l’inconscience mais Juliet ne pouvait pas. Elle n’arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu’ils avaient raté, se remémorant les événements d’aujourd’hui. Elle regarda Thomas, qui avait l’air si paisible et tellement...craquant. Non, soudainement elle su ce qu’ils avaient manqué. Ils avaient regardé que les bâtiments aux alentours mais Mustafa leur avait dit que les tunnels allaient jusqu’à l’extérieur de la ville. Elle avait envie de se lever maintenant et de reprendre les recherches mais, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Thomas et en plus, elle s’endormirait probablement devant son ordinateur...

***

Thomas se réveilla doucement, s’apercevant qu’il était seul dans la chambre. Il se leva et s’habilla avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il l’entrouvrit doucement mais malheureusement pour lui, juste en face se trouvait le salon où tout le monde y était. Il allait devoir sortir sans se faire repérer mais en plus improviser. Il regarda son téléphone et vît qu’il y a environ une heure, Juliet lui avait envoyé un message lui disant qu’elle leur avait dit qu’il était sorti courir. Voilà un plan déjà ficelé, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu’à l’appliquer. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte, puis la referma alors qu’il était le dos voûté, derrière la jardinière qu’il longea avant de passer devant l’arche qui servait d’entrée dans le salon. Il accéda à la porte d’entrée, qu’il ouvrit avant de la refermer et de rentrer dans le salon comme si de rien n’était.

\- Hey, tout le monde est levé à ce que je vois...

\- J’ai commandé le petit déjeuner et nous sommes en train de poursuivre les recherches, fît Juliet.

TC regardait leur échange avec un petit sourire caché derrière sa main, ayant une petite idée en tête.

\- Tu ne comptes pas aller prendre une douche ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement. Les salles de bain sont libres, alors profites-en, après une course un bon bain chaud est toujours agréable.

Il remarqua que Thomas faillit perdre son sang froid, en même temps, il avait oublié le détail qu’après une course, il était sensé être en sueur, ce qui n’était pas le cas.

\- C’est...parce que je ne suis pas aller courir finalement. Je me suis juste baladé dans les magnifiques jardins de l’hôtel et je dois dire qu’il est assez grand et...très beau.

Thomas s’assît à côté de Juliet, entreprenant de prendre son petit déjeuner et de continuer les recherches comme eux. Ils observaient l’extérieur de la ville, derrière le mur de béton qui y était encore à cet endroit. Après quelques heures, Gordon, Shammy, Rick et TC aperçurent un groupe de personnes, sortir de nulle part avant de se diriger vers un véhicule et de partir.

\- Eh, regardez ça. On les a trouvés.

\- Nous aussi ; commença Juliet. Vingt kilomètres plus loin, on aperçoit un autre petit groupe sortir des tunnels et monter dans une voiture.

Finalement, ils virent quelques kilomètres plus tard, les deux véhicules se rejoindre avant de rouler pendant un certain temps jusqu’à une ville voisine, Balad. Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une maison tout au Nord de la ville avant de tous sortir de leurs véhiculent et de rentrer dans celle-ci. De là où ils se trouvaient c’est-à-dire leur hôtel, ils en avaient pour au moins une heure et demie de route.

\- Bien, on s’en va maintenant, fît Thomas déterminé.

\- Attend ! On ne peut pas partir comme ça, cela fait déjà une semaine qu’ils se sont arrêté là-bas et peut-être qu’aujourd’hui, ils n’y sont plus.

Thomas expira longuement, même s’il savait qu’elle avait raison, il ne voulait pas attendre et réduire encore plus leur chance de retrouver Marc en vie. Mais aller là-bas pour rien était une plus grande perte de temps. Ils se remirent à suivre leurs déplacements ; ils partirent quelques fois mais revinrent vers la maison à chaque fois. Malgré tout, ils notèrent chaque lieu où ils sont allés, au cas où ils auraient déplacé Marc. Apparemment, en ce moment même, ils étaient encore à Balad, alors ils décidèrent d’y aller sur le champ. Excepté Shammy, qui resterait à l’hôtel pour les informer des mouvements des terroristes, grâce aux satellites.

***

Ils se garèrent quelques maisons plus loin pour ne pas que les assaillants les aperçoivent. Apparemment, ils étaient en train de charger leurs véhicules. Ils devaient absolument les empêcher de partir, alors ils descendirent de leur voiture, tous se dirigeant vers la maison, armes à la main. Quand les assaillants les virent, ils sortirent les leurs et se mirent à leur tirer dessus. Quelques mercenaires furent touchés tandis que ceux qui étaient encore dans la maison, sortirent en trombe, tirant dans tous les sens. Ceux qui le purent, montèrent dans les véhicules et démarrèrent rapidement, mais ce n’était sans compter sur Rick et ses talents de sniper qui tira dans la roue d’un des deux véhicule, ce qui le fît se cracher dans un mur. Malheureusement, le premier tourna au coin de la rue avant qu’il ne puisse refaire le mouvement et monta en trombe dans leur voiture, avec TC au volant et Gordon comme second tireur, laissant Thomas et Juliet s’occuper des quelques mercenaires restant et fouiller la maison. En entrant dans cette dernière, ils découvrirent en plein milieu du salon Marc Burton, assis sur une chaise avec une bombe autour de sa taille.

\- Mr Burton !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Sortez ! Ne vous approchez pas !

\- C’est votre fille et votre fils qui nous ont demandé de vous retrouver. Je suis Thomas Magnum et voici mon associé Juliet Higgins.

\- Thomas Magnum ? Je connaissais quelqu’un qui portait ce nom.

Il s’agenouilla devant l’homme et examina la bombe, sur le sol à côté d’un mercenaire se trouvait le détonateur qui avait été enclenché. Le chrono indiquait qu’il restait moins de deux minutes avant qu’elle n’explose.

\- Attendez, vous connaissiez mon père ? Et ma mère Katherine ?

\- Maintenant, j’en suis sûr, tu es bel et bien son fils. La dernière fois que je t’ai vu tu avais quoi… un an ?

\- Dites, désolé de perturber vos retrouvailles mais il faut trouver un moyen de désamorcer cette bombe.

Il sorti son couteau et détacha les mains de l’homme qui étaient attachées derrière son dos. Juliet quant à elle, observait la bombe et cherchait un moyen de la désamorcer. Mais malheureusement, elle vît que c’était une bombe artisanale.

\- C’est une bombe artisanale, la moindre secousse pourrait tous nous faire sauter…

\- Ok, alors qu’est-ce que l’on fait ? Demanda Thomas.

\- Moi, j’ai quelque chose à vous proposer. J’ai été démineur il y a longtemps, alors vous sortez et vous me laissez faire. Si je ne me trompe pas, c’est ce fil là qu’il faut couper, mais au cas où, vous allez sortir.

\- Non, on ne peut pas faire ça ! Ecoutez, votre famille vous attend et vous connaissiez mon père, j’ai besoin d’en savoir plus sur lui.

\- On aura tout le temps de parler de ça plus tard mon garçon. Partez.

\- Thomas, s’il te plaît.

\- Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c’est qu’ils m’ont enlevé parce qu’ils voulaient que je leur donne des informations sur une possible alliance secrète avec d’autres puissances pour éliminer définitivement la menace terroriste. Ils veulent renverser le Président Barham Salih et le premier ministre et reprendre le pouvoir en Irak, mais si cela se concrétise, le pays aura en sa possession des armes et une armée que les terroristes n’arriveraient pas à repousser.

Il lui mit le couteau dans les mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ils ont tués ma fille, c’est eux qui ont organisé l’embuscade même si je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour trouver sa position… Arrêtez-les pour moi…

\- Nous le ferons, mais vous devez vous en sortir. Monsieur, ça a été un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Il fît un salut militaire, regarda une dernière fois le chrono qui affichait qu’il ne restait plus que dix secondes et rejoignît Juliet qui était dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en courant et sautèrent les quelques marches qu’il y avait, se jetant au sol au moment de l’explosion. Après quelques secondes, Thomas se releva en titubant légèrement, tout en aidant Juliet.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je crois…

Il hocha la tête pour simple réponse. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient un peu, il se dit alors qu’il en était de même pour elle. Il dirigea son regard vers la maison et vît l’étendue des dégâts. Elle était encore debout tandis que des cendres et de la poussière volaient tout autour d’eux.

\- Monsieur Burton ! Marc ! Marc où êtes-vous ?

Il voulu se diriger à l’intérieur mais Juliet le retînt.

\- Il faut que j’y aille !

\- Non Thomas, je t’en supplie ! N’y vas pas ! C’est trop tard !

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et fît en sorte qu’il plante son regard dans le sien. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches mais elle grimaça et c’est alors qu’il sentit quelque chose d’humide sur sa main.

\- Tu saignes, tu es blessée…

\- Ce n’est rien, c’est juste une coupure à cause des morceaux de verres qui ont volé dans toutes les directions.

A ce moment-là, TC se gara en trombe devant la maison et il sorti en vitesse de leur voiture avec Rick et Gordon à ses côtés.

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous n’êtes pas blessés ? Cette bombe était…

\- Attendez, comment savez-vous pour la bombe ?

\- On a dû faire demi-tour parce qu’on les a perdu de vu et on a entendu l’explosion.

La police Irakienne et quelques soldats arrivèrent, craignant devoir utiliser l’usage des armes mais heureusement pour eux qu’ils avaient Juliet qui désamorça la situation avec un long dialogue sans fin, pour prouver qu’ils n’étaient pas un danger. Finalement, des médecins la prirent enfin en charge et soignèrent sa plaie tandis que Thomas restait près d’elle, lui aussi se faisant examiner.

Juliet l’observait, elle s’avait qu’il s’en voulait et qu’il se sentait responsable de tout cela. Le médecin ayant fini de la soigner, elle se leva et se posta devant lui puis pris une de ses mains dans la sienne et posa l’autre sur son torse.

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute…

\- Si ça l’est, tout ça…j’aurais pu l’empêcher, j’aurais dû. J’aurais dû faire quelque chose !

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire ! C’était une bombe artisanale, très instable. J’en avais déjà vu au paravent, et ça n’avait jamais bien fini…

\- Si je peux faire une chose, les arrêter. Et personne ne pourra m’en empêcher.

\- Je le sais et c’est pour ça que tu ne seras pas seul. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller sans moi et tu n’as pas intérêt à partir en catimini.

Il allait répondre mais elle le devança.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne pourras m’en empêcher.

\- Je le sais…et je t’ai fais une promesse. La promesse que quoi qu’il arrive je ne partirais pas affronter de dangereux criminels seul ou quoi que ce soit d’autre et me mettre en danger. La promesse que quoi qu’il arrive, même si c’est dangereux et que j’ai peur pour toi, on y va ensemble.

\- Et vous n’irez pas sans nous, déclara TC.

\- Oui c’est vrai, renchérit Rick. Attendez mais, depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?!

\- Depuis un an, répondit Thomas du tac au tac.

\- Quoi ?! Il est vrai que depuis quelques semaines, j’avais des doutes mais…depuis un an… Ce n’est vraiment pas sympas de le cacher à ses frères d’armes !

Juliet ria doucement à l’entente de cette supercherie tandis que Thomas souriait fièrement, heureux que Rick soit tombé dans le piège.

\- Mon frère, je crois que tu viens de te faire avoir, lui dit TC en rigolant et en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Oui, c’est ça riez, vous m’avez bien eu… Mais ça veut dire que…c’était Juliet, cette femme dont tu m’avais parlé une fois au bar !

\- Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu te serais souvenu de cette conversation. Ça en est presque effrayant.

\- C’est comme le fait que je me souviens tous les jours du montant que tu me dois pour toutes les boissons que tu as bu à la Mariana.

\- Oh vraiment ? Est-ce que cela devrait-être étonnant ? Fît Juliet sarcastiquement.

Il la fixa en plissant des yeux, elle avec un sourire narquois, leurs petites querelles ne s’arrêteraient donc jamais, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs amis qui s’amusaient toujours autant de les voir se lancer des pics.

Après cela, ils reprirent leur sérieux, ayant pour but d’arrêter ces gens une bonne fois pour toute. Ils appelèrent Shammy qui leur apprit en temps réelle la position des assaillants. Ils étaient à Samarra, à une heure de route de là où se trouvait l’Ohana. Après une courte discussion avec la police Irakienne, celle-ci accepta de coopérer avec eux pour arrêter ces terroristes.

Arrivé là-bas, ils entrèrent de force dans la maison aux côtés des forces de polices et quelques soldats. Des coups de feu fusèrent de tous les côtés tandis que les terroristes perdaient l’avantage. Les derniers restants furent désarmés ou seulement blessé, dont justement le chef de ce groupe qui après vérification, était recherché dans plusieurs pays pour de nombreux actes terroristes.

Après cette longue journée, ils décidèrent de rentrer à leur hôtel, en passant tout d’abord voir Mustafa et sa famille pour leur annoncer qu’ils n’avaient plus rien à craindre mais aussi pour les remercier de leur aide.

Le soir même, ils étaient tous dans le jet privé de Robin, en route pour rentrer à Hawaï.

\- Vraiment, vous cachez bien votre jeux tous les deux, fît Rick désespéré.

\- Déjà que depuis que vous êtes partenaire, j’ai de plus en plus de cheveux blanc, à ce stade je vais être un vieillard dans peu de temps ! Dit Gordon en riant. J’envisage sérieusement de plus en plus de partir loin de vous !

\- Allons Gordy, commença Thomas. Tu ne vas pas nous quitter ! On est une famille et nous sommes tes amis !

\- Ne m’appelle pas Gordy si tu tiens à notre amitié.

\- Oh, Tommy, tu as du souci à te faire, fît TC en riant.

\- Je crois surtout qu’il devrait rembourser ses dettes si il tient à vous, répliqua Shammy un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Shammy ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Ils avaient tous oublié !

\- Tommy, tu sais combien tu me dois en carburant pour l’hélicoptère ?

\- Ouais et n’oublions pas toutes les boissons que tu n’as pas encore payé, renchéri Rick.

Thomas planta son regard chocolat dans ceux de Juliet, lui suppliant silencieusement de l’aider.

\- Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu devrais apprendre à gérer ton budget. Et n’oubli pas de refaire le plein de la Ferrari en rentrant, parce que je ne pousserai pas avec toi.

\- C’est ta voiture !

\- C’est toi qui l’utilise donc c’est toi qui paye !

Tous les deux continuèrent de se chamailler sous les regards de leurs amis, changeant de sujet toutes les cinq secondes.

\- Ah les querelles d’amoureux, fît Rick rêveur.

\- Le jour où il y aura des mini Magnum et Higgins courant partout sur cette île, rappelez-moi de prendre ma retraite, déclara Gordon.

Les quatre hommes rirent de sa requête et lui promirent de le faire, les deux P.I. ne les ayant pas entendu étant trop concentrer sur leurs chamailleries.

***

Hier, toute l’Ohana c’était rendu à l’enterrement de Marc et d’Alicia. Ils y avaient rencontré Victoria, la femme et la mère de ces deux derniers, qui après un court échange avec Thomas et Juliet, les avait invités à venir chez elle, pour qu’il en apprenne plus sur son père mais Juliet avait décidé de le laisser y aller seul.

C’est ce qu’il fît le lendemain après-midi, Thomas avait frappé à la porte de la veuve et s’installait maintenant à la table dans la salle à manger. Elle lui proposa une boisson mais il refusa poliment, son regard se dirigeant vers un cadre sur une étagère. Il pouvait nettement distinguer son père et Marc, en tenue de militaire, alors qu’ils étaient engagés dans la guerre du Vietnam.

\- Vous voulez la voir ? Lui demanda Victoria. Après tout, si vous êtes ici, c’est pour en apprendre plus sur votre père.

Il refusa, expliquant que ce n’était pas nécessaire tandis qu’elle expira longuement, se remémorant ses vieux souvenirs.

\- A vrai dire, je ne l’ai connu que les quatre années suivant leur rentrée de la guerre du Vietnam. Quand tu avais environ un an, Marc et ton père ont eu un conflit d’intérêt et ne se sont plus jamais reparlé après ça. Mais ta mère, Katherine et moi, étions restée en contact et je venais souvent prendre le thé chez vous et vice-versa. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c’était à l’enterrement de ton père quand tu avais six ans. Après ça, vous avez déménagé en Virginie et je n’ai plus jamais entendu parler de vous.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je ne me souviens pas de vous et du fait que vous veniez prendre le thé, fît-il avec un petit rire.

\- Eh bien j’aurais été flattée si cela avait été le cas, répondit-elle sur le même ton. En tout cas, j’espère sincèrement pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions à propos de votre père.

\- Si vous me racontez ce dont vous vous souvenez, cela me suffit amplement.

Elle lui apprit que Marc et son père se considéraient comme des frères, s’étant rapprochés après avoir passé plusieurs années ensemble sur le front. Ils faisaient souvent tous les quatre des repas, des barbecues, des sorties... Et d’après elle, c’était vraiment quelqu’un de bien, qui ferait tout pour ceux qu’il aime et plus encore.

***

Thomas était encore dans cette cellule, entendant au loin la voix de Juliet criant son prénom... Comme à chaque fois, il se leva, disant d’une voix faible qu’il arrivait, secouant les barreaux pour attirer les gardes. Mais cette fois-ci, quand l’un d’eux entra, qu’il le frappa et lui arracha son arme tandis qu’il descendait le deuxième, il décida de le questionner.

\- Où est Juliet ?! Dites-moi où vous l’avez enfermé !

En guise de réponse, le taliban le frappa et essaya de se relever mais Thomas le maintint au sol en l’étranglant jusqu’à ce qu’un coup dans les côtes le fît sortir de cet enfer...

***

\- Où est Juliet ?! Dites-moi où vous l’avez enfermé !

La dénommé ouvrit les yeux brusquement en entendant Thomas. Elle vît sa tête tourner dans tous les sens et ses bras faire des mouvements comme s’il frappait quelqu’un.

\- Thomas, tu es en sécurité...

Elle n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il se redressa et se pencha au-dessus d’elle, les mains sur son coup, l’étranglant. Juliet vît subitement son monde tourner, sa respiration se coupant brusquement.

\- Thomas... fît-elle dans un murmure.

Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts, mais ils étaient vide, aucune trace de vie les animant. Il n’était pas en train de faire une crise de somnambulisme, non. Il avait un trouble du comportement en sommeil paradoxal, le TCSP. Elle sentait que l’air commençait à lui manquer, elle devait faire quelque chose. Remarquant qu’elle pouvait bouger ses jambes, même si elle ne voulait pas faire cela, elle donna un coup de genou dans ses côtes, assez fort pour le faire basculer du lit. Elle se redressa rapidement, toussant et crachotant alors qu’elle respirait difficilement. Thomas quant à lui, se redressa et alluma la lumière, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait.

\- Juliet ?

Il se releva et voulu se rapprocher d’elle mais elle s’écarta vivement, mais regretta rapidement se geste. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant ses mains alors qu’il se souvenait de son cauchemar.

\- C’est moi qui ai fait ça ? Fît-il à haute voix, se posant la question à lui-même.

Elle croisa son regard, où trônait une lueur brisée, perdue, attristée. Il haleta fortement avant de commencer à reculer, toujours en fixant ses mains.

\- Non, Thom...

Elle n’arriva même pas à terminer sa phrase, sa voix s’enrouant et sa toux violente la reprenant. Il sortit en vitesse de la chambre, partant elle ne savait trop où. Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant que ce ne soit qu’un horrible cauchemar mais lorsqu’elle les rouvrît, rien n’avait changé. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendormir, alors elle décida de se lever et d’aller boire un verre d’eau. Après cela, elle se mît à la recherche de Thomas tandis qu’un mauvais pressentiment l’envahissait. Dans l’état où il était, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, non. Elle avait tellement peur...et s’il faisait...non, elle ne pouvait penser à cette possibilité. Elle s’activa, fouillant d’abord la maison d’amis, puis vérifia si la Ferrari ou toutes les autres voitures étaient là, ce qui était le cas. Elle prit ensuite la décision d’aller chercher Zeus et Apollon, de leur faire renifler un vêtement de Thomas et de les inciter à le retrouver. Très vite, ils allèrent dans une direction, vers la plage. Le petit portail était ouvert, signe qu’une personne l’avait emprunté. Déboulant rapidement sur la plage, elle vît les chiens à une cinquantaine de mètres, aboyant à tout va, près de quelqu’un allongé sur le sable tandis que le bas du corps flottait dans l’eau. Non, ce pouvait être... elle se mît à courir et se jeta à genou à côté de la personne qui n’était autre que Thomas. Elle le retourna sur le dos et le secoua pour le réveiller ne cessant de crier son prénom.

\- Thomas ! Thomas s’il te plaît réveilles-toi, je t’en supplie...

Il bougea doucement sa tête avant d’ouvrir lentement les yeux et de croiser le regard de Juliet qui était en larme.

\- Idiot ! Non mais qu’est-ce qui t’as prit ?! Tu es fou ?! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Lui cria-t-elle jusqu’à ne plus avoir de voix.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois... Je n’ai pas tenté de me... J’ai juste nagé quelques mètres avant de retourner en arrière et de me laisser échouer sur le sable. Je me suis endormi après ça...

Juliet respirait difficilement, fixant Thomas, recherchant le moindre signe de mensonge mais n’aperçu rien alors qu’elle s’allongea sur le sable à ses côtés. Apollon vint lécher sa main tandis qu’il caressa sa tête pour la première fois, sans avoir peur de se faire dévorer. Elle intima aux deux dobermans de retourner sur le domaine, ordres qu’ils exécutèrent immédiatement, laissant seul les deux amants, sur la plage, écoutant le bruit des vagues.

\- On va s’en sortir, on va surmonter tout ça...

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant pour lui faire savoir qu’elle était là, avec lui. Tous les deux observaient le ciel, qui commençait lentement à s’éclaircir, prenant une teinte orangé.

\- Thomas... ce n’était pas ta faute. Tu faisais un rêve et... Tu dois te faire aider.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et la fixa avec un regard attristé.

\- Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... C’est de ma faute...

\- Non, ne dis pas ça. Le TCSP est une maladie, tu n’étais pas conscient de tes actes...

Elle vît son regard descendre un peu plus bas et elle comprit qu’il était en train de regarder son cou.

\- Tout ce dont je me souviens, c’était que je faisais encore ce rêve... et que quand je me suis réveillé, j’étais sur le sol et tu étais en train de tousser...

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre, essayant de se confier et de lui dire tout ce qu’il gardait en lui depuis un certain temps.

\- Je le sais que je suis mal en ce moment. Je me disais juste que...si je me persuadais que tout allait bien, ça finirait par passer. Quand je suis rentré d’Afghanistan, j’ai juste attendu et petit à petit, les cauchemars devenaient de moins en moins fréquents. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me payer un spécialiste...et je ne le peux toujours pas... Maintenant, je regrette ce choix, j’aurais dû t’en parler dès le début et on aurait pu éviter ça...

\- Tu ne le sais pas. Maintenant, c’est fait, et il faut que tu te fasses aider. Je trouverais un spécialiste et je payerai toutes les séances dont tu auras besoin.

\- Non, je refuse que tu payes pour moi, tu n’as pas à faire ça...

\- Si je le ferai, parce que nous sommes ensemble, parce que tu as besoin de tout le soutient possible et que je t’aime. Tu as déjà aidé et aides encore tant de personnes, alors laisse-moi m’occuper de toi.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, il ne voulait pas être un poids pour elle. Mais lui laissait-elle le choix ? Il planta son regard dans le sien, basculant son corps sur son flan. Il approcha lentement sa main de son visage, dégageant une mèche de cheveux blonde de ce dernier, mais alors qu’il allait la retirer, elle attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Je ne partirai pas. Je reste à tes côtés, quoi qu’il arrive.

\- D’accord...

Ecrit le 12 Juillet 2020 et du 14 au 26 Janvier 2020. Publié le 26 Janvier 2020.

Hey les Hawaïens et les Hawaïennes ! Je reviens avec un nouvel épisode, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu... Je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai pris du temps pour l'écrire, mais j'essaye vraiment de bien le faire et au plus vite. En tous cas, merci beaucoup de lire mon histoire et de la commenter ! Passez tous une bonne nuit/journée/soirée... !

**_ Episode suivant :  _ **

_ Cette année, l’île organise un concours, celui des meilleurs détectives privé de l’année. Et bien sûr, nos deux enquêteurs favoris y participent, mais une surprise de taille les attend… _


End file.
